A Surprising Journey: Kanto Arc
by Spidey108
Summary: Austin was a kid that loved to watch Anime, especially Pokemon. Annoyed at how the series was going after Sinnoh, he fell asleep before waking up, somehow as Ash the morning he began his journey. In shock at what happened he tries to find a way to get back home and see why he became Ash. Rated T for now. Fan Art by Myboimrthrash
1. Chapter 1: I Choose You!

_**Chapter 01: I Choose You!**_

"Oh come on, that's bull crap!" A fifteen year old teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes complained as he wore a simple black shirt and blue jeans.

His name is Austin Kevin and he was annoyed beyond belief.

"How the hell does Pikachu, the Pokemon who took down a Regice and held his own against a Latios lose to a rookie Snivy?" Austin asked in disbelief. "I mean yeah his electric attacks were gone but he could've used Iron Tail to send that snake flying!"

This wasn't the first time he's been annoyed like this about the Pokemon Anime. There was the time that Ash only took Pikachu to Hoenn and didn't even use any of his other Pokemon with the exception of Bulbasaur for one episode before he did it again in Shinnoh.

Shaking his head as he muttered to himself he turned the TV off. "Anyone could do better than that." Austin frowned as he turned away and began playing some music with his headphones on.

It'll be another hour before his parents come back so he was going to enjoy himself however he could until then because after they get back it would be time to go shopping for school.

Closing his eyes as he was listening to New Divide, Austin couldn't help but think about the Black and White Series and how awesome it could've been if they kept the development that Ash made in Diamond and Pearl.

Hell if he took more than Pikachu they could've done more than have him lose against someone who literally just started a journey.

That was freaking ridiculous.

It was only a minute into the song that Austin realized how tired he was, which was weird because he was energetic a second ago.

Giving a yawn, Austin figured he could take a nap before his parents got back home as he slowly drifted to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin felt his nose twitch as he shifted his head away from the sunlight that was streaming in and curled up in his covers.

… Wait.

He didn't pull any covers over himself.

Cracking his eyes open, Austin stared because he was in a room that was definitely not his.

Quickly jumping out of bed, Austin stumbled as if he couldn't walk and he saw a Clefairy piggy bank along with a Zubat hanging from the ceiling and a Snorlax bed on the floor before seeing a busted voltorb clock that had a mini Pidgey on it.

Austin blinked a few times before he walked, stumbling as he passed a mirror, giving a glance.

He stopped dead as he saw Ash Ketchum staring back at him.

Dressed in the green pajamas from the very first episode.

Austin slowly walked to the mirror as Ash's reflection got closer and lifted a hand up to his face, the reflection doing the same.

' _N-No way._ ' Austin thought in complete shock.

There was no way this was happening.

I-It couldn't be.

"H-How-." Austin stopped because that wasn't his voice.

… It was Ash's.

Taking that all in, Austin did the sensible thing.

He screamed.

It was a few seconds after he did so that he realized it wasn't such a good idea as he heard footsteps coming quickly and the door opened to show a young woman with mahogany hair and amber eyes, wearing a pink buttoned shirt and blue pants looking worried.

"Ash, are you alright?" Delia Ketchum asked as Austin felt dread.

His first thought was to say he wasn't Ash, this was insane.

But he didn't want to look crazy.

… Crazier.

So he improvised by guessing where in the timeline he was due to the broken clock. "I overslept!" Austin shouted going into the role of Ash so she wouldn't ask questions as he managed to run by her, a bit awkwardly considering he wasn't even in his own body, so it stands to show that he wasn't used to the body of a ten year old.

"Ash wait, you need to eat-." Delia stopped when she saw Ash running out the door and she had a small smile. "Just like your father."

Austin was panicking as he ran down the street, not having any clue on where he was going but he didn't care.

He needs to find out what was going on!

' _This is a dream._ ' Austin told himself in a mantra. ' _It's a dream, it's a realistic dream but a dream nonetheless._ '

This couldn't happen.

Any second now he would wake up back home with his parents about to take him shopping for school supplies.

… Any second.

Coming to a stop as he was panting, Austin saw he didn't run that far from Ash's home as it was still within his sight.

"Alright I'm in Pallet Town obviously." Austin said to himself for the sake of staying sane… Or to stop himself from screaming. "And I became Ash."

Shaking his head Austin took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, wondering if he truly lost it and was in a rubber room thinking he was in Pallet Town.

Hearing a commotion, Austin looked up to see a huge crowd standing in front of the gates that led up a hill where the Oak Pokemon Lab was as he calmly walked over in time to hear an arrogant voice. "Well Ash, better late than never I suppose."

Not paying attention until he remembered that he was Ash right now, Austin looked over to see a brunette kid the same age as he was now wearing a blue shirt and black pants holding a Pokeball.

"G-Gary Oak?" Austin asked his brain short-circuiting a bit.

"That's Mr. Gary to you, show some respect." Gary said causing Austin to remember what a douche Gary was in the first season. "Well Ash you snooze, you lose and you're way behind from the very start, I have a Pokemon and you don't."

Not liking his attitude one bit, Austin didn't stop a retort. "Must be some Pokemon if it has to put up with your big head."

Gary felt his eye twitch as some surprise flickered on his face considering how Ash didn't use insults like that. "I bet you're wondering what Pokemon it is-."

"Squirtle." Austin deadpanned causing Gary to gape.

"How did you know?!"

Realizing he might've said too much, Austin sighed. "There are three choices, I just chose one." He lied, trying to be convincing.

Gary looked at Austin weirdly before shaking his head. "Well it doesn't matter, I have a journey to start." He said getting in the red car as it showed another person was driving it. "Smell ya later Ashy-Boy."

Austin glared at him. "Man how did Ash stand him for so long?" He muttered unaware of another figure approaching him.

"So you decided to show up after all." Professor Samuel Oak, an old man with greying hair wearing a white lab coat over a red shirt and brown cargo pants.

His sudden appearance caused Austin to jump and fall over before he saw the man and he was gaping. "P-Professor Oak?!" He asked in amazement.

Raising a brow at the awestruck look in the kid's eyes, Prof. Oak shook his head. "Well you look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokemon Training." He said in amusement as Austin blinked and looked down before seeing that he pulled what Ash did in the Anime in his panic.

"Uh… I can fix this." Austin said nervously before he realized what was coming next and he grinned.

Since this was a dream, he may as well enjoy it as much as he can.

"But I am ready for a Pokemon."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin couldn't help but look around as he was standing in the lab while a glass panel around three Pokeballs opened up. "Are you alright, Ash?" Prof. Oak asked a little concerned because something was off about him.

Eyes widening, Austin lied. "Oh I'm fine Professor, I'm just excited." He said hoping he was convincing because he didn't think he could keep up the act for long.

"Hm… Well alright." The Pokemon Professor decided to drop it for now as he backed up. "So who is your choice?"

Frowning in thought, Austin put on an act. "Well Gary said he got a Squirtle so that's out." He said as he reached for Charmander's Pokeball. "I choose Charmander."

Even though he knew it was empty, Austin put on a disappointed face to fool the Professor who chose that time to speak. "That one was also taken by a kid that wasn't late."

"Well that's fine, Bulbasaur is a great Pokemon-." Austin faked another disappointed look as it opened to show it was empty.

"The Early bird gets the worm, or in this case the Pokemon." Prof. Oak said cupping his chin.

"So… There's no Pokemon?" Austin asked knowing the answer as Prof. Oak looked a little conflicted.

"Well there's still one left but I-."

"I'll take it." Austin said a little too quickly.

… What? He wanted to be on his way before his parents woke him up.

A little surprised by the reaction, Prof. Oak pressed a button and a Pokeball with a lightning bolt emblem on it came up.

"I think I should warn you, there is a problem with this last one." Prof. Oak said as Austin fidgeted.

"I'll take my chances."

"Well in that case." Prof. Oak handed Austin the Pokeball.

Grinning as he pressed the button, Austin barely looked away as a flash of light erupted to show the small, bipedal yellow mouse with the red sacs on his cheeks and a lightning bolt tail twitching as he blinked his black eyes.

"His name is Pikachu." Prof. Oak said as Pikachu looked towards them and frowned.

"Pika." Pikachu muttered crossing his arms.

"Hi Pikachu." Austin reached over before he remembered one detail as Prof. Oak tried to call out a warning.

It was too late as Pikachu began to electrocute him and Austin began to spasm in pain.

… He forgot how much of a dick Pikachu was in the beginning.

As Pikachu huffed, Austin realized one detail.

He just felt pain… Oh shit he wasn't dreaming.

Austin probably would've freaked out if it wasn't for the fact that he was twitching a bit from the electrocution.

"Shocking isn't it?" Prof. Oak quipped with a straight face.

' _S-S-Screw y-you._ ' Austin thought with a twitch.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once he could move, Austin looked at Pikachu who wouldn't even meet his gaze.

Now that he knew for a fact that this wasn't a dream, Austin couldn't help but think.

How did he get here?

And if he was here in Ash's body, where was the real Ash?

Was Ash in his body?

Austin felt some worry because he didn't know how his parents would react to someone in his body claiming they were Ash because he was pretty sure that's what he would do.

' _I have to find a way to fix this._ ' Austin thought as Prof. Oak handed him the Pokedex and Pokeballs. ' _Somehow, someway… Knowing my luck I'll probably be in the mental hospital when I get home._ '

Austin looked at the Pokedex and messed with it to see how it worked before pointing it at Pikachu who finally gave him a look, wondering what he was doing.

" _ **Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokemon, the red sacs on its cheeks store up energy to equal a lightning bolt, if one finds a charred berry in the woods it is a sure sign that a Pikachu is nearby.**_ " The Pokedex said surprising Austin as he wondered how he survived being electrocuted in the first place-... Hell how does Ash survive a point blank Flamethrower in the future? " _ **This Pikachu is Male and the ability is Static. Currently this Pikachu knows Thundershock, Growl and Tail Whip. The Age of this Pikachu is Two Years and Five Months.**_ "

Austin was even more surprised when he saw that the Pokedex also gave him the age of the Pokemon as Pikachu huffed and looked away.

"You may want to return him to his Pokeball." Prof. Oak suggested gaining Pikachu's attention as he tensed.

Remembering that Pikachu didn't like the Pokeball, Austin smiled. "Nah, I think he would like to be out of it." He said surprising Pikachu that he got it. ' _Hopefully this will keep him from electrocuting me._ ' "Besides how can I be his friend if I keep him in the ball the whole time?"

Pikachu shook his head as if to say, 'Yeah, good luck with that.'

Prof. Oak scratched his cheek. "If you're sure Ash."

Austin swallowed a bit as he realized he had to go by Ash to avoid questions now.

It'll take awhile before he was used to that though.

Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, Austin began trying to get into the mindset of being Ash as he opened his eyes. "You alright, Ash?"

"Uh yeah." Austin said with a sheepish smile. "I'm just trying to calm myself because I'm so excited."

Prof. Oak chuckled as he heard that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

To Austin's surprise, Delia-er Mom wasn't in front of the Ranch with the group of people from the Anime.

' _Well that's one thing that's different._ ' Austin thought knowing it would take awhile to force himself to call Delia 'Mom', but he didn't want to make her worry about what happened to the real 'Ash'.

"So come on Pikachu." Austin said only for Pikachu to turn his head from him.

"Pikachu. Pika Pi." Pikachu said not even paying him any attention.

' _Right, Ash gain Pikachu's friendship because of the Spearow mess._ ' Austin thought to himself as he wondered if he should instigate it to gain Pikachu's trust before shaking his head. ' _No, I'm not going to pull that stunt._ '

Giving a sigh, Austin looked at Pikachu. "Come on, don't I get the benefit of doubt due to not putting you in the Pokeball."

Pikachu just gave him a blank stare. "Pika Pi."

Now he wasn't sure what Pikachu said but the tone sounded like an insult.

Then again, there's no way Pikachu would take him seriously in his Pajamas.

Giving a sigh, Austin walked back to Prof. Oak's lab as Pikachu scratched his head with his foot before coming out wearing rubber gloves and he picked Pikachu up causing the Electric Mouse to try and electrocute him and yet nothing was happening.

"I'll put you down in a few minutes, but I just want to go home and change out of these Pajamas." Austin said to Pikachu as the Mouse was giving him a death glare.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On making it to the house, Austin put Pikachu down who growled at him. "Hey you were the one that didn't want to go anywhere." He snapped as Pikachu's cheeks were sparking. "Look can't we just have a compromise?"

Pikachu raised an eyebrow.

"We go through Route 1 and if you still don't like me by the time we get to Viridian you can go your own way." Austin offered holding out his hand. "Deal?"

Pikachu however frowned as he was expecting for Austin to break the deal even if he agreed. "Pika Pi Chu Pika!"

"Ash, is that you?" Delia came out only to see Austin talking with Pikachu. "I was wondering when you would come back to get your stuff."

"Uh yeah, I panicked when I woke up Mrs-er Mom." Austin said hoping that she didn't notice the slip-up.

Pikachu however gave Austin a curious glance wondering what he was about to say. "Pika?"

"Oh is that your Pokemon?" Delia bent down to pick him up as Austin panicked.

"Wait D-er-Mom-."

Pikachu was about to electrocute her only for Delia to rub a spot in between his ears and his mind thought of nothing but bliss as he smiled. "Chaa."

Austin stared in pure disbelief at that. ' _Now that's not fair._ '

"Your clothes are out on your bed." Delia said as Pikachu was enjoying the head rub.

"R-Right." Austin walked in and up the stairs feeling a sense of familiarity for some odd reason as he made it to his-... Ash's room to see the clothes from the first three seasons on the bed.

In a few moments, he was dressed in the black shirt as the blue vest was worn over it, blue jeans, black and white sneakers and a red and white hat over the dark hair.

Pulling the fingerless green gloves on, Austin was a little unnerved in how he looked like Ash more than ever now.

Turning around as he grabbed the Backpack, Austin walked down to see Delia had a thing of breakfast ready.

Now Austin was feeling extreme guilt.

Here he was pretending to be her son when in truth he was trying to find out how this happened in the first place.

Not only that but he was about to 'steal' Ash's journey from him.

Pikachu was eating some Pokemon food that Delia kept, usually to feed the Pokemon that were with the trainers in the Restaurant she runs.

He looked pretty happy.

"Hey Pikachu." Austin tried but Pikachu looked away from him. ' _Yeah… Still a dick._ '

"Eat up, you'll need your strength before your journey." Delia said as Austin managed a weak smile.

"Got it M-Mom." He said trying not to be suspicious as Delia gave him a worried look before he got to eating.

Delia however was surprised because 'Ash' was eating differently.

Usually he stuffed his mouth but here he was eating slowly and using manners.

Sure it was a nice change, but now that she thought about it, Ash was acting differently since he woke up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin was very grateful that he managed to leave after an hour of Delia telling him to be careful, changing his underwear and the awkward hug that she gave him.

But now he was in Route 1 with Pikachu who actually walked with him to avoid being carried again because he knew Austin still had the rubber gloves.

"Well here we are." Austin said not sure where to go before deciding to stay on the path. "Our Journey awaits."

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked and Austin was pretty sure he said something like 'Our' journey?

Breathing in slowly, Austin began to walk as he saw various Pidgey's flying around.

There were no trainers on Route 1, but Austin kept moving as Pikachu just followed behind him before taking off and running up a tree.

"Seriously Pikachu?" Austin asked as Pikachu sat on it sticking his tongue out.

Pinching his nose, Austin just sat down. "Well you'll have to come down eventually." He said with a smirk.

"Pi?" Pikachu looked a little surprised that Austin wasn't going to try and use the Pokeball to force him to come down.

' _Alright so not the best start._ ' Austin thought to himself before he looked up. ' _But if I'm ever going to find out what happened I need to continue on and to do that I need to gain Pikachu's trust._ '

Again he was considering instigating the Spearow incident before stubbornly shaking his head.

He wasn't going to risk his or Pikachu's life like that, plus if Pikachu ever found out he did instigate it for that reason it would make things worse.

' _But it was a major part in the series and if I don't do that there could be a butterfly effect-... Or is it Butterfree effect now?_ ' Austin randomly thought.

Giving a sigh, Austin looked up to see Pikachu eating an apple that was hanging from the tree. ' _Well catching a Pokemon all comes down to luck so if I try to catch a Pokemon that isn't a Spearow I should be fine._ '

Opening his backpack, Austin took an empty Pokeball that Prof. Oak gave him out and stood up.

"I don't suppose you'll help me catch a Pokemon?" Austin tried only for Pikachu to laugh as if he told a joke. "... Yeah, didn't think so."

With that he looked around for a bit as he walked away from the tree.

Pikachu watched him leave before smirking.

Now was his chance to get away.

With that done, he ran down the tree and began to run off before colliding with something.

Shaking his head, Pikachu glared only for it to be a Spearow as it glared back at him.

"Spear!" Spearow took to the air as it was about to attack Pikachu, something that caused Austin to turn and notice as Pikachu ducked.

' _Oh come on!_ ' Austin thought running towards the scene. ' _I didn't even throw the damn rock!_ '

"Pikachu use Thundershock!" Austin ordered as Spearow went to try again and Pikachu didn't hesitate as it electrocuted the Spearow causing it to cry out loudly before Austin threw the Pokeball.

As it was sucked in, Austin approached before the ball dinged, signifying the capture.

"Are you alright Pikachu?" Austin asked as Pikachu was about to answer before they heard a few more cries and both turned to see the flock of Spearow's flying towards them.

Eyes widening, Austin grabbed the Pokeball containing the newly caught Spearow and he grabbed Pikachu before taking off running, surprising the Pokemon as he nearly electrocuted Austin to get him to let go.

"Too many for you to fight." Austin panted out as he was running. ' _And I'm way out of shape!_ '

He nearly saw stars as a Spearow slammed into the back of his head with the flock catching up.

"Pikachu get in your Pokeball." Austin told him as he felt more adrenaline from the hit and tried to run faster.

"Pi?!" Pikachu glared.

"Listen to me, I'm not going to let you get hurt." Austin told him.

' _Plus I can run faster without carrying him._ '

A Spearow jabbed at his arm as he was carrying Pikachu before Austin used his vest to keep Pikachu from being pecked and tried to fish around for his Pokeball before he realized one error.

He left it at Prof. Oak's lab.

"Crap." Austin muttered before another Spearow hit his head and this time he tripped over a rock and was sent rolling across the ground as Pikachu cried out in surprise.

Pushing himself up, Austin saw that the Spearows were circling around. "Pikachu get out of here." He told him.

Pikachu gave him a shocked look as Austin grabbed a rock and threw it, nailing a Spearow causing the flock to focus on him.

"Over here!" Austin shouted as they forgot about the Pikachu and flew at him.

Feeling a bead of sweat drip down his face, Austin began to book it.

Pikachu stared as Austin was getting further away in shock that a human just did that for him.

A human that he spent most of the day ignoring and electrocuted one time.

And now he was in danger because he ran into that Spearow.

Eyes narrowing Pikachu came to a decision.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

' _Regret!_ ' Austin thought running with his arms flailing as he tried to pick up speed. ' _Regret! Major regret!_ '

He has to be suicidal.

That's probably why he did this.

Looking back to see if the flock was still following him, he ran faster at seeing how close they were.

' _Irony._ ' Austin thought to himself. ' _I didn't throw the rock that caused this and it happened anyways._ '

His lungs were burning from the running he was doing before he tripped and was sent rolling again.

This time the Spearow surrounded him and they pecked and clawed at him as he cried out in pain.

' _Not good._ ' Austin thought as he tried to get them to go away.

" **CHU!** " A Thundershock caused them to disperse as Pikachu ran up in front of him and glared at the flock.

Lifting his head, Austin was surprised by this as Pikachu had his cheeks sparking with the Spearows around.

"Pikachu, there's too many." Austin told him as he tried to get up wincing. "Get out of here."

"Pika." Pikachu shook his head as he wasn't going to just leave the kid after what the kid just did to try and save him.

Austin felt light headed as the Spearows got closer and the last thing he heard before blacking out was . "Staryu, use Water Gun!"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I know it's been awhile since I've typed anything and I'm sorry, life is keeping me away… Well that and I'm trying to focus on typing an actual novel with the prologue and the first chapter of it done, for the draft part of course.**

 **But anyways I decided to do another Pokemon Fanfiction that followed the Anime but I figured this would be interesting.**

 **A Self-Insert that wakes up as the Main Character, it could either be a very good story or be an extremely bad one depending on how it's done.**

 **Oh and I may end up evolving Pikachu at one point, but not for a long time. If I do it'll most likely be during Shinnoh or Unova that I do so... If I make it that far.**

 **Austin as Ash will catch both Canon and other Pokemon as shown when he managed to catch the Spearow.**

 **I'm not making any promises on whether or not I'm going to keep going with this one but my computer hates Flight of Fate for some odd reason.**

 **I had twelve-thousand words typed and was just finishing up when bam, surprise update and when it finished all of my work was lost.**

 **That was actually why I avoided fanfiction for a bit really.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story as well as how I showed some differences from Canon already.**

 **Spidey Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pokemon Emergency

_**Chapter 02: Pokemon Emergency**_

Austin didn't know how long he was out as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling stiff.

' _What a crazy dream._ ' He thought sitting up as he felt dizzy.

"Pika!" Austin was surprised when he felt something jump in his lap and he looked down to see Pikachu looking relieved.

Seeing Pikachu showed Austin, yet again, that everything that happened wasn't a dream.

"Hey Pikachu." Austin said as he looked around seeing that he was near a stream.

"Finally awake?"

Turning to the voice, Austin was surprised to see a teenage girl with reddish orange hair wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts with red straps that went across the shirt and she wore red tennis shoes.

"Y-Yeah." Austin was surprised to see her as he shook his head. "What happened?"

"I was riding my bike to get to this spot when I saw you being attacked by the Spearow Flock." The girl said as she frowned. "Next time you try to catch a Pokemon make sure it isn't a part of a group."

On hearing that Austin glared. "Hey, that Spearow attacked Pikachu first." He said as Pikachu looked between the two humans as if he was watching a tennis match. "Wait, how did you know I caught a Spearow?"

"While you were unconscious I had to make sure your Pokemon weren't injured and your Spearow tried to attack me." The girl told him causing Austin to wince before he realized something.

He changed the Pokemon story a bit.

Ash's first capture was a Caterpie and his was a Spearow.

He wasn't even trying to catch the Spearow, he was hoping to stop it from calling the flock, which turned out to be a failure.

"Hey, are you listening?" The girl called out breaking Austin out of his thoughts.

"Uh sorry." Austin muttered rubbing his eyes and the girl finally looked a little concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Austin answered moving to stand up. "Just a little exhausted."

"Well you're in luck, there's a Pokemon Center nearby in Viridian City." The girl said pointing to the direction that he needed to go.

"Oh thanks-." Austin stopped as he realized it would be very awkward if he knew her name without her telling him.

Mistaking why he stopped the girl sighed. "I'm Misty Waterflower."

"I'm Au-er Ash Ketchum." Austin said nearly using his real name.

Misty frowned at the slip-up before shaking her head. "Just don't get attacked by anymore wild Pokemon on the way." She chided as she went back to fishing.

"Right." Austin muttered as he looked towards Pikachu. "You ready to go?"

"Pika." Pikachu said walking up behind him.

Austin grinned as he walked by, seeing Misty's bike.

' _Well I guess she won't be traveling with me for barbequing her bike._ ' Austin thought as that didn't happen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was an hour after he began walking that Austin couldn't help but pull out Spearow's Pokeball. "Should I?" He asked Pikachu who shook his head already seeing what Austin wanted to do. "Wait until we're at the Pokemon Center?"

Pikachu gave a nod. "Pika."

"Alright." Austin said wondering how different everything will be.

… He hasn't seen the first season of Pokemon in a long time but he does remember some key details.

Like who Ash's team was and he already changed that a bit on his first day here.

But he didn't remember everything… Some things would probably come to mind if they happened.

Shaking his head, Austin saw Viridian City from the hill he made it to and smiled as the sun was looking like it was beginning to set.

"We're here." Austin said looking up only for his eyes to widen.

He could see a bird flying off into the sky.

Despite knowing what it was, he took out the Pokedex. " _ **Pokemon Unknown.**_ " Was what the answer was.

"Ho-Oh." Austin whispered causing Pikachu to look at him in surprise.

How did he know?

Seeing Ho-Oh disappear, Austin clenched a fist as he began to walk towards Viridian City in time to hear an announcement. "Attention Citizens of Viridian City. Attention Citizens of Viridian City. There have been reports of possible Pokemon Thieves, keep on the lookout of suspicious looking strangers, repeat be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers."

The speaker was a blue haired woman that was dressed as a Police Officer going by the name of Officer Jenny and she stopped at seeing a boy with a Pikachu behind him walking up.

Thanks to the Anime, Austin knew enough to have his Pokedex ready as he held it out to the Officer. "Hi, I'm from Pallet Town." He said not wanting to add being arrested to the problems of stuff that already happened that day. "Is the Pokemon Center nearby?"

"You're the fourth trainer from Pallet Town that I've seen today." Officer Jenny said accepting the Pokedex as she looked through it to see his picture on the Identification part. "Everything is in order, be careful of the rumored Pokemon Thieves and the Pokemon Center is that way, you can't miss it."

"Thank you." Austin said as he left the Officer as Pikachu was looking everywhere.

' _Well I seem to have a little more luck than Ash did._ ' Austin thought as he continued down the path. ' _I caught a Pokemon and managed to get Pikachu here in fairly good condition… Then again he didn't get injured like I did._ '

"So Pikachu." Austin said catching his attention. "A deal is a deal, do you want to continue with me or go your own way?"

Pikachu gave him a look of disbelief.

He honestly forgot about the deal with everything that happened and was pretty surprised that Austin brought it up.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked tilting his head.

"I'm not going to force you to stay if you don't want to." Austin said as the Pokemon Center came in sight. ' _To quote Ash, it's gigantic._ '

"Pika." Pikachu said not walking away.

"So you're going to stay?" Austin asked as Pikachu gave a nod. "Well alright then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy a pink haired woman said as Austin walked in. "How can I help you?"

"Can you look to see if my Pokemon are healthy?" Austin asked handing her Spearow's Pokeball and reaching down to hand her Pikachu to the mouse's shock. "Relax Pikachu, she's just going to see if you're injured."

"Chu." Pikachu said a little doubt in his tone.

"Um Pikachu doesn't like Pokeballs and I haven't really let Spearow out since I caught him earlier today." Austin warned her. "So I don't know if he'll attack or not."

Nurse Joy gave a nod and left, leaving Austin alone as he sat down as he closed his eyes to slowly drift off to sleep.

"Man finally alone." He muttered as a little later.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Eyes widening, Austin looked to the side to see… Ash?!  
"The heck?!" Austin asked falling out of his seat as he saw Ash in his Sinnoh Garb.

"Wait, you can finally see me?" Ash asked in surprise as Austin just stared. "I've been trying to get your attention since you woke up before getting Pikachu."

"How can I not see you-?" Austin stopped when he realized he could see through Ash. "... It finally happened, I snapped."

"You're not crazy." Ash told him a little sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, not sure how to do this. "Um… So Austin-."

"How did you know my name?" Austin asked in shock.

"I can hear your surface thoughts right now." Ash told him. "I guess you want an explanation."

Austin gave him a deadpanned look.

"Right well… I already experienced my journey up to Shinnoh." Ash said surprising Austin. "Do you know who Team Galactic are-?"

"Yes." Ash looked surprised before he continued.

"Well their leader did something with Dialga and Palkia and that was when I woke up like this."

"Wait, then where do I fit in?" Austin asked a little confused as Ash shrugged. "Some help you are."

"Hey." Ash said glaring. "You think I want to be trapped inside my own body as just a passenger?"

"No that would suck." Austin conceded as he sighed. "But still can't you be a bit more specific on what Cyrus did-."

"I never said his name was Cyrus." Ash said raising an eyebrow. "Unless you're from that timeline as well."

"Uh well…" Austin looked away. "It's complicated."

"How complicated-." Ash stopped and sighed. "You may want to wake up now."

"Wait what-?" Austin was cut off as he fell out of his seat waking up in the same spot without Ash. "... That was a weird dream."

Standing up unsteadily, Austin couldn't help but think of Ash's Mom as she did get a call in Pokemon Canon.

' _I guess I better call to ensure her that her 'son' is safe._ ' Austin thought as he approached the Video Phones.

He stared at them for a bit considering home didn't have phones like this before as he began typing a number that went through his head.

It was eight in the evening, so she should still be up.

After a few rings, someone answered. "Hello, this is the Ketchum Residence." The voice came as the video was shut off for a certain reason.

Taking a deep breath, Austin got into acting like Ash for the call. "Hello, Mom?"

A cry of joy answered back causing Austin to wince in guilt before Delia's face came up on the screen. "Hi honey, is everything okay?" The video came up to show her in a bathrobe, showing she just got out of a shower. "Where are you Ash?"

"The Pokemon Center in Viridian City." Austin answered trying to sound like Ash.

"You're already in Viridian City?" Delia sounded happy. "It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokemon Training, oh he'll be so proud. You're the apple of his eye."

"Haha, yeah apple." Austin said a bit nervously before Delia saw the scratches on him.

"What happened to you?!"

"Spearow flock." Austin said a little scared by the worried look. "One attacked Pikachu first and when I caught it the flock came."

"Are you hurt?"

"Uh no, I'm fine." Austin said not sure what to say to her. "Pikachu protected me."

"That's great." Delia sounded happy again. "You should go to sleep though, tomorrow you have another big day. I love you."

Austin felt a lump in his throat. "You too." He said hanging up.

He can't keep acting like he's Ash when he's not.

Standing up as he turned away from the Video Phone, Austin wondered what he would be doing.

Should he follow Canon and head for the Pokemon League?

He needs to find out why he was in Ash's body and how.

… If his dream was real though it would mean that Dialga and Palkia would've had something to do with it.

"Ring Ring Ring, Phone Call. Phone Call." Austin jumped as he heard that repeating itself before walking to the computer.

"Hello? Who is this?" Austin asked despite knowing fully well who it is.

"Here, over here." Prof. Oak's voice said as the screen came up. "Don't you recognize me?"

"I would if I wasn't looking at the back of your head." Austin quipped causing Prof. Oak to turn and realize he was at the wrong camera and he panicked before it was fixed with him looking sheepish.

"There, I just got off the phone with your Mother and she told me that you made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, is that correct?"

Austin just stared. "What do you think?" He asked shaking his head. "You called here."

Prof. Oak coughed to hide his embarrassment. "Right well the others made it to Viridian City, Gary and Ritchie left already while Luna is staying at her home in Viridian and I'm surprised you got there so soon with how late you left." He said to him. "And I had my doubts that you would be able to handle your Pikachu, but when my Grandson said that you wouldn't have a new Pokemon by the time you get to Viridian City, I bet him a million Pokedollars that he'd be wrong."

"You won that bet." Austin said seeing another deviation from Canon along with surprise that Charmander was Ritchie's and… Who is Luna? "Nurse Joy is checking on Spearow as well as Pikachu right now."

Prof. Oak laughed with a smile on his face. "Well done-A Spearow?" He looked a little worried. "That Pokemon is hard for new trainers to handle."

"We'll see." Austin said nervously.

A doorbell caught Prof. Oak's attention. "Ah there's my Pizza." He said looking to the side. "It's been nice talking to you Ash."

Austin nodded as he hung up before he could hear the weird flavor Pizza that the Professor ordered and turned as Nurse Joy finally came out with Pikachu and Spearow, the latter still in the Pokeball. "Here you go, Ash." Nurse Joy said handing him the Pokeball.

"Thank you." Austin said before he bent down to pick Pikachu up.

" **CHU!** "

" **ACK!** " Austin cried out as he was electrocuted. "I thought we were friends."

As it turns out he startled Pikachu by mistake.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu had a sheepish look but he still look guarded as Austin shook his head.

' _Painful but I'm still alive, the hell?_ ' Austin thought as Nurse Joy had a surprised look.

Shaking his head, Austin looked at Pikachu as the mouse spoke. "Chu Pika, Pika Pi." He said looking away.

Austin blinked. "What?" He asked before he saw what he was trying to say.

He didn't win Pikachu's friendship yet, all he won was a chance.

"You didn't have to shock me." Austin muttered pushing himself up.

"Are you alright?" Nurse Joy asked as Austin gave a shrug.

"Give me a few moments to figure that out." He said before seeing Misty enter the Pokemon Center.

"Is there a room open?" The Water Trainer asked the Nurse who gave a nod.

"We have plenty of room tonight." Nurse Joy reassured her.

"What a relief." Misty said before seeing Austin. "Hey you're that kid-."

"Attention please." An alarm was going off. "Our Viridian City Radar System has detected a suspicious aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon Thieves. If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution."

Austin bit back a groan knowing what that meant as a few seconds later the sound of glass breaking caused everyone to look up to see two Pokeballs falling towards the ground.

The Pokeballs opened releasing a purple, spherical Pokemon with craters that had toxic fumes coming out and a purple snake Pokemon with yellow rings around its body and a yellow rattle at its tail.

' _Koffing and Ekans._ ' Austin thought a bit surprise.

From the Anime he was used to Seviper and Carnivine due to how long it's been since he's seen their original Pokemon.

Koffing began spraying toxic fumes causing everyone to cover their noses, Austin was coughing from the smell as he felt light headed before understanding.

This type of fume wasn't lethal, it just disorientates people.

"What's going on?" Misty coughed out as a female laugh echoed through the smoke.

"We'll answer your question little girl."

A male voice spoke after her. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"To Protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

The fumes cleared to show a woman with long mahogany hair and a man with short blue hair holding a rose.

Both of them wore a white uniform with a red 'R' emblem on it as well as black gloves and boots.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth." A bipedal, cream colored cat Pokemon with a gold coin on his forehead landed with a grin. "That's right."

Austin just stared.

He actually forgot about them despite the fact they were in almost every episode of Pokemon.

' _I always thought that motto was cool as a kid, but now it's just unnecessary._ ' Austin thought before shaking his head.

"A talking Meowth?" He asked pretending to be surprised. "That's awesome."

Misty gave him a look of disbelief. "That's all you have to say from that?!" She asked. "They're Team Rocket!"

"I know but I can't stop to think how awesome a talking Pokemon is?" Austin asked as Meowth chuckled.

"We're here for the Pokemon." James said not interested in seeing them squabble.

"So hand them over." Jessie ordered.

"You're wasting your time, this is a place for only sick and injured Pokemon." Nurse Joy told them.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if we find a few little gems among all the junk." Jessie casually said.

Austin cautiously grabbed Spearow's Pokeball and James laughed at seeing that. "The little boy thinks he can fight us?"

"Then let's show him the power of Team Rocket." Jessie said as both Koffing and Ekans came at him.

"Spearow come on out!" Austin said as the bird materialized with a cry before glaring at Pikachu. "Turn around!"

Not liking the tone, Spearow did so only to fly back as Ekans nearly bit him.

' _Crap, I don't have any battling experience._ ' Austin thought.

'I do.' Ash's voice told him reminding Austin of the dream. 'Just do what feels natural.'

Austin quickly took out his Pokedex to scan the Spearow, ignoring the casual data as he zeroed in on the moveset.

"Focus Energy and then Peck." Austin called out as Spearow was in the midst of trying to fly outside to escape, but the two Pokemon were cutting him off.

Despite the loathing it felt for the Human, Spearow wanted to survive so he listened as energy gathered inside of him before diving as he nailed the Ekans with his beak, causing it to crash into the ground.

"Show that bird not to be messed with." Jessie said glaring. "Bite."

Spearow dove out of the way only for Koffing to slam into him with a tackle.

"Spearow." Austin called out as he berated himself for not focusing on Koffing. "Fly back and keep out of reach."

"Smog attack."

Spearow was flying around the sludges that Koffing was firing, barely dodging them and he was slowed from the earlier tackle as he kept moving.

"Pikachu use Thundershock on the Koffing." Austin ordered as the rat gave a nod before running in and zapping the Koffing with the electric attack causing it to slam into Ekans, electrocuting it.

He honestly thought he would fail badly in this fight, but he was doing pretty good… It just seemed so familiar.

'That's because the instincts that I gained are doing the fighting for you.' Ash told him.

' _Wait, where were you until the fight-?_ '

'Focus on the battle.'

Eyes snapping to the fight, Austin paled. "Pikachu use your tail to launch yourself into the air."

Pikachu listened barely dodging a tackle from the Ekans as he was spinning in the air from the momentum.

"Spearow use Leer and Pikachu use Thundershock!"

Spearow's eyes glowed red as both Koffing and Ekans hesitated before Pikachu's Thundershock slammed into them causing them to faint.

"We were beaten." Jessie said in disbelief.

"By a kid."

"Well alright." Austin said as Pikachu did a victory sign while Spearow landed on the ground looking at them cautiously.

He was actually fighting until he had a chance to escape… But this kid did some good combinations to have them win.

Spearow turned away, but he didn't fly off as Jessie and James returned their Pokemon.

"I'll get them." Meowth said walking up. "Birds and mice are Meowth's prey."

Austin chuckled as he looked at Pikachu. "Thundershock."

Pikachu gave a nod as his cheeks sparked causing Meowth to stop a bit nervously. "Now wait just a min-." He was cut off by being electrocuted and he was sent flying back at Jessie and James feet.

Backing up, they grabbed Meowth before running off. "You haven't seen the last of us kid." Jessie told him as they disappeared.

"Nice job you two." Austin said seeing Misty discreetly putting a Pokeball up showing that she was about to interfere with the fight herself as Nurse Joy approached.

"Thank you for saving the Pokemon Center." She said to him.

"Uh it's no problem." Austin said looking at Spearow. "Sorry for throwing you in the fight like that, I mean to ease you into welcoming you to the team."

He held out a hand as Spearow looked at him before turning away stubbornly.

Austin blinked before chuckling.

If Spearow didn't like him he wouldn't have fought with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin was in one of the guest rooms that the Pokemon Center provides for the other trainers.

There was a bird perch in there that Spearow was on while he was laying in the bed, wearing the same pajamas he woke up in as Pikachu was asleep on the other side of the bed.

' _What a weird day._ ' Austin thought as he looked from where he was to Spearow and Pikachu who were asleep. ' _But… I think it was a great day._ '

Sure he was still wary of how he was here and there was the guilt of pretending to be Ash as well as the worry of how his parents were reacting to him being gone.

But he may actually enjoy his time here.

Giving a yawn, he rolled over and fell asleep.

Although he was wondering if he should nickname Pikachu and Spearow as he let sleep take him.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Took a bit to type this chapter but I hope you liked it.**

 **But man this story got more views, favorites and reviews on the first chapter than Flight of Fate did on its first chapter.**

 **Now I know a lot of people are probably confused about the whole 'Austin and Ash talking to each other' thing but it's like how Dan talks to Danny in my Ghost of the League story.**

 **The only difference is that Ash doesn't know anything about Austin.**

 **I'll be showing more conversations between them as well but now Team Rocket's first encounter is done with.**

 **On the subject of Team Rocket, they're not as obsessed with Pikachu as in Canon because in this version, he never showed the sheer power he could have due to not having any stored electricity, so they only lost because they underestimated Austin in this fight.**

 **Oh and yes the Canon Pokemon will leave when they do in the series, the only difference is that Austin won't just forget them like Ash did.**

 **I mean he promised Pidgeot and Primeape he would see them but we haven't seen or even heard about them since Season 1… The hell?**

 **Now the next chapter is going to be Viridian Forest so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Now for some Reviews.**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Coldblue: Haha thanks, I wanted to do a story like this for awhile because this type of idea has bugged me for a long time. I hope you liked how I had Austin interact with everyone so far. Like I said earlier, Austin will catch all the Canon Pokemon, with the exception of the Tauros herd because he's only going to catch one of them, and he'll catch some original Pokemon as well. Thank you for wishing me luck on the Novel and I did have the Flight of Fate saved, the surprise reboot deleted that because I was in the middle of typing it when it did that.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) Yes, that was actually a plan and they will argue at some points in the future. 2) Yes, he will try. 3) He has some scratches but no scars yet. 4) Of course, I hated that fact myself because Pidgeot is an awesome Pokemon. 5) Good call there. 6) I have ten pages typed but I have writers block on it right now.**

 **Edboy4926: Thank you.**

 **Overlord Susanoo: Well there is a difference between the show and actually being there. Yes people didn't die in the show but I'm pretty sure if this happened to anyone that would be one of the things that changes. Plus if a Pokemon like Meowth can teach himself to speak then I'm pretty sure the other Pokemon wouldn't be fooled like that. Plus Austin never said 'He' could do better. He said 'anyone' could. All-in-all Ausin is complaining because he has to pretend to be Ash, lying to a woman who thinks he's her son, thinking he's stealing Ash's journey from him and worrying about his family back home. Anyone would panic or lose it in that position.**

 **Sanguinis13: Well he can't really consider himself Ash considering Ash is able to talk with him a bit. Oh and thank you for the correct spelling of Sinnoh, I always thought it had a second 'h' in it.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Just as their nature.**

 **Sweet Smile: Yeah it's hard to write an OC story due to that, but I figured after writing Cedric Bales from Spider-Man Prime and Blake Andrews from Flight of Fate, I could write another OC centered fic. That will follow Canon, but the difference is that Austin will keep his promise to the Pokemon because I thought it was bullcrap that he didn't see Pidgeot like he promised or even check-up on Primeape. Yeah the Manga was great as well, better than the Anime in a lot of ways. I hope this chapter was good to show that Austin and Pikachu might get along right now, but they aren't buddy, buddy all of a sudden. Meowth as a member of the team? Maybe I don't know how I'll have that happen but I have a few seasons to figure it out.**

 **(Now for the Spanish Translation):Sí, es difícil escribir una historia OC debido a eso, pero pensé que después de escribir Cedric Bales de Spider-Man Prime y Blake Andrews de Flight of Fate, yo podría escribir otro OC centrada fic. Que seguirá Canon, pero la diferencia es que Austin mantendrá su promesa de los Pokémon porque pensé que era bullcrap que él no vio Pidgeot como prometió o incluso chequeo en Primeape. Sí el Manga también era muy bueno, mejor que el Anime en muchos sentidos. Espero que este capítulo era bueno para demostrar que Austin y Pikachu podrían llevarse bien en este momento, pero no están Buddy, Buddy, de repente. Meowth como miembro del equipo? Tal vez yo no sé cómo voy a tener que eso suceda, pero tengo un par de temporadas para averiguarlo.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes he will make friends and enemies that Canon Ash didn't make, although not for awhile. Pairing is far off though considering he's ten… Heh Austin hasn't realized he'll be going through Puberty a second time yet.**

 **Alright the reviews are done, here are Austin's team stats.**

 **Austin's Pokemon Team**

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl and Tail Whip.

Spearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer and Focus Energy

Pokemon Seen: 5

Pokemon Owned: 2

 **Okay Spidey Signing Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Viridian Forest Part 1

_**Chapter 03: Viridian Forest Part 1**_

Austin was the first one up as Pikachu was still curled up while Spearow was hanging his head in his sleep on the bird perch.

Considering how he had a moment to breathe since catching him, Austin decided to listen to the rest of the Pokedex as he pointed it at Spearow.

" _ **Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon, unlike the gentle Pidgey, Spearow's are aggressive and have a ferocious temper.**_ " The Pokedex beeped as Austin remembered that from the Anime. " _ **This Spearow is Male and the Ability is Keen Eye. Currently this Spearow knows Peck, Leer, Focus Energy and Fury Attack. The Age of this Spearow is One Year and Two Months.**_ "

Austin was surprised because Spearow didn't know Fury Attack the other day-.

' _Of course when he helped beat Team Rocket he must've gained enough experience to learn a new move-._ ' Austin stopped as he realized how ridiculous that sounded. ' _Wait, do the Pokemon gain levels or something or was that just the game?_ '

Hopefully there wasn't a four move only barrier because that would suck.

Putting the Pokedex down, Austin decided to take advantage of the shower in the guest room considering the next stop would be the Forest and it would be easy to get lost, so he had to work on preparation.

Humming to himself as he entered the bathroom and closed the door, Austin turned the lights on to see his reflection and the scratches were still visible as he gently touched his face.

"Well at least with time these will heal." Austin muttered as he began to turn the water on. "Luckily kids heal fast-."

He stopped as he realized one important factor.

He was ten again.

… That meant puberty all over again.

Both Pikachu and Spearow woke up when they heard a scream of frustration coming from the bathroom as they both looked towards it in confusion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pikachu was still confused as he walked behind Austin when they had everything they needed with Spearow resting in his Pokeball before they saw Misty looking annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Austin asked causing Misty to turn and look at him.

"I just found out how Team Rocket got away easily yesterday." Misty said looking angry. "They stole my bike!"

Austin blinked not expecting that before he tried to imagine a paralyzed Meowth along with Jessie and James riding a one person bike.

He just couldn't see it.

"Uh I'm sure Officer Jenny will get it back." Austin said looking sheepish.

"I know but I was planning on just riding through Viridian Forest as fast as I could." Misty said crossing her arms as Austin remembered her bug phobia.

Austin gave a shrug. "Well I hope you get it back soon." He said about to leave.

'Why don't you ask her to come along?' Ash's voice caused him to stop. 'Misty was a great friend on my journey.'

Austin repressed a sigh, while it was nice knowing what happened to him, he just wish the guy wasn't sharing the body with him.

It was creepy.

' _I'd rather not._ ' Austin thought continuing. ' _Especially through Viridian Forest with her Bug Phobia._ '

'That's a good point-.' Ash stopped as he blinked. 'How did you know about her Bug Phobia?'

Austin winced as he kept quiet much to Ash's confusion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He barely made it outside of Viridian City when he saw a purple rat with a white underbelly, running out of the field looking around as if for berries.

"A Rattata?" Austin muttered curiously before he looked at Pikachu. "Want to give it a try?"

Pikachu gave a nod and ran out, catching the Rattata's attention as it tensed.

"Thundershock." Austin ordered as Pikachu fired right as the Rattata dodged with some speed. "Whoa that was a Quick Attack."

The Rattata ran again becoming a blur as it slammed into Pikachu sending him rolling on the ground.

Shaking his head, Pikachu looked annoyed.

"Growl." Austin ordered as Pikachu cried out and he swore he saw the Rattata glow a bit. ' _So that's how those moves work._ '

The Rattata tried for another Quick Attack, but this time Pikachu didn't budge.

"Grab him and use Thunder Shock." Austin ordered missing a look of annoyance in the Rattata's eyes as it was electrocuted.

Deciding that was enough, Austin threw the Pokeball as the Rattata was sucked in.

After a few tense seconds, the Pokeball dinged showing a successful capture as Austin grabbed the Pokeball.

"Alright, we got a Rattata." Austin said before shaking his head. ' _Did I really just do that?_ '

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

Giving a grin, Austin checked the Pokedex as he let the Rattata out as it glared at him. " _ **Rattata the Mouse Pokemon, bites anything when it attacks, small and very quick it is a common sight in many places.**_ " The Pokedex beeped. " _ **This Rattata is Female and the Ability is Guts. Currently this Rattata knows Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack and Focus Energy. The Age of this Rattata is One Year and Eight Months.**_ "

Austin blinked as he realized the Rattata was a girl causing him to chuckle sheepishly as she gave him a glare.

"Uh nice to meet you." Austin said as the Rattata turned away stubbornly. ' _Man I seem to get all the stubborn ones._ '

Giving a sigh, Austin returned the Rattata as he continued onwards before looking at Pikachu. "Nice job by the way." He said to him.

"Pi." Pikachu looked a little embarrassed by the praise.

Austin noted how Ash was quiet lately but decided not to question it as he finally had some peace.

Then again, if he was in Ash's position at this moment he would raise hell, so he can't really say anything.

He barely made it into the forest when Ash spoke up. 'Stop.'

"What?" Austin asked out loud causing Pikachu to give him a confused look.

'Look left now.'

Blinking, Austin did so to see a green caterpillar Pokemon with a yellow underbelly and his eyes widened in recognition.

Realizing what Ash wanted him to do, Austin took a Pokeball off his belt and enlarged it before tossing it as the Bug Pokemon was sucked in.

' _Another capture._ ' Austin thought with a grin at this.

He always liked Butterfree.

Like in the Anime, the Bug Pokemon didn't put up too much of a fight as it was an easy capture.

"Four Pokemon, that's a great start wouldn't you say Pikachu?" Austin asked as the Electric Mouse gave a nod. "Now let's see what the Pokedex says about him."

" _ **Caterpie the Worm Pokemon,**_ _ **Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. This Caterpie is Male and the is Ability Shield Dust.**_ " The Pokedex beeped. " _ **Currently this Caterpie knows Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite. The Age of this Caterpie is Two Weeks.**_ "

While Austin was surprised about the move Bug Bite, he was even more surprised by the age.

"Two Weeks?" Austin asked in shock looking at Caterpie's Pokeball. ' _That makes him the youngest of the others._ '

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a few hours into the forest that Austin made it to a clearing.

He did train Pikachu and Spearow a bit with the wild Pidgey's that attacked.

He didn't catch them though because if he played his cards right he would catch a Pidgeotto the next morning.

Rattata didn't get any training as she didn't like Austin, but Caterpie was the first friendly Pokemon that liked him right off the bat as Austin had him and Pikachu train together.

It's not like he didn't trust Spearow, but there was a chance that he would eat Caterpie rather than help train him.

The clearing had a tree stump that Austin recognized from the Anime as he sat down with Pikachu, letting Caterpie out as the little guy crawled up his arm.

"So what do you think about camping here tonight?" Austin asked the two of them eliciting a cry of agreement from the Pikachu. "Alright, I'll let Spearow and Rattata out as well."

As he did that, Austin saw Spearow eye the Caterpie hungrily causing the little guy to shiver before he got involved. "There will be none of that Spearow, Caterpie is a member of the team, not your meal."

"Spear." Spearow muttered turning away in annoyance.

"... Caterpie you should stick with Pikachu for the night." Austin said to him as Pikachu gave a nod giving Spearow a look.

Those two still didn't like each other, mostly due to how they met and right now Pikachu trusted Spearow as much as he could electrocute him.

With that done, Austin turned towards Rattata. "Well what about you?"

"Ta." Rattata turned away causing him to chuckle.

"Well maybe you'll change your mind about me." Austin said as he began unrolling a Sleeping Bag before he stood up. "I'm going to go collect Firewood, Spearow come on."

"Pika?" Pikachu looked surprised by that as Spearow stretched his wings and flew to Austin, landing on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone Pikachu." Austin told him. ' _Plus this way Spearow won't try to eat Caterpie while I'm gone._ '

Pikachu got the message as he gave a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Spearow was quiet as he flew ahead landing on a tree branch while Austin was getting firewood.

' _You've been pretty quiet Ash._ ' Austin thought and after a few seconds, Austin frowned. ' _Hello? Anybody there?_ '

"I'm here." Ash said appearing next to Austin. "I was just thinking."

'About what?' Austin thought to him.

"Well you appear to be having better luck than I did when I got this far." Ash said thinking of the two new additions that he never caught.

' _Speaking of which, how do you teach Pikachu Iron Tail?_ ' Austin thought gaining Ash's attention. ' _It wouldn't hurt to have him learn it early. Along with Steel Wing for Spearow and Dig for Rattata?_ '

Ash frowned. "Okay that's it, how do you know all that stuff? I never met you before and you know a lot about me."

' _Can't you just look and see?_ ' Austin thought giving him a weird look.

"No, I can only hear your surface thoughts." Ash said annoyed by the lack of answers.

Realizing he wouldn't be able to hide it any longer, Austin sighed. ' _What do you know about the Multiverse Theory?_ '

Ash raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what he was getting at.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Pika?" Pikachu saw Rattata staying far away from him and Caterpie while they were waiting for their Trainer to get back. "Pika Pi."

"Rat." Rattata looked his way with a glare. "Ta Ratta."

Pikachu frowned as he crossed his arms. "Pi." He said doing some gestures. "Pika Pi."

It seemed that Rattata was more annoyed at the fact that 'Ash' got her gender wrong when they met rather than being captured. So given some time to cool down, she would accept him as a trainer.

Caterpie however was pretty energetic as he began speaking with them.

It seemed that Caterpie had dreams of becoming a Butterfree in order to fly to the sky.

Rattata looked between them as Caterpie asked what Pikachu's dream was only to get a shrug from the Pikachu, not really knowing.

"Ta." Rattata muttered as she laid down, deciding to get to know them as she spoke of her dream to become the world's strongest Rattata and eventually the strongest Raticate.

Pikachu gave a nod. "Pika Pi. Chu Pika!" Pikachu said saying that it was a great goal.

Rattata chuckled as she turned away, thinking that these Pokemon were alright.

Their conversation was interrupted as Spearow flew into the clearing with Austin walking behind him carrying a stack of firewood.

Setting them down, he looked at Pikachu. "Any problems?" He asked curiously as Pikachu shook his head. "Well alright then."

Austin began to set up the fireplace as Ash walked in in thought.

He just couldn't believe it.

His whole life… Was a TV Show?

In a world where Pokemon were only fictional?

It was… Ash had a hard time wrapping his head around it, even if it would explain how Austin knew what he did so far.

But that just raises the question.

Why did this happen?

Why is Austin in control of his body?

Looking towards the boy, Ash saw Pikachu and Caterpie talking and he felt some sadness.

His best pal and the first Pokemon he ever caught and he couldn't even speak to them.

He knows it wasn't Austin's fault, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy from this.

"There, we have fire!" Austin joked in a caveman voice causing the Pokemon to give him weird looks. "... Yeah I feel stupid by even doing that."

But Ash gave a small chuckle.

Despite the pangs of jealousy, Austin was an alright guy from what he's seen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin's eyes twitched as he woke up the next morning with the sun in his face and the fire was dead before he opened his eyes.

Giving a yawn, Austin had trouble getting out of the sleeping bag as he saw Pikachu, Rattata and Caterpie sleeping near each other while Spearow was on a tree branch.

Taking that in, Austin stopped hearing a flap of wings as he looked up to see a bird pokemon that was covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face and underside along with pinkish red feathers on its head.

Austin saw Spearow glaring at the Pidgeotto. "Hey Spearow, you up for a battle?"

Spearow gave a cry, alerting the Pidgeotto as well as waking up the other Pokemon as the small bird Pokemon flew into the field with Pidgeotto giving a cry to meet the challenge.

"Fury Attack!" Austin called out as the Spearow quickly jabbed the Pidgeotto with its beak causing the bird to cry out before it used its wing to knock the smaller bird away as it began using Quick Attack.

"Twist while you're falling." Austin called out as Spearow did so, barely dodging the Quick Attack as he righted himself. "Now use Peck."

Pidgeotto blocked it by grabbing the beak with its talons and flying down, slamming the Spearow into the ground.

' _I may have to change._ ' Austin thought as he reached for Spearow's Pokeball. "Spearow retur-."

Spearow cried out in defiance as he pushed himself up, not admitting defeat.

"You sure?" Austin called out as the Spearow gave a nod. "Well alright Leer and then Fury Attack."

Spearow's eyes began to glow as Pidgeotto released a Sand Attack, but due to his Keen Eye ability, Spearow was able to see through it as it unleashed a barrage of pecks, causing Pidgeotto to fall to the ground as it tried to get up.

Taking that chance, Austin threw the Pokeball to Spearow's surprise catching it pretty easily.

"Alright." Austin cheered as Spearow cried out pointing a wing at Austin before himself.

Austin managed to get what he was saying.

"It's not that I don't think you're a strong flying type, but Pidgeotto would make a great training partner for you." Austin said with a chuckle remembering from the Anime how this Spearow fought as a Fearow against Pidgeot. "Wouldn't you get stronger from having a Rival?"

Spearow paused as he considered this before giving a nod, accepting the idea.

Just as long as he remained the supreme flyer, he was fine.

With that done, Austin took out the Pokedex to check the data he managed to get. " _ **Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon, the evolved form of the much gentler Pidgey, it is armed with sharp claws and dives to capture its prey. This Pidgeotto is Female and the Ability is Tangled Feet.**_ " The Pokedex informed him. " _ **Currently this Pidgeotto knows Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust and Quick Attack. The Age of this Pidgeotto is Nine Months.**_ "

"Another girl?" Austin said in surprise because he always thought of Pidgeotto as a Male as a kid.

"Well we have a new friend guys." Austin said not believing that he had five Pokemon already and he wasn't even out of the Forest. ' _Just one more and I'll have a full team._ '

He was just about to start cleaning up the camp when he swore he heard voices nearby.

"We've been wandering this forest for awhile, I thought you knew where the exit was Jessie."

Austin eyes widened. ' _It couldn't be._ '

"It's not my fault you couldn't peddle that bike correctly." Jessie's voice snapped as they sound like they were getting closer.

Pikachu and Spearow tensed, recognizing those voices while Caterpie and Rattata looked confused.

"Meowth, I can't believe that bike was destroyed by those Wild Pikachu's."

"Ugh just seeing a Pikachu reminds me of that twerp." Jessie snarled as Austin went to slowly back away only to step on a fallen tree branch and a loud snap was made.

"Wait I just heard something, I think someone is nearby." James voice sounded relieved. "Maybe they'll know the way out of here."

That was all the warning had before the Rocket Trio came out of the trees nearby.

"Thank Goodness-." James stopped as they saw Austin.

Ash blinked as he shook his head. "So were they lost last time as well?"

"It's the twerp!" Meowth said as Jessie smirked.

"We found you just like we planned."

"I heard you guys being lost." Austin deadpanned to them. "And I don't really know where the exit is either, but it should be nearby."

"We don't need directions." James said as Jessie got into position.

"Prepare for Trouble."

"Make it Double-."

"Thundershock the ground in front of them."

"What-?" All of them were interrupted by a Thundershock that caused them to back up.

Jessie was the first one to recover. "Hey at least let us finish our Motto."

"I heard it last time." Austin said shaking his head. "You do realize no one is going to take you seriously if you do that."

Ash gave Austin a deadpanned look. "What are you doing?"

' _I can't stand hearing that Motto again._ ' Austin answered back as both Jessie and James just took their Pokeballs and sent Ekans and Koffing out.

"We owe you some payback for getting in our way in Viridian." Jessie said with a smirk.

James had the same look. "And what better way than to take your Pokemon away?"

"So this again-?" Austin gave a grin as he looked back. "Rattata, Pikachu you guys up for it?"

Both Mice Pokemon gave a nod as Caterpie was relieved at not going against them while Spearow looked annoyed, but relented due to fighting the Pidgeotto earlier.

"Koffing Sludge Attack." James ordered as the Koffing shot the sludge towards Pikachu who barely ducked.

"Rattata use Quick Attack." Austin ordered as the small rat took off at a high speed towards Koffing. "Pikachu aim your Thundershock at the Ekans."

"Burrow underground." Jessie countered as Ekans dodged the electric attack by diving into the ground while Koffing took a Quick Attack, but he was still in the fight.

James called out a Smog as the Rattata coughed before Ekans burrowed out of the ground, catching Rattata in his mouth.

Eyes widening, Austin did the only thing he could think off. "Rattata return!" He said recalling the little rat before Ekans could eat her.

Pikachu was distracted by what nearly happened that he didn't see the Sludge Attack until it hit him in the face, knocking him back next to Austin as his eyes were covered, leaving him out of the fight.

Austin was surprised by that because while he understood that they did that before the battle in the Anime, the Rocket Trio were definitely tougher than they appeared from the show.

"You give little boy?" Jessie taunted. "Face it you can't beat us."

"We may let you go with no injuries if you give us your Pokemon." James offered confidently.

"No." Austin told them with a glare as Spearow flew into the field while he sent Pidgeotto out, who looked injured but ready to fight. "I'm never going to give them up."

"Good answer." Ash said giving a nod at Austin's choice.

Pidgeotto and Spearow glared at each other though but they looked back at Team Rocket as they tensed to fight.

"Pidgeotto use Sand Attack and Spearow start off with Leer." Austin ordered wanting to lower their accuracy and defense.

It worked as sand was blowing everywhere covering not just the Pokemon's eyes, but Team Rocket's as wells.

"Meowth I can't see."

Seeing that Leer was taking effect, Austin got on the Offensive. "Pidgeotto Quick Attack on Koffing. Spearow Fury Attack on him as well."

His plan was to take them down one at a time so he wouldn't have to worry about both of them.

Koffing cried out as both attacks connected causing him to fall over unconscious much to James's shock.

"Koffing!" James called out as Jessie saw she was alone with Ekans still blinded by the sand.

"Get Underground now." Jessie ordered, but Austin wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Quick Attack to launch him into the air." He ordered as Pidgeotto slammed into the Ekans making him fly up. "Now Spearow use Peck!"

Spearow did just that, sending Ekans into the ground where he remained unmoving.

Jessie gritted her teeth as she returned him.

Meowth laughed and walked in with his claws out. "Now watch a real Pokemon in action." He said as he saw Spearow and Pidgeotto were panting hard.

It was the combination of fighting each other followed by the fight against Team Rocket that tired them out.

"Pidgeotto, Spearow return." Austin said with a smirk. "Caterpie you're up."

"What, you're sending a measly little bug against me?" Meowth asked as both Bird Pokemon looked at Austin in confusion while the little Bug crawled forward.

"String Shot." Austin said as Caterpie shot Meowth with so much string shot that he looked like a mummified Pokemon causing him to blink as he couldn't move.

Jessie and James backed up as they saw that Austin still had Spearow and Pidgeotto as he sent Rattata back out along with the Caterpie while they had no other Pokemon.

Reaching down to grab Meowth they did the smart thing and ran for it. "This is the second time you humiliated us." Jessie told him as they were backing up. "Next time you won't get so lucky."

"Be wary kid, you made an official enemy out of us." James said before they ran off.

Austin glared before he blinked.

He won against them again.

In a Double Battle no less.

Giving a grin, Austin began laughing in relief as he fell on his butt causing the Pokemon to give him a concerned look. "Man you all did great." He said before remembering that Pikachu's eyes were still covered. "Pikachu come here."

Austin grabbed a cloth and a bottle of water from his backpack as Pikachu did so, before pouring some water on the cloth as he began to wipe the sludge out of his eyes so he could see again.

"Nicely done." Ash said remembering how he was too stubborn in following the rules by fighting with only one Pokemon in his fight with them.

And he was too distracted in talking with Misty that he wasn't able to stop the sludge from covering Pikachu's eyes.

Even though that happened, it was in a fight rather than a cheap shot.

' _Thanks._ ' Austin thought as Pikachu gave a cry of happiness at being able to see again.

Putting the water bottle up, Austin smiled at the team. "So who's hungry?" He asked remembering that they didn't have any breakfast due to what happened.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Three Pokemon in one chapter huh? Austin nearly has a full team and it's only in the third chapter. Plus besides Spearow, it's still Canon Pokemon… Or it will be when Rattata evolves into Raticate and I bet you can guess who the sixth Pokemon will end up being since I pulled that right?**

 **Anywho, Misty will travel with Austin but not until Cerulean City and Brock will travel like he did in Canon, I just wanted Austin to go by himself for a bit, or at least as by himself as he could be with 'Ash' around.**

 **Hope you all like the team so far as well as the Double Battle against Jessie and James.**

 **Oh and I know Caterpie didn't evolve but in Canon he took down Ekans, Koffing and Meowth while in this story he only took down Meowth so he didn't gain enough experience to actually evolve yet.**

 **And if I ever get to Unova you can bet I'll be changing a lot of stuff because Canon Unova pissed me off. For me it's like Markiplier is with the game Vanish, I could go into a rant with that one.**

 **Now I have a question, should I nickname the Pokemon Austin has, including Ash's Canon Pokemon? Or should I leave that part alone.**

 **Anywho it's time to answer some Reviews!**

 **Mau mau 2000: Thank you.**

 **Edboy4926: Oh I won't forget about Charmander because Charizard is one of my favorite Pokemon.**

 **Coldblue: Thank you. Yes Ash has been all the way to Sinnoh and I didn't add Black and White because I plan to redo a lot of stuff that happened if I ever get that far considering what I've seen of that region so far. Yes Misty will travel but not yet, hopefully I showed a bit more of Pikachu along with the other Pokemon that Austin has and Team Rocket will get more serious as time goes on, I figured them showing up in this chapter would be a bit comedic due to them being lost as well as Misty's bike coming full circle with Wild Pikachu in the forest.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) Yes they will. 2) He will when they get out of the forest. 3) Maybe but if they do it won't be for awhile. 4) No they'll meet her in Cerulean City. 5) He'll ask for help when they get out of the forest in order to stand a chance. 6) Yes he will.**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Danny: Yeah, truthfully I wasn't sure if this story would get any reviews due to it being a Self-Insert. Actually I wasn't the one to come up with the Age showing in the Pokedex that belongs to Coli Chibi with his Tony's Journey Stories. No the Pokemon won't have a four move limit-... It might be twelve or something like that if I do have a limit. And yes those two Pokemon count as Canon to me, besides Raticate and Beedrill are pretty good Pokemon, especially with teaching Beedrill Brick Break like I always do whenever I raise one.**

 **Something dictionary related: Thank you, I was honestly worried about how this would go, but I'm happy with the responses I got so far. And yes Austin will age as time goes on.**

 **Duskrider: Thank you and hopefully this one was better.**

 **Lovecartoonsandanime: Thank you and hopefully you like this chapter.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Yes it's very bad when someone tries to control a force of nature like that.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl and Tail Whip.

Spearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer and Focus Energy.

Rattata (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack and Focus Energy.

Caterpie (M) Ability: Shield Dust. Moves: Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack,

Pokemon Seen: 9

Pokemon Owned: 5

 **Spidey Signing Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Viridian Forest Part 2

_**Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2**_

Austin was humming to himself as Pikachu was still walking behind him.

The little guy wasn't comfortable to be on his shoulder just yet and Austin was fine with that.

It was only a day since their encounter with Team Rocket and Austin wanted nothing more than to get out of the Forest because he felt like he was lost.

"So how do you plan to handle Samurai?" Ash asked as he recognized the part of the forest they were in.

' _I'll improvise._ ' Austin answered back as Ash chuckled.

"Wow, we're more alike than I thought." Ash joked seeing as how he would do the same. "But that won't work for Brock."

Austin frowned because he hasn't told Ash that he wasn't sure if he would compete in the League because he wants to find a way back to his body as soon as possible.

But chances are he wouldn't be able to figure out how this happen until Cyrus summons Dialga and Palkia and that wasn't until the Sinnoh Arc.

And if he wants to make it that far he has to get stronger and following the storyline is a way to get stronger.

Austin was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a certain light-brown Caterpillar with pink suction cup feet and a stinger on its forehead. "Hey it's a Weedle." Austin said recognizing it as a Pokemon Ash tried to catch in the Anime.

Deciding it was the perfect Pokemon to be the sixth one, Austin smirked.

"Pikachu let's go-." Austin turned to see him pretending to be asleep. "... Right I forgot he did that."

Giving a sigh, Austin decided to send Caterpie out in order to give him some experience.

As Caterpie came out, the Weedle looked over before its eyes widen a bit before Austin called out an attack.

"String Shot and then Tackle." Austin ordered as Caterpie obeyed knocking Weedle down as he grinned.

The Weedle was struggling in the String Shot as Austin took out a Pokeball.

"Greetings, am I addressing the Pokemon Trainer who comes from Pallet?" A voice from behind asked.

"Hold that thought." Austin said not giving him an answer yet as he tossed the Pokeball at the Weedle and it was sucked in.

The Pokeball shook a bit before it stopped as the capture was successful.

"Alright." Austin said as Caterpie squirmed towards him happily.

He had a full team.

Walking forward as he grabbed the Pokeball, Austin turned towards the person behind him to see it was the Samurai Bug Catcher from the Anime.

"Sorry about that." Austin said as Ash was grumbling at how Austin didn't get a sword pulled on him while trying to catch Weedle. "Yes I'm from Pallet."

"I have found you at last." Samurai pulled the sword out and swung it towards Austin who backed up before he remembered how the sword was fake. "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle."

Austin smirked. "Alright I accept." He said wanting to see how the two Pokemon he planned on using would do. "Mind if I give a word of advice though?"

Samurai raised a brow at him questionly.

"You should probably be careful on how you challenge people." Austin said gesturing to the sword. "It might send the wrong message."

Samurai blinked before having the decency to look sheepish as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Pinsir go." Samurai said as a huge brown stag beetle-like Pokemon came out with its grey pincers on the top of its head clashing menacingly.

Austin took a moment to shiver at seeing Pinsir in real life.

Some of the Pokemon were cool to see like Pikachu and the others, but seeing a Giant Stag Beetle was creepy.

"Spearow take the field." Austin said trying something different in calling a Pokemon out.

"Spear!" Spearow cried out defiantly as he stood across from the Pinsir.

"You use Spearow a lot." Ash commented as he knew that in every battle so far Spearow has participated in.

' _Well he does have the advantage and I haven't really had any time to train Caterpie as much as Pikachu._ ' Austin thought back to him. ' _And we won't have Metapod to win against Pinsir in this fight._ '

Ash winced as he remembered how he messed up a bit in his fight against Samurai as the Bug Catcher got started.

"Pinsir, tackle it!"

"Spearow to the sky!" Austin retaliated as Spearow took off quickly, barely avoiding the Tackle as the Pinsir turned to glare upwards. ' _Alright if i remember correctly both Spearow and Pinsir's attacks are close physical attacks._ '

His plan was to keep Spearow far from Pinsir's er… pincers and to do a hit and run strategy.

Ash gave a nod agreeing with the plan as he could see the thoughts.

Samurai glared. "Pinsir use Harden." He said as the Beetle glowed, increasing his defense.

"Peck." Austin called knowing that despite the increase in defense a super-effective move would still do some good damage.

Spearow shot in there and rapidly pecked the Pinsir before flying away to dodge a bind as Pinsir glared.

"Child's play." Samurai said getting ready. "Pinsir use Seismic Toss!"

"Wait what?!" Austin and Ash asked at the same time as Pinsir jumped into the air and grabbed Spearow before spinning around as they slammed into the ground with Spearow crying out in pain. "Spearow!"

Spearow was struggling to push himself up as Pinsir moved forward, ready to end it and from how it looked Spearow wouldn't be able to fly anymore with his injuries in this fight.

' _Come on, think._ ' Austin thought knowing that Fury Attack wouldn't do much good and if he used Leer Samurai would just use Harden again.

"Focus Energy!" Austin called out, his one hope was to land a critical hit as Spearow began to glow.

"Finish it with Tackle!" Pinsir surged forward.

"Wait for it." Ash said as Austin tensed with Pinsir getting closer. "Now."

Austin gave a nod as he caught on. "Spearow use your talons to jump back." He said with a smirk. "Then use the tree to spring forward with a Peck."

Spearow did so with Pinsir barely missing before the bird kicked off a tree and slammed into the Pinsir, knocking him over as he was done for.

"Pinsir!" Samurai cried out in shock as he returned the Beetle while Spearow cried out in defiance at winning.

"Spearow you've done enough for now." Austin said returning him so he could rest as Samurai pulled out a second Pokeball.

"Very ingenious to fight with a flying Pokemon like that." Samurai admitted begrudgingly as he tensed. "But you will not win against my second Pokemon."

"Bring it." Austin said already knowing what Pokemon it was as a green Cocoon Pokemon came out. "A Metapod, really?"

"Do you fear him?" Samurai asked with a laugh.

Austin just shook his head and sent Rattata out who turned to give Austin a look that said 'Really?'

"Quick Attack." Austin said before Samurai could give an order as Rattata slammed into the Metapod causing him to cry out as his second Pokemon was beaten pretty easily.

Rattata looked bored from the quick fight as Samurai returned the Metapod. "Alright you are a worthy battler." He said with a sigh. "I was actually hoping that Metapod would evolve in this fight."

"You're trying to get a Butterfree?" Austin asked curiously as Caterpie wiggled towards him and up his shoulder now that the battle was over.

"Yeah, it's my dream to become a strong Bug Trainer." Samurai said with a far-off look in his eyes. "Ever since I took that trip to Sinnoh and saw a member of the Elite Four with a team of Bug Pokemon."

"Aaron?" Ash asked as Austin gave a nod and repeated the name.

Samurai grinned. "Exactly." He said happy that someone got it. "Although all I have are Pinsir and Metapod."

"Speaking of which, where did you get your Pinsir?" Austin asked curiously.

"A gift from my Father." Samurai answered before a scream interrupted the conversation they were having.

Both trainers turned towards the scream to see someone running from a swarm of Beedrills.

Pikachu took a cautious step back as he remembered how many Spearows chased him and Austin.

"Beedrill Swarm, quick my Cabin is nearby." Samurai said as he took off.

Austin quickly returned Rattata and Caterpie as he went to grab Pikachu before seeing the person being chased tripped.

"We have to help." Ash said wishing he could do something.

' _We are._ ' Austin thought with a scared look.

Those stingers on the Beedrill look even more frightening in real life.

Swallowing the fear, Austin acted. "Pikachu use Thundershock!"

Pikachu jumped forward, his cheeks giving off sparks as the person being chased looked up to see electricity surging towards the nearest Beedrill's causing most of them to fly back to avoid it.

"Come on." Austin shouted catching the person's attention.

Not hesitating, the person ran towards him as they both ran from the recovering Beedrill with Austin carrying Pikachu before they made it to a wooden cabin where Samurai was about to close the door.

"Hurry!" Samurai called as the two of them ran in before he slammed the door shut and backed up as the sounds of Beedrill's hitting the door sounded through the cabin.

While they were tense, waiting to see if they would break down the door, Austin took the time to look at the new person to see that it was a young blonde haired girl with green eyes, wearing a black shirt and a sleeveless yellow dress over it and blue pants.

She looked awfully familiar though as Austin briefly wondered where he saw her from as the sound of metal caused him to look at Samurai, who took the upper part of his armor off to show he had a white shirt off.

"They should be gone in an hour or two." Samurai informed them before looking at the girl. "Care to explain why they were chasing you?"

The girl looked embarrassed as she turned away, poking her fingers a bit. "I um… Was trying to catch a Pokemon." She said softly. "But it didn't work out."

"I think we all can see that." Austin deadpanned before looking at Pikachu. "Nice job buddy."

"Chu." Pikachu said liking the praise.

"Something's not right, who is she?" Ash asked curiously.

Austin agreed with him as he never saw her before in the Anime before he noticed that the girl lacked any Pokeballs.

"You don't have any Pokemon?" Austin asked in shock as the girl looked embarrassed again.

"Uh yeah." She admitted.

"Such a novice move." Samurai said shaking his head. "You should always have a Pokemon when you're not in a city or town."

"I came out here so I could catch one." The girl protested.

"Bah, not even the other trainers from Pallet came here without a Pokemon." Samurai began before Austin intervened.

"You can't really blame her for wanting to catch a Pokemon though." Austin said trying to be the diplomatic one as this girl seemed to have taken Ash's place in being berated by Samurai. "So what's your name?"

The girl looked at Austin and quickly looked away before saying in a low voice. "Yellow."

As soon as that name left her mouth, Austin felt his eyes widen in pure shock.

Yellow?!

The heck-?! Yellow didn't exist in the Anime, only in the Manga with Red and them.

What was she doing here-?!

"-bout you?" Austin blinked as Yellow looked at him curiously from Samurai's question due to how he never really gave a name.

"Um… Ash Ketchum." Austin said as he felt weird about using Ash's name.

"How do you think I feel?" Ash asked shaking his head, although he was wondering what was up with Austin due to how he reacted to the girl's name.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin had to stay there for the night as the Beedrill's wouldn't leave after an hour.

Yellow however was worried because it turns out she was staying at her uncle's place in Pewter City and meant to go back before nightfall.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail at the moment now that no one was being chased by a horde of Pokemon before Austin remembered something important.

"Hey Samurai." He said gaining the trainer's attention as he was making some soup for him and his guests. "Do you mind if I let Weedle out? I need to see if he's injured."

"Just make sure he doesn't use Poison Sting while you do that." Samurai allowed as Austin gave a nod and pulled Weedle's Pokeball out as Yellow looked on curiously and Pikachu got ready to defend his trainer.

As the brown caterpillar shook its head, Austin took the Pokedex out to scan the date. " _ **Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokemon.**_ _ **Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp stinger on its head that injects poison.**_ " The Pokedex beeped catching Samurai and Yellow's attention. " _ **This Weedle is Female and the Ability is Poison Point. Currently this Weedle knows Poison Sting and String Shot. The Age of this Weedle is Two Weeks.**_ "

"Huh, pretty interesting." Austin said as Weedle tipped her head to the side curiously.

"What's that?" Yellow asked pointing at the Pokedex.

"I would like to know as well." Samurai said remembering how the other trainers from Pallet had a device like that but he never asked what it was.

"It's a Pokedex." Austin said a little surprised that they didn't know it before he saw Weedle squirming towards him as Pikachu gave it a cautious look.

Austin couldn't help but feel uneasy when he eyed the stinger on the top of her head before Weedle stopped on seeing Yellow and sped over to her, rubbing against her leg as she did so, being mindful of the stinger.

"Just like Caterpie did to Misty." Ash said with a hint of nostalgia.

"Well, Weedle likes you." Austin said with a chuckle as Yellow calmly rubbed Weedle's head, being mindful of the stinger.

"We should set up a training schedule though." Ash said as Yellow and Samurai were talking to each other as Austin returned Weedle. "With a full team, they need to be strong before the Gym Challenge."

' _Plus Caterpie is behind due to how he was a Metapod for you at this point._ ' Austin silently answered back.

Ash felt some pride in that because despite how Austin caught more Pokemon so far, his were better trained.

"We'll fix that in Pewter City." Ash said to him.

' _Yeah, but the fact that Yellow showed up is throwing a wrench in the two of us knowing what will happen._ ' Austin thought as he shook his head. ' _I swear if the Elite Four are Eco-Terrorists I will be pissed._ '

"Wait, what?!" Ash asked in surprise by that statement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, all of them were walking through the forest, Samurai showing the way out since Yellow got lost running from the Beedrill.

"So, how mad will your Uncle be?" Austin asked as Yellow groaned.

"Very mad." Yellow muttered looking down. "It wouldn't be so bad if I managed to succeed in catching a Pokemon."

Austin frowned in thought before he remembered how Weedle reacted to Yellow instead of him and he took out her Pokeball in thought.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked as he stopped behind Austin, seeing him in thought.

That caused Samurai and Yellow to stop as they were wondering what Austin was doing. "The exit is nearby if you're tired." Samurai said, although he had a feeling that wasn't it.

"Yellow, what do you think of having Weedle as your Pokemon?" Austin asked surprising her.

"But I thought she was yours."

"Well, I only just caught her." Austin admitted with a chuckle as he held out her Pokeball. "Plus, Weedle seems to have taken a liking to you yesterday."

Yellow looked a bit hesitant before she accepted the Pokeball. "T-Thank you." Yellow said unable to believe it.

Samurai looked at Austin. "You sure about that?"

"I am." Austin said as Pikachu was giving a nod, agreeing with Austin's choice.

"Wow." Ash said a little surprised but he had an approving look on his face as he saw how happy Yellow was. "But Weedle still technically belongs to you."

On hearing that, Austin winced. "I'll have to call Prof. Oak so he could help with changing ownership." He said outloud. "That way if I catch another Pokemon it won't be transported to his Lab."

Yellow gave a nod as they continued on their way before Samurai came to a stop as the line of trees came to an end and they were shown a path. "Alright, this trail will lead you to Pewter City." He said gesturing to it. "I'll be heading back to my Cabin."

"Thank you for showing us the way out." Austin said with a smile.

Samurai may have only showed up once in the Pokemon Anime, but he was actually cooler than he was portrayed.

"It was no trouble." Samurai said as he grinned. "Next time however I will emerge victorious from our battle."

"I'm looking forward to it." Austin said holding his hand out as Samurai shook it.

On seeing that, Ash had a troubled look as he never did meet back up with Samurai.

Come to think of it, what happened to him?

As Austin waved good-bye to Samurai, he saw how Yellow had Weedle out as she was holding him with a smile. "So how long until Pewter from here?" He asked curiously.

"At least a good twenty minutes." Yellow said to him before looking away as her face was a little red. "So um... How long are you going to be in Pewter City?"

Austin looked a little uncomfortable.

He may be ten again, but he wasn't as dense as Ash was, he could see that Yellow had a crush on him, or rather 'Ash'.

It was like when Red saved her in the Manga and caught her the first Pokemon.

"Probably a week or two." Austin said not wanting to let on that he could see the beginnings of a crush.

Besides, chances are that this crush may disappear in the week, he's had that effect on people.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Alright, this chapter took a bit to type due to lack of stuff considering I didn't want Team Rocket to make another appearance after saying that they wouldn't be so invested in capturing Pikachu and some stuff happening at home with the Hurricane Warning and some family business that came up. So this is more like a filler chapter than anything and I apologize for it not being as good as the others.**

 **Now I hope you all enjoyed the twist with Yellow existing in this Pokemon AU, throwing both Ash and Austin off in the process. I'll be having some other Manga events happening as well.**

 **And Yellow may or may not be a travelling companion along with Brock and Misty along with a possible 'romance' option, I haven't decided yet. Yes Green will appear as well because the thief girl was great in the Manga, just don't expect her for awhile.**

 **Oh and man a lot of people didn't like the thoughts of Nicknaming the Pokemon, you can stop spamming my inbox. A little disappointing, but it makes it easier to not have to come up with them… Although Yellow's team will have nicknames to keep with her character.**

 **Yes Austin won against Samurai, in Ash's defense he lost because not only was that his first 'official' battle not counting Team Rocket, but Pidgeotto was tired when he fought Pinsir so if he used Pikachu maybe he would've won as well and avoided a Metapod Hardening Contest.**

 **The next chapter will be Austin training his team of five up in order to take on the Pewter City Gym because like I said in this chapter, Austin may have more Pokemon but Ash's were better trained at this point, the proof being Ash had a Butterfree while Austin still only has Caterpie.**

 **Oh and yes Austin isn't dense in terms of romance-or he kind of is, but not to the extent that Ash was. But his defense in avoiding it is the fact that he's mentally fifteen, so by the time May or Dawn enter the picture he would mentally be eighteen or twenty, while they're ten.**

 **So yeah, unless he's a pedophile, there wouldn't be any attraction, but it could be possible since he's physically ten right now.**

 **And that brings me to another point, there will be hints and crushes but no romance for awhile due to the physical age factor.**

 **Plus Austin doesn't really have any experiences with the opposite sex in that way, which will be explained on more when I go into his life before this story in later chapters.**

 **I guess you could say he was the shy geek in school due to not having many friends and liking Pokemon. The reason the shyness hasn't shown was because he could freely talk about Pokemon and not be labeled a geek because of it now.**

 **Now to the final part before I do some reviews, some people have been asking if I'll have Austin catch some legendaries?**

 **The answer is yes.**

 **However they won't be the OP Godlike Legendaries like the Sinnoh ones and it will only be three who are already chosen and won't show up until a few years in the series.**

 **Now he will capture them, in a way, but he won't ever use them in an actual fight unless it's a do-or-die situation, like the stuff that happens in the movies. In tournaments or other battles he will just use the Pokemon he raises.**

 **Time to answer some Reviews.**

 **Duskrider: Thank you, I'm happy you like how I solved the bike issue and I'll try to rework Unova and Iris's character if I ever make it that far.**

 **The Richmaster: Well that was the idea, but while typing this I thought it would be better if I gave Weedle to Yellow that way it shows that her team will be different from the Manga. But I hope you liked how I had Samurai in this chapter and I figured that with how Ash was, it would be hard to be like that, so I decided to show it in that chapter.**

 **PhantomDragon99: Well I hope you still enjoy this story.**

 **Coldblue: Well the reason he caught the Rattata was actually to replace the Raticate he received from the St. Anne Gentleman for his Butterfree, plus Raticate is a strong Pokemon if trained along with his adaptability that comes with normal types. Pidgeotto was a must have because I loved catching a Pidgey in any of the games and raising them to be a Pidgeot, so you can expect that Pokemon sooner in Canon. Well I wanted to show how Austin could do without help in a double battle since the last time Ash helped him out, sort of have him stand on his own two feet.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) No, a lot of people didn't like the thought of it and frankly it makes it easier to type due to not having to come up with the nicknames because a lot of the good ones are used a lot. 2) He will. 3) Yes, that will be the focus of the next chapter. 4) Yes and possibly for Meowth evolving. 5) Nah, I figured it would make it better to do it like this chapter. 6) Well for now, no more Pokemon for Austin until the rest of the Canon Kanto Pokemon so I could not only keep up with them, but keep them trained as well.**

 **The Voices In Your Head: Thank you and I will continue to bend Canon to make it more interesting and Austin will capture all the Pokemon Ash has. As for when Charmander evolves, I'll show it when I get there because Charizard will begin to listen earlier than Canon.**

 **Overlord Susanoo: Thank you and I'm sure the tournament thing will come up. Well it's not really breaking the rules for Austin because Team Rocket broke them first, he was just evening the playing field-... Actually if he broke the rules he would've sent all his Pokemon out against Ekans and Koffing. Ash and Austin pulling a Yu-Gi-Oh body switch? Now that would be telling. Actually Gary never drove, there was someone else driving for him.**

 **Sweet Smile: Yup voices in your head is fun, right? I figured Spearow's stubbornness along with Pikachu's attitude would be great to type. Rattata and Pidgeotto were great to type so far and I look forward to further enhancing their characters. Misty will join the group after Austin gets the second badge. Well since you like the Manga, I'm sure you liked the surprise with Yellow appearing.**

 **(Now for the Spanish Translation.) Sí voces en su cabeza es divertido, ¿verdad? Me imaginé la terquedad de Spearow junto con la actitud de Pikachu Sería muy bueno para escribir. Rattata y Pidgeotto eran geniales para escribir hasta ahora y espero seguir mejorando sus personajes. Misty se unirá al grupo después de que Austin tiene la segunda placa. Bueno, ya te gusta el Manga, estoy seguro que te gustó la sorpresa con que aparece amarillo.**

 **LostGear: I figured a year per region would work.**

 **Guest1: Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Dawriters: Yeah it is Ritchie's thing when you say it like that, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Mau mau 2000: 1) I think this chapter answered that question. 2) I answered that in the authors note but yes he will.**

 **Ultima-Owner: I think Ash and Pikachu are cursed to forever destroy bikes honestly after seeing May and Dawn's bikes.**

 **Shadowmwape: Well that will remain to be seen.**

 **Mario986: Hmm, that would be interesting to do.**

 **Edboy4926: Sorry but no Abra, I'll probably get it confused with Genesis from 'Flight of Fate' if I do.**

 **Guardian06: Thanks, I'm actually surprised by how many people are reviewing already due to the reputation of self-inserts. I hope that I keep your interest in this story.**

 **Guest2: Yeah I am… For Austin's team.**

 **MegaHeracross214: In a way.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thank you and I'm happy you liked both the battle and the fact that Austin is catching more Pokemon. Yes he will run into the Rocket Trio still. No Austin will be travelling with Brock and Misty, Brock will join the same time as Canon while Misty will join after the second gym. Yes there will be Pokemon Characters that make more than one appearance in this story. I have a plan for Ash's father and no it's not Giovanni, that has been done to death.**

 **CeresNamikaze: Yup, I've thought hard about what I wanted to do for a Pokemon fic that centered around Ash's journey and I wanted to be original, so boom this story was born. He'll be training more starting the next chapter. Yeah the Spearow incident was Ash's destiny because it caused both him and Pikachu to become friends. As for the romance, not for the first few regions due to the age but eventually we'll get to the point where romance will be a part of the story, but not for a loooooong time.**

 **War-Torn Hero: Yeah I think that's probably a good point, but Austin will give his own reason when asked about it later on in this story.**

 **DannyPhantom619: Austin isn't oblivious like Ash was, but I'm not so sure about the Harem idea… I'll put it up to a poll after Johto.**

 **Cybresamurai: Yes that's exactly how it is.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl and Tail Whip.

Spearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy and Fury Attack.

Rattata (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack and Focus Energy.

Caterpie (M) Ability: Shield Dust. Moves: Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack.

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow*

Pokemon Seen: 13

Pokemon Owned: 6

 **Alright, Spidey is Signing Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pewter Showdown

_**Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown**_

"Whoa." Austin couldn't help but look on in awe from the hilltop he was standing on as Pewter City was in view.

The scenery was beautiful as it showed a combination of nature and urban development.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Yellow asked always liking how Pewter City looked from this place before pointing to a certain building. "There's the Gym, one of the City's main attractions along with the Pewter City Museum."

' _So that's Brock's Gym._ ' Austin thought seeing it as he saw Ash nodding out of the corner of his eye.

"It'll be great to see Brocko again." Ash commented with a nostalgic smile, even though he knew that Brock wouldn't see him.

"Pewter City is gray, the color of stone." A new voice spoke up causing Austin and Yellow to look over the hill. "This town has always been famous for stone."

' _Oh it's Flint._ ' Austin thought remembering Brock's Dad who covered his hair with a red hat and had his face covered with a fake beard while wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants.

"Uh who are you?" Yellow asked curiously as she has seen him around Pewter City whenever her parents send her to her Uncle for visits but she never really spoke with him.

"The names Flint and you're standing right next to some of my merchandise young lady."

Yellow blinked as she looked over to see the rocks. "Okay, I know that the city is famous for stones, but isn't this pushing it?"

Austin gave a shrug not really understanding this… Unless they were Hard Stones which increase a Rock-Type move-, yeah that just sounds stupid.

"Cha." Pikachu sighed as he was sitting down, exhausted from walking as Yellow's Weedle was still in her arms like a baby.

"Your Pokemon seem to be exhausted, I take it you just got out of Viridian Forest?" Flint asked as Austin gave a nod. "I'll show you to the Pokemon Center."

As Flint left, Austin looked at Yellow. "So he's a local?"

"Yeah, but I never really spoke with him." Yellow answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was pretty hard to miss the Pokemon Center as Austin handed his team over to Nurse Joy before he was on the Video Phone.

"You gave your Weedle to someone?" Prof. Oak asked in surprise as Austin explained what happened.

"Well Weedle liked her a lot more and she wanted a Pokemon." Austin said with a shrug. "But I need help with making her the new trainer."

"I'll have to create a license and put her in the system." Prof. Oak said with a sigh. "That will take a few days."

"Thanks Prof. Oak." Austin said as Ash had a confused look.

"Couldn't he just pull out a Pokedex and type the information in it?" Ash asked wondering what that was about because that was how he remembered it.

"By the way, I'm impressed by how many Pokemon you caught already." Prof. Oak said as he could see the information from Austin's Pokedex on his computer. "Although Gary has about twelve Pokemon already."

Austin rolled his eyes not really caring by how much Pokemon Ash's rival had.

"Well I'll be in Pewter City for a bit training the Pokemon I do have." Ash said as Prof. Oak gave a nod, accepting that.

"Well your Mother has been helping out at the Lab while the Restaurant was closed." Prof. Oak said not seeing Austin wince at the mention of Ash's mom.

"If you want, I can just tell you what to say." Ash offered since that would be the closest he would be to talking to his Mom.

' _Only if it comes to that._ ' Austin thought back before saying goodbye to Prof. Oak as he hung up.

He turned to see that Yellow was still hugging Weedle as she looked like she was talking to it, with one of her hands on its head.

' _Oh right._ ' Austin thought as he remembered how she had a power in the Manga.

"What?" Ash asked curiously as he looked from Austin to Yellow. "What is it?"

' _Yellow has the ability to talk to and heal Pokemon by only touching them._ ' Austin thought and he smirked at how Ash's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"What?!"

"Wait until you meet Uncle Wilton, Kitty." Yellow said speaking to the Weedle.

Now Austin looked surprised.

Kitty was the English name for her Caterpie in the Manga-... Oh right she never got a Weedle, her first Pokemon was Ratty the Rattata-.

' _Dear God, how many things am I messing up?_ ' Austin just thought of how the butterfly effects from all his changes would happen.

First it was the Spearow Attack happening differently, then it was Misty not joining the group and now this?

' _Who am I kidding, the butterfly effect began happening the moment I showed up._ ' Austin thought sardonically before pausing as he saw a poster showing the Pokemon League Regional Championships.

"Man it feels like forever since I've seen that." Ash remarked with a smile. "The real beginning of my dream."

"The Pokemon League." Austin said quietly as he had a frown. ' _Do I really want to do this?_ '

As a little kid watching Pokemon, he always wanted to do something like that but thought it would be impossible.

Now it was possible, but he wanted to go home.

' _I guess until I can go home, I may as well._ ' Austin decided with a determined look, not noticing Flint behind him.

"Thinking of entering the Regionals?" Flint asked causing Austin to jump. "Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock."

"I am." Austin said looking at him. "After some training of course."

"You would have better luck finding a different Gym." Flint said laughing as he left.

"And that was what caused me to rush to Brock's Gym without any extra training." Ash said remembering how his pride had him go there immediately.

Yellow was quiet as she saw the whole thing before a voice spoke up.

"Yellow De Viridian Grove!" Yellow jumped as Austin turned in confusion when a man wearing an orange vest and an orange hat came stomping towards her.

"U-Uncle Wilton." Yellow looked nervous. "H-Hi."

"Hi?" Wilton said in anger. "No note, one of my spare Pokeballs gone and you were out all night. Do you know how worried I was?!"

Yellow looked down. "I just wanted a Pokemon." She said quietly.

"Oh, so it's alright to disappear for a day without telling anyone?!" Wilton shook his head. "You could've been killed."

"But I had help getting back." Yellow said quickly causing Wilton to raise an eyebrow before seeing Austin who looked a little awkward from the whole thing.

"And who are you?"

"Um… Ash Ketchum." Austin lied as he rubbed the back of his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The whole story was explained as they were all eating in the Pokemon Center.

"So you're here for a Gym Battle?" Wilton asked as he was a little wary of Yellow having a Weedle around her, he didn't say anything due to how happy she was.

He will be having some more words about her disappearing later though.

"Yeah, but I'll be training my team though." Austin said as all his Pokemon were out eating nearby.

Caterpie, Rattata and Pikachu were near each other while Pidgeotto was a bits away having a glaring match with Spearow.

"That might be a good idea." Wilton said seeing as how all of them would be having a hard time against Brock's Rock Types. "And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Well Pikachu and Rattata learning Iron Tail and Dig." Austin said surprising the man since rookie trainers never planned like that. "Pidgeotto and Spearow learning Steel Wing… I'm going to train Caterpie up because I know he wants to become a Butterfree and that's it for this Gym."

"Those are good moves, but hard to teach." Wilton said with a frown. "You know how to teach them?"

"I had advice given to me by Prof. Oak before leaving." Austin lied causing Pikachu to give him a weird look.

' _Or rather, Ash will be helping me._ ' Austin thought before realizing that Ash wasn't around.

He was so used to his presence that it was weird not seeing him nearby.

"Hey, can I watch the Gym Battle when you do go?" Yellow asked hopefully.

Wilton gave her a look. "Don't think you're not in any trouble young lady." He said causing her to look down. "... But if you don't disappear anymore the next week I may allow it."

Yellow's face brightened up as Austin didn't really see anything wrong with her seeing the battle. "I don't mind." Austin said giving a shrug.

That was when Wilton noticed how Yellow kept sneaking glances at Austin as they continued to eat. ' _Well what do you know, her first crush._ ' He thought imagining how his brother-in-law would react on hearing that causing him to snicker.

Although it made sense given the story since Austin not only caught her first Pokemon, he saved her from a horde of Beedrill's, so it's not hard to see why she had a crush on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day, Austin had his whole team out as he was in a clearing near the Pokemon Center that was provided for Trainers to train their Pokemon.

"Okay, we have a lot of work to do if we want to stand a chance at winning against the Kanto Gyms." Austin began as he looked at the team he had. "We haven't experienced a lost yet, that would make most people cocky, but we have only been in three battles. Now the Regionals won't be going on for a few months, until then we have that time to train, travel and gain eight Gym Badges to participate."

Unsurprisingly, his team cheered at the thought of competing in a Tournament.

"Alright, the first Gym is Rock Types." Austin said not missing how Pikachu and Caterpie grimaced while both Spearow and Pidgeotto looked a little unnerved.

Rattata however pawed the ground eagerly, wanting to test her skill against the Rock Pokemon.

"Now we won't have an easy time." Austin continued. "That's why all of you are going to be training hard."

"Okay now do what I say." Ash said as he told Austin what to do next.

"Pikachu and Rattata, you both are going to be learning Iron Tail." Austin said to them as he looked around before seeing some rocks and he picked them up to their confusion as he reached into his backpack, pulling out some rope. "Hold out your tails."

Both Pikachu and Rattata did so as he tied a decent sized rock to their tails, both of them nearly fell over from the weight.

"In order to learn Iron Tail, your tails need to be strengthened." Austin explained as Ash was giving him the information. "A steel attack would be a good arsenal for your move pool."

Seeing as how they were good with trying to keep their tails up, Austin turned to Spearow and Pidgeotto.

"Now you two will be doing the same thing, only with your wings." Austin said as he cupped his chin. "But you'll also be learning how to move quickly on the ground."

Spearow and Pidgeotto gave him weird looks.

"Just in case you guys get injured and can't fly." Austin reassured as he remembered what happened with Samurai's Pinsir.

Spearow looked annoyed as he guessed why they were doing that but on seeing the eager look on Pidgeotto's face at the challenge, he steeled himself, not wanting to be outshined.

Once he got the rocks on their wings, he watched as the two birds were trying to get used to the weight before he looked at Caterpie.

"... You want to become a Butterfree, right?" Austin asked despite knowing fully well as the caterpillar gave a nod. "Okay then, we're going to keep on working on that."

Caterpie gave a cry as he held his upper body in the air, his little legs moving excitedly.

'Okay, I'll need a way to get him to gain experience.' Austin thought before remembering Yellow's Weedle but he shook his head. 'Nah, I'm not going to ask her that.'

"Why not?" Ash asked curiously. "Misty and Brock let me use their Pokemon to help train all the time."

' _Because she just got Weedle and I don't think she wants to battle with her._ ' Austin answered back before looking at Pikachu and an idea clicked. "Hey Pikachu, come over here."

Pikachu looked over from where he was keeping his tail up and moved over awkwardly. "Pika?"

"I know you're busy with trying to learn Iron Tail, but do you think you can help Caterpie gain some experience to help him evolve?"

Pikachu gave a nod remembering Caterpie's dream and clenched a paw. "Pi!'

Austin gave a smile as he took a step back to watch them train.

Spearow and Pidgeotto seem to be racing each other on their feet to try to outdo the other as both of them weren't that fast, along with the awkward weight of the rocks.

Rattata kept moving her tail up and down to make her tail stronger and sometimes ran to improve her speed considering the added weight.

Pikachu was moving as Caterpie fired random bursts of String Shot at him, trying to tag him improving both Caterpie's Accuracy and Pikachu's Evasion.

Unknown to all of them, Flint was watching from behind a tree.

He honestly expected the kid to run straight to the Gym after he said that he would have better luck elsewhere, but the fact that he was training his Pokemon to have a chance against Rock Types, three of them being naturally weak against them showed that the kid has promise.

He decided to speak with the kid that evening.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was getting dark by the time that he stopped the team.

Right now only Spearow's wings and Pikachu's tail were giving a low glow from the training, not surprising since Pikachu and Spearow were his strongest.

Caterpie was panting from the training he had with Pikachu as Pidgeotto looked a little disheartened at not getting even a small shine from her wings.

Rattata however took some convincing to stop since she has been waiting to be trained once she has been caught.

"Okay I think we're good for tonight." Austin said to them. "Tomorrow I'm giving you guys a day of rest before going back to training."

Spearow, Rattata and Pidgeotto gave cries of annoyance at a day or rest as Pikachu and Caterpie practically collapsed in relief.

"Hey, you guys need a day to heal from the training so you can train longer." Austin said remembering how hard it was to keep up exercising at home due to how sore the muscles would get the next day.

Was that the same for Pokemon?

A bright light caused Austin to look over at Caterpie as he began shooting String Shot into the air.

"Didn't take too long." Ash quipped as the glow died down to show a Metapod sitting where Caterpie was.

"Meta." Due to a lack of facial expressions, Austin could only tell from the voice that the cocoon Pokemon was happy.

Giving a grin, Austin pulled out the Pokedex to scan him as Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Rattata gave him their congrats while Spearow was quiet, giving a small nod.

" _ **Metapod the Cocoon Pokemon. The Evolved Form of Caterpie.**_ _ **A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.**_ " The Pokedex Beeped. " _ **This Pokemon's Ability has changed to Shed Skin and has learned the Move Harden.**_ "

Deciding to return the others, Austin saw how Pikachu was exhausted. "Hey Pikachu, I know you don't like your Pokeball, but if you're exhausted do you want to just jump on my shoulder?"

Pikachu gave him a curious look before deciding to take him up on that offer as he jumped up there and made himself comfortable.

"You are a unique trainer." Flint's voice came from behind causing Austin to nearly jump but he turned to see him.

"Uh… Thanks?" Austin said not sure why he was here. "Can I help you?"

"Follow me." Flint said as he walked off.

Austin knew what was about to come as he did so and they were spying on a house with a bunch of little kids as someone was in an apron cooking before a little girl grabbed his pants leg. "I tore my skirt."

"Okay, I'll sew it up for you." The teen turned to show it was a teen with black spiky hair, tan skin and squinty eyes.

"That's Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader." Flint said as his voice was a bit cracked.

"Why are you showing me this?" Austin asked curiously as he knew the answer while Pikachu looked on in curiosity as they left before they would be spotted.

"I wanted you to know the truth so when you do face him, you do so with all of your heart." Flint said surprising Austin because that answer was different-heck he never gave him an answer. "You have potential kid, I saw that when you trained those five Pokemon and evolved one and I thought maybe you could give Brock a battle he deserves."

' _A battle that he deserves?_ ' Austin thought as he looked towards Ash who was walking next to him only for the teen to give a shrug.

"Brock has ten little brothers and sisters and that's why he never left Pewter City."

"What about his parents, like a Dad?" Austin said, that last part directed at him.

Truth to be told he didn't really like Flint due to how he basically abandoned his family in the Anime, but hearing how his voice was while talking about Brock, it just made him feel sorry for the man.

Flint looked as if someone just punched him. "His good for nothing father left the family to become a Pokemon Trainer and they never heard from him again." He said his voice barely keeping from cracking. "Brock's heartbroken mother tried her best to keep things together but sadly she passed away. So Brock is the only person his brother and sisters have left."

Austin was quiet as they were near the Pokemon Center now.

"I should go." Flint said as he turned to leave.

"Flint." Austin looked at him as the man stopped. "You should talk to Brock instead of saying your a good for nothing father."

That caused Flint to spin around in shock, but Austin was already going inside.

"Was that a good idea?" Ash asked as Austin handed their Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

' _He needed to hear that._ '

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next week passed by pretty quickly as Austin kept training and while he didn't see Flint at all the next few days, he knew that the man was probably thinking over what he said.

It took up to three days for Spearow and Pikachu to master their attacks while both Rattata and Pidgeotto did so in four days. Rattata even managed to learn Dig on the sixth day while Pikachu had trouble with it.

Metapod didn't really get much in battle experience, but Austin did teach him how to fight in an effective way as a Cocoon, just in case.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't even see Yellow all that much in the week, probably due to her being in trouble with her Uncle.

But it was on the end of the week nearly the afternoon, that Austin stood in front of the Pewter Gym with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Here we go." Austin muttered as he went to walk up to the door only to hear rapid footsteps.

"Wait." Austin turned to see Yellow running towards him with Kitty in her arms.

"Yellow?" Austin asked before remembering that he said she could watch the battle. "Did you run all the way here?"

"Y-Yeah, I've never seen an actual Gym Battle before." Yellow said panting but she had a smile.

Austin grinned before he pushed open the door and walked in only for the lights to be off.

"Who goes there?" A light shined on the other side of the room showing Brock who was dressed in brown cargo pants, an orange shirt and a green vest as he sat with his legs crossed.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge you." Austin said repeating what Ash says in the Anime.

"Is this your first Gym Match?" Brock asked curiously.

"It is." Austin said giving a nod. "And I know there are special rules for each gym."

Brock raised a brow, not expecting that as he gave a nod. "Very well. How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Uh five." Austin said as this was different.

"Since this is your first Gym Battle you can use all five against my two Pokemon and only you will be able to switch." Brock said as Austin's eyes widened.

"The heck?" Ash asked in confusion. "When did this become a thing?"

"How long have you been with that Pokemon?" Brock asked on seeing the Pikachu on Austin's shoulder.

"Right now, close to two weeks." Austin said as he had to think about it.

"Yes your Pikachu is in it's cutest stage." Brock said with a frown. "It can't win."

"You never know unless you try." Austin said clenching a fist.

"Suit yourself, as Gym Leader I have to accept every challenge." Brock said before looking at Yellow. "Are you here for a Gym Match as well?"

"No, I'm just spectating." Yellow said as Brock gave a nod and pointed towards the railway.

"Then proceed up there to safely watch the battle."

Yellow gave a nod as she went to leave only to stop and look back at Austin. "Good luck." She said as she ran.

Austin gave a nod before the rest of the lights came on to show the rocky battlefield.

Pulling out a Pokeball, Brock send out a Pokemon that was a rock with two arms and a face. "Geo." Geodude slammed his fist together.

"Not starting off with Onix this time?" Ash muttered as he saw Austin pick out a Pokeball.

"Pidgeotto, take the field." Austin ordered as Pidgeotto gave a cry.

"A flying type against a rock gym?" Brock asked with a raised brow.

Austin just gave a cocky smile and ordered the first move. "Use Sand Attack." He ordered as Pidgeotto moved at high speeds to knock sand everywhere.

"Futile." Brock said as he gave an order. "Rock Polish."

As Geodude began to glow, Austin decided to use his ace. "Steel Wing."

Pidgeotto shot forward, her wings glowing, catching Brock off guard as they slammed into Geodude, knocking him into a boulder as he shook his head, injured but not out.

"I see." Brock looked at Pidgeotto with a hint of surprise and approval. "Use a flying type to get me to lower my guard but you taught her a move to have an advantage. Smart."

"This may be my first Gym Battle, but I'm not stupid enough to come here without preparation." Austin said causing Ash to stumble.

"Great, now I feel insulted." Ash muttered causing Austin to chuckle sheepishly.

' _Uh sorry?_ '

"Rock Tomb." Brock ordered as Geodude slammed a fist to the ground.

"Quick Attack to dodge." Austin said as Pidgeotto became a blur to dodge the constant rocks that shot up and she was doing good until one got a lucky shot and sent her to the ground with an injured wing.

"Now finish her with Rollout." Brock said as the Pidgeotto couldn't fly anymore.

"Run to the left to dodge." Austin said as Pidgeotto dove out of the way quickly, catching Brock off guard.

"Pidgeotto is too injured to fight." Ash said to Austin. "Plus with her wings injured, Steel Wing is out of the question."

Knowing that he was right, Austin took out a Pokeball. "Pidgeotto return." He said as he took out another Pokeball. "Rattata, take the field."

"Ratta!" Rattata snarled as Geodude regarded her.

"Smart choice." Brock said with an approving nod on how Austin recalled the Pidgeotto before she got injured more. "I take it you taught your Rattata a move to help her?"

Austin's silence was all the confirmation that Brock needed.

"Go Ash!" Yellow cheered from the railway at seeing the match.

"Rock Polish." Brock ordered increasing his Pokemon's speed again.

"Quick Attack." Austin countered as Rattata ran quickly towards the Geodude before she got close enough. "Chain it with Iron Tail!"

Rattata gave a cry as her tail glowed and she slammed it on Geodude's head causing him to grimace in pain as some cracks appeared showing how he felt it.

But he was still standing.

' _Geez, what does it take?!_ ' Austin thought in shock as Ash agreed.

"Yeah, his Pokemon are a lot tougher than I remembered."

"Tackle!" Brock said as Geodude knocked Rattata back quite a bit. "Now Rollout."

"Use Dig to escape." Austin said as Rattata dove into the ground.

Brock smirked. "Magnitude." He said causing Austin's eyes to widen.

"Rattata get out of there-." He ordered but Geodude slammed the palm of his hands on the ground causing it to shake before Rattata came out unconscious.

Austin sighed and returned her. "You did great Rattata."

"I'm impressed." Brock said as Geodude was panting. "You're a lot better than I first thought you would be, especially using Pokemon that aren't normally strong against Rock Types like that in your first Gym Battle."

"Thanks, but the match isn't over yet." Austin said feeling relieved that he was allowed to use the rest of the team considering the strength that Brock was showing.

"No, it isn't." Brock agreed as Austin tossed out his third Pokemon, Spearow. "Another flying type?"

"Aerial Wing!" Austin ordered, confusing Brock before Spearow became a blur as his wings glowed slamming into Geodude, the speed adding to the strength causing Geodude to finally fall unconscious. "Alright."

Spearow landed on the ground, feeling proud of himself despite the fact he only finished off the Pokemon after it was weakened by the others.

"That speed… You combined Aerial Ace and Steel Wing?" Brock asked in surprise as Austin grinned.

"Yeah while training Spearow to learn Steel Wing, he ended up learning Aerial Ace as well." Austin explained as Spearow held his head high. "So I figured why not put those two together to add some real damage."

"Some trainers don't think of doing that until much later." Brock pulled out another Pokeball. "But you're about to deal with my strongest Onix!"

"Grooo!" A giant snake Pokemon made completely out of rocks emerged as it gave a roar that shook the building.

"Whoa." Yellow said as Kitty cowered a bit at the much larger Pokemon.

Pikachu shivered at seeing the sheer size of the Pokemon as Spearow took a small step back, not expecting that.

Austin meanwhile was showing some slight fear due to how much bigger Onix was than he was expecting.

"Rock Throw!" Brock didn't waste any time as that snapped Austin out of his stupor.

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge." Austin ordered as Spearow took to the sky, dodging the many rock projectiles that Onix was launching at him. ' _If just one of those hit it'll be bad._ '

"Use your tail to knock it out of the air." Brock said.

As Onix raised its tail, Ash spoke. "Now."

Knowing what Ash was talking about, Austin gave an order. "Spearow, Steel Wing to knock the tail away."

"Spear!" Spearow's wings glowed as it knocked the tail away to keep on flying.

"Now Aerial Wing." Austin wanted to finish this quickly but Brock had another trick up his sleeve.

"Rock Tomb."

Onix roared as it slammed the tail on the ground causing rocks to fly up, knocked Spearow off course before its tail wrapped around the small bird.

"Bind it."

Spearow cried out as Onix put the pressure on him.

"Stop, Spearow has had enough." Austin said not wanting anything to happen to him.

Brock gave a nod as Onix let Spearow go and the bird was stumbling as he hit the ground before Austin returned him. "You know the limits of your Pokemon pretty well." He said remembering how Austin called Pidgeotto back earlier. "That shows how much you care for them."

"Oh poor Spearow." Yellow said as before she saw Brock's siblings in the gym now, watching the fight.

"Choose your next Pokemon." Brock said as Onix roared, his tail sore but he was still raring to go.

"Metapod go!" Austin said sending the Cocoon Pokemon out.

Kitty looked surprised at the fact that Caterpie evolved while Yellow looked confused.

Now Brock looked really confused. "You're sending a Metapod out?" He asked wondering if Austin only trained the other three those special moves.

Austin however just gave an order. "Harden." He said as Metapod

Brock looked a bit skeptical, wondering what Austin was planning as he gave an order. "Rock Tomb."

Now Austin was grinning. "Use String Shot on the roof."

Metapod quickly did so and shot into the air as rocks slammed right where he was catching Brock off guard.

"What?!"

"Harden while you swing around." Austin said as Metapod was swinging on the String Shot like a comic character that Austin read about. ' _Honestly I didn't think that would work._ '

"Onix use Rock Throw." Brock said as he was surprised by the new strategy that Austin was using as Metapod kept dodging the rocks, his defense increasing every few seconds. ' _What are you doing?_ '

After a few more close calls, Ash spoke. "Okay that should be enough."

Giving a barely noticeable nod, Austin grinned. "Use String Shot to swing above Onix and give a Tackle Attack!"

Metapod did so as he let go before letting gravity take effect.

It clicked into Brock's head what Austin was doing as Metapod collided head-on with Onix causing the rock snake to roar in pain.

Austin used Harden to make Metapod's shell as hard as steel before going as high as he could and then he used gravity to add to the Hardened Tackle and cause a lot of damage.

Metapod didn't escape unscathed though as he took some damage from the blow as well but he was using String Shot to zip away before Onix slammed a tail into him causing him to roll across the field.

"I have to say, I never had anyone use that type of strategy against me before." Brock said looking at Austin with some respect. "You've given me trouble without using any Pokemon that have a type advantage against me like other Rookie Trainers would do."

Austin grinned. "I pride myself in doing things differently."

"I can see, but it'll take more than that to stop Onix." Brock got back into the fight. "Bind it."

Metapod didn't have enough time to get away as Onix began squeezing the Cocoon Pokemon.

Thankfully, due to Harden he could barely feel the squeeze.

"String Shot its face." Austin ordered as Metapod began to do so, covering Onix's eyes as Onix threw Metapod across the field in retaliation as he was blind.

When Metapod slammed into a rock it was enough to pierce the Cocoon.

"Metapod!" Austin shouted in horror before a bright light filled the air, coming from Metapod's Cocoon.

In the light, wings began to sprout out of the Cocoon before the rest of the body came out.

The light died down to show that the creature was now a butterfly-like creature with a purple body, light-blue hands and feet along with circular red eyes.

"Fweh." Butterfree cried out as he took the the sky in excitement.

He did it. He achieved his dream.

"Pika." Pikachu looked amazed at how Butterfree evolved again so soon as Austin looked relieved with Butterfree flying around him.

"Amazing Meta-Er I mean, Butterfree." Austin said as Brock smiled at the friendship that was being shown there.

Yellow meanwhile was blinking in shock, wondering what just happened while Kitty was looking at the Butterfree in amazement.

Taking the Pokedex out, Austin scanned Butterfree. " _ **Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon and the evolved form of Metapod.**_ _ **The wings are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain.**_ " The Pokedex beeped. " _ **This Pokemon's Ability has changed to Tinted Lens and has learned the moves Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder and Stun Spore.**_ "

Austin grinned because he knew the ability Tinted Lens and it would come in handy for this fight.

"Congrats on your Pokemon evolving, but this is still a match." Brock said as Onix managed to get enough of the String Shot off to see.

"I know." Austin said as he focused. "Butterfree use Stun Spore!"

"Fweh!" Butterfree flew quickly due to how String Shot slowed the Onix down and began to spray the Pollen everywhere.

Onix roared in pain as the pollen began to take effect. "Onix!" Brock cried out in worry.

"Now use Bug Bite!" Austin said as Butterfree dove in his mouth glowing as it bit Onix and due to the ability Tinted Lens, moves that aren't very effective got a boost in dealing damage as Onix roared in pain again before he fell over onto the ground.

Austin stared before he slowly grinned. "Alright!" He cheered as Butterfree flew over to him and he held out his arm for the Bug to land on as Pikachu looked relieved at not having to fight the snake, but he looked happy for Butterfree as well.

"Fweh."

Ash." Yellow was running up to him with a smile. "That was amazing."

Brock returned Onix and smiled at the Pokeball. "You did great Onix." He said as he looked back at Austin. "I'm impressed Ash, you overcame all the odds using Pokemon many people never did in my Gym. Not only that but despite the fact that your Butterfree just evolved you handled him as if he was a Butterfree for weeks and you were the first one I've seen to use him in this battle as a Metapod the way you did."

As he was saying that, Brock was approaching him as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"With that said, you deserve this." Brock said holding out a small gray circular badge. "The Boulder Badge is only the first step however, the other gyms are a lot stronger than me."

"That's why I'll train hard for them." Austin said as Ash gave a nod.

"As long as you never forget to be kind to your Pokemon." Brock said as he saw his siblings approach him, looking sad at his loss but he smiled. "To tell the truth, I get more pleasure out of raising Pokemon than making them battle, what's your dream?"

"Uh…" Austin looked at Ash who shook his head.

"I already know my dream, say yours." Ash said and that caused Austin to look down before he looked back up.

"To see the world." Austin said knowing that the Pokemon Master dream belonged to the real Ash. "And to battle the best of the best."

"A fine dream." Brock said with a smile. "Mine is to be the world's best Pokemon Breeder. But my family comes before my dream."

"I understand." Austin said as he saw someone else standing in the shadows of the Gym. "But I think someone else would like to say something to you."

Brock looked confused as Flint stepped out of the shadows.

That was when Flint took the hat and fake beard off to show an older version of Brock.

"My father." Brock said in disdain as the siblings gasped in shock.

"Before I talk with my family, I have to know, how did you know I was Brock's father when we spoke." Flint asked turning to Austin.

'I watched the Anime.' Austin thought causing Ash to shake his head before he said a different truth.

When he was a kid he figured it out from how Flint was acting the first time he saw the episode.

"Your actions gave you away as well as how your voice cracked when you spoke about Brock." Austin said giving a shrug.

Flint paused as he considered that before turning to Brock who had a look of anger and he sighed, knowing this was coming. "Brock you should follow your own dream." He said walking up to him. "When I left to become a trainer, I failed so badly that I was too ashamed to show my face to everyone. I should've came back instead of putting you and everyone else in so much pain so it's time I begin acting like a father again. You go fulfill your dream."

Brock was quiet. "First there are some things I have to tell you."

"I understand." Flint said preparing himself for a punch. "There are some things you need to get off your chest after all these years so don't hold back."

"Here." Brock handed him a wool thread and sewing needle as Flint now looked extremely confused before the teen began listing off the special needs each sibling needs as well as their hobbies, quirks and favorite foods as Flint managed to produce a pencil and small notepad out of nowhere and began writing frantically.

"S-Slow down, I can't write that fast!" Flint cried out at one point as Austin couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Yellow however looked at Austin as she realized that with how he had the badge now, he wouldn't be staying in Pewter City for too long.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So Ash, you don't mind if I travel with you on your Journey right?" Brock asked as Austin shook his head.

They were both leaving Pewter City with Brock having a blue hikers bag on his back

"Nah I don't mind." He said although he was wondering how he could keep being from another world a secret from Brock. "Truthfully it'll be nice to have someone to talk with."

"Hey what about me?" Ash asked a little annoyed.

' _Someone who I can talk with without looking insane._ '

They stopped talking when they heard rapid heavy footsteps and both of them turned to see a two headed bird like Pokemon with brown feathers, black eyes and yellow beaks running towards them.

"A Doduo?" Brock asked in surprise before they saw Yellow was on the back of it wearing a straw hat with Kitty on her shoulder.

"Wait!" Yellow called out as the Doduo came to a stop, not even winded.

"Yellow, what are you doing?" Austin asked a little surprised that she got Doduo now.

"Um… C-Can I go with you on your journey as well?" Yellow asked nervously surprising Austin and Brock.

"It's not that I don't mind, but what about your Uncle?" Austin asked in surprise.

"Uncle Wilton allowed me to go, he even gave Dody here to me to help me catch up as well as to protect me." Yellow said rubbing Dody's head causing the Doduo to give a cry of bliss. "So can I?"

"I don't see why not." Ash said proving once again that he was ignorant to anything to do with crushes.

But he didn't want to be a jerk. "Sure." Austin said since Yellow managed to follow them all the way out here. "The more the merrier."

Yellow gave a cheer as Brock chuckled before they continued down the path towards Mt. Moon.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **It took me four days to type this, the longest chapter in this story but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I was originally going to just have this chapter be about training but I couldn't make it long enough so I added the Gym Battle with it and I hope you all enjoyed the fight, I think the best one I typed was Metapod against Onix before having him evolve into Butterfree.**

 **But now Austin has One Badge, five Pokemon and two travelling companions.**

 **And next time will be Mt. Moon.**

 **So not it's review time!**

 **PhantomDragon99: Thank you, that was actually the reaction I was hoping to get.**

 **The Voices In Your Head: Thank you and yes things will get interesting soon. Red? I'm not giving anything about him out yet. You'll see how many changes will be happening with both Anime and Manga in this story. Austin will eventually have a talk with Ash about that but not for awhile.**

 **Coldblue: Yeah but hopefully this long chapter more than makes up for it. I'm happy you liked how Austin battled Samurai as well as showing more about Samurai than the Anime did. Yeah adding Yellow had the effect I was hoping for with people, but I was worried on how people would react to that coming out of the left field all of a sudden.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) Yes to some of those but they only trained for a week. 2) Possibly, but it won't be for awhile. 3) Maybe… Maybe not. 4) Yes because I always thought he was a rather underrated character. 5) I'm not giving that out. 6) Yes he will.**

 **DragonEmperor999: Yes he will catch a Dratini, but not Clefairy.**

 **Speedking535: I'll try to do that, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **Ultima-Owner: I actually didn't know about Ash catching Fearow in the Manga, the only one I read was Pokemon Adventure, but yeah the main point of adding Yellow was to make it hard to predict the future.**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed that chapter. 1) I actually don't know much about Stefan due to not giving the B/W series any attention with my stubbornness at not wanting to see how they downgraded Ash after Sinnoh, but I do remember seeing him one of those few episodes I actually did watch, but it wasn't intentional. 2) Yes. 2.1) Yeah that's something else I've changed but more of that will be explained upon later on. 3) Mostly just Ash but you can count on Vee joining the team. 4) I hope this chapter was a good show of Wilton's character.**

 **Sweet Smile: Yeah I always thought Yellow was a cool character myself and I figured why not add her to this story as a nice surprise as well as to throw the readers off. Yeah the trip would be pretty chaotic with all of them together. Although I've never said I was going to have Green join the group, but maybe I will do that if people want that. Yellow not knowing about evolution was shown in this chapter but she won't really react to it until 'Kitty' evolves into Kakuna, yeah I gave the Weedle the Caterpie's name considering how Austin has a Caterpie instead.**

 **(Now for the Spanish Translation) Sí, yo siempre pensé Amarillo era un carácter fresco a mí mismo y me di cuenta de por qué no añadir que ella esta historia como una agradable sorpresa, así como para lanzar los lectores fuera. Sí, el viaje sería bastante caótica con todos ellos juntos. Aunque yo nunca he dicho que iba a tener Verde unirse al grupo, pero a lo mejor voy a hacer eso si la gente quiere eso. Amarillo no saber acerca de la evolución fue mostrado en este capítulo pero no se realmente reaccionar a ella hasta que 'Kitty se convierte en Kakuna, sí le di el nombre de la Caterpie Weedle teniendo en cuenta lo que Austin tiene un Caterpie lugar.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thank you and I hope you liked this one and will continue to enjoy the twists I'll be adding.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail.

Spearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace and Steel Wing.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Rattata (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail and Dig.

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Confusion, Poison Sting, Sleep Powder and Stun Spore.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack and Steel Wing.

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Pokemon Seen: 18

Pokemon Owned: 8

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Weedle (Kitty) (F) Ability: Poison Point. Moves: Poison Sting and String Shot.

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck and Quick Attack.

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

 **Alright, Spidey Signing Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Perils of Mt Moon

_**Chapter 06: Perils of Mt. Moon**_

Austin couldn't help but be surprised by how much longer it took to get to Mt. Moon in comparison to getting into Viridian Forest from Viridian City.

Three days they have been on the road and right now Pikachu was fast asleep sitting on his backpack to get comfortable.

Just feeling Pikachu right behind his head like that made Austin a little happy at just how comfortable the little guy was with him now.

"There it is." Yellow said pointing to the mountain that came into view past the trees. "Mt. Moon."

"I thought we would never find it." Austin said with a grin.

"You complaining from all the battles you had with trainers on the way here?" Ash asked as Austin chuckled.

There were quite a few trainers on the road, mostly Bug Catchers or people who had Pidgeys and Rattata's but they were all good experience for his team.

"People say that a huge meteor crashed into the Mountain back in prehistoric times." Brock said pulling Austin out of his thoughts.

"A meteor?" Yellow asked as Austin gave a nod.

"Yeah, I've heard about it, it's the Moon Stone right?"

Brock smiled. "Yeah, the Moon Stone is said to have the extraordinary ability to power up a Pokemon."

"That sounds cool." Yellow said with a smile as Austin was quiet.

It was… Weird to have Brock and Yellow around.

Don't get him wrong, they're pretty cool people to have around but Austin just wasn't used to them yet.

Yellow didn't notice all that much considering she was into seeing the sights around them, but Brock did and was actually cool with it leaving Austin to be careful in how he acted due to how observant the Breeder-In-Training seemed to be.

"So Ash, what's your plan for the Cerulean Gym?" Brock asked curiously.

"Well I've heard it's a Water Gym, so I'm hoping to use Pikachu since he was the only one to not have a Gym Battle yet." Austin said as Pikachu drowsily opened his eyes with a yawn.

"Cha." Pikachu muttered tiredly.

"That sounds like a good idea." Brock said a little intrigued as he remembered how Austin beat him with type disadvantages.

How will he fight with a type advantage?

"And Pikachu should fight since he doesn't see Misty as a friend this time." Ash said remembering that.

It was kind of disappointing but Pikachu did become more of a fighter after Surge's Gym in Canon.

Any further conversation was cut off by a scream causing the trio to snap to attention and run towards it.

What they saw was a man crouching under a horde of Zubat's, small dark blue bats with no eyes and purple wings.

Pikachu's eyes widened. "Chu, Pika Chu Pi!" He said in a panic.

Austin looked confused before Ash translated. "No Pikachu it's not our destiny to get chased by a horde of Pokemon in each area." He said with a sigh.

"Chu." Pikachu said as if to say, yes it was.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked curiously as Yellow explained about the Beedrill horde in Viridian Forest.

"Plus on my first day we ended up getting chased by a Spearow flock." Austin said as he looked at Pikachu. "What do you say, care to give a light show?"

"Chu." Pikachu jumped off his back as the man looked up in time to see Pikachu unleash a Thundershock on the horde of Zubats, causing them to fly off but not before Austin saw Brock catch one out of the corner of his eye.

When all the Zubat's were gone as Pikachu landed on the ground, his cheeks still sparking, they all approached the down man who wore a white lab coat.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked before Ash reacted.

"Step to the left now."

Austin looked confused before remembering the Anime as he did so, dodging a surprise hug as the guy fell to the ground again.

"Wow, you guys are the greatest. I'm talking super fantabulistic, two thumbs up." The man said as Yellow and Brock looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Uh it was nothing." Austin said with Pikachu walking back to him.

The man pushed himself up and this time he restrained himself from giving a death hug as he fixed his glasses. "They say a man's best friend is his Pokemon and with you two I believe it."

"Oh that's… Nice?" Austin took a step back as the man continued.

"I'm so moved, such friendship I thought I would never see when the Zubat started attacking me, I thought I was done for and who shall arrive but two heroes who thanks to I'm alive." The man threw his arms out. " **I'M ALIIIIIVE!** "

His proclamation could be heard across the mountain as Austin looked a bit weirded out as he looked towards Brock and Yellow for help but they looked just as dumbfounded.

Ash however was laughing. "Good ol Seymour." He said remembering the scientist fondly.

"Did I mention how grateful I am?" The man asked causing Austin to back up.

"Uh yeah."

"Why were the Zubat attacking you, mister?" Yellow asked curiously causing the man to gasp.

"Never call me mister, my name is Seymour." He introduced himself. "Seymour the Scientist. Knowledge, Research. I'm Seymour the Scientist."

All of them were quiet at that before Austin turned to Yellow and Brock and twirled a finger around his ear to say the guy was a bit nuts.

None of them disagreed with him, although Ash did look a bit stern since he counted the scientist as a friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now Seymour was taking them through the cave where lights were strung up all around them.

"See, somebody lit this whole cave up inside and it's confusing the Pokemon." Seymour said as Brock immediately got it.

"So that's why the Zubat's attacked you in broad daylight." Brock realized as he knew they were Pokemon that liked to be kept in the dark.

Seymour gave a nod as he pointed. "Look here, these Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere." He said as they saw the mushroom Pokemon doing just that before pointing to a yellow rodent like Pokemon that was on its belly. "And the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrew."

"Pi." Pikachu had a sad look as Yellow silently approached the Sandshrew and knelt next to it causing it to raise its head weakly.

"Poor Sandshrew." Yellow said patting its head as she focused while Seymour continued regaining Brock's attention while Austin watched as the Sandshrew gave a light glow before blinking as it stood up, looking much better.

"Whoa." Ash said in shock as Austin gave a silent nod.

Knowing about it is one thing, but seeing it is another.

"That's why I'm patrolling these caves." Seymour said clenching a fist. "To catch the ones responsible for putting the Pokemon in pain."

"But who would do this?" Yellow asked in worry. "Who would hurt any Pokemon like this?"

"I have a pretty good idea who." Austin muttered looking at Pikachu who looked confused before his ears pricked as he realized who Austin was talking about.

Brock however heard Austin and gave him a curious look as Seymour continued. "I think they're after the Moon Stone."

"Makes sense." Brock said looking away from Austin as he frowned. "Anyone would want it for its power."

"You see ever since I was a little boy I believed that Pokemon came to Earth from outer space." Seymour said holding up a finger as Brock and Yellow looked intrigued while Austin looked skeptical.

"Outer Space?" Yellow asked imagining it.

"Yes and where is this spacecraft you may ask?" Seymour asked not giving enough time to answer. "Why it's none other than the Moon Stone."

"Well… That's an original theory." Brock said with a low chuckle.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Seymour, but I've heard Pokemon came from somewhere else." Austin said causing the Scientist to give him a curious look.

"Oh? And what's your theory?" Seymour asked causing everyone to look back at Austin.

Austin sighed and sat down as this could take awhile. "First, who here has heard of Arceus?" He asked confusing them but Pikachu perked up in surprise.

"What Pokemon is Arceus?" Brock asked curiously as he hasn't heard many legends outside of Kanto.

Austin smiled. "Arceus is a Legendary Pokemon in the Sinnoh Region and is said to be the God Pokemon who created three Pokemon Dialga, Palkia and Giratina." He said pulling them in. "Dialga became the Master of Time and Palkia is the Master of Space setting the two foundations of the world. Giratina however was banished to a place called the Reverse World due to how violent he was. After creating those three, he created Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit the Lake Trio of Sinnoh who stood for Willpower, Knowledge and Emotions."

"I've never heard of these Pokemon." Yellow said as Austin chuckled.

"Well they're only the first of many legends." Austin said as he continued. "From there he created three more Pokemon. Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza due to how the Earth at the time was in its early stages. Groudon was called the Continent Pokemon while Kyogre was born in the deep ends of the sea and Rayquaza is said to be the Master of the Atmosphere and due to their unique nature they were dubbed the Weather Trio since whenever Groudon is around harsh sunlight fills the area and Kyogre causes endless rain on his appearance. Groudon and Kyogre became bitter rivals due to their respective natures so Rayquaza was the one to end their fights with the help of the Regi Trio."

"Regi Trio?" Brock couldn't help but ask as he was both interested in the story and surprised by how much Austin knew.

Austin smiled. "Regirock, Regice and Registeel." He said naming the three. "There's also one called Regigigas who is said to have moved all the continents to their current location. And finally Mew was created who in turn created the Pokemon we know about today."

"I've never heard of such a story." Seymour said in surprise. "Where did you hear it?"

Austin couldn't help but turn red from embarrassment. "Uh, I really liked old legends as a kid and looked them up." He lied.

Ash however looked at him curiously. "Let me guess, the Show?"

' _Uh no… The Game._ ' Austin thought causing Ash to blink.

"There's a game?"

' _Yeah, my very first video game was Pokemon Red Version when I was four._ ' Austin thought remembering the game fondly. ' _I loved playing it so much that I became obsessed with knowing every little detail about Pokemon, my brother called me the Fountain of Useless Knowledge when it came to Pokemon._ '

"You have a brother?" Ash asked but another voice caused them to look over and see a Clefairy skipping past them carrying a small shard.

"Whoa, it's a Clefairy." Brock said in awe. "It's rare to actually see one."

"It's so cute." Yellow said looking at it as Austin just put his hands in his pocket, not going to try and catch it as he knew Seymour would no doubt interfere.

However it was only a few seconds after the Clefairy went out of sight did it scream catching their attention as they ran towards it to see four people dressed in black uniforms surrounding the Clefairy.

' _The heck?!_ ' Austin thought at seeing Rocket Grunts rather than just Jessie and James.

Brock frowned. "Team Rocket." He whispered looking at Austin and Yellow. "Come on, we need to call the authorities-."

"Stop what you're doing." Seymour ran out interrupting Brock.

"Seymour you idiot." Austin muttered running out too before Brock could stop him causing the former Gym Leader to sigh as he and Yellow ran out.

"Hm? Who the hell are you?" One of the grunts asked in boredom at seeing Seymour before another grunt spotted Austin.

"Wait a minute, black hair, brown eyes and a Pikachu?" The second grunt said as his eyes widened. "Jessie and James said something about him interfering with the operation in Viridian City."

"Wait so this is the kid who beat them?"

"Ash, what are they talking about?" Brock asked in confusion only for Austin to take a Pokeball out.

"I'll explain after this." Austin said as the grunts took out their Pokeballs and they sent out Grimers. "Butterfree go."

Not wanting Austin to fight alone, Brock sent his new Zubat out since Onix was too big to fit in here and he wanted to keep Geodude ready for in case he needed him.

It was hard to keep track of the four Grimers that came at them all shooting smog's at the two Pokemon, Zubat could take them just fine being half poison type, but Butterfree was trying his best to dodge them.

"Zubat use Supersonic." Brock said as the small bat began emitting the sound waves that grew stronger due to the echolocation inside of the cave causing the Grimers to stumble.

"Confusion on them." Austin took it from there as the Grimers were quickly knocked out by the psychic attack, causing the Grunts to return them as the Clefairy quickly ran behind the humans protecting it.

"Beaten by a bunch of brats." One of the Grunts muttered before another voice cut in.

"What's going on here?"

Austin meanwhile groaned. "Not them." He muttered recognizing the voice as Jessie and James walked into view.

Jessie reacted at seeing Austin. "It's the twerp." She said in annoyance at seeing him again before she smirked. "Prepare for Trouble."

James took out a rose. "Make it Double."

The grunts groaned at this as Austin did a facepalm while Yellow, Brock and Seymour looked confused.

"To Protect the World from Devastation."

"To Unite All People within our Nation."

"To P-."

"Can't believe they're one of the strongest members." One of the Grunts muttered only to be glared at by Jessie and James.

"Hey don't interrupt our motto-."

"Your motto sucks." Austin called out despite Brock's look the former Leader not wanting to antagonize Team Rocket anymore than they already have.

"Do you realize how hard it is to come up with a Motto?!" James asked giving Austin a look.

"I keep telling you, no one is going to take you seriously." Austin said shaking his head before he frowned. "Wait, where's Meowth?"

"Right here." The cat landed on Austin's head nearly bringing him down from the force of the jump before Pikachu used Quick Attack to get the feline off as he was trying to take the Pokeballs. "Meowth, that's just plain rude."

"A-A talking Meowth?" Seymour asked in surprise as Brock looked at it taken off guard.

"Whoa." Yellow said in awe as Austin chuckled.

"My reaction as well."

"But maybe this is a blessing in disguise twerp." Jessie said taking a Pokeball out. "You humiliated us in both Viridian City and the Forest, this time we're taking you down."

"You guys lost when I barely knew how to battle." Austin said as Butterfree flew in front of Austin to protect him along with Pikachu. "What makes this time any different?"

"The last two times we underestimated you but no more, you're our personal enemy twerp." James said as he tossed out a Pokeball. "Koffing go."

"Ekans, time to get your revenge."

' _This again._ ' Austin thought seeing Brock about to send Geodude out. "I have this Brock."

Brock frowned a bit, but then he saw Austin looking to Yellow and Seymour before he looked back to Brock making the older teen realize that if they were both focusing on battling then any of the Grunts could use either Yellow or Seymour as hostages.

"Koffing Smog Attack."

"Ekans Poison Sting."

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to Dodge, Butterfree fly out of reach." Austin ordered and both Pokemon moved as the poison attacks hit where they were. "Now Butterfree use Confusion!"

Butterfree managed to fly right up to Koffing as his eyes glowed blue and energy surrounded Koffing causing him to wince in pain before being slammed into Ekans.

Ekans broke free and managed to grab Pikachu in its mouth like it did with Rattata last time.

Austin however smirked as Ash laughed. "Oh he shouldn't have done that."

"Yup, Pikachu Thundershock." Austin said as Pikachu began electrocuting the snake.

"Koffing use Smog to help Ekans-." James had to duck as he was nearly hit. "Not on me."

Koffing however was moving around with swirls in its eyes showing that the psychic attack from Butterfree made it confused.

While they were fighting, Meowth was making his way towards the Clefairy, something that Brock noticed. "Zubat use Bite."

"Zu." Zubat shot forward with her mouth wide open but Meowth ducked before his claws came out.

"Try my Scratch Attack." Meowth taunted taking the Zubat out in one hit causing Brock to return her. "Now hand over the Clefairy."

Brock however reached to grab Geodude only for Yellow to react. "Kitty use String Shot." She said tossing a Pokeball out as Weedle came out.

"Meowth, not again!" Meowth cried out as he was mummified again and sent rolling back.

"Butterfree move back and Pikachu finish this up with the strongest Thundershock you can make." Austin said as Butterfree flew out of range while Pikachu managed to knock both Ekans and Koffing out with a high powered attack.

"I-I can't believe it." James said in shock. "That's three times now."

"This twerp is really bugging me." Jessie said in anger, but she was also surprised as she remembered how much he struggled the last time they fought.

The Grunts were a little scared in seeing how the specialized Admins were easily defeated.

"Pathetic." A new voice sneered causing everyone to turn and see the new arrival who was a red haired woman in a white uniform.

Austin's eyes widened as he recognized her as Ariana one of the Four Rocket Executives from the Johto Games.

"A kid beat you two?" Ariana asked walking up to them before looking at the people causing her headaches. "And not just once from the sounds of it."

"A-Ariana, we can explain-." James tried only for the woman to glare.

"Shut it, if I want you weaklings to explain yourselves I would allow it." Ariana snapped causing them to quiet before looking at Austin. "Well boy I suppose I should take care of you before you become a problem."

' _Oh man this is bad._ ' Austin thought taking a step back. ' _She won't be like the other Rocket Members we fought before._ '

"Gloom Razor Leaf." Ariana commanded as a small blue Pokemon with a red closed up flower for hair came out and shot out leaves that slammed into Butterfree and Pikachu sending them back out of the fight.

Austin stared because in one hit he lost two of his strongest Pokemon.

"Well, what's your move now?" Ariana asked as Austin quickly returned Butterfree and grabbed Pikachu, giving him to Yellow to watch over as he pulled out another Pokeball.

"Pidgeotto use Sand Attack."

As the bird did that, Austin quickly returned him while Team Rocket were busy dealing with the sand and turned to run, grabbing Yellow and Seymour's arms as he did so.

"Come on."

Brock gave a nod approving of Austin's choice as Clefairy ran after them.

When the dust died down, Ariana laughed at seeing that they were gone. "Running away like the cowards they are?"

"We can chase after them-." One Grunt began only for Ariana to shake her head.

"Don't, they won't be a problem."

"But-." The Grunt tried to argue only for Ariana to send out an Arbok that bared his fangs.

"Did you just speak back to me?" Ariana asked in a sickly sweet tone causing the Grunt to pale.

If there was anything Ariana was known for, it was torturing people, especially disobedient Grunts.

"N-No Mistress Ariana." The Grunt bowed his head as he took a step back.

"Good." Ariana said as she looked at Jessie and James. "You can still redeem yourselves by finding the Moon Stone, if you fail however… I'll leave it up to your imagination."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone was panting as they were near a stream outside of the cave. "T-That was too close." Austin managed to get out as they lost Team Rocket about an hour ago.

"That was completely reckless for you to do Ash." Brock said looking at him.

"I'm not the one who gave away our position." Austin said as Seymour looked down.

"I just reacted." Seymour said quietly. "I didn't want to see Clefairy in anymore trouble."

Brock gave a sigh. "I can understand that, but you need to be more careful, both of you." He said turning to Austin. "Now what were they talking about you interfering in Viridian City?"

"They were trying to steal the Pokemon in the Pokemon Center including mine." Austin said looking down. "Afterwards I ran into Jessie and James in Viridian Forest again and beat them, both times were in Self-Defense."

Brock looked at Austin before giving a nod. "Just as long as you weren't actively seeking them out." He said looking away.

When he was a Gym Leader he helped the Pewter City Police with various things that acquired his attention, he knew how dangerous Team Rocket were and that was why he didn't want Austin or Yellow to be near them.

"We need to hurry though, Zubat Butterfree and Pikachu are injured." Brock said before Yellow spoke up.

"Uh I can take care of that." Yellow said as she was already holding Pikachu who began to glow softly startling Brock and Seymour.

As the glow died down, the scratches on PIkachu were gone as his ears twitched. "Chu?" Pikachu blinked in confusion.

"Yellow, did you just heal Pikachu by holding him?" Brock asked to confirm what he just saw as the girl gave a nod.

"I've always been able to do that." Yellow said looking down. "It's one of the reasons I can easily bond with Pokemon."

"I've never heard of anything like it." Seymour said in amazement before all of them realized that Austin didn't look surprised at all.

"Ash, did you know?" Yellow asked in surprise.

"I saw you do that to the Sandshrew earlier." Austin said surprising her. "I didn't say anything because I figured you would tell us when you wanted to."

"Liar." Ash coughed causing Austin's eye to twitch.

Yellow however had a relieved smile before holding out her hands as Brock slowly gave her Zubat's Pokeball followed by Austin's Butterfree and in seconds they were healed.

"Yellow, I'm grateful that you did that but you shouldn't use that power much." Brock said seeing how Yellow looked a little exhausted. "It would be bad if Team Rocket found out about that."

Yellow was quiet before giving a nod.

The Clefairy however was looking at Yellow in awe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Despite the fact that Team Rocket was after them, the group knew that they had to rest at one point with them eating while the Sun was beginning to set.

All of their Pokemon except for Onix whose size could give their Position away as they were eating.

Brock had Zubat on his shoulder giving him some specialized Pokemon food as the other Pokemon were wondering how they lasted so long without Brock around, much to everyone's amusement.

"It's still a bit away until Cerulean City from here." Brock said giving a sigh. "We'll have to be careful to avoiding Team Rocket on the way out though."

"Easier said than done." Austin said to him.

"Yeah, I've been trying to avoid them since my first day as a trainer." Ash muttered.

"But we can't just leave them here." Yellow said in worry.

"Yellow, Ash is a beginner trainer and you aren't a battler." Brock said sternly. "Now I may be a former Gym Leader but even I won't be enough to take on that woman. Plus we don't know how many of Team Rocket is around here, it's smarter and safer to not get involved and tell Officer Jenny in Cerulean City as soon as we can."

Yellow looked ready to protest only for Austin to sigh. "That's why we'll be leaving as soon as everyone finishes eating."

"But what about the Moon Stone?!" Ash asked in alarm. "We can't let Team Rocket get it."

' _What do you want me to do?_ ' Austin mentally asked. ' _It's not just Jessie, James and Meowth, it's more of Team Rocket, way too many for any of us to face._ '

"So what, you're just going to leave?" Ash asked angrily.

' _You saw what that Ariana woman did to Butterfree and Pikachu, with a Grass Type no less._ ' Austin was clenching his fork hard, drawing an alarmed look from Brock.

"Hey Ash, are you alright?" Brock asked in concern causing Austin to look towards him in surprise before seeing how the fork was beginning to bend and he loosened his grip.

"Yeah." Austin said looking down. "It's just, I can't believe the strength of that Gloom… That was the first time I lost that badly."

"You've only been a Pokemon Trainer for two, nearly three weeks." Brock reassured him. "But it's not our job to fight them."

"I know." Austin said as he looked to see Pikachu and Clefairy talking to each other.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu stood up as Clefairy walked off and followed him.

"Wha, Pikachu!" Austin stood up and quickly returned his Pokemon to take off after him.

"Ash!" Brock stood up, returning Geodude and Zubat and ran along with Seymour.

"Wait up!" Yellow cried out in a panic, returning Kitty as she climbed on Dody to follow them.

The moon was high in the sky by the time they managed to catch up to Pikachu and Clefairy to show another cavern.

' _Oh no._ ' Austin thought remembering what happens. "Pikachu we can't stay here."

"Chu, Pika." Pikachu waved a paw happily and ran in after the Clefairy.

"I wonder what they were talking about earlier?" Seymour said as they all followed with Austin resigned to what's going to happen.

Ash looked relieved because this way the Moon Stone would be protected.

The group came to a stop in a giant circular room where the moon shone as they stared in awe at the giant stone laying in the middle with quite a few Clefairy's dancing around it.

' _It looks more amazing than in the show._ ' Austin thought his eyes wide.

"It's the Moon Stone." Seymour said in awe.

Yellow was amazed by the sight. "It's huge."

"So the legend of the Moon Stone was true." Brock looked moved by the giant stone forgetting that Team Rocket were in the Mountain due to its beauty.

"Look, Clefairy is doing something." Austin said causing everyone to look over as Clefairy placed the stone it was carrying in the ring of stones causing all of them to glow in the moonlight as the other Clefairy's began dancing around it.

"Amazing, these Clefairy have formed their own society, this is an amazing sight." Seymour observed.

"Especially since they pray to the Moon Stone." Austin said remembering how Pikachu told the group through Charades in the Anime.

"That's what they're doing?" Yellow asked in surprise as Brock gave a nod seeing how he thought Austin came to that conclusion.

"Is it because the Moon Stone came from the heavens?" Seymour asked curiously.

"How interesting." The new voice caused all of them to turn and see Jessie, James, Meowth and Ariana along with the rest of the Rocket Grunts.

"Oh no." Brock said seeing as how their only exit was cut off.

"Thanks for leading us to the Moon Stone." Ariana said with a smirk. "Now stand aside."

"You can't, this belongs to the Pokemon." Seymour said his knees shaking as he was about to run at them only for Austin to grab his arm, struggling to hold him back.

"Don't be suicidal!" Austin said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Don't come any closer."

"How cute, looks like you forgot our last battle already." Ariana said in mock disappointment as she sent Gloom and Arbok out. "Perhaps you need a reminder."

Brock however moved with his Pokeball sending Onix out now that they had room. "How about you back off."

"Ah so the Pewter City Gym Leader is here to fight us?" Ariana asked recognizing the man as she knew even with Gloom, he would be a small challenge, beatable but a challenge nonetheless.

"Ash, Yellow get out of here." Brock said.

Austin almost took him up on that before he clenched a fist. "Not happening Brock."

"Ash I'm not arguing with you-." Brock went to say only for Austin to let out his whole team.

"Then don't argue, but don't think I'm going to leave you by yourself." Austin said as the Rocket Grunts sent out various Rattata's, Grimers and Zubats while Jessie and James sent out their Koffing and Ekans.

Brock frowned before giving a nod sending Zubat and Geodude out.

Yellow looked between them and backed up knowing that with her lack of experience she wouldn't be much help right here as she had Kitty and Dody out.

It was tense before a new voice cut in.

"Hyper Beam."

A huge beam of energy slammed right into the Arbok and Gloom knocking them out as everyone turned to see a dragon Pokemon with light orange skin and grayish green eyes land unfurling it's blue wings.

"T-That's a Dragonite." Brock said in awe before they saw someone standing at the edge of the hole in the roof.

It was a man with light red hair wearing a blue tunic with gold lines across it and a black cape that was billowing in the wind.

"Lance." Ariana said in annoyance.

Austin was staring in shock.

The Champion of the Elite Four was here?!

"You all will do well to surrender." Lance said his dark eyes showing anger at Team Rocket.

Ariana took in the account of Lance as well as the other kids who are stronger than the Grunts.

Now the kids she could handle, but the League Champion?

She made the smart move.

"James give us cover." Ariana ordered as James gave a nod.

"Koffing Smokescreen."

As smoke covered the area, Ariana looked right at Austin.

"If we ever meet again boy you better watch your back." Ariana warned him venomously as the smoke covered her.

"Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Spearow blow the smoke away." Austin said not wanting them to get away.

"You too Zubat." Brock said.

It was futile because as soon as the smoke was clear, Team Rocket was already gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm surprised to see you out here Brock." Lance said as various Pokemon Rangers were in the Mountain patrolling. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Gym?"

"I guess my Father didn't send the Memo yet." Brock said to the Champion who visits the Gym once every year to see how the Leaders were doing. "He took over so I could follow my dream."

"I see, but it was foolish for you to go after Team Rocket." Lance said in a warning tone before Austin spoke up.

"It wasn't Brock's fault."

Lance calmly turned to Austin. "And who are you?"

"... I'm Ash from Pallet Town." Austin said a little unnerved by how he looked at him. "I'm training to compete in the Regionals."

Lance was quiet as he looked at Ash before turning to Seymour. "The Moon Stone will be guarded by the Ranger Union, they sent their best to keep it out of Team Rocket's hands."

"That's a relief." Seymour said with a smile. "But how did you know?"

"We had a few leads that said they were going to strike here first." Lance answered not giving where those leads came from before a ringing caused him to take a Pokegear out. "Lance here."

He walked off to talk but he looked back at the group.

"You're free to leave, but be careful."

"Got it." Brock said as the Champion got back on the Pokegear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe we met the Champion." Yellow said as they were leaving Mt. Moon which was now bustling with Pokemon Rangers.

"We were lucky to get out of there alive." Brock said as Austin frowned.

'We'll need to become stronger to avoid being helpless like that.' He thought as Ash gave a nod agreeing with him.

"Clefairy!" The trio stopped and turned to see a Clefairy running towards them.

"Hey isn't that the Clefairy that led us to the Moon Stone?" Brock asked as Austin gave a nod a little surprised.

It ran until it got to Yellow and hugged her leg with a smile. "Fairy Fair. Clef." Clefairy said happily.

"Y-You want to come with me?" Yellow asked in surprise but she had a smile.

"Fairy." Clefairy said giving a nod.

"But I don't have a Pokeball." Yellow said as Austin tossed her one.

"I have quite a few spares." Austin said with a grin. "You're real lucky to have a Clefairy want to come with you."

"I'll say." Brock said crossing his arms as Yellow lightly tapped the Clefairy with the Pokeball as it was captured without giving any struggle.

"I should introduce Clefy to Dody and Kitty." Yellow said with a smile.

"How about we do that in Cerulean City?" Brock suggested. "We have some ways to go."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Austin asked as they continued on.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Bet you weren't expecting for me to update so soon am I right? I literally spent the last few hours typing this inspired to do so from how well the last chapter turned out, but the next few days I won't be able to update due to the fact that I'll be working so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Not only did they get through Mt. Moon but they dealt with a more dangerous Team Rocket and had to be saved from Lance, who didn't really interact with them much besides the basic questioning and berating them for going against Team Rocket instead of calling the authorities which is pretty realistic in my opinion.**

 **Now let's get to the reviews.**

 **PhantomDragon99: Haha, yeah it was fun to do that.**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku: Yeah, it's a shame you can't use the moves in the game like how it could be done in reality but that's what made it so fun to type. Nice combo with Geodude.**

 **War-Torn Hero: Thank you and Misty will join after the Cerulean Gym, I can promise that.**

 **Avidreader-everafter: Thank you, I had doubts at how well recieved this idea would be but I'm happy I did it.**

 **The Voices In Your Head: Thank you I hope to make the other Gym Battles better than Canon as well. Yes Austin will age which is something they should've done in the Anime. Possibly.**

 **Coldblue: Thank you, I'm happy you liked how I trained the Pokemon in that chapter, it was hard to type but it paid off in the end with how I had them act and react to the training. Haha yeah, those two were epic to type and it was fun to have Metapod go Spider-Man for a bit before evolving, I figured some creativity would work and I haven't seen anyone do that yet. Well it wasn't Butch and Cassidy but I hope you enjoyed what did happen.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) Yes. 2) Yes. 3) I think that showed in this chapter but I may have him lose another battle outside the Gym. 4) Yes. 5) I planned on that. 6) Yes. 7) Hopefully this chapter answered that. 8) Green will appear maybe in Vermillion. 9) Yes. 10) I have fifteen pages done on that chapter. 11) Yes but I have a different Pokemon in mind rather than Sandshrew sorry.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Yeah I think no one expected for a Metapod to fight like that as well.**

 **Sweet Smile: Haha yeah Spider-Pod was great to type and nice song. I'm happy you enjoyed how the various Pokemon battled as well as Pikachu getting off scot-free. Yeah the three of them as a team is cool and it would be pretty funny to do that. Sorry for the lack of answering but I need to get ready for work.**

 **(Now for the Spanish Translation) Jaja, sí Spider-Pod era genial para escribir y bonita canción. Estoy feliz de que haya disfrutado de cómo los diferentes Pokemon luchó como Pikachu bajar de rositas. Sí los tres de ellos como un equipo es genial y sería muy divertido hacer eso. Lo siento por la falta de contestar, pero tengo que estar listo para el trabajo.**

 **Duo8834: Thank you, I'll fix that and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Duskrider: Haha yes it is.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail.

Spearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace and Steel Wing.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Rattata (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail and Dig.

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Confusion, Poison Sting, Sleep Powder and Stun Spore.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack and Steel Wing.

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Pokemon Seen: 26

Pokemon Owned: 8

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Weedle (Kitty) (F) Ability: Poison Point. Moves: Poison Sting and String Shot.

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck and Quick Attack.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl and Sing.

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish and Bite.

 **Alright, Spidey is signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Challenge of the Nugget Bridg

_**Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge**_

It's been two days since the incident with Mt. Moon and as they were much closer to Cerulean City, Austin and his newfound friends found a stream to stop and rest at.

Or rather, to train.

"Dive and use Quick Attack." Austin ordered as he was having a mock battle with Brock.

It was Pidgeotto versus Zubat, the former Pewter Gym Leader wanted to train Zubat up to par to keep up with Geodude and Onix and Austin hasn't been training Pidgeotto like he should've, so it was a win-win situation.

"Supersonic." Brock ordered as the little bat was having a tough time trying to dodge all the Quick Attacks as she aimed the sound attack all around trying to catch the elusive Pidgeotto.

While that was going on, Yellow was sitting near the stream with a fishing rod as she gave a yawn while Pikachu, Rattata, Butterfree, Geodude, Kitty, Dody and Clefy were watching the battle and Spearow was on a nearby tree branch just giving it a look of boredom.

"Alright, finish this up with Gust!" Austin said as Pidgeotto gave a cry and blew the Zubat back as Brock caught her.

"Zu." The Zubat had a sad look as Brock smiled.

"Hey, you did alright." He said causing the little bat to perk right up and nuzzle her head against Brock's arm.

"Alright Pidgeotto." Austin held his arm out as the bird landed on it, being mindful of her talons as he scratched underneath her beak.

Austin also has been getting even closer with his team with Brock and Ash's help.

Rattata and Pidgeotto seemed to be warming up considerably to Austin while Pikachu and Butterfree were already pretty comfortable with him..

Spearow however, only cared about getting stronger and has rebuffed all attempts.

Yes he'll protect Austin if something were to happen, but outside of a battle, he stayed away from him as well as the team.

"Nicely done." Ash said walking up. "You're getting better at battling without any help."

' _I had a good teacher._ ' Austin thought back with a smile.

Despite their disagreement about what happened at Mt. Moon, Austin and Ash were still friendly with each other. Mostly due to the fact that if they were going to be stuck with each other for the time being, they may as well try to get along.

"Pidgeotto is getting stronger." Brock observed as Zubat was now on his shoulder. "You've really raised her well."

"Haha thanks Brock." Austin said using his free arm to rub the back of his head. "But the credit goes to Pidgeotto."

Pidgeotto gave a cry of confirmation as Spearow just gave her a look.

Turning from Brock, Austin looked towards Yellow. "So what did you think-?" He stopped when he saw that Yellow fell asleep while fishing and he chuckled. ' _I was wondering when that would happen._ '

"Should we wake her up?" Austin asked as Brock thought for a second.

"Nah, help me make some lunch." Brock said as he opened his bag. "She'll wake up when it's nearly done."

"Alright." Austin said with a shrug as Pidgeotto flew to join the other Pokemon while Zubat just stayed with Brock. "Zubat is pretty affectionate."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird to have a Pokemon that isn't a rock-type though." Brock admitted as he pulled some pans out, leaving Austin to wonder how the guy fit all of that stuff in his bag. "But it's also refreshing."

"Plus with enough training you have the perfect counter for grass types." Austin said with a laugh. "Both poison and flying."

Brock gave a chuckle. "Yeah that's true, so Ash you thinking about catching a ground type soon?"

"Not sure, why?"

"You have three Pokemon who are naturally weak to electric attacks." Brock reminded him. "And the Third Gym is an electric one."

"Well Rattata knows how to counter Electric Types with Dig and I plan to work on her training a bit more." Austin said seeing how Rattata was talking with Clefy.

In truth the last two days he's been stepping up his team's training, both Pikachu and Butterfree took to it with eagerness after how easily they lost in Mt. Moon.

The only reason they all got out alright was because of Lance's timely arrival, but they had no idea that would happen.

"Anyways I'm good with just training the five that I have before I catch anymore Pokemon." Austin said sitting down. "I prefer quality over quantity."

"Well you said you were going to take a week to train before the Gym." Brock said remembering how Austin said he did that for the Pewter Gym.

"Yeah, I have some combo's I want to work with Pikachu for." Austin said as he remembered the Counter-Shield and the Thunder Armor.

Plus he was planning on getting Bulbasaur when he gets the guy to learn Energy Ball and have him eat it like Ash's Torterra did to power the guy up.

"That sounds pretty interesting." Brock said as he began to get the Tea prepped and pretty soon the food he was making began to set in the air.

"H-Huh?" Yellow yawned as she woke up. "What's going on?"

"Lunch." Austin said with a chuckle as she began to walk over.

As they began to eat, Austin saw Pikachu was with Rattata, Geodude and Clefy talking. Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Zubat, Onix, Dody and Kitty were near each other as well, the latter being very nervous of Pidgeotto and Onix, but she was staying next to Butterfree and Dody.

Spearow however was still by himself.

"Hey Spearow, you want to join the others?" Austin called out.

Spearow just gave him a look before turning away.

"Man what's with him?"

"Spearows are naturally proud, a lot of trainers have a tough time raising them." Brock told him. "And when they get stronger their pride can sometimes affect their behavior like that."

' _And I made no good effort to get close to him._ ' Austin thought as he looked at the rest of the team. ' _I need to change that._ '

But they were going to head straight for the City after Lunch because they should be there by nightfall if they hurry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Finally, Cerulean City!" Austin said with a tired grin as all three of them were exhausted from the long trek from Pewter City.

It was nearly a week or two since then and all of them needed a shower and a soft bed to sleep in.

"And tomorrow we begin another week of training." Ash said with a nod.

"I thought we would never get here." Yellow gave a sigh as she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"I'm just happy we made it at all." Brock said with a smile. "I need to call home to see how my siblings are doing."

"I also need to call Uncle Wilton, that was one of reasons he let me travel with you guys." Yellow said giving a yawn. "Although I think I could do that tomorrow."

"And I need to call D-er-Mom." Austin winced as Brock gave him a curious look.

' _Damnit, I need to get used to calling her that by now._ '

"Well we better find the Pokemon Center though." Austin said to quickly change the subject. "... Anyone happens to know where it is?"

"It shouldn't be too hard to find." Brock said chalking up Austin's weird behavior to being exhausted.

Thankfully it wasn't, it might not've been as big as the ones in Viridian and Pewter City, but it was still recognizable.

There were plenty of rooms available so they all got their own rooms to get some privacy.

But they had a small problem.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock ran forward to the Cerulean Nurse and took her hand. "How lovely it is to see you again, is it fate?"

Nurse Joy looked pretty bewildered as Austin and Ash were trying to hide their snickers, Ash for missing this and Austin for seeing this happen for the first time.

Yellow just looked confused.

But Nurse Joy sighed. "Hello Brock." She said remembering how her sister in Pewter City warned her about that. "How are you doing?"

"Much better now that I'm in the presence of divine beauty-." Brock began before Zubat who didn't like what was happening bit Brock's neck with Leech Life causing him to freeze as he fell backwards before Zubat landed on the counter as he slowly said. "But it wasn't meant to be."

Ash stared. "Okay… THAT never happened before."

Deciding to break the awkwardness, Austin approached the Nurse as Yellow was trying to wake Brock up handing her their Pokemon. "Um we would like to heal our Pokemon and request some rooms."

"Sure thing." Nurse Joy said before they saw the Video Phones.

"I better call home." Brock said suddenly fine. surprising Yellow.

"Uh yeah me too." Yellow said still a little surprised by what happened.

As they did so, Austin gave a sigh and walked over to the Video Phone and typed in the number.

"Hello?" Delia's voice came in.

"Hey Mom." Austin said as he got into the role of acting like Ash who was next to him to give him the words to say if needed.

"Hi honey." Delia's face came on the screen with a smile. "I haven't heard from you in two weeks, how are you doing?"

"Fine, we're in Cerulean City now." Austin said before showing the Boulder Badge. "Got our first badge as well."

"Honey that's amazing." Delia said looking proud as Austin looked away a bit. "How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Five." Austin said. "We're going to be training for the Cerulean Gym this next week."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Delia said with a smile. "Oh my little boy is growing up."

Ash had a small smile at seeing his Mom. "Mom." He said sadly as he watched the conversation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Right now, Austin was coming out of the bathroom in a robe, using a towel in his hair. "Man I forgot what it felt like to be clean." He muttered as he saw Pikachu relaxing on the bed, already asleep causing him to chuckle.

' _Hey Ash you there?_ '

"Where else would I be?" Ash answered back as Austin was using the computer in the room to see what was different in Cerulean City from the Anime or Games. "What's up?"

' _Just wondering, how do you think we should train for this Gym?_ '

"Well I would focus on just using Pikachu and Pidgeotto." Ash said remembering his Gym Battle. "Of course that depends on if Misty is here at all."

' _Yeah but I'm not just going to accept a badge from her sisters without battling them._ ' Austin told him as Ash sighed.

Back then he saw no problem with that but he now preferred to win them rather than just accepting them.

Something caught Austin's eyes as he saw something from the game.

'Nugget Bridge Challenge, beat five trainers in a Row and win a prize.'

"I think I found how we'll be training." Austin said out loud causing Ash to look over his shoulder and his eyes widened at seeing that, giving a grin.

"That's interesting." Ash said before frowning. "Why wasn't that there when I was here?"

"You're asking that when a lot of things are different?" Austin asked not noticing that Pikachu woke up a few seconds ago and was giving him a curious look due to how it looked like he was talking to himself. "Anyways, we'll be training everyone with this. Five Trainers, five Pokemon, each of them will battle."

Turning the computer off, Austin turned as Pikachu quickly closed his eyes as he turned off the light and gave a yawn before crawling into the bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nugget Bridge?" Brock asked as Austin explained his plans for training that day. "I've heard about that, they're pretty tough with whoever challenges them."

"What better way to train?" Austin asked with a smile. "I think my team can win."

"Maybe, be sure to tell me all about it." Brock said standing up confusing Yellow who looked to him curiously.

"Aren't you going to watch?"

"Um actually I have some errands to take care of." Brock said a little nervously. "And we're also low on supplies so I'll take care of stocking them up."

"You sure?" Austin asked a little concerned by how he was acting. "I could put the Nugget Bridge on hold until we have the supplies ready."

"Now, it's fine." Brock said standing up. "I'll see you two later."

"Alright that was weird." Austin said seeing Brock's retreating form. "What do you think Yellow?"

"Well, it can't be anything too bad." Yellow said as Austin gave a nod. "Hey Ash?"

"Hm?" Austin looked at her curiously.

"Um… C-Can you teach me how to battle?" Yellow asked hopefully poking her fingers together.

"I thought you didn't like battles." Austin said in surprise as he remembered how Yellow prefers becoming friends with Pokemon rather than fighting.

"I don't, but with what happened with Team Rocket I want my Pokemon to be strong to defend themselves." Yellow explained as Austin hummed in thought.

"Well all she has is a Weedle and Doduo along with Clefairy just joining her." Ash said adding his thoughts to the idea. "It wouldn't hurt to help them train up along with your team."

Giving a barely noticeable nod, Austin smiled at Yellow. "Sure thing, we can train after the Nugget Challenge."

Yellow had a grateful smile as they finished eating.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Whoa." Austin said in surprise as he was standing right by the Nugget Bridge with how wide it was and man it was long. "So this is Nugget Bridge, huh?"

Yellow gave a nod as she looked around curiously. "I wonder where the first trainer is?"

"He's a bit further up the road." A familiar voice said as Austin frowned. "Hey Ashy-Boy."

Austin, Ash and Yellow turned to see Gary leaning against a tree near the Nugget Bridge sipping a cup of lemonade.

"Gary." Austin said as Yellow didn't know who that was and Ash couldn't be heard right now.

"Man you're still struggling along back here?" Gary asked with a cocky smile. "I'm doing great, I've caught a large amount of strong and smart Pokemon and I have two badges, what about you?"

"I'm training for the second Gym right now." Austin said not caring about how many Pokemon Gary said he caught. "And I have strong Pokemon of my own."

"Training? Please the Cerulean Gym is a joke." Gary said giving a laugh. "Man you must be struggling if you're considering training for that."

"Oh that Gary." Ash muttered forgetting how much of a jerk he was.

"How about a battle to prove it?" Austin asked holding Rattata's Pokeball only for Gary to scoff.

"Sorry but I don't battle people who are struggling." Gary mocked as he walked past Austin. "Smell ya later, Ashy-Boy."

Austin glared at his retreating form as Yellow gave him a curious look. "Ash, who was that?"

"Gary, he started the same day as me and already thinks he's the greatest." Austin said with a hint of distaste. "He's also Prof. Oak's Grandson."

Yellow blinked in surprise before they heard another voice. "Hey you here for the Nugget Bridge Challenge?" A voice asked as they looked to see a Bug Catcher with a Pokeball. "The name's Cale and I'm the first Trainer."

"I'm here for the challenge." Austin confirmed sending Rattata out. "How many Pokemon are you going to use?"

"Four." Cale said sending his first one out, a Caterpie.

Rattata frowned at this, not liking that the only Pokemon she fought so far were Bug types and weak ones at that.

But she got ready remembering how good of a fighter Butterfree was when it was a Caterpie.

"String Shot." Cale ordered.

"Quick Attack."

As the Caterpie shot the silky string, Rattata moved quickly before the small rat slammed into the green caterpillar Pokemon sending him rolling and knocked-out.

Cale quickly returned him and sent out a Weedle.

"Careful Rattata." Austin warned as the rat gave a nod, not wanting to be poisoned.

"Poison Sting." Needles shot out of the Weedle's mouth as the Rattata moved quickly to dodge them.

If they weren't on the bridge, Austin would've ordered a Dig since that was the only move that Rattata had that would be effective but that wouldn't work.

Then Austin grinned. "Quick Attack to get close and hit him with Iron Tail."

Rattata grinned and moved her tail glowing before she swung it, slamming the Weedle on the head knocking her out.

"Whoa, that's a strong Rattata." Cale commented as Austin grinned.

"Thank you."

All Cale had left were a Metapod and a Kakuna but Rattata made short work of them as she looked a little winded but not completely exhausted.

"Great job, Rattata." Austin said as the small rat walked back to him.

"Ta." Rattata looked bored causing Austin to smirk.

"You do know that I'll be using you in the Vermillion Gym right?" Austin asked gaining her complete attention. "You have an advantage there with your Dig attack."

Rattata now looked energized and ready to train some more as Austin returned her, knowing that she would dive head-first into training when they finish the Nugget Bridge Challenge.

"I did my best." Cale said with a chuckle. "Even if it was a Rattata, I have no regrets."

"Same with fighting your Bug Pokemon, you'll be stronger when they become Butterfree and Beedrill." Austin said as he walked by them with Yellow right behind him. "Not bad for a warm-up though."

Checking his Pokedex as it was beeping, Austin was pleased to see that Rattata learned Hyper Fang.

"Um is Kakuna the evolved form of Weedle?" Yellow asked a bit hesitantly causing Austin to raise an eyebrow as he put the Pokedex up.

"Yes why?"

"D-... Does Kitty have to evolve?"

Now Austin looked surprised before remembering how she reacted to Ratty evolving in the Manga.

Chances are she looked a bit into evolution after seeing Butterfree evolve from Metapod.

"Well most trainers evolve their Pokemon without a second thought, but some Pokemon like being who they are." Austin said scratching the side of his cheek as Pikachu gave a nod, agreeing to that. "If you don't want Kitty to evolve that's fine, but it may be a good idea to see what she wants."

Yellow looked away in thought before the second trainer, a girl wearing a white shirt and blue skirt walked up.

"You beat Cale?" She asked in surprise before grinning. "The name's Ali and I'm the second Trainer of Nugget Bridge."

With that said, she sent out a small blue Pokemon with leaves hanging on it's head.

"Oddish." The small raddish Pokemon greeted as Austin saw Ariana's Gloom for a second before shaking his head and pulling out a different Pokeball.

"Pidgeotto go." Austin said sending the bird Pokemon out as she gave a cry of defiance as the Oddish took a step back in fear.

Ali who was confident now looked nervous.

"Gust." Austin said as the Pidgeotto gave a cry and began blowing the Oddish across the bridge causing her to tumble and roll.

"Oddish use Absorb!" Ali said as the Oddish pushed herself up and vines shot out of it's head to absorb energy from Pidgeotto who took to the air to avoid it.

"Steel Wing to slice through them." Austin said with a grin as the Pidgeotto flew through the vines, cutting them up as it scored a hit on the Oddish and this time she stayed down.

Ali frowned as she returned the Oddish and sent a Bellsprout out.

"If it's anything like Jeanette's Bellsprout than we're in trouble." Ash commented making Austin frown as he considered that.

"Gust." Austin said not pulling any punches, but the attack had more force causing him to looked confused until Ash spoke up.

"That was Twister!"

Now Austin was grinning because two of his Pokemon just learned some new moves as the Bellsprout was knocked out easily.

Ali gave a resigned sigh and sent out her last Pokemon.

It was a Pidgey.

The small bird froze on seeing Pidgeotto who didn't look too impressed.

"Quick Attack." That was all Austin said before the Pidgey was knocked out.

' _Man these battles are easy._ ' Austin thought returning Pidgeotto as Ali accepted her loss. ' _I expected it to be a lot harder._ '

"They actually are for any other trainers." Ash spoke up. "Remember, you've been taking the time to train these five up since Pewter City? If you hadn't they would be the ones wiping the floor with you."

'I suppose that's true.' Austin relented before the third trainer, a boy wearing a hat, yellow shirt and blue shorts had his arms crossed with a smirk.

"The name's Timmy, this is where you're winning streak ends." Timmy said as Austin gave a shrug. "Go Sandshrew."

As the small yellow armadillo Pokemon came out, Austin grinned and sent Spearow out.

"Scratch!" Timmy ordered as the Sandshrew moved.

"Aerial Wing."

It was too fast for Timmy to see as his Sandshrew was on the other side of the bridge out cold.

Not one to give up despite seeing how badly he was outmatched, Timmy sent out an Ekans as it hissed.

Spearow however cawed defiantly at the snake before he began to glow surprising everyone.

"Sweet." Austin said seeing what was happening as Spearow got bigger and when the glow died down, he was replaced by a large, brown feathered bird Pokemon with a red mohawk.

Taking out his Pokedex, Austin began to scan his new Fearow. " _ **Fearow, the Beak Pokemon. Fearow**_ _**is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey. This Pokemon has learned the move Mirror Move.**_ "

Fearow however didn't wait for an attack from Austin as he flew forward and slammed into the Ekans with a peck that knocked him out.

Austin was a bit surprised by that only to see Fearow look away from him causing Ash to groan. "Oh no."

Seeing what was happening, Austin returned him, making a mental note to try and work on that attitude problem that Fearow got.

The fourth trainer was a girl named Reli who used two Nidoran's one male and the other was female.

Butterfree didn't have any problems with them as his Confusion attacks were the perfect counter for them due to them being Poison Types.

He did learn Gust but that was about it.

Finally they were at the fifth and final trainer, who was a camper boy named Ethan and he sent out a Mankey while Austin had Pikachu out.

"Low Kick!" Ethan ordered as the Mankey moved quickly.

"Block with Iron Tail." Austin said as Pikachu did that, now use Thundershock."

The Mankey spasmed as it stumbled back before Pikachu tackled it with a Quick Attack, sending him rolling back.

"Mankey use Karate Chop!" Ethan said as Mankey shook his head and ran forward his fist glowing.

"Wait for it." Austin ordered as Pikachu stood there, his ear twitching slightly. "... Now use Iron Tail to jump!"

Pikachu did so, causing Mankey to miss before the electric mouse grinned as a small orb began to power up on his tail surprising everyone.

' _Electro-Ball?_ ' Austin thought in surprise. ' _But Pikachu never learned that until Unova._ '

Deciding not to question it, Austin grinned as the small orb slammed into Mankey causing him to collapse, knocked out as Ethan sighed and returned the Pig Monkey.

"Man you are a machine." Ethan commented as he did see the other battles. "We barely did anything to you."

"It was still great training for my team." Austin said with a smile. ' _Especially since they all learned new moves and Spearow evolved._ '

Unknown to all of them, someone was watching from a distance as he was given a gold nugget for winning.

"Five strong Pokemon and most likely has some good money." A female voice muttered as the binoculars came down to show a brunette eleven year old girl wearing a black dress as she smirked. "Easy pickings."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brock was sulking as he made his way to the Pokemart.

His plan to watch the Sensational Sisters Swimshow was denied due to them being out of tickets for the next few weeks.

Yes he did know the sisters personally due to them being fellow Gym Leaders and he has tried asking them out on multiple occasions whenever there was a meeting between Leaders with little to no success, but he's never seen any of their shows before and now he wouldn't since their next show would be after they're gone.

'Might as well get some supplies.' Brock thought as he entered the Pokemart only to pause as a poster caught his attention.

Kanto's 1st Regional Breeder Competition. Must obtain three medals from various breeder centers.

There was a list of towns as that showed where these medals must be obtained as Brock shakily looked it over.

It would be a major step to his dream of becoming a Breeder if he could do this and the closest one was in Vermillion City in one month.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Not much with this chapter, but it showed how strong Austin became so far. Now some people would probably complain about him practically dominating the Nugget Bridge challenge but I figured with how much the Pokemon were trained they would win easily.**

 **Plus Spearow finally evolved but he seems to be pulling a Charmeleon here, how Austin handles that will remain to be seen as well. Gary had a small cameo here but I wanted to save their battle for somewhere else.**

 **I hope you liked how I had Zubat act like Croagunk which she might still do in this story even with Misty there in the future.**

 **Alright, time to answer reviews.**

 **PhantomDragon99: Possibly.**

 **Pirate22: No nicknames and while he will keep some eggs, Togepi's egg will go to Misty because I liked that part of Canon honestly.**

 **Duskrider: Haha, thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **War-Torn Hero: Oh don't worry I will.**

 **Overlord Susanoo: Honestly I don't think a lot of people would ask that in Austin's position, maybe if it kept happening and while he will win some tournaments I did agree with Canon on the Kanto and Johto ones due to him being inexperienced compared to other trainers, the Sinnoh one however was bullcrap! I purposely left some legendaries out of the explanation and as for Aura, Austin doesn't know anything about Aura or has yet to find anything to work on it let alone access it safely, he hasn't thought about it though due to how rarely it showed up in the Anime but he will think about it eventually.**

 **Coldblue: Thank you, I'm happy you liked how I made Team Rocket more competent as well as the addition of Ariana, and yes while the other Executives aren't as sadistic as her they are all very strong and I plan to make use of their characters in this story. Yeah it's a little weird how in Canon they seemed alright with each other from the get-go that's why I showed some awkwardness as well as them trying to find common ground to make it both realistic and funny. Haha yeah I figured realistically if a terrorist organization was causing trouble the Elite Four would attempt to stop it as shown in that chapter, it won't be the last time the Elites will meet the group but they will notice how they seem to get into bad situations.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) I'm going to leave that to everyone's imagination. 2) Of course, it wouldn't be his character if he didn't, but Austin will eventually have a talk with him about it. 3) Yes as it was shown in this chapter. 4) Well she asked before due to how she wasn't much help against Team Rocket at all, Kitty will evolve soon. 5) Possibly. 6) A week per town before the Gyms. 7) I have 6 pages on it typed, but that's it for now. 8) Yes, I really need to work on that more. 9) Yes, I hope you like how it was shown in this chapter with Yellow asking for Austin's help in doing so. 10) Honestly I have no clue, I'll have to look into her character to see how she does that. 11) Well Arceus isn't involved due to being asleep but even though they'll be looking for clues whenever they can they won't find the truth for quite awhile.**

 **The Voices In Your Head: Thank you and here are the answers to your questions in order. Yes Austin will eventually crack more combos out in the future. I plan to have at least the Counter Shield by the time he gets to Vermillion. Yes they will have their souls taken out. Eventually yes. Maybe.**

 **Cybresamurai: Thank you.**

 **Ultima-Owner: So very true.**

 **Nightmaster000: Oh you'll see some battles like that only with a Kakuna rather than a Metapod. As for the other Criminal Organizations, they've changed as well becoming more deadly.**

 **Matt: They're in the reviews.**

 **Guest3: Yes.**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you, I'm happy you liked the twists and developments so far. 1) So very true. 2) Yes and she isn't the only Rocket Executive that will show up in this story. 3) Yeah eventually both the Elite Four and Team Rocket will be keeping an eye on him. 4) That depends on how far I actually get with this story. 5) Yes I do plan on that. 5.1) I'll get to that if I get that far.**

 **Movielover8210: Yeah I always hated how Ash just left his Pokemon except for Pikachu, I mean sure I can understand wanting to feel like you're just beginning again, but for crying out loud he didn't even consider his other Pokemon when he did so, it's a wonder how they're still loyal to him.**

 **Sweet Smile: Actually they're just Admins in this story with Ariana being a Top Executive. Now while I'll be mixing the Anime and Manga versions of Surge, Koga and Sabrina they won't be in Team Rocket, in fact the Executives taking their places are Ariana, Petrel, Proton and Archer. Both Austin and Ash's soul will show in that chapter shocking Pikachu with the little guy wanting an explanation about that. Yes the Pokedex holders will be in this story and will show more later on, I'm changing the team's up from the Manga crew as shown when Kitty became a Weedle in this story. The Brother-In-Law will be revealed eventually.**

 **(Now for the Spanish Edition) En realidad son sólo Administradores en esta historia con Ariana ser un alto ejecutivo. Ahora bien, aunque voy a estar mezclando las versiones Anime y Manga de sobretensiones, Koga y Sabrina no van a estar en el Equipo Rocket, de hecho, los ejecutivos que toman sus lugares son Ariana, Petrel, Proton y Archer. Tanto Austin y el alma de Ash mostrarán en ese capítulo impactante Pikachu con el pequeño querer una explicación al respecto. Si los titulares de Pokedex estarán en esta historia y se mostrará más adelante, voy a cambiar hasta del equipo de la tripulación Manga como se muestra cuando se convirtió en un gatito Weedle en esta historia. El hermano-en-ley se dará a conocer el tiempo.**

 **Selet: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail and Electro-Ball.

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing and Mirror Move.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Rattata (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig and Hyper Fang.

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Confusion, Poison Sting, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Gust.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Twister.

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Pokemon Seen: 34

Pokemon Owned: 9

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Weedle (Kitty) (F) Ability: Poison Point. Moves: Poison Sting and String Shot.

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck and Quick Attack.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl and Sing.

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish and Bite.

 **Now for a question, how should I do the Breeder Competitions? I decided to add something for Brock to do that way he wouldn't be just there like he was for the other seasons, plus it would help with getting his dream kick-started as well.**

 **And I posted the first chapter of my RWBY/Pokemon rewrite crossover story now called Pokemon Masters of Remnant if anyone is interested.**

 **Anyways Spidey is Signing Out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cerulean Cape

_**Chapter 08: Cerulean Cape**_

Brock was watching the mock battle between Austin and Yellow as he had Onix out, cleaning the crevices between the rocks on his body to practice for the Breeding Competition.

Austin and Yellow were both pretty supportive about his choice in entering, although he swore that Austin was keeping his jaw from dropping as if the idea surprised him.

Now that he thought about it, Austin seems to be a multitude of mysteries.

There were times he would just act different depending on a situation or mutter something that confuses him but makes sense later.

And then there were times he looked completely lost in thought.

But he was a good battler, pretty good for only being a rookie.

"String Shot!" Yellow ordered as Kitty was trying to hit Butterfree who kept dodging.

"Gust." Austin countered as Butterfree blew the Weedle back a bit. ' _Come on Yellow, you can do better than this._ '

It's only been two days since his Nugget Bridge Challenge and Austin was at the end of his patience.

Not because of Yellow, she was getting the hang of battling.

But it was because of Fearow.

He congratulated Fearow after healing the team, only for Fearow to ignore him.

Thinking it was just his pride, Austin didn't do anything but smile.

Then Fearow attacked Pidgeotto causing him to return the big bird.

Since then every time he let Fearow out, he attacked him.

"Yellow is pretty limited in this fight." Ash said as the only moves Kitty knew were Poison Sting and String Shot before the Stinger Pokemon was unconscious much to Yellow's dismay.

"Alright that's enough for now." Austin said as Yellow healed Kitty again. "Kitty lasted a bit longer against Butterfree this time, but I think she just needs to rest now."

Yellow gave a nod as Brock called over.

"If you want I can show you how to brush her." He offered as Yellow smiled and walked over, leaving Austin to his thoughts as he had Fearow's Pokeball again.

"Pi?" Pikachu was on his shoulder recognizing the Pokeball easily due to Fearow's scent being on it.

"I just don't understand." Austin muttered holding the Pokeball. "I helped Fearow in getting stronger, isn't that what he wanted?"

"You really don't understand do you?" Ash spoke up causing Austin to look up.

' _What do you mean?_ ' He thought not wanting to alarm Pikachu into thinking he was crazy.

"You only used Fearow for battles." Ash pointed out. "You never bonded with him."

' _That's not true, I always congratulated him when he won or lost._ ' Austin denied with wide eyes.

"Did you ever pet him like you did with Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Butterfree?" Ash asked as Austin glared before he looked down as he realized Ash was right.

He never did that for Rattata as well and the girl was annoyed with some of her battles.

How long before she stops listening as well?

' _Damn it, this isn't the game._ ' Austin told himself remembering that he only battled in the game, never got along with the Pokemon.

Here it's different and he forgot about it.

But it might already be too late with how Fearow won't even listen to him now.

It's only because Pikachu is always out as well as Butterfree and Pidgeotto's friendly personalities that he never had a problem with them.

Looking over, Austin saw Onix looking happy as Brock cleaned him and Yellow was brushing Kitty who despite not having any fur, looked happy.

' _No more._ ' Austin thought knowing that it may be a long time before Fearow does listen to him, but he wasn't going to give up on him.

With that in mind, Austin walked up to Brock. "Hey do you have any advice on brushing flying types?"

"You going to brush Pidgeotto?" Brock asked with a raised brow.

"No." Austin said shaking his head. "Fearow."

Brock and Yellow paused as they looked at him. "Uh are you sure Ash?" He asked not so sure about that given with how Fearow was these last two days.

Even Pikachu looked a bit hesitant at the idea.

"Yeah… It's something I should've done with him when he was a Spearow." Austin said to him.

"... Well I would start by keeping the feathers straight." Brock began after seeing that Austin wasn't going to change his mind about this. "Flying types also love it when their talons and beaks are cleaned as well, but you'll have to be careful with how temperamental Fearow is."

"I will." Austin said as he smiled. "Pikachu will help me if something happens."

"Chu." Pikachu gave a nod as sparks came off of his cheeks.

"If you want, I can help you bond with him." Yellow offered and Austin knew she meant with her abilities.

"Thank you but it wouldn't mean anything if I don't bond with Fearow like other trainers do." Austin said with a smile.

Plus he'd rather not rely on Yellow's abilities on this journey. Well, that and there was the chance that Fearow would attack Yellow as well.

"Call if you need a hand." Brock said handing the necessary tools to Austin.

"Got it." Austin said, walking away from the group mostly because he didn't know if Fearow would attempt to eat Kitty or not as he sent the bird out.

"Fear!" Fearow called out as he spread his wings before pausing at seeing no opponent causing him to turn and glare at Austin.

"Hey Fearow." Austin said trying to imagine how as a Spearow he did perch on his shoulder a bit. "You ready to get brushed?"

Fearow gave him a deadpanned look as Austin shook his head at how weak that sounded.

"Row, Fear!" Fearow just turned his head away.

Taking that as a sign that Fearow didn't care one way or the other, Austin approached him and did one stroke from the brush on the wing.

The wing however smacked him and sent him tumbling on the ground as Fearow glared.

Pikachu who was knocked off of Austin's shoulder returned the glare and prepared a Thundershock only for Austin to shake his head.

"Good call, that would've made things worse." Ash said as Austin got back up.

"Fearow, I'm not going to give up here." Austin said only for Fearow to slowly walk away with his talons, putting some distance between him and Austin.

Not taking no for an answer, Austin got closer and Fearow had enough as his wings began to glow and swung a Steel Wing at Austin.

Thankfully Pikachu saw that and shot in, blocking with an Iron Tail, but Fearow was strong enough to knock the mouse into Austin, sending him to the ground again.

Brock and Yellow saw that and both stood up, Yellow held onto Kitty while Brock's Onix got ready to intervene as Austin pushed himself up. "Ash I think you should stop." Brock said in worry.

"Sorry but stopping isn't something I'm good at." Austin said as he remembered how back home he never stopped on anything, even if it made himself miserable.

His penchant for not stopping pushed a few people away from him though as whenever he does that he only focuses on the one task in front of him.

'You are an idiot.' Austin could hear in his head.

 _ **~Four Years Ago~**_

An eleven year old Austin was on his back panting as a fourteen year old teen stood over him shaking his head.

"Austin you are an idiot."

"I heard you the first time." Austin said glaring at his older brother who had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Doesn't make it any less true." The boy said helping Austin up. "What was it this time?"

"..." Austin looked down. "I made a bet that I could outrun some of the Track Members."

"And they left you in the dust." The teen gave a sigh. "You really thought you could do that when you sit around playing video games all day?"

"I could've." Austin muttered despite it sounding stupid. "Come on Leroy, you know I'm quick on my feet."

"Yeah at short distance." Leroy Kevin deadpanned. "Those guys beat you the moment you started you need to do things at a moderation."

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Austin shook his head to get out of his memories as Fearow kept glaring before Leroy's words echoed in his head.

'You need to do things at a moderation.'

Giving a sigh, Austin put the brush down. "Okay we'll come back to brushing you later." He said as Fearow looked away.

"That's probably a good idea." Brock said a bit relieved that nothing bad happened there.

Austin sat down as he stared at Fearow's Pokeball.

He really screwed up.

' _One step at a time._ ' Austin reminded himself before he sent Rattata out.

"Pikachu, Rattata are you guys ready to train? I have some combinations you guys would love."

Rattata gained a smirk as she preferred sparring with Pikachu in response to fighting Bug Types as Pikachu returned the smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that evening, Austin was in his room by with all of his Pokemon except for Fearow out, the main reason being that it was too small for the bird to fit in.

At the moment he was brushing Rattata, thinking that he wasn't going to make the same mistake he did with Fearow again.

Rattata seemed to enjoy it as Pikachu was curled up on the bed, Butterfree was on the dresser and Pidgeotto was on the top of a chair, her talons resting on it.

"You guys are getting stronger by the day." Austin said as he continued brushing Rattata. "We'll be ready for the Gym tomorrow."

He didn't know how many Pokemon the Gym would allow him to use, it could be all of them like when he challenged Brock, or it could be the regular rules.

But the main Pokemon he would use would be Pikachu, Rattata and Pidgeotto.

Butterfree won him his first badge and Fearow wouldn't even listen to him.

' _Just five more days._ ' Austin thought remembering how they would challenge the Gym after their week of training.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Early the next morning, Austin was by himself as he moved past the Nugget Bridge, heading to the Cerulean Cape where he fought some more trainers, he left a message with Nurse Joy so Brock and Yellow wouldn't worry about him.

There were no Bug Catchers so he was able to have his Pokemon battle more efficiently than before.

The Pokemon that these trainers had were Geodudes, Machops, Nidoran's, Oddish and Bellsprout.

One Hiker even had an Onix as well.

Rattata took to these challenges happily as they were a lot more fun than fighting Caterpie's and Weedle's.

Pidgeotto looked to be growing a bit in size to Austin's surprise but she was also showing a lot of strength in these fights.

Butterfree dominated the fights with his Confusion and Gust attacks.

Pikachu was kind of struggling as he had some disadvantages with the various Grass Types, but he was showing how strong he was and he finally managed to pull off the Counter-Shield after some trial and error.

"Alright!" Austin said as Pikachu landed on the ground after taking out someone who had a Nidorino. "Nicely done Pikachu."

"Chu." Pikachu looked pleased with himself.

"How come these trainers weren't here when I was on my journey?" Ash asked curiously as he had up to thirteen battles after getting his second badge, Austin however had about thirty or more so far, he lost track after seventeen.

' _Did you actually look for the trainers or did you just try to get to the next Gym quickly?_ ' Austin asked as Ash chuckled a little sheepishly as the trainer left after giving a nod of respect to him.

That was when they heard clapping.

"Bravo, bravo." A girl's voice said causing them to turn around to see a brunette wearing a black dress clapping her hands where she wore white gloves. "Nicely done."

Ash raised a brow curiously as he saw Austin tense on seeing the girl. "What is it?"

' _I know this girl._ ' Austin thought trying not to look suspicious. ' _Her name is either Green or Blue, the name varies from what version of the Manga she was in._ '

"What?" Ash asked knowing that this girl was from the other Pokemon world that Austin told him about when he explained the differences of the show and comic, but now he was just being confusing.

"Thanks." Austin said keeping a wary eye on her due to how she was a thief in the Manga.

The girl however saw the wary look and gave a pout. "Oh come on, what's with the look?"

"Sorry but who are you?" Austin asked as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Just someone who was passing by when I saw your battle, you have a strong Pikachu." The girl said causing Pikachu to look pleased. "You must be a great trainer."

"Well, he was my first Pokemon." Austin said reaching up and scratching Pikachu's head before the girl crossed her arms and looked sad.

"It's too bad that you aren't using him at his Max potential."

Austin frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked before she grinned and pulled out a box of items.

"These items are standard equipment for any great Pokemon Trainer and they can boost their abilities." The girl said holding them out as Austin recognized this from the Manga.

Now ordinarily he would've called her out on that, but a mischievous thought entered his head and Austin gave a smile. "Sure why now?"

When he wasn't looking the girl had a predatory smirk. ' _Hook, line and sinker._ ' She thought as she adopted a grateful smile when Austin looked back.

"So what are these items anyway?" Austin asked taking a notepad to look as if he was going to write them down as she went into an explanation of the Attack Plus and the X-Defend.

"And that will be four thousand Pokedollars." The girl said at the end of the explanation.

"That many?!" Austin asked in surprise as the girl gave a nod.

"Well of course~." She said in a sing-song tone. "These are top-quality items after all."

"If you say so." Austin said giving her the Poke as she handed him the items.

"You won't be disappointed." The girl said as she ran off, leaving Austin to smirk as he pulled out what looked to be Poke.

"But I think you will be when you find out I just pickpocketed you." Austin said causing Ash to look uncomfortable while Pikachu gave him a look of disbelief. "What? These items are fake and she was going to scam us, so I scammed her back."

Pikachu tilted his head to the side before looking in the box and frowning as he saw that the items were indeed fake.

"Besides she has the four thousand I gave her." Austin said counting the ones that he took to show five thousand. "So I didn't completely rob her."

"I don't know-." Ash said before they heard a scream.

It was a familiar scream.

"Was that Misty?!" Ash asked in surprise.

Austin frowned as he ran towards the scream.

He did owe Misty for saving him from the Spearow flock.

It took a few minutes before making it to the end of the route.

' _Huh so Bill doesn't live in Cerulean Cape._ ' Austin thought at seeing a lack of a cottage.

"No, he lived near Vermillion." Ash said keeping an eye out for Misty before they heard footsteps and turned.

Pikachu jumped off of Austin's shoulders as Misty collided into him.

"Ow." Austin muttered as Misty shook her head from the impact.

"Wait, it's you." Misty said in surprise at running into him.

Both literally and figuratively.

A cry caused Misty to jump off of him in fear as Austin shakily pushed himself up only to see a Pokemon land in the clearing, glaring at Misty.

This Pokemon was a giant green Pokemon with blade-like hands and buzzing wings as it glared.

"A Scyther?!" Austin asked as they weren't normally around here.

"Creepy bug." Misty muttered backing up as Austin looked from her to the Scyther.

"What did you do to piss him off?"

"Nothing, he attacked me out of nowhere!" Misty snapped at him.

Rolling his eyes, Austin looked at Pikachu. "You ready buddy?"

"Chu!" Pikachu ran out into the field as Scyther gave a cry and shot at him with quick speeds.

"Electric Impact." Austin said as Pikachu covered himself in electricity and surged forward.

It was kind of a ripoff of Volt Tackle, but it wasn't as powerful as it.

But it did enough damage at this point.

Scyther winced as the attack hit before using Slash to knock Pikachu back as it's claw glowed.

"Watch out for its Brick Break!" Misty called out as Austin looked surprised.

Brick Break wasn't a naturally learned move for Scyther to learn, it had to be taught.

Giving a nod, Austin focused. "Dodge like we practiced."

Pikachu gave a nod as he was doing jumps and flips to dodge the Brick Break's left and right with the Scyther snarling as the electric mouse kept dodging the attacks.

After a bit, Scyther stopped and glowed before he began moving faster and finally landed a hit on Pikachu, knocking him back.

"Agility." Ash confirmed for Austin. "Electro Ball really won't be effective."

' _I know that._ ' Austin thought before he came to a decision as Scyther came in for an Aerial Ace. "Counter-Shield!"

It was stupid due to how Misty was right behind him and chances are he would be facing her instead of the sisters, but this Scyther was tough.

Pikachu gave a nod as they worked on that this last week and began to spin around on his back, letting out sparks of electricity as Scyther was unable to get close.

The Mantis went to fly back only to stop as electricity surged through him.

"Yes he's paralyzed." Ash said with a grin. "Static took effect."

"Good, Pikachu use Thundershock!" Austin ordered as Pikachu focused and caught the Scyther in a field of electricity as he was now on one knee panting with static still in effect.

With that done, Austin grinned and took out a Pokeball before throwing it and the Scyther was sucked in.

The ball kept wiggling as Austin held his breath before it came to a stop making the familiar sound to show the capture.

"Alright we got a Scyther." Austin had a grin.

Sure it was another Pokemon weak to electric types, but Scyther was awesome, even more so when it evolves into a Scizor.

"Oh thank goodness." Misty fell to her knees now that the bug was gone.

"You alright?" Austin asked picking his new Pokemon up.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks… Ash right?"

"Yup and you're Misty?"

Misty gave a nod looking a little surprised. "I didn't think you would remember."

"You saved me from the Spearow flock, of course I remember." Austin said despite knowing the real reason. "What are you doing out here?"

"Fishing for more Water Pokemon." Misty said standing up. "You?"

"Training for the Cerulean Gym." Austin said seeing Misty tense up but she quickly covered it up but he decided to find a way to battle her. "Although some people told me that I didn't need to."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Misty said in barely concealed anger.

"Well I've just heard rumors about the strength." Austin said ignoring Ash who was asking what he was doing. "But I like being sure, so I was going to train this week and challenge them next week."

"Oh I can't believe them." Misty muttered under her breath. "Those sisters of mine are the worst."

"Sisters?" Austin asked taking advantage of that as Misty froze, not realizing she spoke out loud. "You know the Cerulean Sisters?"

"Uh well not really." Misty tried but she could see that she wasn't fooling him so she sighed. "Yeah, I'm the fourth Sensational Sister."

"Oh I see." Ash said now catching on.

Austin got Misty to reveal the info herself so he wouldn't have to lie on how he knew.

"Then that would make you a Gym Leader." Austin grinned as Misty gave a sigh. "How strong are you compared to your sisters?"

"Excuse me?" Misty asked her anger showing a bit again.

"You defeated a Spearow flock with one Pokemon if I'm correct and you made it here by yourself as well, that shows you're strong." Austin said giving a grin. "So can I battle you for the Gym Battle instead?"

Misty looked surprised by that as she frowned.

After what seemed like hours, she spoke up. "You said you were going to challenge them at the end of the week?"

"Four days after today." Austin said as Misty came to a decision.

"That'll give me enough time to see how they're handling the Gym." Misty said giving him a look. "You have a deal but I'm not going to go easy because you saved me from that Scyther."

"It would be an insult if you did go easy." Austin said with a smile. "Plus I think we would be even considering you saved me from the Spearows."

Misty gave a nod as she turned and walked away.

"We'll have to come up with a good strategy for her now that she saw one of the combo moves and the Counter-Shield." Ash said with his arms crossed. "But that Scyther."

'You think he was released as well?' Austin asked as he finally checked the info.

" _ **Scyther the Mantis Pokemon. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.**_ " The Pokedex beeped as Pikachu was still fit to battle. " _ **This Scyther is Male and the Ability is Technician. Currently this Scyther knows Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility and Fury Cutter. The Age of this Scyther is Four Years and Two Months.**_ "

"Yeah, he was way too strong to be a wild Pokemon." Ash said with a frown. "But who released him?"

But Ash was looking at Austin a bit.

The teen in control of his body looked like he didn't even realize he just manipulated one of his best friends.

Even if it was for a battle.

… He'll need to talk to him about that soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The girl gave a chuckle as she made it to where she was hiding as a round, pink Pokemon was near her. "Jiggly, we managed to scam another naive trainer."

"Puff!" Jigglypuff clapped her hands as the girl went to add it only for her eyes to widen.

In her bag there was a piece of paper instead of Poke.

Grabbing the paper, she recognized it as the same paper that Austin was writing on earlier.

' _Next time you try to scam another trainer, make sure that they don't know how to tell real items from fake ones. Or try a more honest line of work, whatever works. -Signed, Ash._ '

"I-I was scammed?!" The girl muttered in shock as Jiggly looked a little worried as her trainer was shaking.

How did he pickpocket her and how did she not notice?!

Crumpling the note, the girl ran out with Jiggly behind her to get her five thousand back.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Been awhile since I've updated, I just got back home from Myrtle Beach which is a bit away from home and well something may be going on for me on this internet it's something I've been thinking about for years.**

 **I'm going to start Youtubing if I get my gear in order.**

 **Mostly Let's Play videos but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop typing but I'm just giving people a heads up on it.**

 **And I've been getting advice from people who know me personally on how to do it.**

 **Anyways now that this is out of the way, time for this chapter.**

 **I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the chapter with showing Austin coming to realize that he unintentionally neglected Fearow by not bonding with him and is trying to work on fixing it, but it's going to be a slow process.**

 **Not only that but he made some more combinations, they will be shown in the next chapter and I have the name and moves used decided. I haven't given the name for the thief girl from the Manga yet because it's different depending on the version of the Manga.**

 **In Japan she's Blue because they had Red and Green versions instead of Blue so the rival was Green.**

 **In the translated version she's Green due to us having Red and Blue Version.**

 **I may call her Blue since that was her 'Original' name and all that, but I hope I did her character correctly so far.**

 **Oh and we had some insight on Austin in a small flashback, more may be shown as time goes on and it will because the Pokemon series is loooooong so plenty of time to show various flashbacks.**

 **Now I'm sure some of you are asking, the hell did the Scyther come from? Well someone suggested it, but I put in a twist to where it was released to show why it was in the area.**

 **Who released him will be revealed later on.**

 **Finally Ash is having some issues with Austin that will be expanded on due to the fact that Austin practically manipulated Misty into a battle and I figured he wouldn't take kindly to someone he's known for a long time being manipulated like that.**

 **Now it's time to answer reviews!**

 **Duskrider: Yeah that always bothered me how Brock didn't have a way to complete his dream like they did with Coordinators and Trainers, so I figured hey why not?**

 **Something dictionary related: We're still in the beginning with Kanto, it's going to be a long story so eventually it'll come but for right now Austin is trying to prepare for why it happened that way when it does he'll be ready for just about everything.**

 **The Richmaster: Well of course, it would be strange not to include them in the training considering that they're travelling with him. 1) Yeah and he hasn't really bonded with Fearow like he did with the others because so far Fearow only showed up for training and battling. 2) Yeah and I kind of thought that it would be cute and funny for Zubat to be that way. 3) It was, not really showing a lot like the Gym Battle does, but it shows how he stands with the average trainers. 4) Yeah, that always bothered me. 5) Thank you, some of those combos will show in the next few chapters or so.**

 **The Voices In Your Head: Well Electro Ball is learned before the twenties level in the game so I figured it wouldn't be too out of the way for Pikachu to learn it, but Volt Tackle is a bits away, right now Electric Impact is the closest you'll get. Hopefully you like how Blue/Green is as well as Fearow.**

 **Guest4: Interesting combo, but until Pikachu learns Grass Knot and Volt Tackle it'll be awhile before it shows.**

 **Guest5: Thank you, I wanted to do something that people would like but original as well and what better way than to mix everything. 1) Only the first episode, the only reason he knows about Electro Ball is because he played the Black and White Game. 2) Well not in Kanto but it will be in Hoenn, something to throw Austin completely off guard. 3) Possibly.**

 **Coldblue: Thank you, I'm happy you liked how the team is progressing so far, plus his team is completed… For real this time with a Scyther who will become a powerful Scizor in the future because Ash always lacked a good steel type in my opinion. I didn't really show much on Austin trying to bond with Fearow after the mishap in the beginning but he will be trying hard in every chapter until Fearow finally does listen.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) He won't be used in the second gym due to his lack of listening and Yellow may attempt to help him later on. 2) Maybe. 3) Thank you, those are perfect for the Breeder Competition. 4) A little of both, Pokemon sometimes change personality when evolving and she was chased by a horde of Beedrills with no Pokemon of her own so that would leave a mark on Yellow a little, but Kitty is her first Pokemon so you can bet she will try to get over it when she does evolve. 5) I hope this chapter was good for the first meeting with them. 6) Yes I plan for them to battle in the Diglett Episode because I think the Anime missed a good chance for them to battle there. 7) You'll see. 8) Of course. 9) They'll kind of be a joke but after the match between Austin and Misty they'll do a little better. 10) Not giving anything out on this one. 11) Yes.**

 **UT Midnight Sky: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Speedking535: Yes they will in the Diglett episode.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Yes, yes she does.**

 **Sweet Smile: Yeah the Nugget was probably a little weird but it was a good resource of money in the game. I figured that Mt. Moon would've encouraged Yellow to grow stronger, like how she got stronger by herself in the Manga, only this time a bit sooner. Yeah, Fearow's attitude will be dealt with before Charmeleon shows up but that would've been a nightmare for Austin to go though. Well to be fair, Austin did try to get Spearow to join the others before he evolved but the bird was too proud to do so. He is beginning to do better with Rattata and there are less Bug Catchers now at this point so she is done fighting bugs. Yeah Brock may or may not win his first competition, but I hope I write it good enough when the time comes for it. Good idea for the Oddish, but man you guessed the plan for Chuchu to join Yellow.**

 **(Now for the Spanish Edition) Sí el Nugget fue probablemente un poco raro, pero era un buen recurso de dinero en el juego. Me imaginé que Mt. Luna habría animado amarillo para crecer más fuerte, al igual que la forma en que se hizo más fuerte por sí misma en el Manga, sólo que esta vez un poco antes. Sí, la actitud de Fearow se tratará antes Charmeleon aparece pero eso hubiera sido una pesadilla para Austin para ir sin embargo. Bueno, para ser justos, Austin intentó conseguir Spearow para unirse a los otros antes que él evolucionó pero el pájaro era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Está empezando a hacer mejor con Rattata y hay menos colectores de errores ahora en este momento por lo que se hace bichos luchan. Sí Brock puede o no puede ganar su primera competencia, pero espero que lo escribo lo suficientemente bueno cuando llegue el momento para ello. Buena idea para el Oddish, pero el hombre lo has adivinado el plan para Chuchu para unirse amarillo.**

 **Guest6: Thank you for the idea, I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Galeforte: Well he didn't really tweak with the Pokedex, but the Egg Moves list will make an appearance when the Pokedex is finally upgraded. Not sure about Squirtle learning Aura Sphere though.**

 **Missingno: Yes they will and Austin will eventually come clean but it'll be awhile, after all how would you tell someone something like that?**

 **Beanche: Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter as well as look forward to the next one.**

 **Guest7: Oh he'll be Charmeleon for a bit longer but he won't evolve in the Fossil Episode, I have a plan in mind for when he does evolve.**

 **DannyPhantom619: Oh I think you'll like how Charmeleon will evolve in this story. Haha yeah that is funny with how Ash has a lot of girls crushing on him. Now Mega Evolution will be introduced in Hoenn and come as a complete surprise to Austin who hasn't heard of it yet.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thank you and I hope you'll like the Breeder Competition when I get to it.**

 **Johnathen: It sounds like a good idea but I have a lot of stories myself as well as some ideas I've already accepted for future stories, sorry.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail and Electro-Ball.

*Combo* Electric Impact (Thundershock and Quick Attack) and Counter-Shield (Electric-Style)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing and Mirror Move.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Rattata (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig and Hyper Fang.

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Confusion, Poison Sting, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Gust.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Twister.

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility and Fury Cutter.

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Pokemon Seen: 35

Pokemon Owned: 10

Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge.

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Weedle (Kitty) (F) Ability: Poison Point. Moves: Poison Sting and String Shot.

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck and Quick Attack.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl and Sing.

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish and Bite.

 **Alright that's enough for today, Spidey Signing Out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Sensational Gym Battle

_**Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle**_

"Come on Butterfree." Austin said as Butterfree was standing on the ground his eyes glowing with a boulder being carried through the air. "You can do this."

The Bug Pokemon was trying to strengthen how much he could carry with his Confusion Attack.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Brock having a mock battle with Yellow, Clefy versus Zubat.

He hasn't really let Scyther out yet, he planned on doing that later today because Nurse Joy was giving an inspection over him to make sure he was healthy.

Looking from Butterfree to Pidgeotto, he saw that she was doing twirls in mid-air to dodge Thundershocks that were being fired by Pikachu, they weren't as strong as the little guy could make them to be but they stung enough to where Pidgeotto was adamant about dodging them.

Rattata was having a spar with Brock's Geodude who knew how to battle without his trainer's assistance, something she was trying to learn and to improve her skills.

Butterfree was struggling though as he never really used his psychic abilities until recently, something that Austin felt would be a disadvantage later on if left unchecked.

He wanted to try with Fearow again later, but for right now he was content with just training for the Gym.

And there was the fact that he didn't know if Scyther would accept him as a trainer, he didn't want to have two disobedient Pokemon at once.

"Austin, I think that's enough." Ash's voice broke into his thoughts, causing Austin to look confused until he saw Butterfree struggling.

"Butterfree, don't push yourself like that." Austin said feeling some guilt in not realizing how exhausted this was making the Bug Pokemon.

"Fweh." Butterfree made a relieved sound as he slowly placed the boulder on the ground and sat down breathing heavily.

' _Sorry Ash, I didn't mean for Butterfree to be pushed that hard._ ' Austin apologized, but he was curious about something.

Ash has been a bit distant the last day or so, ever since they caught Scyther.

Why?

"It's… It's fine." Ash said looking away with a frown and that increased Austin's worry before he looked to see Clefy use a sound attack that had pinkish energy and it slammed into Zubat but it didn't really do much but annoy her.

"What move was that?" Austin asked in surprise.

Brock heard him. "It sounded like Disarming Voice."

Austin blinked, he hasn't heard of that move before.

"It's a Fairy-Type Move." Brock supplied.

"Oh okay-." Austin stopped. "Fairy-Type?"

There was a Fairy-Type?!

Looking to the side, Austin saw that Ash was confused as well so he pulled the Pokedex out and typed it in only to show various Pokemon that were this new type.

And they were effective against Dark, Fighting and Dragon, the last one surprising Austin while the types that could defeat it easily were Poison and Steel.

Some Pokemon who were originally a different type like Clefairy, Azurill, Ralts and Mawhile were Fairy's.

When was there a new type?!

… And why Fairy? Wouldn't it make more sense to call it Light considering it can beat Dark?

Brock had a worried look as Austin looked extremely shocked before he regained his composure.

"But man that Clefairy is a powerhouse." Austin said hoping to hide how he reacted, although from how Brock was looking at him he wasn't fooling him.

Clefy however had a look of pride at that.

It wasn't just Austin's Pokemon who were getting stronger, Yellow's team were and Brock's Zubat was easily catching up with Geodude and Onix.

Kitty hasn't evolved yet, confusing Austin as you would think she would evolve easily but she has a combo move called Poison String to where she would trap opponents in a String Shot that had Poison Barbs in them to slowly poison them, something that is a good strategy although Yellow didn't look like she enjoyed that move even if she knew it may be necessary.

Dody learned Fury Attack having seen Fearow do it plenty of times when he was a Spearow, Rage was learned naturally as a wild Pokemon attempted to attack Yellow while Dody was around and Pursuit was learned through training.

Clefy also learned some moves, as it turned out knew Magical Leaf and he learned Double Slap, Defense Curl and Wake-Up Slap, all of them were useful in causing damage or in Defense Curl's case, ensuring that Clefy would be able to withstand most attacks.

Zubat, now she was a Pokemon eager to show her strength to Brock with learning Confuse Ray, Wing Attack and Air Cutter quite quickly. The last two helped a lot with her being more versatile in a fight and was showing that she could hold her own with her speed in being able to dodge most attacks.

She wasn't up there with the Rock Pokemon but Zubat was getting pretty close.

Giving a smile, Austin saw Rattata managing to beat Geodude with an Iron Tail by herself showing how far she came from the first Gym Battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Thief Girl was watching them through a pair of binoculars as she frowned.

She didn't know how she will get her money back right now because she saw how much Pokemon they had, and one of them was a former Gym Leader much to her displeasure.

Plus she was a little hesitant when she saw the Pidgeotto out and remembered how he had a Fearow from the Nugget Bridge.

Let's just say she wasn't a fan of Flying Types.

And she wasn't going to risk using Jiggly yet without knowing if it'll work or not.

"Maybe I can use Ditty to disguise myself." The girl muttered as she continued watching.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that evening, Austin was by himself as he had Pikachu, Rattata, Pidgeotto and Butterfree out. "Alright I'm going to let Scyther out, I'm not sure how he'll take being captured so be prepared for anything" He warned.

He could see the determined looks of his Pokemon, even Rattata was a lot friendlier to Austin due to how he's been battling with her against less bugs these days.

Giving a nod, Austin pressed the button as Scyther came out of his Pokeball.

Looking healed, Scyther glanced around warily before seeing the trainer who caught him and brandished his scythes threateningly before seeing the four Pokemon who were nearby, looking ready to attack him.

"They'll only attack if you try to hurt me." Austin warned the Scyther who was glaring at Pikachu, recognizing the mouse from their battle. "I don't want it to come to that,"

Turning his glare from Pikachu, Scyther gave Austin a look of disbelief. "Ther, Scy!" Scyther cried out.

"Look, I just want us to get along alright?" Austin asked giving a friendly grin.

Scyther rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I don't think this is working." Ash said as Austin frowned.

' _Well do you have any better ideas?_ ' Austin asked only to see Ash turn away.

Raising a brow, Austin sighed. "Well I won't force you to like us, but can you at least give us a chance?" Austin asked taking a step forward causing Scyther to give a growl as he brandished his blades before stopping at seeing the other Pokemon tense up. "It's alright."

' _No it's not._ ' Austin thought as he was trying not to pale at seeing the blade arms.

He can't believe he's attempting this.

Austin walked forward until he was right in front of Scyther despite Pikachu and Ash giving a worried call.

"I won't have you battle unless you want to." Austin said and that caused Scyther to freeze as he gave him a look of disbelief.

They stared each other down for a few seconds before Scyther just looked away again. "Ther." Scyther muttered nodding towards his Pokeball.

"You want to go in?" Austin asked as the Mantis gave another nod. "Well alright."

Returning the Scyther, Austin turned to see various reactions from the Pokemon as they looked at him in surprise, none of them expected him to get that close to the hostile Scyther.

"That was… Reckless." Ash said in a thoughtful tone.

' _You would've done the same thing._ ' Austin rebuked causing Ash's eyes to widen.

"Yeah… I would've." Ash said now wondering if them sharing a body had a side effect of some sorts.

He's been a bit different ever since he and Austin began to communicate and now Austin was doing some reckless things.

Could their personal traits be bleeding over each other in this situation?

Giving a smile, Austin turned to return the others only to stop and stare.

Standing across the water was a giant blue dog-like Pokemon with a purple mane and two white streamer-like tails that streamed forward.

"Suicune." Ash said in shock as it stared at them.

The team were frozen looking at the Legendary in a mixture of awe and nervousness.

It felt like forever as they stared at Suicune before it walked forward across the water, coming to a stop right in front of Austin.

From how it looked, Austin knew… Suicune knew that he didn't belong in this world.

Before he could voice anything Austin saw that Suicune had something in his mouth as he dropped it before giving a cry as he raced off.

"What did her drop?" Ash asked as they all watched Suicune's retreating form.

Looking down, Austin's eyes widened at what he saw.

It was a rainbow feather.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Thief was looking in pure shock at what she just witnessed.

She was about to go confront him before it happened.

She just saw a Legendary from the Johto Region approach the guy who stole her money like it was nothing.

Luckily she got a few pics of it, something that would earn a lot of money from the right people.

But now she was staring at the boy curiously as he returned his Pokemon and the Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

Who was he?

Why did a Legendary just approach him like that when most trainers go their entire lives without seeing one?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin was back in his room when Ash had his arms crossed. "We need to talk."

' _About what?_ ' Austin asked back wondering if this had to do with how Ash has been distant earlier.

"About how you manipulated Misty." Ash bluntly said causing Austin to blink.

"What?" He asked out loud before stopping as he looked over to see that the Pokemon he had out were still asleep.

Rattata was curled up in a nearby chair as Pidgeotto was perched on it, Butterfree was on the dresser and Pikachu was curled up on the bed.

Luckily none of them woke up from his question.

"You know, when you tricked her into revealing who she was and then tricked her into doing a Gym Battle." Ash said wanting to get his point across.

' _Well how else was I going to get her to reveal the truth about her being a Gym Leader, just say I knew she was one out of nowhere?_ ' Austin's tone had a sarcastic edge to it.

"No, but there had to have been a better way than manipulating her like that." Ash said his temper flaring. "I don't like it when someone does something like that to my friends."

' _Well sorry._ ' Austin bit back glaring as he clenched a fist. ' _I just want to go home damnit._ '

"At what cost? Will you manipulate Brock, Yellow or my Mom next?" Ash snapped at him.

' _You think I like the idea of manipulating anyone?!_ ' Austin stood up abruptly wanting to punch him despite the fact that it wouldn't do any good, but he saw the Pokemon stirring causing him to take some deep breaths to calm down. 'But what else am I supposed to do? I can't just pretend to be you.'

Ash was silent before he looked at Austin. "Just please… Don't manipulate them." He said since he wouldn't be able to do much else in his current state.

Austin looked down before sighing. "I… I can't promise anything." He said sitting down causing Ash to frown.

But he didn't say anything else.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next three days passed by quickly as Austin was outside of the Cerulean Gym.

"I hope we got enough training." Austin muttered out loud as he remembered how strong Brock was compared to the Anime.

If that was different, how strong was Misty?

"I'm sure you'll do fine Ash." Brock said with a smile. "You've done more preparation than many trainers do for a Gym Battle."

"Yeah and you won the first Gym with Type Disadvantages, you'll definitely win with Pikachu." Yellow piped up looking happy at the chance of seeing another Gym Battle.

"For all we know the Gym Leader has a strategy to counter advantages." Austin pointed out, knowing that Misty most likely prepared for the Electric Impact and Counter-Shield.

"Chu. Pika Pi!" Pikachu had a determined look as he clenched a paw, a little excited about his first Gym Battle.

"No use in delaying it." Ash said with some amusement, but the tone told Austin that he was still a little bitter about manipulating Misty.

Giving a sigh, Austin entered to see Misty waiting.

"Finally you showed up, I was beginning to think you wouldn't." Misty said with a smirk.

Austin returned it. "Nah, when I make a deal for a battle, I keep it." He said before seeing Brock and Yellow looking confused. "Guy's this is Misty, one of the four Gym Leaders of Cerulean, Misty this is Brock and Yellow."

"I thought it was three?" Brock asked in confusion looking at Misty. "And no offense but Kanto Gym Leaders have to be over Thirteen."

Misty looked a bit embarrassed by that. "Well my Sisters are a lot worse than I thought in running the Gym." She confessed. "I've tried to get them to focus more on the Gym itself but they worry more about their show, but since I'm their family and have some Pokemon of my own I can fill in."

"How bad could they be?" Austin asked with a raised brow.

Misty sighed. "The only Pokemon they had left was a Goldeen."

Brock frowned. "I'm surprise that the League hasn't tried to take their Gym away." He said at hearing that.

Yes he knew that they focused a lot on their show, but he didn't think they neglected their Gym that badly.

Misty shook her head. "They tried, but I made an appeal to take over when I'm old enough, that was why I was travelling earlier to get stronger and catch Water Pokemon." She explained.

"So that's what you were doing when you saved me from the Spearow Flock." Austin said despite knowing.

Misty gave a nod. "Their Pokemon are healed so if you want to challenge me you'll have to beat them, it's the only way to make it official since I'm still too young to be a Gym Leader."

' _Well there's another thing that's different._ ' Austin thought no longer feeling surprised as by now he's learned to just expect anything in this world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin stood at a battlefield ready as he saw three teenage girls. One was in a red swimsuit with orange hair, the middle one was a bluenette with a green swimsuit and the final one had pink hair and an orange swimsuit.

Brock didn't run up to flirt with them because he already has done that multiple times whenever the Gym Leaders met up for the year, but he did give them awestruck looks at their beauty as he and Yellow were in the stands.

"So who's up first?" Austin asked as they all looked at the Bluenette who sighed and walked over to the field.

"This is a One-on-One match between Lily of the Sensational Sisters and the Challenger Ash from Pallet Town." Misty began as a Referee. "The match will last until one's side Pokemon is defeated."

"Butterfree go." Austin said wanting to save Pidgeotto and Pikachu for Misty and he saw Misty freeze a bit at seeing Butterfree before shaking her head.

"Shellder you can do this." Lily said in a valley girl voice as she sent out a purple shell Pokemon as it opened up to show darkness with two eyes blinking and a long pink tongue sticking out.

"Like use Icicle Spear." Lily ordered as Shellder began shooting spears of ice right at Butterfree.

"Confusion to knock them down." Austin ordered as Butterfree's eyes glowed before the spears came to a stop and fell. "Now use Gust."

"Fweh." Butterfree kicked up the wind but Lily ordered a Protect, preventing harm from coming to Shellder.

"Sleep Powder." Austin ordered.

"Withdraw." Shellder quickly went into its shell, protecting itself from the spores while increasing defense.

"Smart, it keeps the Shellder safe from the spores." Brock said as Yellow was cheering for Butterfree.

Giving a frown, Austin decided to end it. "Use Confusion to pick it up and slam it into the ground."

Butterfree gave a nod as psychic energy surrounded Shellder and lifted him high enough before slamming him into the ground a few times.

After a few seconds, the shell opened up to show that he was unconscious.

"Shellder is unable to battle." Misty said as Lily sighed and returned her Pokemon. "Alright Daisy? Violet which one of you is next?"

"I'll fight." Daisy, the orange head said walking up knowing that Violet wasn't a good battler, just below Lily before sending a blue tadpole Pokemon with arms and legs. "Poliwhirl you're up."

Returning Butterfree, Austin sent Rattata out who looked confused. "Sword Strike!"

Rattata gave a nod and shot forward combining Quick Attack and Iron Tail as it slammed into the Poliwhirl, sending her rolling across the field but she got up quickly, the steel part of the attack didn't do much damage.

"Double Slap." Poliwhirl shot forward delivering a barrage of slaps, knocking Rattata down. "Body Slam!"

"Use Quick Attack to get away." Austin said as Rattata was more limited than Butterfree due to how the field was a few mats on the pool.

"Water Gun." Daisy ordered as Poliwhirl began shooting streams of water at Rattata who was using her speed to dodge them.

Daisy so far was showing that she was a good battler, but her head wasn't fully in it otherwise her Pokemon might've been able to take Rattata down as shown by the marks a single Water Gun made.

"Get in close and use Hyper Fang!" Austin ordered as the small rat shot in and bit Poliwhirl by the arm causing her to cry out in pain.

"Shake it off." Daisy ordered not wanting to see Poliwhirl hurt that badly as Poliwhirl began shaking the Rattata who held on.

That was when Poliwhirl let out a Bubblebeam that slammed into Rattata knocking her across the field, looking very injured as she was pushing herself up.

"Finish it with Body Slam." Daisy said with a grin.

As Poliwhirl lunged at Rattata, the rat gave a cry as she began to glow.

"No way." Daisy said in shock as Austin had a grin.

Brock and Yellow however looked worried in the stands.

The last time one of his Pokemon evolved it stopped listening to him.

In Rattata's place stood a big, bipedal tawny colored rat with a creamy underside and large buck teeth as she hissed at Poliwhirl in an intimidating matter, causing the Tadpole to back up a bit, wary of her.

Taking out the Pokedex, Austin scanned her. " _ **Raticate the Mouse Pokemon.**_ _ **With its long fangs, this surprisingly violent Pokémon can gnaw away even thick concrete with ease.**_ " The Pokedex provided. " _ **This Pokemon has learned the moves Sucker Punch and Attract.**_ "

Looking up, Austin finally felt some worry. "Raticate, you alright?"

Raticate turned and looked at him before giving a grin as she nodded, showing that she wasn't about to pull a Fearow on him.

Giving his own grin, Austin decided to test one of the new moves out. "Sucker Punch!"

Raticate became a blur and slammed into the Poliwhirl faster than she could see, slamming the Tadpole into the wall where she fell over, unconscious.

"The winner is Ash from Pallet Town." Misty said giving a nod. "That's enough to where you can challenge me."

Ash gave a nod as Raticate used Quick Attack to jump from one pad to another before making it to him where he rubbed the top of her head. "You did amazing Raticate." He said earning a soft growl in response from her.

In the stands Brock looked relieved. "Well at least Raticate isn't giving him any trouble."

"Why would she?" Yellow asked with a smile. "Ash is a cool trainer."

Brock raised a brow at how Yellow said that before seeing Misty at the end of the field while Austin returned Raticate.

"You did well so far." Misty said as she had a Pokeball in her hand. "But your luck is about to run out."

"Bring it." Austin said pulling out another Pokeball.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty called out as she sent a brown starfish Pokemon with a red jewel out.

"Hiyah!" Staryu called out as it landed on one of the mats.

"In that case Pidgeotto take the field!" Austin said sending the bird out as Pidgeotto gave a cry before flying through the air.

"Do you think Misty can win?" Lily asked curiously.

Violet chuckled. "Like in her dreams maybe."

"Start things up with Twister!" Austin called out as Pidgeotto gave a cry of confirmation and began to flap her wings causing the strong wind as the water began to shake.

"Rapid Spin." Misty countered as Staryu jumped and spun right through the Twister much to Austin's surprise.

"Quick Attack to dodge." Austin said but Staryu smacked into Pidgeotto before she could dodge as Misty called out a Water Gun.

To counter that, Austin had Pidgeotto block with Steel Wing as the water was easily countered due to the glowing wings.

When Staryu stopped, Austin called out another Quick Attack allowing Pidgeotto to take off in a blur and slam into the Staryu. multiple times.

Misty had enough. "Water Pulse!"

"Fly up." Austin said in worry as he didn't want Pidgeotto to get confused, or injured.

But Pidgeotto was limited due to the battle being indoors as she was dodging Water Pulse after Water Pulse.

That was when Misty changed things up with a Swift as the barrage of stars shot out of Staryu's jewel and slammed into Pidgeotto, causing her to slam into one of the mats.

"Pidgeotto are you alright?!" Austin called out as Pidgeotto pushed herself up, not wanting to be defeated in another Gym Battle.

"Misty's not doing so bad." Violet commented from the sideline. "Nice job."

Lily gave a nod as she saw a white seal Pokemon clapping. "Like who are you cheering for."

"This is bad, Pidgeotto is limited in this fight and if he sends out Pikachu he'll be too tired for the next battle." Brock commented as he had a frown. "But Misty is also showing that she has what it takes to be a good Gym Leader when she can."

"Come on Ash!" Yellow called out. "You can win this."

Austin gained a determined look as Pidgeotto looked ready to continue as Staryu disappeared into the water. ' _What to do-?_ '

"Austin remember what Twister did to the water?" Ash called out snapping Austin out of his thoughts as he remembered.

' _Thanks._ ' Austin said with a smile before getting back into the battle. "Pidgeotto use Twister on the water!"

Pidgeotto gave a cry as she shot to the air and began to unleash her attack.

Misty looked confused by his tactics before she saw a whirlpool beginning to form from the attack. "Staryu get out of the water!"

But it was too late as the water began to swirl causing Staryu to be stuck right in the middle before he managed to shoot out of the water, allowing Pidgeotto to slam into him with a Quick Attack.

Staryu slammed into the wall and fell over, his jewel glowing red in defeat.

"Alright Pidgeotto!" Austin called out as the bird landed on his outstretched arm.

Pidgeotto looked exhausted but had her chest puffed proudly from winning a Gym Battle, showing how far she came from the Pewter Gym.

"You may have beaten Staryu but try for my next Pokemon." Misty said as she called out her second Pokemon. "Misty chooses Starmie."

It was just like Staryu, only a bit bigger, purple and had more arms/legs.

On seeing that, Austin returned Pidgeotto. "Nice job Pidgeotto." He said before looking at Pikachu. "You ready?"

"Chu!" Pikachu ran out on the field as his cheeks began to spark.

"Don't expect to win just because you have the advantage!" Misty called out before getting ready. "Psyshock!"

That caught Austin off guard but he reacted. "Counter-Shield."

Pikachu began using the Counter-Shield as Starmie's psychic attack slammed into it, barely stopping it before he tried to get the Starmie with some of the electricity.

"I've been waiting for that one." Misty said remembering the strategy. "Power Gem!"

Sparks shot out of the gem on Starmie as Pikachu dodged using Quick Attack before one slammed him into the air.

"Ion Tail!" Austin said as Pikachu's tail began to glow before the Electro-Ball formed the steel typing in the tail made the electricity more powerful before it slammed into Starmie, causing her to stagger.

"Starmie." Misty called out in worry.

"Now Thundershock!"

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Misty ordered surprising everyone as Starmie began to use a stronger electric attack obliterating the Thundershock and slamming into Pikachu who cried out as his body began to absorb it.

"Pikachu!" Austin called out before Pikachu's eyes opened and he cried out as he returned the attack… With a Thunderbolt of his own.

"Starmie's Thunderbolt must've been enough to charge Pikachu up to where he could learn it." Ash commented remembering how Flint helped Pikachu learned Thunderbolt in his timeline.

Giving a grin at that as Starmie looked ready to collapse, Austin gave the final order. "Electric Impact, but with Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!" Pikachu became a blur as the stronger electric attack covered him before slamming into Starmie as it fired a Power Gem causing an explosion that caused dust to fly everywhere.

As the dust settled both Pikachu and Starmie were out of it.

"It's a Double Knock-Out!" Daisy called. "And since the Challenger still has Pidgeotto the victory goes to him."

"Alright." Austin cheered as he ran out on the mats to pick up Pikachu while Misty returned Starmie. "Great job Pikachu."

"Chu." Pikachu had a smile as they got off the field for Yellow and Brock to run up.

"That was amazing, I didn't know Pikachu was that strong." Yellow said in awe as Pikachu hasn't really been tested that much before.

"And nice job on using Twister and the Counter-Shield." Brock complimented.

"Haha thanks." Austin said although he thought. ' _If Ash didn't say anything I wouldn't have thought of Twister._ '

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You deserve this." Misty said giving Austin the Cascade Badge. "Hard to believe you're that kid I had to save from the Spearow flock."

"Thanks for that by the way." Austin said as Misty gave a nod. "So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Well I still have to wait until I can officially take over the Cerulean Gym, until then I plan on training and getting more Water Pokemon." Misty said as she looked at her sisters. "As long as some people keep on battling until then."

"You can relax Misty, we'll keep the Gym running for you." Daisy promised her.

Violet winked. "Yeah, you have to do something since we got the beauty."

"Hey!" Misty glared at them as Daisly gave an apologetic smile. "You keep that up and you'll be seeing stars."

"Misty be careful, you know that we care for you."

"Yeah." Misty said before Austin saw Ash giving a smile.

Austin gave a grin. "If you want you can travel with us."

Brock and Yellow gave Austin a look of surprise but they smiled at the idea.

"Wait, really?" Misty looked surprised at that.

"Yeah the more the merrier right?" Austin said with a smile. "What do you guys say?"

"I'm cool with it." Brock said with a nod.

"It'll be fun." Yellow added.

"Well, how can I say no." Misty said accepting the idea.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Well the original travelling companions for Ash are now complete and now Austin has his second Gym Badge.**

 **Along with Pikachu learning Thunderbolt, Rattata evolving and more.**

 **Now let's answer some reviews.**

 **Duskrider: Yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Galeforte: Okay, I can accept the new combo for Squirtle, but I have a special plan for Charmeleon's evolution that will take place before the Prehistoric episode, Charmander is just going to evolve a bit sooner. 1) Yes. 2) I will not answer this question for the sake of the story. 3) Refuse at first but eventually evolve. 4) Haven't thought about that honestly.**

 **Guest8: Huh cool combo, I'll add it in.**

 **Cybresamurai: Thank you.**

 **The Richmaster: 1 Yeah that was the main reason I did it, thank you for explaining it. Being detached from a world due to it being 'fictional' is the most realistic response any self-insert would ever have because self-consciously they wouldn't consider it to be real as they are despite thinking they accepted it. I don't think it would really occur to anyone unless they're confronted on it. 2) Oh you'll see. 3) Yes she does but she likes to be sure her plan will work with Austin now after what happened. 4) He'll do a swap in every city that has a Gym to make it fair.**

 **Coldblue: Yeah, it will take a bit of time for Fearow to reaccept Austin as a trainer nothing to slow but not to quickly either. Sorry about that, Scyther will be the last new Pokemon until Celadon, I will be giving equal screen time to the others as much as I can.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) Possibly. 2) Yes. 3) Yes. 4) Of course. 5) Possibly. 6) Yes that will happen. 7) Yes. 8) I hope this chapter answered that question. 9) It's in Vermillion. 10) Maybe. 11) It was relaxing.**

 **Pirate22: Maaaayyyybeee.**

 **Phantomdragon99: Yes it is.**

 **Speedking535: Yes he will.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Yes she will.**

 **War-Torn Hero: Possibly the whole gang at once.**

 **Matt: Possibly.**

 **Nightshade929: Thank you.**

 **Sweet Smile: I plan on the group finding out at the same time, having Delia find out will be difficult to type that's for sure. Yeah, I'm pretty sure some people won't be surprised on who exactly released Scyther. He will be deprived of battles but Austin will keep trying to reach him. No Austin didn't consider Blue's pride when he scammed her back, but he will learn eventually. Yeah some tension there between Ash and Austin due to that. Hopefully I typed the Cerulean Gym battle with Misty well enough. Well I had her be invited to make it interesting.**

 **(Now for the Spanish Edition) Mi plan es el grupo de descubrir al mismo tiempo, tener Delia averiguar será difícil de escribir eso es seguro. Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que algunas personas no se sorprenderán de quién exactamente lanzado Scyther. Él será privado de batallas, pero Austin a seguir tratando de llegar a él. No Austin no tuvo en cuenta el orgullo de azul cuando la estafado, pero él aprenderá con el tiempo. Sí hay algo de tensión entre Ash y Austin debido a eso. Esperemos que escribí la batalla Cerulean Gimnasio con Misty bastante bien. Bueno, yo tenía su ser invitado para que sea interesante.**

 **Eagle D. Claw: Thank you and no Austin doesn't, the most he knows are the Unova Games, he never heard of X/Y or Mega Evolution.**

 **Guest9: No Ratty in this.**

 **TheSuperMario: Yeah I figured if something pulled Austin into that world there would be a lot of ripples through time, not everything being the same as the original timeline, not sure if I'll have the Elite Four fall down the Manga Path or not yet. Everything else however will be revealed eventually.**

 **Guest10: Yes and maybe.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball and Thunderbolt.

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack) and Counter-Shield (Electric-Style)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing and Mirror Move.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch and Attract.

*Combo* Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Gust.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Twister.

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility and Fury Cutter.

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 40

Pokemon Owned: 11

Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Weedle (Kitty) (F) Ability: Poison Point. Moves: Poison Sting and String Shot.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage and Pursuit.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl and Wake-Up Slap.

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

Misty's Pokemon Team.

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse and Swift.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem and Thunderbolt.

 **Alright Happy Halloween, Spidey Signing Out!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym

_**Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym**_

"Dodge and use Hyper Fang." Austin ordered as he was fighting a random trainer who had a Rattata, with his Raticate.

"Rattata." The boy cried out as his rat was knocked out as Raticate gave a huff of annoyance at fighting another small-fry compared to the Gym.

"How many battles is that now?" Misty asked as she was standing near Brock and Yellow.

"I think it's twelve right now." Brock answered as Austin was speaking to the kid who returned his Rattata.

"Man you're Raticate is tough." The boy said to Austin while Raticate just stood next to Austin.

"Yeah she's a strong Pokemon, your Rattata is tough as well." Austin said before seeing Raticate snort at that. "But you should teach him some diversity, that's something I'll be doing to my Raticate soon."

That caught Raticate's attention as she gave him a surprised look.

"Like what?" The boy asked curious in what Rattata could learn.

"Well Rattata and Raticate's can learn quite the diverse type of moves like Thunderbolt and Ice Beam, although the latter would probably be the hardest to learn and they would need more experience." Austin said rubbing the back of his head. "So just try and experiment and you could teach your Rattata to be prepared for anything."

"Thanks, man I bet you could even beat AJ." The boy said with a smile.

"AJ?" Austin said now recognizing the kid from the show.

"Yeah, he trains savage Pokemon and he built his own Gym down there." The kid said pointing in a direction. "They say he's never lost a single match."

"Never?" Brock asked in surprise as the kid gave a nod.

"Sounds like a good challenge." Austin said looking at Ash. ' _What do you think?_ '

"Well everything else has been different, why not see how AJ is different?" Ash decided with a shrug.

"You sure about that Ash?" Misty asked with a raised brow. "I've heard about this AJ when I was in Cerulean City, he has nearly a hundred wins under his belt."

Brock gave a nod agreeing with her. "And you have nearly fifty from all the battles I remember." He said thinking about the various trainers from Pewter to Cerulean and from there to this place.

"That just makes it more exciting." Austin said with a grin.

He was really getting into doing this.

"Well I guess it would be a good learning experience." Brock said giving a nod.

"I wonder what Pokemon this AJ has?" Yellow mused although she looked worried as she remembered how the kid said that AJ's Pokemon were 'savage'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It didn't take too long to find the gym closed off by a wooden gate and fence, showing a huge tent behind it as they saw the scoreboard in front of it.

But what caught Austin and Ash's attention was the score.

Wins: 99 Losses: 1.

' _Wait, someone actually beat AJ?!_ ' Austin thought in surprise. "I thought people were saying he was undefeated."

"It could be recent." Brock said sounding confused.

"It must be, it's only been two days since I heard about it." Misty said with a frown.

"Still 99 wins?" Yellow shook her head. "I know that Ash is tough, but he only won half that many."

"But who beat him?" Ash asked wondering how exactly this happened as Austin gave a shrug.

"Are you my next victim?" A new voice asked as they turned to see a trainer with green hair, wearing a red/black shirt and blue shorts, carrying a backpack.

"So you're AJ the Wild Pokemon Trainer." Austin said with a grin, he would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to the battle.

"That's what they call me and beating chumps like you is my hobby." AJ said as Austin felt his eye twitch at the rhyme. "So are you ready to lose?"

"The battle hasn't even started yet, so don't underestimate me." Austin said as Pikachu had his cheeks spark in anticipation.

The door to the Gym opened up and they walked to the stadium which was almost in shambles from a different fight.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't get the chance to clean up after that Paul kid was here last week." AJ muttered in disdain as Austin's head snapped towards him.

"Paul?!" Ash asked out loud while Austin's was a bit more controlled.

"Yeah, some punk with purple hair and a Magmar." AJ muttered confirming who it was. "But I don't want to think about him so let's get to our battle chump."

AJ placed his bag down in time for a Butterfree to fly down and grab it. "What's in the bag?" Yellow asked curiously.

"Just some wild Pokemon I just caught." AJ said without a care. "I try to keep enough Pokemon to where I have a good variety with me, I have a bit more in the tent."

"Any chance we can see them after the battle?" Yellow asked with a smile at seeing other Pokemon as AJ gave an indifferent shrug.

"Sure why not?" AJ then turned to Austin. "So who are you going to send out for my 100th win?"

"How many Pokemon?" Austin asked as he got to the Stadium.

"Depends, how many do you have?" AJ asked eyeing the belt where the Pokeballs were.

"Six but one of them isn't a fighter."

"Alright, this will be a Five-On-Five match then." AJ said giving a whistle as a Beedrill flew in with a belt that had five Pokeballs.

Misty gave a shiver at seeing the Beedrill and Yellow took a small step back.

The sight of Yellow taking a step back was a surprise to Austin before remembering how she was chased by the Horde of Beedrill when they met.

Shaking his head, Austin pulled out a Pokeball. "Fearow take the field!"

Yellow, Brock and Misty gave Austin a look of surprise. "What are you doing?" Ash asked looking at him as Pikachu gave a cry of surprise..

' _I'm hoping Fearow will listen if he hears how many wins this guy has._ '

"Fear!" Fearow cried out as he stretched his wings, looking around.

"Not a bad Pokemon." AJ complimented as he sent a Pokeball flying. "But it won't be enough."

Instead of a Sandshrew like Austin was expecting, AJ sent out a Rhyhorn much to their surprise.

"Fearow, this guy has nearly a hundred wins so this will be a tough battle-." Austin began only for Fearow to take to the sky and dive in, his wings glowing.

"I had a feeling that would happen." Brock muttered as Fearow just began to disobey.

"I know you guys said that he was having trouble but I didn't think it was this bad." Misty said as she remembered the temperamental Spearow that Austin had in Viridian City.

"Wow, can't even control your own Pokemon, chump?" AJ taunted as he had a whip out to everyone's surprise and he smacked the ground with it. "Rhyhorn use Smack Down!"

Rhyhorn just calmly ducked and slammed a foot on the ground causing a rock to fly up and smack Fearow in the face, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Fearow, come on we need to work together-." Austin tried only for Fearow to cry out defiantly and got up to do a Fury Attack.

"Finish it with Rock Blast." AJ said as Rhyhorn gave a cry and fired an orb that shot out of its mouth at the Fearow,knocking him out. "That was pathetic."

"Return." Austin said with a sigh before he looked at the Pokeball with some sadness

He didn't know if Fearow will ever listen to him again.

"So do any of your Pokemon obey you or are you that terrible of a trainer?" AJ asked causing Austin to glare as he took out a Pokeball.

"Raticate go." Raticate gave a cry as she appeared. "Careful, this Rhyhorn took Fearow down easily."

Raticate gave a nod as AJ just scoffed.

"At least use something I haven't beaten before." AJ muttered before giving a command. "Take Down."

Rhyhorn began running at Raticate who was on all fours, snarling. "Wait for it." Austin said as Rhyhorn got closer. "... Now, use Burrow!"

Raticate dove into the ground right as Rhyhorn missed before diving out at a quick speed, causing Rhyhorn to fly into the air.

"What?!" AJ asked in shock before quickly overcoming the surprise. "Use Earthquake as you come down."

"Sword Strike!" Austin ordered as Raticate jumped up to do so, but Rhyhorn used his head to slam Raticate into the ground before landing causing the ground to shake as Raticate was sent flying.

Struggling to push herself up, Raticate saw the Rhyhorn running at her with a Take Down.

Austin was at a loss before remembering a certain move that Raticate knew and he didn't try it. "Attract!"

Raticate frowned before focusing as pink energy shot from her hitting the Rhyhorn who shook his head in confusion before seeing Raticate in a whole different light as his eyes began to sparkle at her.

"Rhyhorn, snap out of it!" AJ shouted in irritation as the Rhyhorn was now drooling.

"Smart move, now Rhyhorn is in a trance." Brock said seeing what Austin did.

"But how did he know that Rhyhorn was a boy?" Misty asked in surprise.

"Simple really." Austin said with a grin. "The male Rhyhorn eyes are big while the female ones are a lot smaller."

"And you know that how?!" Ash asked in shock as he remembered how Austin said there were no Pokemon in his world.

' _Remember, how I said my brother called me the fountain of useless Pokemon knowledge._ ' Austin reminded him with his grin now a smirk. ' _Not so useless now huh?_ '

"Come on Rhyhorn!" AJ cried out again. "Drill Run, Megahorn, something!"

"Finish this with Sword Strike!" Austin said as Raticate ran forward and slammed her steel tail right into Rhyhorn causing his face to crack as he went down hard.

Seeing how Rhyhorn was unconscious, AJ returned it with a frown. "Cheap trick." He said to Austin.

"It's called Strategy,there are no cheap tricks." Austin called back.

"Well how will you deal with this?!" AJ sent out a monkey that had a pig nose with giant brown boxing gloves.

"Mape!" Primeape shouted as it slammed its fists together.

Austin frowned as this was one of the Pokemon he couldn't tell was a Male or a Female.

Plus he was at a disadvantage, so he calmly returned Raticate. "Thanks, I'll save you for a different fight." He said feeling some warmth from the ball before pulling out another Pokeball. "Butterfree take the field."

"Fweh!" Butterfree gave a cry as he landed.

Almost in response, Kitty came out of her Pokeball with a cry causing Misty to jump and move back.

"Kitty, do you want to watch Butterfree fight?" Yellow asked curiously as Kitty gave a nod.

"I'll just stay over here." Misty said not wanting to be near the Weedle as she took up position on the other side of Brock.

Austin raised a brow at that before AJ took advantage of his momentary distraction. "Power-up Punch!"

' _Power-up what?!_ ' Austin thought not sure what that was before he gave his command. "Block with Confusion!"

"Fweh!" Butterfree caught the Primeape in a psychic field before AJ smirked.

"Night Slash!"

Primeape broke free of the Psychic attack with the Dark Move and caused the dark energy to slam into Butterfree, sending him flying back before he righted himself.

"Now Smack Down!"

Seeing how he was trying to ground Butterfree with the various rocks, Austin ordered a Confusion to grab a rock being thrown and smack the others away before sending the rock flying back, but Primeape smashed through it with Rock Smash.

AJ then ordered a Bulk-Up as Primeape began to increase its stats.

"Butterfree and Primeape are evenly matched." Yellow said a little worried as Kitty was watching the fight.

"Butterfree has the advantage but it could go either way with how well AJ trained his Primeape." Brock agreed as he saw Butterfree going for a Gust, but Primeape plowed through it.

"Fire Punch!" AJ called out as Primeape gave a cry and shot forward, his fist igniting.

' _Oh man, AJ is definitely better than the Anime showed him to be._ ' Austin thought wondering if he shouldn't even be surprised anymore at this point.

Butterfree went to dodge, but the Primeape was too quick for him and slammed him into the ground where he struggled to get up, only for flames to ignite, showing that he was burnt.

"Butterfree, return!" Austin called out as he recalled the Bug Pokemon, basically forfeiting him.

"Bring out my next victim." AJ said with a smirk as Primeape did some mock punches.

' _I'll show you a victim._ ' Austin thought a little angered by how this guy was treating his team.

Ever since Fearow stopped listening, Austin has worked hard to bond with the team and he has grown close to them, so hearing this guy calling them victims was beginning to piss him off.

"Austin, calm down-." Ash tried to say only for Austin to send Pidgeotto out who gave a cry as she flew around the field.

"Don't think you're safe in the sky." AJ said snapping his whip. "Smack Down."

"Twister!" Austin shouted as Pidgeotto managed to knock the rocks down. "Now Gust!"

Pidgeotto gave a chirp as she created another wind storm as the Primeape was struggling to stay on the field before it was blown back as Pidgeotto finished it with a Quick Attack.

"Mape." Primeape uttered as he was on the ground, too dizzy to continue.

"They're tied now." Yellow said as she was a little worried by how Austin was acting.

"Yeah, but Ash only has one Pokemon who hasn't fought while AJ has three, so he'll be hard pressed if he wins." Brock commented. "Not to mention how AJ is pushing Ash's buttons in this fight."

"Austin you need to calm down." Ash said forcefully causing Austin to shake his head.

' _Right, right._ ' Austin thought with a wince. ' _Sorry._ '

"What's with you?" Ash asked with a raised brow. "I've never seen you that angry."

' _Back home I hated it whenever someone messed with my friends and hearing this guy call our team chumps and calling us weak, it just got to me._ ' Austin thought as Ash gave a thoughtful nod.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ash said looking back to the field as AJ sent out his third Pokemon.

It was Sandshrew.

"Careful Pidgeotto." Austin said on the cautious side now. "Just because ground types don't affect flying doesn't mean he might not have anything that can hurt you."

Pidgeotto gave a nod as AJ smirked and cracked his whip.

Sandshrew moved without AJ saying anything.

' _Right, he control's Sandshrew with a crack of his whip._ ' Austin thought as Sandshrew shot to the air in a ball.

"Quick Attack to dodge." Austin called out as Pidgeotto blurred to another part of the field as Sandshrew missed. "Now Steel Wing!"

AJ just cracked his whip again as Sandshrew landed and he uncurled as Pidgeotto shot in with her wings glowing. "Rock Slide!"

Austin's eyes widened. "Pidgeotto get out of there-." But he was too late as Sandshrew gave a cry and slammed his paws on the ground, the rocks shooting out and slamming into Pidgeotto knocking her out.

"I'll admit you're better than the other chumps that I face." AJ said with a smirk. "Usually they can never make it past my first Pokemon, but you're still a chump."

Giving a glare, Austin returned Pidgeotto. "You did a great job Pidgeotto, take a rest."

With that he sent Raticate back out who looked tired but still ready to fight.

' _Hopefully Raticate can knock Sandshrew out so Pikachu won't have to face him._ ' Austin thought with a calculating look. ' _Pikachu might stand a chance with Sword Strike, but he would still be at a disadvantage against the ground moves._ '

AJ cracked his whip again as Sandshrew shot in, his arms glowing.

' _Brick Break._ ' Austin thought remembering how Scyther used that move.

"Wait for it." Ash said seeing how Sandshrew was moving. "Wait… Now!"

"Quick Attack to jump over him and use Hyper Fang!" Austin ordered as Raticate barely dodged by using the speed to jump high into the air as Sandshrew slammed the Brick Break into the ground before she shot in, using her fangs to clamp onto the Sandshrew.

'Rattata's can break stone with their fangs, Raticates are probably overkill right now.' Austin thought as Sandshrew was doing everything, trying to get Raticate to let go.

"Now Sucker Punch!"

All Sandshrew saw was a blur before he was sent flying back, but he still got up.

"Attract-."

"Not this time!" AJ cracked his whip as Sandshrew dug into the ground.

"Follow with Burrow!" Austin ordered as Raticate dug as well and both of them were silent as they waited for their Pokemon to come out.

Finally after what seemed like forever, they both came out with Raticate hanging off of Sandshrew's tail with her fangs, only for Sandshrew to use that to his advantage and spin around, slamming Raticate against the ground causing her to cry out in pain, before a Brick Break slammed right across her face knocking her out.

Sandshrew landed on the ground a little worse for wear but still okay as Austin returned Raticate.

"Thank you for doing so well." Austin said to Raticate before looking down. "You ready buddy?"

"Chu." Pikachu looked a little unsure as Austin winced, seeing how Pikachu while he battled for Austin quite a bit he wasn't as dedicated as he became after fighting Surge in Canon.

"Pikachu I know you'll be at a disadvantage but if you don't then everything the others did in this fight would've been for nothing." Austin said causing Pikachu to stop and think as he remembered how hard the others fought, even Fearow fought with his all despite not listening to Austin.

Getting a determined look, Pikachu ran out to the field as his cheeks began sparking, ready to fight.

"I hope Ash knows what he's doing." Misty said a little concerned because she didn't want to see Pikachu injured.

"He probably has a strategy ready to make a comeback." Brock said giving a nod as he remembered how Austin always found a way to surprise people in a fight.

"But I don't get it." Yellow said tilting her head as they watched Pikachu and Sandshrew staring each other down. "AJ has nearly a hundred wins while Ash has almost fifty, shouldn't AJ be the stronger one here?"

"Normally yes but AJ said he has a lot of Pokemon, so he most likely switches in each battle." Brock said to Yellow seeing how she asked that. "While Ash is using the same team he's had for awhile. It's basically Quality vs Quantity here, so despite having more wins, AJ is evenly matched with Ash because of how many Pokemon he uses in battling."

AJ finally had enough of the glaring match and cracked his whip causing Sandshrew to move quickly.

Pikachu responded with a Quick Attack to move around Sandshrew who was attempting to use Poison Sting to catch Pikachu and poison him.

' _Okay Electric Attacks are out, so I need to be creative._ ' Austin thought as he tried to look for an opening.

Pikachu kept moving dodging each purple needle before Austin gave an order.

"Keep on the move and use Iron Tail whenever you see an opening."

Pikachu gave a nod and shot in, smacking Sandshrew with an Iron Tail before retreating as he tried to do a Brick Break, using his speed to his advantage.

AJ gritted his teeth as this happened a few more times before smacking his whip on the ground with more force than usual causing Sandshrew to kick sand up attempting to do Sand Tomb as the field began to swirl, one of them catching Pikachu as he got his foot stuck.

With that done, Sandshrew used Swift and the barrage of stars caused Pikachu to cry out in pain as he was sent rolling before he came in with a rollout.

"Block with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed and caught Sandshrew mid rollout before he swung with all his strength causing Sandshrew to hit the ground hard as he was pushing himself up.

"Enough." AJ said finally giving out a vocal order. "Fissure!"

Austin's eyes widened as Sandshrew slammed a paw on the ground causing it to open up. "Pikachu avoid that at all costs!" He shouted knowing it was a One-Hit KO move.

Pikachu had a hard time following that with his foot stuck but he barely got out of the Sand Tomb and dove out of the way as Fissure sailed past it and nearly caught Austin who had to jump to the side.

But Pikachu didn't see the Rollout coming until it slammed into him and he landed by Austin's feet, too exhausted to go on.

AJ smirked. "And that's that." He said straightening his whip as Sandshrew had a smug look.

Austin knelt down and picked Pikachu up, surprised that he lost.

He hasn't lost since Mt. Moon against Arianna and here he lost to AJ-.

"You lasted alot longer than I did." Ash spoke up breaking Austin's thoughts.

"Hey is Pikachu alright?" Yellow asked as everyone ran up.

"He'll be fine after some rest, won't you buddy?" Austin asked as Pikachu opened his eyes and gave a nod.

Yellow looked worried for him but she gave a nod, knowing that even if she offered Austin wouldn't have her heal Pikachu unless it was bad.

While they were in Cerulean City, Brock and Austin spoke with her about keeping her abilities a secret, especially considering what would happen if Team Rocket found out about them.

So with Misty around, until they decided she was trustworthy she wouldn't be able to use them unless it was an emergency.

Although she was confused when Austin didn't look too concerned about Misty knowing.

Misty and Brock went to say something but AJ walked up to them with a thoughtful look before he gave a nod. "Not bad for a chump." He finally said before gesturing to his tent. "Now y'all wanted to see my Pokemon right?"

The others gave a nod as Austin sighed before grinning. "Sure why not?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone had wide eyes as they walked in, showing that a Butterfree and Beedrill were sparring in mid air while Rattata's were jumping and running around each other and he had a Machop and some Bellsprout's training in the background.

All of them were wearing harnesses on their bodies, much to everyone's surprise.

"This is how you train them?" Misty asked at seeing it.

"Yup, I want them to succeed so I don't hold anything back and they become stronger as a result." AJ said with a nod.

"They're in pretty good shape, what type of Pokemon food do you give them?" Brock asked as he saw how they all trained.

"My very own recipe." AJ said opening a cabinet to show rows upon rows of Pokemon food. "To get the results we want I have to carefully monitor their diets, of course the recipe is secret."

"Well of course, I make my own Pokemon food too." Brock said as he sent his Pokemon out causing AJ to look at them before giving a nod.

"You care for them and they're strong." AJ commented at seeing them before looking at the others. "So fairs fair, you saw my Pokemon, can I see all of yours?"

Misty and Yellow looked at each other before sending their Pokemon out.

Staryu, Starmie, Dody and Clefy all cried out as they came out of the Pokeball's, while Kitty squirmed back towards Dody and Clefy.

"The two Water Pokemon are tough, but these three are still lacking." AJ said seeing Yellow's Pokemon before frowning. "How long have you had this Weedle?"

"Two Months." Yellow said causing AJ to raise a brow.

"That long and she's still a Weedle? They usually evolve after a week or two." AJ commented with a raised brow.

"Yeah, we haven't exactly figured that out either." Austin said as he and Brock were worried about that themselves.

"Okay Ash right?" AJ looked at him. "Now let me see your Pokemon since we've had our battle."

Austin gave a nod as he sent his team out, although he hesitated on Fearow.

Everyone cried out as they were released, all of them tired except for Scyther as Pikachu jumped off of Austin's shoulder and ran out with them.

AJ gave a nod. "They're all pretty well trained-." He began before stopping in surprise at the Scyther who glared at him. "Wait, I know this Scyther!"

That caught everyone's attention. "You do?" Austin asked in surprise.

"Yeah it belonged to that Paul kid who battled me, the only Pokemon of his I was able to take down was his Scyther." AJ said causing Scyther to snarl. "But I'm confused why didn't you try to use him in our battle?"

"I recently caught him and I promised Scyther I wouldn't use him for a battle unless he wanted to fight." Austin said with a smile before he frowned. ' _So Scyther belonged to Paul?_ '

Fearow who never met Scyther gave a cry as Scyther brandished his blades.

"Whoa, no fighting you two." Austin said a little worried.

"That Fearow is a handful." AJ commented with a raised brow. "How long have you had it?"

"Since my first day as a trainer, he stopped listening when he evolved." Austin said some sadness in his tone.

Fearow just ignored them and looked away.

"Well, all you all have some good Pokemon." AJ said looking them over. "Of course mine are better."

Fearow opened his eyes and cawed, taking offense to that.

"But I better get packed up." AJ said with his arms crossed as a bell rang. "Alright you wimps get a fifteen minute break."

"Packed up?" Misty gave him a look. "For what?"

"I made it a goal to get a hundred wins before I go collecting badges." AJ revealed. "That way my team and I would be prepared for anything."

"Sounds like a good training exercise." Austin commented with a grin. "Although I am not patient enough to try it."

"Chu!" Austin looked down to see that Pikachu put on one of the training harnesses and curled up into a ball.

"Pikachu." Austin looked at AJ as he couldn't get the thing unhooked. "Uh can I get a little help?"

"Hold on a minute." AJ said as he fiddled with it.

Yellow however looked at everyone's Pokemon and thought about how AJ said her's were lacking.

As if sensing her thoughts, Kitty squirmed next to her leg and rubbed against it, causing her to smile and pick her up.

"I'm fine Kitty." Yellow said with a sad smile.

She didn't like the idea of her friends getting hurt, that was why she needed to get better at battling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was night time as everyone was asleep.

It was late as AJ offered for them to spend the night there until they left the next morning with all the Pokemon out.

Scyther was quiet as he watched everyone.

Besides the Fearow, he could see the other Pokemon sleeping near his new trainer and he could see it was the same with the other humans.

"Ther." Scyther muttered as it thought about what it witnessed inside the Pokeball.

This human that caught him, he kept his promise about not including him in any battles the last few days but that wasn't what surprised him.

What surprised him was the fact that he didn't say anything harsh to his Pokemon when they lost, heck not even when the Fearow disrespected him he didn't say anything to Fearow and he saw the human attempt to befriend the stubborn bird earlier.

'Pathetic, you couldn't beat a Bellsprout.' A harsh voice cut through Scyther's thoughts as he remembered his last trainer who worked him to the bone in training in order to keep up with his other Pokemon but it lost battle after battle with him, earning scorn and annoyance from the boy.

It was… Weird in how different this boy was from the last one.

"Chu?" Scyther looked to see the electric rodent that he battled walking up to him.

"Scy." Scyther looked away as he thought about something and asked Pikachu how he got to know the trainer.

What Scyther heard surprised him even further.

This rodent hated the human at first, going as far as electrocuting him before attempting to run away when it ran into a Spearow, the very same Fearow that was nearby.

And when a flock surrounded the two, this human caused them all to chase him in order to keep the rodent safe.

"Ther?" Scyther gave Pikachu a shocked look that the human had enough patience for that as Pikachu gave a smile before another thought struck the mantis.

How the heck did this human survive being electrocuted by the rodent?

Now interested in who exactly his new trainer was, Scyther gave him an analyzing look before giving a nod. "Ther." He said to Pikachu whose ears lit up.

Scyther was willing to battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin blinked as he woke up to see Scyther hovering over him. "Wha?" He yawned as he shifted with Raticate, Butterfree and Pidgeotto grumbling. "Scyther, what is it?"

"Ther, Scy!" Scyther made some slashing motions, in a direction away from Austin to avoid injuring him, as he nodded to the Pokeball on his belt.

"I think Scyther is agreeing to battle for you." Ash said as Austin blinked.

"Wait you want to battle with me?" Austin asked in surprise as Scyther gave a nod of confirmation. "Alright."

Unknown to them, Fearow was watching with a hint of distaste and he turned away.

"Okay let's get some training in before the others wake up." Austin said getting out of the sleeping bag as he looked around before seeing that Fearow was awake. "Hey Fearow, want to join in?"

"Row." Fearow cawed not looking at him.

Pikachu glared at Fearow, obviously having enough as he remembered how Austin has been trying to connect with him.

"It's fine Pikachu, someday I'll get through to him." Austin said as he turned to Scyther. "But who to train you with-."

Austin felt something squirming against his leg and he looked down to see Kitty who gave Scyther a challenging look.

"You want to battle?" He asked more surprised as Kitty gave a nod.

Scyther raised a brow, but he looked intrigued.

"Well…" Austin looked over to see Yellow was still sleeping. "You should ask Yellow."

Kitty made a series of grunts and noises as she shook her head.

She wanted to get stronger in order to protect Yellow and knew Yellow was having hesitation in battling enough to let her evolve.

Kitty was close, she just needed a push.

"Well… Okay." Austin said giving a nod even though he wasn't too sure about this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin stood next to Scyther on AJ's battlefield as Kitty stood alone on the other side, the only spectators were his Pokemon.

Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Raticate were watching as they were wondering how long this battle would take.

"Alright Scyther let's give it our best." Austin said before looking at Kitty. "You give your best too Kitty."

Kitty gave a nod as Scyther got ready.

Pikachu ran to one side and had a paw in the air. "Pika Pi?" Pikachu called out as if he was a referee, before swinging the paw down.

Kitty wasted no time in launching a barrage of Poison Stings that Scyther avoided with Agility as he was all over the place with Kitty looking around.

"Now use Aerial Ace." Austin said not letting up as the move was more powerful combined with Agility.

Kitty however has gotten used to quick enemies due to watching all the battles and used a String Shot to pull herself out of harm's way, leaving a small string trap where she was as Scyther flew into it causing him to get stuck much to his chagrin.

That was when she fired a Poison Sting, hitting him and he cried out in pain despite not being poisoned.

Butterfree recognized how Kitty moved out of the way as he did in the Pewter Gym before Scyther finally broke free and used Quick Attack to slam into Kitty, sending her flying.

Rolling on the ground as Austin ordered a Wing Attack, Kitty used Poison String, netting the Scyther as the poison barbs sunk in, poisoning him this time.

"Scyther are you okay?" Austin called out as Scyther gave a cry of confirmation.

"Rati?" Raticate looked at Butterfree as if to ask what he was teaching that Bug as she knew how the Butterfree was Kitty's usual sparring partner.

"Fweh." Butterfree gave an insect equivalent of a shrug before Kitty used String Shot to reel herself in, slamming the stinger into Scyther causing him to cry out as he was on one knee panting.

Scyther was annoyed.

He wanted to battle to prove his strength and a Weedle of all things was kicking his butt… Would his new trainer abandon him if he lost here? There's no doubt that his old trainer would just release him right here for this embarrassment.

A glow however caused him to break out of his thoughts as Kitty was giving off light.

"Well it's about time." Austin said with a smile as Kitty changed shape before a Kakuna was on the battlefield. "Okay I think we should stop here."

Scyther looked down at that as Kakuna was giving cries of happiness at finally evolving.

As he heard footsteps, Scyther didn't respond until Austin was right next to him. "A little rough around the edges but you did pretty well."

That caused Scyther to give Austin a look of disbelief.

"Look, Kitty there has been training for the last two months." Austin told Scyther as the other Pokemon went over to congratulate the newly evolved Kakuna. "She was quick and small, it's easy to see how she was able to fight you so well, but you are strong in your own right."

"Ther." Scyther looked doubtful as he was giving Austin a new look as if he was seeing him in a different light.

"It's true, you kept Pikachu on his toes and he's the strongest of the team." Austin said to Scyther causing him to look at the rodent who was talking animately with Kitty. "We just need to work on your weaknesses and get more in synch, think you can do that?"

"... Ther." Scyther finally decided as he gave a nod. "Scy!"

"Great, we'll start off by-."

"Ash, what's going on?" Austin stopped as he turned to see that the others woke up and came out to see the battlefield covered in poison barbs, some of them on Scyther, but they were too busy staring at the Kakuna near his team.

"K-Kitty?" Yellow asked in surprise.

"Uh… I can explain?" Austin said a little nervously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thankfully no one held it against him as he explained how Kitty wanted to battle Scyther and although Yellow looked a bit saddened in how Kitty didn't ask her she was happy that the Kakuna got what she wanted.

"You know you're welcome to come with us." Austin offered, remembering how Ash did so in the Anime.

"Thanks, but Sandshrew and I have our own path to follow." AJ said as his Ground Type was next to him the same way as Pikachu and Kitty were out.

As AJ held his hand out, Austin smiled and shook it. "I'll be looking for you at the Indigo Conference."

"You won't have to look hard, just be sure to put up more of a challenge chump." AJ said although his tone told Austin that he was kidding.

"I will." Austin promised as AJ turned and left.

"He's tough but cool." Misty commented as they watched him leave.

"Looks like you found another rival." Brock said, causing Ash to blink as he remembered how this was the only time he ever saw AJ and briefly wondered what happened to him in the original timeline.

"Tough but cool." Yellow said looking down at Kitty who looked back up, Misty cringing away as she saw the bug eyes move. "I think I understand now."

Austin gave a smile before shouldering his backpack as Pikachu jumped back on his shoulder. "Come on, daylight is burning."

With that he took off running as the other cried out for him to wait up.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Man this one took a bit, I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you all enjoyed every bit of this chapter.**

 **I'm trying to get the group dynamic going with how they interact since I have four people in this and I hope you like what I have going so far.**

 **Plus there were some interactions between Austin's team that I'll try to show more often as well as the others and Yellow in this chapter had some wonder in what she was going to do.**

 **Scyther is finally listening and he used to belong to Paul, didn't see that coming now did you?**

 **Yes they'll run into Paul sometime soon. Either in Vermillion or Celadon City and I hope you'll like the interactions I'll put between them.**

 **The highlight in this chapter however was the five-on-five battle, I hope you liked it and I hope it showed the improvement I've made in writing fight scenes.**

 **Now it's Review Time**

 **Ultima-Owner: I'm not saying it didn't, I still say it should've been called light.**

 **Sweet Smile: Yeah, the friction between each other was inevitable for both Austin and Ash. I will not reveal why Suicune gave the feather yet, the answer will be revealed in the Johto Arc so please be patient. I think Misty will say something about her bike when they run into the Rocket Trio again.**

 **(Now for the Spanish Part) Sí, la fricción entre unos y otros era inevitable tanto para Austin y Ash. No voy a revelar por qué Suicune dio la pluma, sin embargo, la respuesta se dará a conocer en el Johto Arco así que por favor sea paciente. Creo Misty dirá algo acerca de su bicicleta cuando se encuentran con el Trío Rocket nuevo.**

 **DarkEnigma95: Trust me, it's not just you.**

 **Galeforte: Electric Yo-yo? I'll be sure to look into adding that one as well as the one for Charmander. 1) I have a plan for that. 2) Yes. 3) Possibly. 4) You guessed it. 5) Yes. 6) Probably, probably not.**

 **Guest11: Sorry about that typo, I'll try to fix it soon.**

 **Coldblue: Yeah I'm going to try and have the Pokemon out more in the next few chapters to show some development there but I hope you liked how I revealed more of Scyther's character here. I had her go her own way after getting those pics, they'll meet again soon though. Well I thought I showed a hint of friction in Mt. Moon when they were arguing over interfering with Team Rocket or not. Yeah I was a little disappointed with how the Anime didn't do that either.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) Yes-well not those specific types but he will catch some. No reality warping ones though. 2) Huh that's an interesting one. 3) Well Pokemon evolving has something to do with the trainer, like in the Manga Yellow didn't evolve any of her Pokemon until the end so Kitty fighting by herself allowed her to evolve in this chapter. 4) Maybe all in one to both get it out of the way as well as to have those three join the story. 5) I'll try to add that in. 6) I think that showed in this chapter. 7) Oh they'll be stronger I can promise that one. 8) Possibly. 9) Maybe. 10) They'll meet up eventually. 11) Eventually yes.**

 **Nightmaster000: Actually the Jigglypuff in the Anime is Blue's Jigglypuff in this story, I honestly wondered what happened to her in the show as a kid.**

 **Milkshakesw: Haha thank you and I will not answer on if Yellow will be permanent or not because I may have her leave for a bit in the future, maybe after Johto or something like that. But she won't be completely written out of the story, hell I'm going to try and have Tracey in more as well.**

 **Ddragon21: Well the ending isn't for awhile so who knows what will happen, but you're right it would be sad.**

 **M1551INGO: I won't say for now.**

 **DannyPhantom619: Yes it is, haha celebrity status. Mega Evolution will come in Hoenn.**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you but as for the feather it won't be revealed why he has it until Johto.**

 **Guest12: Thank you and sorry for the wait on this chapter.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball and Thunderbolt.

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack) and Counter-Shield (Electric-Style)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing and Mirror Move.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch and Attract.

*Combo* Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Gust.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Twister.

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility and Fury Cutter.

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 43

Pokemon Owned: 11

Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Kakuna (Kitty) (F) Ability: Shed Skin. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage and Pursuit.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl and Wake-Up Slap.

Pokemon Used to Own.

Weedle *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym*

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

Misty's Pokemon Team.

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse and Swift.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem and Thunderbolt.

 **Alright, this is Spidey Signing Out!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Infamous Tech School

_**Chapter 11: The Infamous Tech School**_

Austin grinned as he saw Pidgeotto flying overhead with Butterfree, both of them happy to spread their wings.

Raticate and Pikachu were running on ahead while Scyther was walking beside him.

The others were following his example with Brock having Geodude and Zubat out, he doesn't have Onix out due to the size of the Pokemon as well as the area and while Zubat was out, she was on his shoulder as to not fly in the daylight.

Misty had Staryu and Starmie out and Yellow had Dody, Cleffy and Kitty out, with her carrying the last one.

The only Pokemon Austin didn't have out was his Fearow because of obvious reasons.

It's only been a week since their run-in with AJ and Austin has been stepping up the training for his team with everyone participating.

Fearow actually did take to training but not enough to follow his instructions in a fight, but Austin sees that as progress.

Maybe the loss against AJ's Rhyhorn did knock some humility into the proud bird Pokemon.

He had Pikachu helping Raticate out by learning Thunderbolt and in return Raticate began helping Pikachu master Dig, Pikachu managed to get it done it easily with help while Raticate gave off a small yellow glow showing that she was struggling but would learn it in time.

As it turns out, Pokemon have a hard time learning moves that they're normally weak to.

Scyther actually attempted to help Pidgeotto learn Aerial Ace and he deemed Pikachu strong enough to learn Agility and Brick Break adding to their arsenal.

Pidgeotto took her loss pretty hard and did her best to master Aerial Ace under record time and managed to learn Double Team in the process.

Austin has been tempted to ask Ash how to teach Raticate Ice Beam but he decided to wait on that one for now as the team was working hard.

Butterfree and Scyther became rivals much to his surprise both attempting to prove who the best Bug Pokemon was.

The rivalry helped Butterfree learn Psybeam much to Austin's joy and Scyther managed to learn Razor Wind.

Fearow was still lacking due to not listening but he learned Assurance and Agility in the last week which would be extremely useful if he started to listen.

He wasn't the only one training as Brock was getting more ready for the Breeding Competition in Vermillion and Yellow was trying to train her Pokemon to be better at defending themselves with Clefy and Dody being the strongest considering that Kitty was pretty immobile at the moment.

Those two Pokemon of hers have learned some good moves in the week that followed with Clefy learning Metronome and Heal Pulse and Dody learned Aerial Ace from watching Scyther teaching Pidgeotto.

Misty's Pokemon were strong as ever and she has taken to teaching them some new moves like Scald for Staryu and Signal Beam for Starmie.

"So are we nearly to Vermillion City?" Yellow asked curiously as they've been walking for awhile and it was getting pretty foggy out.

"Maybe we would be if someone just stayed on the road." Misty said giving Austin a look.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Austin asked not looking back as he purposely got lost knowing that it was the only way Ash ever met Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

Plus he doesn't know how much longer Charmander has because he did spend quite a bit of time in training and he remembered that the fire lizard only had a limited amount of time before the flame on his tail goes out.

"I lost it when we got lost." Misty snapped back before Brock intervened.

"I think we need a little break." He said as he began throwing stuff out of his bag, one of them being a table much to everyone's surprise. "Why don't I throw something together?"

' _How does he fit all of this in that bag?_ ' Austin thought in complete confusion.

"I never found out." Ash said in just as much shock.

"Aha, there's nothing like 100% Cerulean Coffee." Brock said causing Austin to grin.

Back home he was a Coffee person and he missed drinking some upon coming here.

"You kids are too young for this stuff, but it's pretty good." Brock said putting it back causing him to gape.

' _No fair._ ' Austin thought at having coffee taken away like that.

"How about some prune juice?" Brock offered.

"Uh no thanks." Yellow said a little sick.

"I'll pass." Austin agreed as Ash made hacking sounds as he remembered that.

"What about some herbal tea?" Misty asked with a smile.

"Good thing I brought my official Pokemon Tea Set." Brock said causing everyone to stare. "Now the secret to good tea is water and I just happen to have a good supply of Mt. Moon Spring Water-."

"Should we be worried by what you have?" Austin decided to ask as he never got how he had a Pokemon Tea Set as Pikachu gave a nod a little creeped out.

The other Pokemon came up to them, Brock's Geodude had a hand over his face at what was happening while Zubat was shrieking, using her sonar to see everything and was laughing.

"And for a special snack I have for you some French Crepes." Brock said in a French Accent.

Austin paused to contemplate that as he wondered how the Pokemon version of France was, hell America was referenced with Lt. Surge's nickname as the Lightning American.

Plus the Pokemon Regions shown so far were Japanese ones due to the names, so was that it for the Pokemon world or was travel to the other regions possible?

Also if they were in the Japanese ones, does that mean that he's speaking Japanese instead of English and not realizing it?

"I love French things, they're so romantic aren't they?" Misty asked breaking Austin out of his thoughts, as Yellow paused, looking at Austin, her face red.

Feeling a bit awkward, Austin chuckled. "Misty have you ever had Crepes before?"

"Uh no." Misty said giving a laugh even if she was annoyed at him for breaking her out of her daydream. "But I would like to try them."

"But I can't cook Crepes or boil water if I don't have any fire." Brock said with a sigh. "Anyone wants to get some firewood-?"

"I'll do it." Austin said rolling his eyes as he remembered from the show how Misty threw the job on Ash.

"I'll help." Yellow offered as Austin was already leaving after returning his team and ran after him.

Brock raised a brow by how quickly Yellow did that. ' _I wonder._ ' He thought before deciding to put it in the back of his head for now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks Scyther." Austin said as the Mantis cut some of the branches for Firewood while both he and Yellow carried some. "We wouldn't be able to find any without you."

"Ther." Scyther gave a nod as he was returned, they continued walking.

"Oh and thanks for the help Yellow." Austin said as Yellow gave a nod. "You didn't have to."

"I know." Yellow said and that was when Austin noticed that Yellow was walking a little closer.

' _Man it's been two months, I was hoping that she would get over her crush by now._ ' Austin thought feeling awkward.

"Crush?" Ash asked looking at Austin nearly causing him to stumble as he was being a little too quiet.

' _Okay I know you're dense but seriously?!_ ' Austin mentally shouted earning a hey from the guy.

"Hey, what's that?" Yellow's voice caused Austin to look ahead to see a bright light.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out pointing at it.

"You think it's a fire?" Yellow asked as it did look like one. "I wonder who it is."

"One way to find out." Austin said as he tried remembering who it was, but he was at a lost until the people came into sight and he grimaced.

It was the Pokemon Tech crew.

He admits he kind of hated the episode with how stuck-up these people were and how they looked down on people basing test scores against the number of badges that people have.

"Alright what's this one?" One of the kids showed a picture card as another kid, a brunette in a blue uniform was running on a treadmill.

"Is it a Zubat?"

"Listen, just because it's foggy out here doesn't mean that your brain is foggy." One of the three boys snapped.

The kid looked again as he had an embarrassed frown. "It's a Pidgey."

"Nice guess, you just got lucky." The boy with red hair said with a scoff.

The green haired boy spoke. "Okay, tell us what it's special attack is."

"Pidgey's attack is Gust, at Lv. 5 Sand Attack." The Treadmill boy panted as Austin raised an eyebrow.

He forgot that the original anime used the level terms before it was dropped entirely.

"Everyone knows that, now can you tell me at which level Pidgey evolves?" Red hair asked with a smirk. "And what's the name of Pidgey's advanced stage?"

"Uh." Treadmill boy looked lost.

"You better hurry up and answer." A boy with teal colored hair snarked. "Or you'll have to run faster."

The boy just kept running before he slipped and fell off the Treadmill. "Sorry." He said dejectedly as he pushed himself up. "I forgot."

"You forgot?" The Red Hair boy repeated with a shake of his head. "And you call yourself a Pokemon Tech Student? You are just embarrassing the school-."

"I think that's enough." Austin said as he could see Ash was angered a bit so he decided to act.

"I think you should mind your own business." Red Head said not even sparing Austin a look. "This is a private training session."

"There's no room in our school for losers who don't know a Pidgey's evolved stage, we have to maintain standards." Green Hair said.

Austin just gave him a look as Yellow put down her firewood to help the Treadmill boy up. "The only losers I see are the ones standing in front of me." He said looking at them. "There's a difference between a training session and straight up bullying."

"You tell them Ash." Misty said coming out of nowhere causing Austin to raise a brow, wondering where she came from. "If you don't stop bothering that kid you'll have to answer to us, right?"

"Right." Austin said turning his glare back at them as Pikachu had a nod of agreement.

"We don't fight." Red Hair said shaking his head as Green Hair laughed.

"Fighting is for Cavemen, this isn't the stone age you know."

"And if we just ended up fighting an insect like you, it'll only make Pokemon Tech look bad-." The boy with long black hair began as Austin scoffed.

"You don't need any help with that, you're already embarrassing yourselves right now by how you handled this 'Training Session'." Austin said using his fingers to empathize it.

They glared before the Green Hair looked at the Treadmill Boy who didn't budge after Yellow helped him up. "We'll see you back at Tech Joe."

"Okay." Joe said surprising everyone as the Tech Students left.

"So those are the infamous Tech Students." Brock said coming out of nowhere causing Austin to jump as the man had a whisk in a metal bowl, mixing something together.

"Tech Students?" Yellow asked in surprise.

"Pokemon Tech, I think it's short for Pokemon Technical a school for Pokemon Trainers." Misty said rummaging in her pockets. "I know I have a paper here somewhere, yeah here it is."

"I know about Pokemon Tech, Uncle Wilton was going to enroll me before I went with you guys." Yellow said surprising Austin.

Brock took the flyer. "Let's see what it says about this place." He said as Pikachu began messing the the Treadmill, accidently turning it on as he began running on it. "Pokemon Technical Institute, a boarding school for Serious Pokemon Trainer Preparation all students guaranteed to enter Pokemon League upon Graduation-."

"Any bets that they're easily knocked out by people who travel?" Austin asked in a bored tone.

"Hey." Joe said looking at him.

"Sorry, I'm talking about those other guys." Austin said giving him an apologetic look.

"Pokemon Technical is the educational facility for top students who want to become Pokemon Trainers in a very short time." Brock said not paying attention as he leaned against the treadmill, pushing a button causing it to go faster as Pikachu was struggling.

Austin sighed and grabbed him before he did a face plant, causing Pikachu to sigh in relief as he was panting, giving the Treadmill a slight glare.

"Oh so that's the story." Brock said placing the paper down.

"So technically it's one of those snobby rich schools?" Austin asked earning a nod of agreement from Misty.

"Yeah the ones who think they're better than everyone." Misty said.

"That's not true." Joe said looking down as the group badmouthed his school.

"So where is this school anyways?" Yellow asked Joe who went a little red before pointing in a direction as the fog was disappearing showing the school nearby.

"The class for Fog Techniques is just ending, tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets."

Joe gave a sigh. "Oh well, I guess tomorrow they'll make me a snowman again."

"Do they treat you like that all the time?" Yellow asked Joe who gave a nod.

"My friends are just trying to help me-."

"Joe, right?" Austin asked causing the kid to look at him. "Trust me those are not your friends, have they ever supported you being in this place?"

"No-."

"Have they ever been there for you without picking on you?"

"No-." Joe tried to continue but Austin wouldn't have it.

"Then they're not your friends." Austin said looking at him.

Brock gave a nod agreeing with Austin. "With friends like that, who needs enemies?"

"But they helped me learn a lot in this school." Joe said not meeting their eyes.

"You don't need this school to learn about Pokemon." Austin said to him. "Just travel around and you'll learn plenty of things that you can't learn in books."

"Pi." Pikachu agreed with a nod.

"I can't, my parents worked themselves to the bone to send me here and if I drop out I'll only be disappointing them." Joe said looking away. "I'm only in the beginner class anyways so the most I could ever get would be two badges."

"Wait, beginner is the same as two badges?" Yellow asked curiously as she was learning more about the school she was nearly sent to.

"Yeah beginner has the same qualifications as two badges, intermediate is four and advanced is six." Joe explained to them before pointing to a tree that had an older guy reading a book. "That guy is in the beginner class but he's been stuck in it for years."

"This is a messed up system." Austin said as he remembered how school was back home, sure he didn't like school but at least it didn't have a system like around here.

"I'm happy that I didn't go if this was how it is." Yellow said as she shook her head.

"Do the teachers even know what's going on?" Misty asked as Joe gave a shrug.

"The one in charge is Giselle." Joe said taking a picture out to show them a brunette girl.

"Whoa, she can violate my rights any time." Brock said with a goofy smile.

Austin felt like he should give Brock a little talk about how he probably creeps some girls out but Misty spoke up. "If she's making your life miserable then why do you carry a picture of her?"

"I hate the way she treats us but I like the way she looks." Joe said in embarrassment.

"Looks aren't everything." Austin muttered as Ash gave him a curious look, wondering what he meant.

Brock just kept drooling on the picture causing Misty to lose her patience. "Miss top student, what's so great about her?" She muttered as she began stomping towards the school. "I'll show her a thing or two."

"Should we stop her?" Brock asked a little scared by how she was acting.

"I'm not sure." Austin said as they began to follow her.

"So you nearly came here?" Joe asked Yellow, looking a bit nervous as she gave a nod. "Why didn't you?"

"I got the chance to travel and I don't regret it one bit." Yellow said with a smile. "Ash was right about how you learn plenty of things by travelling."

"I see." Joe said before Austin spoke up.

"Hey where are the teachers anyways?" Austin asked as they entered the school itself. "Or the security?"

"The Teachers are the security with their Pokemon." Joe explained to them. "And they don't really get involved unless someone is greatly injured or criminals enter the school, but it's kind of not needed considering every student has their own Pokemon to defend themselves."

"I see." Austin said that little bit surprising him before they came to a room full of green arcade machines.

"Giselle always practices here by herself." Joe explained as they entered. "Even if you win in a fight it won't matter to her, here in Pokemon Tech it's your skill that matters more than one battle."

"I know what you mean, last week we ran into a guy who trained and nearly won a hundred battles in a row before he began travelling and he was tough." Austin said as he remembered the battle. "I'm training to get ready for my third Gym Battle so maybe battling Giselle would be a good challenge."

If anything maybe her skill is different like how Brock, Misty and AJ were better than canon.

"Giselle is the top student, that's better than having three badges." Joe said crossing his arms. "Even though I have the lowest score I'm way better than someone with two."

"Excuse me?" Austin said frowning as he actually forgot that Joe was a little snobbish as well before Misty literally pushed him to the side.

"Hold up, I learned how to be a Trainer at the Cerulean Gym, are you saying that you could beat me?!" Misty asked in anger.

Joe calmly walked to one of the machines. "Oh Cerulean City, water Pokemon?"

Misty blinked. "How did you know?"

"I always beat them on the simulator, see?" Joe asked as he had a game version of Weepinbell oneshot a Starmie as Misty looked like she was about to explode.

"This won't end well." Austin said with Ash giving a nod.

"No it will not." Brock agreed.

"What's this?! A simulation is one thing but this is real life!" Misty snapped and Austin tensed as he remembered how this was nothing but an Anime in his world. "Let's battle."

"You'll be sorry." Joe said with a grin.

Austin took a deep breath to try and think straight again as he knew that this was real, and he should be used to it by now.

But even after two months it was still too surreal.

Shaking his head, Austin tried to talk some sense into Joe. "Joe you don't want to do this, Misty has a lot of experience-."

"It doesn't matter, I have the type advantage." Joe said looking confident, a big change from how he was earlier.

Maybe it was because he was getting used to talking to them.

"Ash butt out, I have the Cerulean City Gym's reputation to defend." Misty snapped when Austin was about to tell Joe that type wasn't everything.

Looking between them, Austin sighed and backed up. "Joe needs this." Ash said.

Joe held his Pokeball as he sent out a Weepinbell right as Misty sent Starmie out. "Alright Weepinbell it'll be just like the Simulation." Joe said as he waved to the rest of the group.

Joe didn't get a chance to attack as Starmie launched a Water Gun against Weepinbell, knocking him out.

"W-What? But Weepinbell is strong against Water Pokemon." Joe said in disbelief.

"True but her Pokemon has much more experience battling." A new voice caused everyone to turn and see Giselle with the group that were with Joe earlier. "You're an embarrassment to this school."

Austin narrowed his eyes at hearing that as Joe looked ready to cry and he remembered that Joe was still a ten year old who probably just lost the only confidence he had because of that.

"She's just like a Movie Star." Brock said with a red face.

"Get it together Brock." Austin told him as he crossed his arms before glaring at her. "Who the heck do you think you are to say that to him?!"

"I'm the top beginning student in the most impressive Prep School in the world, Pokemon Tech." Giselle said as she brushed her hair back as if it meant something. "It's sad that others aren't blessed by my beauty, talent and humble attitude. People call me a star but I'm just Giselle."

Austin just gave a deadpanned look. "Not exactly humble if you're bragging about it."

Giselle just ignored him and walked up to Joe. "I want to help my classmates be the very best that they can be. To teach and respect each other and enjoy the Pokemon of tomorrow." Giselle began before frowning as she glared at Joe. "But you're just a weakling."

Joe took a step back in shock as everyone was now looking on in disbelief at what she just said, only Austin was quiet.

"You better get stronger fast or before you know it everyone will leave you behind-."

"Why don't you shut up!" Austin shouted out in complete anger.

Pikachu, Yellow, Misty and Brock looked at Austin in surprise while Giselle looked dumbfounded for a second before glaring. "Excuse me?" Giselle asked with a look. "What did you say to me?"

"I told you to shut up!" Austin snapped giving a full glare to her as this was seeming very familiar to him, only it was him in Joe's position back in Middle School.

"Austin-." Ash began only for him to get a headache as his vision swam.

 _ **~Three Years Ago~**_

Austin was sweating as he had on a regular blue shirt and shorts, looking at the clock in school.

Ash however shook his head as he wondered where he was at before seeing him.

Even if he looked different, Ash knew him. "Austin?"

' _Come on._ ' He thought looking from the clock to a girl in his class with silky black hair and gray eyes.

That girl was Jane Price and she was a girl that he's had a crush on for two years.

Today was the day he was finally going to ask her out.

The bell rang after a few minutes with Ash wondering what was going on as he followed Austin out of the class.

"You can do this." Austin said taking a deep breath as he smiled, showing some braces that looked new. "Just speak like you practiced."

"Is this a memory?" Ash asked finally getting an idea of what was going on. "What am I doing here if it is?"

This never happened before.

It changed to the courtyard where the buses were as Austin approached Jane and tapped her shoulder.

Jane just gave him a look with a raised brow as Austin took a deep breath. "H-Hi."

"What?" Jane asked in a bored tone.

Swallowing nervously, Austin began. "I was just wondering if… Maybe you would like to-."

"No way, are you actually?" Jane didn't even let him finish as she began laughing. "Me? With you?"

Austin blinked at this as some people were paying attention due to the laughter.

"I don't date geeks." Jane said as Austin blinked. "But then again who would date one like you?"

"W-What?" Austin asked taking a step back.

"Do I have to spell it out metal face?" Jane asked taking a shot at his braces. "You're a nerd, a geek, I would rather be shot then go on a date with you."

"Hey leave him alone!" Ash said in shock at hearing this, but he was ignored before remembering that this was a memory, something that he couldn't change.

Austin took a step back at hearing that.

"Besides I also know that you're a stalker from how you've been looking at me the last two years." Jane continued as Austin's eyes widened.

"I-I'm not a stalker." Austin tried to say as Jane shook her head.

"So get out of here before I sick my boyfriend on you." Jane said before putting a finger to her chin. "Maybe I'll let him know what happened so he can deal with you."

Austin was quiet as she walked off, still laughing as he looked down with pain in his chest and his eyes were getting wet.

It took him two years to work up the courage to do this and this was how it ended.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Ash blinked as he was back with the others while Austin was glaring. ' _She's as bad as Jane was._ ' Austin thought shaking in anger.

"You may think you're all that but textbooks and schools do nothing to real experience." Austin continued glaring at her. "So stop putting him down."

"Oh really, how many badges do you have and how long have you been travelling?" Giselle challenged.

"Two badges and two months-."

Giselle busted out laughing in a way that made Austin's mood worse as it was a familiar, condescending one. "A beginner and you've had two months with letting your Pikachu walk around freely, you haven't been able to tame it yet?" She asked as Austin clenched his teeth while Pikachu was now glaring.

"Why don't you stop talking about stuff you don't understand." Austin said as his mood was getting worse.

"I don't understand? I am the top beginning trainer in this academy." Giselle snapped with a look of her own.

"Then prove it." Austin said taking a deep breath to force himself to calm down. "Three-On-Three?"

"I only need one." Giselle said wanting to show this kid he was nothing.

As she turned to grab her Pokemon, Austin turned only to see the others looked concerned. "I've never seen you worked up like that Ash, what happened?" Brock asked with a raised brow.

"Sorry, it's just… She brought up some bad memories." Austin said looking away.

"Chu?" Pikachu poked his foot.

"Are you alright?" Yellow asked giving a frown.

"I'm fine now." Austin said as he saw that she was coming back.

"Show her that she's not as strong as she thinks." Misty said wanting to see the arrogant smirk wiped off Giselle's face.

"I will." Austin promised as he turned just in time to see her release her Graveler.

"Let's make this quick, I have a study session to get to." Giselle said flipping her hair back.

Austin glared before taking a Pokeball off his belt. "Pidgeotto take the field!"

"Wouldn't Raticate make a better choice?" Misty asked in shock. "At least she doesn't have any weaknesses to rock types."

"Oh using a weak type against a rock? I knew you had no idea what you were doing." Giselle said as she looked at Graveler. "Use Rock Throw!"

"Vler!" Graveler dug his four arms into the ground and began throwing huge chunks of the field.

"Double Team!" Austin ordered as Pidgeotto began making various copies of herself, using them to dodge the attacks as all of them flew quickly around Graveler causing him to try to find out which one was the real deal. "Steel Wing!"

The real Pidgeotto shot out of nowhere and slammed into Graveler causing him to roll as she shot back in with the copies, making more as she did so.

"Show that bird why you're the best!" Giselle said not expecting the first battle to go this way. "Rock Blast!"

Graveler began shooting pure energy that was coated in rocks, each one missing until one got a lucky shot and sent Pidgeotto down to the ground.

"Now Smack Down to cripple her!" Giselle ordered as Graveler reared his arms back.

"Run out of the way with Quick Attack!" Austin ordered as Pidgeotto forced herself up and began running using her talons to dodge the various Smack Downs.

"Whoa, I never seen a Pidgeotto do that before." Joe said in shock at how the bird kept dodging attack after attack without flying.

"And he's only just beginning." Yellow said remembering how Pidgeotto was in the Pewter Gym and how far the bird has come.

"Now use Twister!" Austin ordered as Pidgeotto ran before flying up in the air as she circled around and used the blast of air to knock Graveler into the air. "Now finish this with Aerial Wing."

With that done, Pidgeotto shot in, using the same combo that Fearow sometimes uses, slamming into the Graveler, sending him into the ground as he was unconscious.

"T-That can't be." Giselle said in shock that her Graveler lost to a Pidgeotto.

"Like you said, types don't matter to experience." Austin threw that back at her causing her to frown.

"Very well, but the battle is still going." Giselle said as she returned Graveler and sent out her next Pokemon, a blue skinned one that came up to her knees in height with some spikes on her. "Nidorina you're up."

'That's a new one.' Austin thought returning Pidgeotto. "You were great out there." He said feeling some warmth from the Pokeball before he pulled out another Pokeball. "Scyther take the field!"

"Ther!" Scyther called out as he appeared for his first official battle with Austin and he was determined to win it.

"A bug type, one if the weakest types around?" Giselle laughed as Scyther glared.

"Man she's worse than last time." Ash muttered shaking his head.

"Poison Sting!" Giselle ordered as Nidorina began firing poison needles at the Mantis who used Agility to dodge them.

"Get in close and use Razor Wind!" Austin ordered as Scyther focused before slashing forward causing wind to knock into Nidorina, making her roll across the field.

The Nidorina responded by charging in for a Double Kick that Scyther blocked with his claws before he used Brick Break to send her flying back.

"Ther." Scyther grinned at the difference of how a battle with Austin was going in response to battling with Paul.

"Now use Aerial Ace." Austin said thinking about future combos he could talk with Scyther about in the future as Scyther became a blur and slammed Nidorina into the wall knocking her out.

Giselle was shell shocked that not just one, but two of her Pokemon were taken out while this guy hasn't lost one.

But now she glared.

"I guess it's time to finish this with my Starter." Giselle said as she sent out a bipedal brown skinned Pokemon holding a bone with a skull covering his face. "Cubone time to end this."

"Uh-oh, no one has beaten Cubone before." Joe said with a wince. "Ash may be good but this is where it'll end."

"Hey Ash can beat her." Yellow said with a frown as Austin returned Scyther, congratulating him on a job well done before looking to the left.

"Pikachu you're up." Austin said as Pikachu ran out to the field.

Giselle blinked before laughing. "I knew you would screw up eventually but sending an electric type to battle a ground type, don't you know that Electric Pokemon don't do any damage against Ground?"

"Just shut up and battle." Austin said clenching a fist.

Giselle frowned before she called out an order. "Bone Rush!"

Cubone's bone lengthened as it began to glow before he ran to swing at Pikachu who calmly ducked, using Agility to move around Cubone causing him to miss each time he swung.

When Cubone missed the fifth time, Austin reacted. "Brick Break on the skull!"

"Chu!" Pikachu's paw began to glow as he slammed Cubone causing the skull to spin as Cubone began to walk around wildly, trying to get the skull to stop as he powered up an Iron Tail and sent Cubone rolling back.

Cubone shook his head before standing back up, stamping a foot on the ground in anger.

"Mud Slap that rat in the eyes!" Giselle ordered as Cubone did so, blinding Pikachu as he stumbled back. "Now Bonemerang!"

The bone slammed into Pikachu as he was sent flying back, pushing himself up before the bone hit him again.

"This is bad, with Pikachu not being able to see the battle could easily turn to Giselle's favor." Brock said as Pikachu kept getting hit.

"Austin remember that sight isn't everything." Ash reminded him as the bone club spun around.

Seeing what he meant, Austin gave the order. "Pikachu use your ears to locate the bone and then use Iron Tail on it."

Pikachu went quiet, his ear twitching as the bone kept coming closer before his tail began to glow and he spun around, slamming into it as it was about to hit his head.

The bone rolled on the ground, leaving Cubone defenseless.

"Cubone finish this with Fire Punch!" Giselle ordered as Cubone's fist ignited and he ran towards the mouse who still couldn't see.

"Wait for it." Austin ordered as Pikachu's ears began twitching with each small step the Cubone made. "Use Iron Tail to launch yourself into the air and finish Cubone with Brick Break!"

Pikachu did just that as he sprung high into the air, barely dodging the fiery hit and as Cubone looked up, Pikachu brought a glowing paw down on his face, sending Cubone back as this time he didn't get back up.

It got silent as all the Tech Students looked at Austin in disbelief while Pikachu finally had time to get the mud off his eyes without worrying about the battle.

"H-He beat Giselle." One of the students said in shock.

"I-I lost?" Giselle whispered falling to her knees as Austin walked up, calmly letting Pikachu run up to his shoulder as he did so.

"Do you know why?" Austin asked stopping in front of Giselle who looked up at him. "It's because you looked down not just at me, but everyone around you. You are a strong trainer but that doesn't give you the right to act like the world has to treat you like royalty because there is always someone who is better."

With that Austin turned to leave but he stopped.

"And the best person is one who always helps another person out, not worry about status."

Giselle looked away from him and ran to Cubone who she saw was crying as she picked him up. "It's alright Cubone." She whispered to him but as she did that, she looked to see Austin being congratulated by his friends as he sheepishly said that it was a close battle despite the fact he steamrolled her whole team.

Sure she gave some good hits, but he didn't lose a single Pokemon in this battle and seeing him ignore that, just being happy caused her to see some things differently.

"There are some things that people can't learn in school." Giselle whispered finally getting it as Cubone looked up at her with teary eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was sunset as they were leaving the Tech, but they came along a fork in the road where they saw Joe running to catch up with them.

"Where's the fire?" Austin asked at seeing Joe with a backpack.

"I'm going back home to start from scratch with Weepinbell just like you did." Joe said with a smile. "Today was a real wake-up call for me."

"What about your parents?" Yellow asked as Joe looked down.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Joe said giving a nod. "I'll become a great trainer and make it up to them, I can promise that."

"Any chance at seeing you at the League?" Austin asked holding his hand out for a handshake as Joe accepted it.

"Probably not, but I'll try." Joe promised as he went to leave only to hear another voice.

"You're not leaving without saying good-bye are you?" Giselle walked up to Joe.

"Uh yeah?" Joe asked looking a little confused at how she was talking to him.

Giselle picked up on that and sighed. "I owe you an apology." She said making him perk up. "I shouldn't have said all of that and I wish you luck on your journey."

"It's fine." Joe said giving a smile. "Thank you."

"And I hope you do make it to the League." Giselle continued as she held out her hand. "Be sure to call."

"I will." Joe promised as Austin gave a slight smile.

At least Joe's crush grew a change of heart with him.

"Well, see ya." Joe said as he ran waving good-bye.

As he left, Giselle turned to the group. "Thank you for the lesson you taught me Ash." She said to him. "I wish all of you luck on your journeys."

"Just make sure to keep that ego of yours in check." Misty said as Giselle laughed.

"I deserved that." Giselle said before she heard her name being called. "I should get back to the school, I hope to see all of you again."

"Bye." The group waved as she ran off.

"Well today was a delightful day." Brock commented before he frowned. "But I still wasn't able to make those Crepes and Tea."

"Well we do have the firewood." Austin said as they were passing by where they dumped theirs. "What say we set up camp nearby to get ready?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night after everyone was asleep, Austin was by himself away from the camp, even Pikachu wasn't with him as he sent Fearow out.

"Row!" Fearow cried out before blinking at seeing the night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Austin asked as Fearow gave him a glare. "You know sometimes I like to look at the stars and imagine what it's like to be up there… You're lucky in that regard with being able to fly."

"Fear." Fearow cawed at him.

"Fearow I'm sorry." Austin finally said as Fearow gave him a weird look. "When I started this journey I used you in a lot of battles because I thought you loved them and I never thought about having you out without a battle unless you count those nights in Viridian Forest. I messed up."

Fearow just turned his head away, but he was still listening.

"It might be too late to make up for it, but I'm not going to give up." Austin said to him with a smile.

Fearow was silent before Austin sighed.

"Feel free to fly around all you want." Austin said with a sad look.

He was actually risking the chance that Fearow would fly away for good, but in order to make up for not bonding with him, Austin felt like he should show some trust.

That actually caught Fearow off guard as he turned to see Austin walking back towards the camp.

After waiting for a few seconds, Fearow took to the air, flying into the night sky with a cry as he used his Keen Eye ability to spot the camp and he saw all the other Pokemon out, sleeping near their respective trainers.

He could leave and never see them again.

But as he flew, Fearow remembered how this trainer raised him and helped him learn moves a lot quicker than he could've by himself.

Fearow scoffed as he shook his head.

He was only staying for the free food.

But no matter how much he told himself that, he kept a lookout over the camp.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seeing Austin lay back down in his sleeping bag, Ash calmly walked around the camp no one seeing him as he remembered what happened earlier that day.

Somehow, he saw a memory of Austin's and he was wondering how that happened.

It never happened before.

But he shook his head as he remembered what that memory showed and felt like maybe he understood a bit more about Austin than he did before.

"If that was how people treated him… Why does he want to go back?" Ash muttered thinking there was more to it than that one memory.

The fact remains though, should he tell Austin he saw that or keep it to himself just in case it was a one-time thing?

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, a lot has been happening with work, planning a trip, the news of perhaps moving and working on the novel a bit more, got three chapters typed, although their seven to eight pages each for the draft.**

 **So yeah a lot has happened, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to continue to do more.**

 **Now about this chapter, you see a bit more about Austin's past, and this time Ash got a front row seat to Austin's memory with him wondering how that happened and Austin is still trying to patch things up with Fearow and he may be succeeding with how Fearow acted in the end.**

 **Not only that but he taught some humility to Giselle who I felt needed it with how she acted in the Anime, I mean for crying out loud she was asking for an ass kicking at that point.**

 **I've said it before but I REALLY hate arrogant people who act like that! But if they ever got off their high horse I would like them better.**

 **Anywho, time to answer reviews!**

 **PhantomDragon99: Thank you.**

 **The Richmaster: Thanks I had fun typing them, the battles are getting a bit easier with the Pokemon knowing more moves so it get's a little less redundant. 1) Yes, I plan on making the Conference better than the Anime if I can. 1.1) Eventually yes. 1.2) You'll find out in either Vermillion or Celadon. 2) I'm happy you liked how Scyther was and I hope you liked how I showed him in this chapter. 3) Possibly. 4) I'll look into adding those, thank you.**

 **Galeforte: Thank you, it was fun typing the interaction between them. 1) Possibly. 2) Yes if not more so. 3) Yellow because it would round her team out a bit and Brock does have two part ground types. 4) Yes that would be perfect to see, thank you. 5) Yes and possibly. 6) Yes as shown with how Keen Eye was in the ending of this chapter. 7) I think this chapter answered this question. And Yellow may help with Misty's Psyduck.**

 **Guest8: Haha, can't make it too easy to learn thank you.**

 **Coldblue: Thank you I'm happy you liked the fight with AJ, that was fun to type, the hard part was thinking about Pokemon that would match his style but keep it with the Kanto Pokemon. I figured that with how Austin and Ash were at this point they wouldn't complain because they know that there was a difference between training and abusing a Pokemon as they showed in that episode to have Ash learn that lesson. Yeah and I would like to think that Scyther's strength showed pretty well in this chapter, especially since his opponent wasn't too small to land a hit on. That was the whole reason I added Paul into the mix earlier besides the fact that both Ash and Paul were evenly matched in the beginning of Sinnoh with Paul being the same age as Ash which is why it worked better than Ash losing to Trip, hell even in Sinnoh it was a tie the first battle. Remember how I said I pride myself in doing things differently, yes I have favorite Pokemon as well but I like typing about the 'underdog' of the Pokemon series in this case the Pokemon Austin has with him. … Sadly I kind of have that knowledge and it still is useless to me except for when I'm typing this story, but I'm happy that the knowledge is actually useful for the story which makes it a better read. Well I suppose Fearow could be jealous but Austin has given him a lot of chances to join in with the rest of the team since he was a Spearow if you look back at the other chapters.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) I hope that this chapter did well with them interacting. 2) Yes and I hope you liked how she battled in this chapter compared to the last one. 3) Well it was actually after the AJ episode but yes they did. 4) That's a good move, thank you. 5) He is. 6) Probably, I'm not sure how I could make that work yet. 7) I'll leave that up to your imagination for now. 8) Yes. 9) Possibly. 10) Psybeam yes but Psychic won't happen for a bit. 11) It's going to be the other way around. 12) Eventually for Scyther learning those moves but I did plan on having Pikachu learning Brick Break at this point. 13) I checked, Kakuna's can't learn them only Iron Defense. 14) Thunderbolt for now and it's not mastered yet, but yes. 15) He'll train on the road before doing the week in Vermillion. 16) He'll eventually swallow his pride.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thank you, I'm happy you liked the fact that Paul showed up sooner and that Scyther originally belonged to Paul.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Yes but he does get results in his training if you think about it, which makes him the perfect rival for Ash or in this case Austin.**

 **Matt: That's kind of on hiatus for now.**

 **YuNaru19: Sorry you feel that way but that's how I've always typed since I've started, yes I'll admit it does make the story seem a bit longer, but it's a way I type that just works for me.**

 **Johnathen: Sorry about the wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **HaPPy2901: Sorry you didn't like the team I had at that point, but I have to ask, where did I say that he wouldn't get the starters? If I left something that interpret that then I apologize because he will be so don't worry about that. Now as for what will happen to Ash and Austin in a later date? It won't really be revealed in full until Sinnoh and I can't really give out any spoilers to that one, sorry again. Anyways I'm happy that this story didn't disappoint you and I hope it continues to be that way.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break and Dig.

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack) and Counter-Shield (Electric-Style)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt *Not Learned Yet*.

*Combo* Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust and Psybeam.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace and Double Team.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter and Razor Wind.

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 46

Pokemon Owned: 11

Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Kakuna (Kitty) (F) Ability: Shed Skin. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

Pokemon Used to Own.

Weedle *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym*

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

Misty's Pokemon Team.

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift and Scald.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

 **Alright that's enough from me, Spidey is Signing Out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Village Hidden in the Woods

_**Chapter 12: Village Hidden in the Woods**_

Austin gave a yawn as they were all taking a break by a stream in the forest. It's only been two days since the incident with the Tech School and Misty seemed annoyed by them being lost, Arceus forbid if she ever found out he got lost on purpose.

He sat on the rocks as he saw the others were relieved to be resting.

As he watched them, Austin couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of guilt.

There were times where he wondered if he should've just gone on his own instead of travelling with them, yes they were great people and he was happy to get to know them.

But he was lying about who he was and they deserved better than that.

' _But what can I do?_ ' Austin thought forgetting for a moment that he shared the body. ' _There's no way they would believe that I'm from another world._ '

"Thinking about telling them?" Ash asked curiously sitting next to him as Pikachu was curled up in Austin's lap.

' _More than anything._ ' Austin thought absently scratching Pikachu's head. ' _But how can I just say something like that? Or tell them that their whole reality was a TV show in my reality?_ '

"You did with me but you were able to prove it." Ash said giving a sigh. "I'm not sure how I could help with that."

The sound of water caused Austin to turn to see an Oddish drinking from a stream and his eyes widened.

This was the part where Bulbasaur came into play.

"Hey it's an Oddish." Brock said in surprise. "They aren't typically found in forests like this."

"And it's near the water." Misty said standing up as she took a Pokeball out. "I'm going to catch it."

As Starmie came out, Austin briefly wondered if he should've interfered as this would cause trouble, but he decided to not do anything at this point.

"Water Gun!" Misty ordered determined to catch a new Pokemon as Starmie cut off Oddish's escape route and blasted her back with water.

That was when a small blue Pokemon with red eyes and a green bulb shot out in front of the Oddish, glaring at them after it knocked Starmie back with a Vine Whip.

"What Pokemon is that?" Yellow asked.

"It's a Bulbasaur, they're pretty rare in the wild." Brock said in shock.

"Bulbasaur." Ash said with a happy smile at seeing one of his oldest Pokemon again.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur growled a challenge with distrust in his eyes at them before running off with Oddish.

"Ash I'm surprised you didn't try to catch the Bulbasaur." Brock commented as Austin blinked before remembering that Ash did try in the show. "Didn't you say you were hoping to catch a Grass Type to balance your team?"

"Well, something about the Bulbasaur just seemed off and I was too busy thinking about that." Austin said quickly.

"I suppose so." Brock said as Misty gave a groan about missing her chance to catch the Oddish.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They didn't stay long as it was unlikely for the Bulbasaur to come back as everyone walked through the forest area only to come to a stop at a wooden bridge.

Austin came to a complete stop as he saw that, his eyes widening.

"Wow, what bridge is this?" Yellow asked curiously as Brock had a map out.

"That's funny, I can't find it on my map." Brock said curiously when they began to walk across it.

"Well it's the only way forward." Misty pointed out before they paused as they noticed how uncharacteristically quiet that Austin was being.

Looking back, they were surprised to find Austin with his eyes closed as he was making an effort not to look down and he was still at the beginning.

"Ash what's the hold-up?" Misty called over.

"N-No h-hold-up." Austin stammered as he made the mistake of looking down. "Dear lord that's a deep drop!"

Brock frowned. "Ash, are you scared of heights?" He asked seeing how Austin was extremely hesitant to go across this bridge.

"Y-Y-Yeah I h-have a severe case of A-Acrophobia." Austin got out as Pikachu patted his head in an effort to calm him down because the shaking was starting to bother the electric mouse.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ash asked in surprise as he didn't expect that.

' _I didn't want to bother anyone with it._ ' Austin thought as he shivered. ' _And the fact that in the show this bridge broke does not help matters at all._ '

"Is there another way across?" Yellow asked Brock as she was trying to hide some surprise at seeing Austin like this.

"Not that I see." Brock commented to her. "And the only other way would be if Fearow decided to give him a lift."

Austin winced before he began to walk across. ' _Please don't be like the show._ ' He pleaded hoping that this would be one of the changes that has happened.

He just caught up with the group when the blast of wind shook the bridge, combined with their weight, caused it to break and it was hanging lopsided with everyone trying to hold on.

Needless to say, this was not helping Austin's phobia any better.

Nearly hyperventilating, Austin saw Misty and Yellow managed to grab a hold of the top edge of the bridge but his eyes widened when he saw Brock slip.

Austin didn't even think when he quickly shot one hand out and grabbed Brock by the wrist, the force of the stop nearly caused Austin to let go by mistake as he was hanging onto the bottom part now.

"Thanks." Brock called out in relief as Austin gave a hesitant nod, trying not to look down anymore.

"Pikachu, can you get to Butterfree and Pidgeotto's Pokeball?" Austin asked, the strain of holding Brock with one hand while keeping a grip on the bridge with the other getting worse.

"Chu." Pikachu gave a nod and quickly ran down Austin's body, into the vest where his head popped out and pawed at the right Pokeballs.

In a flash of light, Butterfree and Pidgeotto appeared, both of their eyes widening at seeing their state.

"Pidgeotto fly and help Yellow to the other side." Austin ordered as she was small enough to be carried by her. "Butterfree use Confusion to help Misty. Then come back to us."

A little hesitant to leave their trainer, the two obeyed as Pidgeotto flew behind Yellow and softly used her talons to grab the back of her dress as Butterfree's eyes began to glow allowing him to pick Misty up.

"Brock do you think you can climb up?" Austin asked the strain was now more noticeable in his tone.

"Just give me a few seconds." Brock said as Pidgeotto dropped Yellow off on the edge before she flew back while Butterfree managed to make it with Misty.

Brock slowly climbed up to get a hold of the bridge to try to take the strain off of Austin without causing him to let go.

"Chu." Pikachu said from Austin's vest before everyone's eyes widened when the rope Austin was hanging onto snapped causing them to begin falling.

They only had a chance to let out a short scream when Butterfree focused to catch both of them in Confusion, but the strain of holding all of them was very noticeable in his eyes.

The bug wasn't giving up though.

Pidgeotto flew in and grabbed Austin by his backpack, allowing Butterfree to focus more on Brock to make the strain manageable.

From there on it didn't take to long for everyone to get to the other side as Butterfree and Pidgeotto collapsed from exhaustion.

"T-That was close." Misty said her heart still beating from fear.

"I'll say." Brock said shaken up from how they nearly fell.

"Ash are you alright?" Yellow called out as Austin was hugging himself his Acrophobia was stronger than before now.

"J-Just give me a few moments." Austin said before looking at his two Pokemon. "Butterfree, Pidgeotto thank you both."

"Fweh." Butterfree flew up despite the exhaustion as Pidgeotto calmly walked over, both were worried for how their trainer was acting.

"Get some rest, you both earned it." Austin said returning the two.

"How come you never said you were scared of heights?" Brock asked after Butterfree and Pidgeotto were returned.

"It never really came up." Austin answered taking a few deep breaths, as his heart was still hammering against his ribs.

That was when Austin saw a hand in front of him and he looked up to see Yellow offering to help him up.

Giving a slight smile, Austin accepted and was pulled up a bit. "Thanks." He said as Pikachu jumped back on his shoulder.

"It's no problem." Yellow said still looking worried.

"That was close." Ash said remembering how Brock was the one to fall the last time.

"Well we should get going." Austin said brushing his jeans clean of dirt.

"You sure you don't want to take a rest?" Misty asked in surprise.

"I'm fine." Austin said, most likely telling himself that rather than it being true.

Thankfully, no one disagreed, although they shot some concerned looks back at him as he was behind the group instead of leading it for once.

Brock however let the girls go ahead before he spoke up. "Ash, thanks for catching me." He said causing the boy to blink.

"I might've been afraid, but I didn't want to lose a friend by not acting." Austin said a little quietly as the truth of that statement hit him.

They were his friends and he was lying about who he was.

And what's more, if he and Ash ever found out how this happened and reversed it, Austin would be going home, never seeing them again.

"Chu." Pikachu smiled as he remembered how Austin acted when they were attacked by the Spearow flock despite him being scared.

Austin quickly looked down to have his hat hide the tears forming in his eyes as Brock continued. "Yeah but it just wasn't me you saved, my brothers and sisters would've been heartbroken if I died." He said having a solemn look. "After everything that happened when Mom passed away and Dad disappeared before he came back, I didn't want to add to their pain."

"Brock, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't have killed you." Austin said as he quickly wiped his eyes. "You just seem to be one of the types to be too stubborn to die."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu gave a nod in agreement.

On hearing that, Brock gave a short chuckle. "Thanks." He said before pausing. "You know, you talk like you're older than you should be sometimes."

Austin felt his eyes widen as Brock was lost in thought. "Well, I-."

A loud scream cut them off as they looked ahead to see both Misty and Yellow disappear into the ground.

Both of them ran forward, Pikachu jumping off of his shoulder as they made it to the hole. "Are you two alright?" Brock called into the hole as they saw both girls with pained expressions.

"I'm fine." Yellow said pushing herself up as she righted her straw hat.

Misty however was annoyed. "What's a trap doing here?!"

"This is not our day is it?" Austin asked Pikachu who gave a nod.

"Just get us out." Misty said with both of them reaching in to grab the two.

"We must be getting close to the village." Ash commented as he could remember the traps.

' _Okay… What happened after the pitfall?_ ' Austin asked trying to remember as they continued through the forest.

"It's been awhile for me, I can't remember every detail of my journey." Ash said with a shrug as Austin blinked.

Something about how Ash said that sentence sounded like something he would say-.

There was a cracking noise as Misty's foot caught a tree root before a net sprung from underneath them and all four of them were tied together in the net.

"Wha, how did we get in a tree?!" Yellow asked in shock from the speed they were pulled up.

"It's another trap, do something." Misty said as Austin was feeling like a sardine right now.

"Wow, that looks more uncomfortable than when I was in there." Ash commented as seeing this made him remember the last time it happened.

"Hang on, I'm going to try to get this untied." Austin said as he was refusing to look down again and went to move his hands, but they brushed up against something soft.

"Eep." Yellow's face was crimson red right now as she felt something grab her butt.

"Sorry!" Austin said embarrassed as he wasn't trying to do that, but his hands were stuck there with how everyone was.

"Hang on, I'm going to see if wiggling will get it open." Brock said as he tried to move around in the net, but his foot kicked Austin's chest. "Sorry Ash!"

"Ow, watch it!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu was trying to be peacekeeper as he somehow ended up on Misty's head before they heard a soft growl causing them to look down, Austin paling a bit as he saw how high they were.

Thankfully it was more manageable than when they were on the bridge.

The Bulbasaur from earlier was looking up at them with a satisfied smirk before he walked backwards and turned away, disappearing into the woods.

"Man if I could just reach Scyther's Pokeball we would have no trouble." Austin muttered as his hands were stuck. "Pikachu can you get to it?"

"Pika." Pikachu shook his head as he was too far away and the Pokeballs were out of sight, underneath of Austin.

"None of us can reach our Pokeballs." Misty said as Yellow was attempting to move in order to free Austin's hands, trying to get her face to return to the normal color, but her foot went through one part of the net and she landed right on Austin's back, their faces next to each other.

Needless to say, Yellow was too embarrassed to speak as she was now stuck.

"Pikachu, what about using Iron Tail-?" Austin began only for Brock to intervene.

"Bad idea, with all of us bunched up together, someone would get injured by that." Brock told him as they all sighed.

"Look's like we're stuck up here until whoever put this trap here comes along." Austin said wondering how long it took for the girl in the Village to find them.

"I hope it isn't Team Rocket." Yellow muttered.

It was a bit as they waited, Austin felt his arm go numb from the lack of movement as everyone was uncomfortable and were getting impatient, especially when they saw the sun beginning to set.

"Gah, how long do we have to wait?!" Misty finally yelled before they heard a voice.

"Hello?" They looked down to see a blue haired young woman wearing a pink shirt and red overalls, her hair was tied into a ponytail with a yellow bow.

Brock's eyes went wide as he began to speak. "Hello gorgeous-." He was cut off by Misty kicking him in the face.

"Don't even think about it!" She snapped, not wanting him to scare off what could be their only chance to get down.

The girl looked confused, but she was wary as she looked at them. "What is your business here?"

"We're just passing through." Austin spoke up quickly, wanting to get out of the tree. "We're trying to head to Vermillion City."

"Vermillion City is that way a few days away." The girl said pointing in a different direction from where they were going.

"I knew you didn't know where you were going!" Misty shouted at Austin who wanted to glare at her.

"I didn't see you knowing where we were." He muttered before shaking his head. "Thank you, uh… Can you please cut us down, we've been up here for awhile."

The girl still looked wary before she gave a nod and undid the rope, causing them to fall to the ground with a surprised yelp.

"Talk about a letdown." Brock muttered in pain as Misty jumped up and began to stretch, happy to be out of the net.

Austin blinked as Yellow wasn't getting off of him. "Yellow?" He began only to see that she fell asleep.

' _When did she fall asleep?_ ' Austin asked in confusion as he gave a sigh and shifted a bit to where he didn't wake her as he was able to pull himself up.

"Thank you." Misty said, feeling a lot calmer now that they were free.

"Chu Pika!" Pikachu agreed jumping off of Misty's head and landing back on Austin's shoulder as he grinned and rubbed his head.

"It was no problem." The girl said before giving a nod. "I'm Melanie."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash." Austin said holding out a hand as Melanie cautiously took it. ' _Wow, she's a lot more cautious than I remember._ ' "This is Misty, Brock and Yellow."

Melanie looked at each person who gave a wave as the names were said, her lips twitched at the sight of Yellow sleeping before she looked at them.

"Did any of you… Attempt to catch any Pokemon here?" She asked looking at them.

"There was an Oddish down that way that I tried." Misty said in confusion. "But a Bulbasaur knocked my Starmie out."

"I would like to ask that you don't catch any Pokemon here, this forest is a sanctuary for injured Pokemon." Melanie said causing Brock to blink.

"Wait so that Bulbasaur was yours?"

"No, Bulbasaur was a Pokemon I found and nursed to health, since then he took it upon himself to defend the Pokemon in this place." Melanie said causing what really happened to sink in with the group as Misty looked guilty about what happened. "So please don't catch any Pokemon while you're in these woods."

"We won't." Austin said with a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yellow woke up a bit after that and after explaining it to her, the group set up camp in the woods as the Melanie Girl was with them.

Austin knew that the 'sanctuary' that she had should be nearby but it made more sense that Melanie didn't trust them enough to show them the sanctuary.

"So you're like a doctor?" Yellow asked giving a yawn as she stretched her arms.

"Oh no, I'm not qualified to be a Doctor." Melanie said looking bashful, but she had a small smile. "I just try to do my best to take care of injured Pokemon here."

"Wow, you must have learned a lot doing so." Brock said as he gazed at Melanie in a mixture of admiration and curiosity.

"I have but I still have so much more to learn." Melanie said to that.

"I hear ya, I'm travelling to be a Pokemon Breeder." Brock said catching her attention.

"Have you learned much?" Melanie asked curiously.

"A lot in this past month than I have in years." Brock said giving a chuckle before Zubat let herself out with a yawning shriek. "I take it you're hungry?"

Zubat shrieked in confirmation as she latched onto his pant leg with her small hooks and climbed up to his shoulder.

Austin gave a smile as he saw that Brock is a lot closer to his Zubat than he was in the Anime.

Melanie took note of that. "How long has that Zubat been with you?"

"For a month." Brock said rubbing Zubat's head as he pulled some Pokemon food out of his bag and began feeding her as she nibbled on it.

"And you're already that close?" Melanie asked in surprise.

"Brock has a way with befriending Pokemon." Austin said with some laughter as Pikachu gave a cry and jumped off of his shoulder. "Should we let the other's out to eat?"

"Just give me a moment to prepare the Pokemon food." Brock said as he reached into his bag.

As Brock said that, everyone began doing some small chores to help Brock as Melanie watched them talk to each other while doing so.

These four were a lot different from the trainers she's seen when she set the traps.

Those trainers tried to do anything to get the Pokemon, but these four haven't even made an attempt when she told them what the place was.

Unknown to all of them, Bulbasaur was watching the group warily, ready to spring out if Melanie needed it.

"Okay come on out!" Austin said sending all of his Pokemon out, the others following his example.

The area was even big enough to allow Onix to come out as they all gave cries of greeting, or in Fearow's case glare.

"Wow, all of them look amazing." Melanie said as she saw some Pokemon she never seen in person before with them. "You must take really good care of them."

Yellow gave a smile. "We always do." She said as Dody and Clefy ran up to her while she held Kitty.

"Melanie, didn't you say that you collect plants in this forest to use as medicine?" Brock asked as the girl gave a nod.

"We don't really have the best of medicine, so we use what we can get." Melanie said giving a soft smile.

"You really love taking care of Pokemon don't you?" Yellow asked curiously.

"She does." Brock said with a smile, one that Misty noticed.

"Well it looks like Brock may have something else on his mind." She teased causing his face to go red and he quickly reached out and covered her mouth.

"Be quiet, she might hear you!" Brock hissed in embarrassment causing Austin to chuckle while Zubat looked a bit irked.

Melanie looked at the spectacle curiously as she didn't exactly hear what Misty said before they saw Fearow leave the group, heading into the woods.

"Fearow." Austin said as the bird ignored him.

"Did something happen to your Fearow?" Melanie asked curiously.

"Fearow was the first Pokemon to join my journey after Pikachu, but I haven't bonded with him as much when he was a Spearow like I did with everyone else." Austin explained to her. "I've been trying to correct that."

With that said, Austin stood up.

"I'll be right back." He said as Pikachu looked worried and attempted to follow him. "Pikachu, please stay with the group."

"Chu." Pikachu said as Austin walked into the woods, after Fearow before looking determined and running after him.

Seeing that, Bulbasaur made to follow, in order to make sure that Austin wouldn't attempt to catch any Pokemon out here.

"Is he alright leaving by himself?" Melanie asked seeing that.

"Ash is pretty stubborn when he wants to be." Brock said with a nod. "And Pikachu takes after him in that, so he should be okay."

"Yeah and his Pokemon seem fine with it." Misty said as the rest of Austin's team were conversing with the others, although occasionally they would take a glance towards where Austin, Pikachu and Fearow disappeared through.

Scyther had his bladed arms crossed as he stood next to Onix and Geodude, Pidgeotto and Butterfree were next to Yellow as she held Kitty along with Dody being nearby.

Raticate was giving a yawn as she was next to Staryu and Starmie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fearow just stared at the night sky before hearing footsteps and he didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Hey Fearow." Austin greeted as Fearow didn't look at him.

But he didn't attack him, so he must be making some progress.

"Row." Fearow finally mumbled as he was annoyed at the silence.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Austin spoke up and this caused Fearow to glare at him. "What? It is?"

"It really is." Ash piped up with a shrug but besides that he chose to remain silent to see what exactly Austin was doing.

"Row Fear!" Fearow said in annoyance, wanting him to leave.

"Fearow… Remember when you used to land on my shoulder as a Spearow?" Austin asked and Fearow was quiet as he was confused on why he brought that up. "I was so happy whenever I let you out because you were the first one to join the team."

Fearow glanced at him as Austin sighed.

"But I was… I'm still inexperienced with Pokemon." Austin said looking down. "I thought you were happy when you weren't because I was so caught up in the adventures we've had and the people we met."

Austin stood back up and looked at Fearow.

"I want to make things right, but I don't know how." He said looking Fearow in the eyes. "Fearow, I just want another chance."

Fearow was silent as he looked at Austin before turning his head away stubbornly causing Austin's face to fall.

"Okay." Austin said looking down. "Can I at least watch the stars with you?"

When Fearow didn't answer, Austin was about to leave before he gave a small caw, as if saying that he didn't care if Austin stayed or not.

Pikachu was watching the whole thing from the bushes before sensing someone behind him and he turned to see Bulbasaur who also saw the whole thing.

"Bulb." Bulbasaur growled a bit, glaring distrustfully at Austin before Pikachu glared back at him.

"Chu! Pika Pi!" Pikachu said reprimanding him for thinking the worst of his trainer causing Bulbasaur to scoff.

True, it was hypocritical considering that Pikachu himself thought that too, but he now knew that Austin wasn't one of those humans who abuse Pokemon.

"Saur Bulba Bulb." Bulbasaur said looking at Pikachu curiously wondering how this human caused a Pokemon to be so deluded.

Pikachu's glare intensified on hearing that as his cheeks began to spark. "Chu Pikachu Pika Pi!" Pikachu said at him telling him that Austin would never hurt a Pokemon like that, not even if the Pokemon attacked him.

THAT caught Bulbasaur's attention. "Saur?"

"Pi." Pikachu gave a nod, admitting that he electrocuted his trainer when they first met and he did it more than once, but Austin didn't shout at him in anger or tried to hit him in retaliation.

Instead he risked his life for Pikachu and not just for him, but for many of the Pokemon and Humans that they met on their journey.

Bulbasaur listened with a frown, he and said that it was all Tauros Crap, no human could be that good.

That caused Pikachu to give him a look. "Chu." He said bringing up Melanie, causing Bulbasaur to recoil as if he was just slapped.

"Saur." Bulbasaur said averting his eyes, trying to say it was different but Pikachu just shook his head.

"Chu Pika." Pikachu pointed out that if there were humans like Melanie who cared for all of the injured Pokemon here then there were good humans out there.

Bulbasaur was silent before he turned to go back to watching Melanie as Pikachu gave him a look.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ash has been gone for awhile." Misty said now looking worried. "Should we look for him."

"He has Pikachu with him." Brock pointed out causing her to nod. "He'll be fine."

A sound of rustling caused them to look to see an Oddish coming out causing Yellow to blink. "Misty that's the same Oddish from earlier."

Misty gave a start, wondering how Yellow even knew that before wincing as she looked at Melanie. "Will Oddish run if I try to apologize?"

"No he won't." Melanie promised before looking at Oddish. "Do you want to join us?"

Oddish looked hesitant, especially when he saw Misty and Starmie.

Bulbasaur was just coming back when he saw that and he tensed when Misty began to approach the Oddish, ready to go out and tackle her away from the weed Pokemon.

But Misty bent over. "Hey, Oddish." She said causing Bulbasaur to blink. "I want to say that I'm sorry for hurting you earlier, I must've gave you a scare when I did that."

"Oddish." Oddish agreed giving a nod.

"Melanie explained the situation to me." Misty said with a sad smile. "I promise I won't do anything like that again."

"Dish?" Oddish looked surprised by that as Misty gave a nod.

"So no hard feelings?" Misty asked and she was surprised when the Oddish jumped into her arms. "Wow, you're a friendly little guy aren't you?"

Bulbasaur was silent at seeing that.

If he didn't come back when he did, there would be no question that he would run out there and tackle the orange haired girl for holding the Oddish.

But now he saw how she was apologizing to Oddish who began to trust her implicitly.

"Saur." Bulbasaur muttered only to hear something and he turned to see the Raticate that was a member of Austin's team.

"Cate, Rati." Raticate began to converse with the Bulbasaur who decided to test his curiosity about the humans that she traveled with.

The Raticate answered his questions easily as Bulbasaur was stuck listening to some tales about the journey these four humans have been on.

It was the exact same thing that Pikachu told him, showing more credibility to how these humans acted.

Unknown to him, Melanie saw Bulbasaur interacting with the Raticate. "I've never seen Bulbasaur so relaxed around other humans or their Pokemon before." She commented bringing his presence to everyone else's attention.

"What's Bulbasaur's story?" Brock asked curiously.

Melanie was silent before she sighed. "Bulbasaur was abandoned by a cruel trainer." She said, her words catching Scyther's attention immensely. "The trainer said that he was weak after Bulbasaur was injured badly and left him without even trying to heal him."

Her fists were clenched as she said that, showing her anger towards the trainer who abandoned the Bulbasaur.

"That's terrible!" Yellow said on hearing that.

Brock's face was shadowed in anger. "That trainer deserves to lose the privilege of being one." He said before giving Bulbasaur a sorrowful look.

"But how did Bulbasaur trust you if that happened?" Misty asked in surprise. "I would think that he wouldn't trust anyone after that."

"It wasn't easy." Melanie said remembering yelling at that trainer for how he was abusing his Pokemon, but he just mocked her and left.

Despite wanting to confront him, her main worry was about Bulbasaur who was snarling at her as she tried to pick him up, he retaliated with Vine Whip causing some stinging bruises to appear on her arms, but she didn't give up.

"Bulbasaur tried everything to make me leave him alone." Melanie had a sad smile as she could remember Bulbasaur biting her fingers as she tried to change his bandages to knocking the food she attempted to give her away. "But overtime he overcame his hatred and began to trust me, since then he worked hard to keep this place safe."

Scyther was quiet as he looked at Bulbasaur in understanding.

Both of them were abandoned Pokemon, but in his case Paul never left them injured on releasing them, he did heal them before doing so.

What Bulbasaur's old trainer did was unforgivable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin returned later that evening with Fearow who landed in the clearing in order to get something to eat as everyone else was beginning to clean up.

"Any luck?" Yellow asked as he returned only for Austin to give a smile.

"It's an improvement." Austin said looking at her. "So what happened while I was gone?"

Yellow hesitated before she filled him in on what they talked about and Austin went silent.

That was something that they didn't explain in the anime and he could see from Ash's shocked face that he didn't know about that either.

But to his surprise he saw Bulbasaur talking to Raticate and Scyther made the initiative to come over to talk with the little guy as well.

' _If anyone could understand him, it's Scyther._ ' Austin thought seeing that before he began to help with the clean-up from the dinner they had as Melanie was speaking to Brock about the different plants used to make Medicine as the Breeder was writing them down, eager to learn them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nothing else really happened until the next morning when Brock was asking more questions about the healing plants and Melanie decided to show them how to make the plants.

It was interesting to say the least but Austin noticed that Yellow wasn't really paying that much attention, probably because she could heal Pokemon without that stuff.

But she did look amazed by how the medicine was made.

"This is really useful to know." Austin said as he began to write some stuff down for himself.

It wouldn't do to not be able to heal his Pokemon if there was no Pokemon Center and he was separated from everyone else.

"So Ash, what are you doing on your journey?" Melanie asked curiously as Brock was attempting to make some of the medicine.

"I'm going to try for the Indigo League." Austin said with a strained smile at someone else who is calling him Ash, he briefly wondered if he could get them to call him Austin as a nickname but he didn't know how to do it without being suspicious.

"That's quite a goal." Melanie said in surprise. "You think you'll be ready when the time comes?"

"I'll never know unless I get there." Austin said as he began to rub Pikachu's head as the guy was on his shoulder right now. "But I believe that my friends will get far."

As he said that he looked at the team who gave cries of confirmation.

"You have some loyal Pokemon." Melanie said looking like she was thinking on something. "And you treat them as friends rather than animals."

"Well of course." Austin said blinking at her.

"Ash, what do you think about taking Bulbasaur with you?"

Her question was heard by everyone as they looked at her in surprise, none more so than Bulbasaur himself.

"W-What?" Austin asked not expecting that, truthfully he wasn't sure if he would even get Bulbasaur considering how Team Rocket hasn't attacked the Hidden Village that Melanie stay's in.

Melanie calmly picked Bulbasaur up with a smile. "Bulbasaur has always stayed here to protect the weaker Pokemon." She explained to the surprised group. "But this village is too small, the bulb on his back won't grow, he needs to go out into the world now and I can tell from looking at your team that you'll take good care of him."

"I-... I would but I have six Pokemon." Austin said looking at the team who has been with him for this journey. "If I take Bulbasaur, one of them will be going back to Prof. Oak's lab."

"Pi." Pikachu said at hearing that as he looked at the whole team who looked down, knowing that by the end of this discussion, one of them would be going back.

Austin was at a loss as he wasn't sure who to pick.

If he chose Fearow that could cause more distrust between them, Butterfree has a limited time before the Mating Season, Scyther just joined the team so it wouldn't be fair to have him go and Pikachu doesn't have his Pokeball so he wouldn't go.

That left the choice between Raticate and Pidgeotto.

He looked at Ash who shook his head. "The choice is yours in this situation." He said but he had a look of understanding in what Austin was thinking. "It's never easy trying to decide who to keep with you."

A cry caused Austin to look down to see Pidgeotto walking up as she gave a nod to Bulbasaur who looked curious.

"Pidgeotto… Are you volunteering to go?" Austin asked not sure what to make of this as Pidgeotto gave a small nod. "Are you sure?"

"To." Pidgeotto cried out as she did a small motion with her wings.

Austin gave a nod as he looked at Bulbasaur. "Do you want to come with us?"

Bulbasaur looked at Austin warily before see Pikachu, Raticate and Scyther were waiting for his answer and he gave a smirk, jumping out of Melanie's arms to land on the ground, pawing at it.

"I think Bulbasaur wants to battle you first." Brock observed after being silent for the whole conversation. "But what about this village?"

"Yeah." Misty said giving a nod. "Who will protect it?"

"It's true that Bulbasaur has done a great job, but none of these Pokemon should remain here forever and ever." Melanie said sadly. "After they recover they should leave but it's too safe here so none of them return to the outside world."

"I can see why." Yellow said with a nod.

Austin also gave a nod before looking at Pidgeotto. "You want to battle one last time before heading to Prof. Oak for your break?"

Pidgeotto gave a nod as Bulbasaur got ready.

Pikachu had a look of disappointment as he wanted to battle, but relented as Pidgeotto wouldn't be traveling with them as much after this one.

The others stood off to the side to watch the fight as both Pidgeotto and Bulbasaur were staring each other down.

"Quick Attack!" Austin ordered quickly as Pidgeotto responded while Bulbasaur countered with Vine Whip to get her to back off as she was trying to get a clear shot in. "Double Team."

Bulbasaur narrowed his eyes at the numerous copies as one of them slammed into him causing him to roll on the ground before it happened again.

Having enough, he sent a barrage of leaves out, destroying the copies before seeing the real one dodge, allowing him to slam a Vine Whip into her causing Pidgeotto to hit the ground where he tackled her.

"Pidgeotto, you alright?" Austin called out as Pidgeotto quickly stood up, down but not out. "Twister!"

The wind from the Dragon Type move blew Bulbasaur off his feet as a Vine Whip shout out and wrapped around a tree, allowing himself to land on the floor as he made his way through the wind before another Quick Attack slammed into him and he was sent bulb first into the tree, stunning him.

Deciding that was enough, Austin threw an empty Pokeball as Bulbasaur was sucked in.

The ball began to wiggle as everyone watched with baited breath before finally, it stopped with the small 'Ding' sound showing that it was successfully captured.

Austin quickly took the Pokedex out and hit a certain button to delay the transfer mechanic and switched it to Pidgeotto's Pokeball, but not before he looked at the bird.

"Pidgeotto, thank you for the great battle." He said to the bird who gave a small cry as she puffed her chest out in pride. "I'll call Prof. Oak next chance I get to see how you're doing."

Pidgeotto gave a nod as the other Pokemon ran to her to say their good-byes, knowing that they had limited time before she had to go.

Fearow was silent seeing that but his eyes met Pidgeotto's and he gave a small, curt nod with her returning it before she was returned.

No sooner did she return did the ball glow and disappear.

Austin stared at where it was for a few seconds remembering how Pidgeotto was with him since his first week in this world and now she wasn't at the moment.

"Hey you'll see her again." Ash said knowing what he was thinking as Austin gave a small smile.

Yeah, he would.

And whenever he trained near a Pokemon Center, he would swap with Prof. Oak to ensure that every Pokemon he does have at the moment as well as new ones who would join would get a chance to train, bond and battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Have a safe trip." Melanie said as they were all standing at the edge of the forest, Bulbasaur was out at the moment to say goodbye to the girl who healed him.

"I promise to make sure Bulbasaur is happy with us." Austin said with a smile as Melanie got to one knee and rubbed the Pokemon's head.

"Bulbasaur, thank you for taking good care of us."

"Bulba." Bulbasaur said sadly.

"Well Melanie, since Bulbasaur is leaving I was wondering if I could stay and help out." Brock offered with a small blush on his face.

"It's kind of you to offer, but we'll be okay." Melanie said giving a smile. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your wonderful adventures."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Brock said awkwardly as Misty sniggered.

With that said, they continued on their way, walking on the path that would hopefully lead to Vermillion City-.

"Dish!"

The four trainers, Pikachu and Bulbasaur turned to see Oddish running towards them, coming to a stop at Misty as he had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Dish Odd!" Oddish jumped into her arms causing Misty to look surprised.

"Well what do you know, Oddish wants to come with you." Austin said hiding the surprise on his face as this was another thing that was different.

"R-Really?" Misty asked as the Oddish gave a nod.

"Congrats Misty." Brock said with a smile as Oddish was happy to be in her arms.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur had a smile of his own that even though he was leaving the village, at least there was someone he knew close by as he watched Misty hold out a Pokeball that Oddish went into.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Things are heating up in this story right now. More is shown about Austin with his 'Acrophobia' and he catches Bulbasaur after having Pidgeotto volunteer to head back to the Pokemon Ranch.**

 **Not only that but Oddish went with Misty, something I think should've happened in the Anime from how Misty interacted with the weed Pokemon.**

 **Yes I did show a bit more of Bulbasaur's past that wasn't explained on and I plan to show the trainer very soon.**

 **Originally I was going to have Bulbasaur be at the Lab, but I figured that with his shaky trust in humans that would just make it a bit worse at the moment.**

 **Oh and I know some people are going to complain about the accidental groping while they were in the net, considering the ages at the moment.**

 **I find it a bit more realistic that if four kids went on a journey together, accidents like that would happen, it doesn't mean anything would be coming out of it, no one will be dating for awhile in this story.**

 **Anywho, time to answer some Reviews.**

 **Nightmaster000: So true, it's like book smarts versus street smarts. All the reading in the world can't prepare you for what is out there. But if it's a prestigious school it probably does have some results, those students were only beginners that were shown.**

 **Speedking535: They will eventually and as for Togepi, I'm not to sure, I think it was an important part of character development for Misty when she had Togepi.**

 **Galeforte: Thank you for the combo as well as saying how the last chapter was good. Now for your questions. 1) Yes I have, I've been meaning to get back to you on them. 2) Possibly. 3) You shall see. 4) Yes. 5) Possibly. 6) Maybe.**

 **Marshman101: Yup, I'm glad you liked this chapter.**

 **Coldblue: Thank you, writing their development and interactions is the most challenging thing to the story in my opinion as they are great characters by themselves, but it also makes it the most rewarding if I can get them right. As for the battle with Giselle, I figured having it be a three-on-three would have more of an impact than the one-on-one from the Anime. Well that's true, I will show a more positive memory later on for Ash to see. Writing Fearow's character was pretty fun with him being disobedient but also showing that deep down he does care, we're almost at the end of his disobedience though. The dynamic was by far the best thing to type about with Austin/Ash and their team.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) Maybe after the Squirtle Squad Episode. 2) She's close, but not there yet. 3) I will neither confirm or deny that one, I plan to keep some secrets until they're revealed. 4) Yes. 5) Not until much later because Volt Tackle to me is like the Electric Variation to Hyper Beam, so Pikachu would need a lot of experience before he could even think about using it. 6) Maybe in Vermillion City. 7) You make a good point, I'll have that in it. 8) When they're strong enough to handle the strain of power from that move. 9) Maybe, but Kitty will be evolving again soon. 10) Maybe… Maybe not. 11) Yes. 12) I'll try to, sorry about the delays on them. 13) Maybe. 14) Yes. 15) I love writing it, I have a prologue (2 pages) and four chapters (9-10 pages each) done on the draft, as for what it's about, I'll reveal that when I publish it. 16) I'll try to include that after the Squirtle Squad chapter and keep them coming, sorry about that.**

 **Foxchick1: Don't worry I planned on that to happen.**

 **Something dictionary related: Which 'witch' are you talking about, I'm still getting back into the original Pokemon series after a long time so my memory is a little fuzzy on that one. Yes Ash can go into other areas, but only at certain distances away from Austin.**

 **OblivionWings: Thank you, it means a lot that people liked the SI OC fic going on, like many of my other stories I never thought this one would be popular.**

 **Shadowjumper7: Yes he will learn a lot of those moves, and I'll look into that story when I have the time, thank you.**

 **Ultima-Owner: It really does, doesn't it?**

 **The Richmaster: Yeah it did seem a bit flukish, but that was why I had this story show the battles to be better. 1) Possibly. 2) The reason why Zubat didn't come out when Brock was talking about Giselle was because he wasn't really flirting with her at the time. 3) Yes, yes it is. 3.1) Agreed. 4) I may have that, thanks. 5) Thank you, I feel that typing the battles are getting easier with more experience, but I also need to make sure that it's not too repetitive as I go on.**

 **UT Midnight Sky: (This is going to be my advice for anyone else who has questions about typing and how to plan stories) Just do what you feel like doing. I usually make stuff up as I go along, that's not to say that I don't think ahead on some parts because I imagine a lot of stuff in my head while thinking on it and the novel I mentioned is actually a few years in the making with planning it.**

 **However if I try to plan it I can get really stuck at times which is why I don't plan on some points, I just type and it comes a lot easier. But that's for me so I don't know if it'll work for you. That being said welcome to Fanfiction and I hope to read the stories you type. Don't be afraid to do what you want while typing because the only way you'll learn is by doing, I've been at this for two or three years now and I still only scratched the surface of typing stories.**

 **Now there is one thing you should know but I'm pretty sure you already do know about it. You can't really please everyone, eventually you'll get a review from someone who doesn't like your stories, it sucks but you'll also get reviews from people encouraging you to do everything. And it's you typing the story not them so do what YOU want with it and don't let any reviewers try to put you on one direction you don't feel like going.**

 **Good luck and I eagerly wait to read your story.**

 **True Master: Yes.**

 **Ranmaleopard: Thank you.**

 **Klutzybear: Haha yeah, I've had moments like that, I'm happy that you're enjoying this story and I hope that you will continue to do so.**

 **Matt: I'll do that.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Yes they will but most likely not in the Kanto Arc as I want to expand on their character development before they do evolve and Austin will tame Charizard.**

 **Guest9: Sorry for the wait.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break and Dig.

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack) and Counter-Shield (Electric-Style)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt *Not Learned Yet*.

*Combo* Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust and Psybeam.

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter and Razor Wind.

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip and Razor Leaf.

Pokemon at Prof. Oak's.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace and Double Team.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 47

Pokemon Owned: 12

Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Kakuna (Kitty) (F) Ability: Shed Skin. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

Pokemon Used to Own.

Weedle *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym*

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

Misty's Pokemon Team.

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift and Scald.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Unknown.

 **Alright the last update for this year… Man this year flew by so damn fast.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys their holiday and Happy 2016 to everyone out there!**

 **Spidey Signing Out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Burning Rage

_**Chapter 13: Burning Rage**_

"Alright, Bulbasaur are you ready?" Austin asked as he had the Pokedex out. "I'm going to scan you to see what you know before we can start on your training."

"Saur." Bulbasaur eyed the Pokedex warily.

It's been three days since the Grass Type has joined the team and Austin waited until Bulbasaur got a little comfortable with the group before he tried to use the Pokedex on him.

Bulbasaur seemed to hang around Scyther, Oddish and Pikachu the most out of everyone.

Pressing the button, the Pokedex powered up. " _ **Bulbasaur the Seed Pokemon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth, the seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether or not to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal.**_ " The Pokedex explained to the group who were listening. " _ **This Bulbasaur is Male and the Ability is Overgrow. Currently this Bulbasaur knows Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot and Endure. The Age of this Bulbasaur is Three Years and Seven Months.**_ "

"Whoa, those are some good moves." Austin said as Grass Knot and Endure were a surprise and would really come in handy.

"Saur." Bulbasaur gave a nod to that.

"So Ash, what moves do you plan on teaching Bulbasaur?" Brock asked as they were taking a break from the traveling.

"I was thinking Energy Ball and Synthesis would be a good move to know, maybe a poison type move as well like Toxic?" Austin listed those three moves. "Besides that I want to see how Bulbasaur is compared to the rest of the team so I may have some mock battles with everyone."

With that done he looked at Misty.

"Hey do you have any advice for teaching Raticate Ice Beam?" He asked as she was the Water Pokemon Expert and they could learn Ice Type moves easily.

Misty looked surprised by that before she grinned. "The best way to teach her would be in a cold area where she could focus her energy into the attack, but you would have to keep her hydrated because for non water types they need to use the fluids in their body to make it work."

Austin didn't expect that, but in hindsight it made some sense.

"Sadly there aren't any cold areas around here so you might need to improvise." Misty said giving a shrug. "My Starmie knows some ice moves so she could freeze a small area to help Raticate train."

"That would be great." Austin said giving a smile. "Thank you."

"Under the condition we have a few rematches of course." Misty said with a smirk. "I do need to get stronger to take over the Gym."

"Deal." Austin said agreeing with the terms. "So Brock, how close are we to Vermillion?"

"I'd say another week if we continue down this path." Brock said with a nod. "I hope so at least, that would be just around the time for the Breeder Competition to start."

"Yeah, I'm curious to see how that would be." Austin said giving a smile. "You ready to win it?"

"I wouldn't say I will win it, it'll be my first time competing." Brock said sheepishly. "I'm more looking forward to sharing tips with other breeders."

Hearing some noises, Austin looked over and paled a bit at seeing a flock of Spearow's flying by and Pikachu shuddered, climbing onto his shoulder. "Just as long as we don't piss off any Spearow we'll be good."

"Chu." Pikachu gave a nod of agreement.

Bulbasaur eyed his new trainer in amusement at hearing that, remembering the watered down story told by Pikachu.

These last three days have been nothing but a surprise to the young Pokemon as he couldn't help but think that these humans were strange.

A light snore caused the plant Pokemon to turn and see that Yellow was asleep, leaning against the tree holding onto her Kakuna as she was most likely following her trainers example causing him to shake his head.

Very strange indeed.

"Uh Misty there's a bug right next to your-." Brock began only for Misty to scream, waking Yellow up as the redhead jumped right on Austin's back, making him stumble as he caught Pikachu who was knocked off of his shoulder by that act. "Ah it was just a piece of grass."

Let it be known that Misty's glare could've killed a hundred people at that moment as Brock was chuckling nervously before she practically roundhouse kicked him into oblivion.

"Brock?" Yellow began poking his twitching body as a footprint was on his face.

"Misty?" Austin felt his eye twitching. "Do you mind getting off of me?"

Seriously, this was beginning to hurt his back.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ash." Misty apologized getting off, looking embarrassed.

Straightening his back, Austin saw Ash frowning. "Something about this just seems familiar." He muttered trying to remember when in this journey it was.

Austin had a frown himself agreeing with Ash.

But what could it be?

"So where is the nearest path to Vermillion?" Yellow asked as she stopped poking Brock who was muttering incoherently while Austin took out the map again.

"Well that would be Route 24 which we'll be going through if we keep going straight." Austin said with a nod. "And there's a Pokemon Center on that Route as well."

"Alright, no more camping out in the woods and we can get showers." Misty said in excitement as Austin chuckled.

' _Yeah, showers are a luxury in the Pokemon world._ ' He thought remembering how he always had a shower a day back home because the hot water felt nice.

Misty went to go on ahead only to stop. "Hey guys, check this out."

Looking confused as Brock finally got up, the others followed after Misty only to stare as they saw a orange skinned lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail giving a yawn as it looked at them. "It's a Charmander." Brock said in surprise.

"Now I remember." Ash said looking extremely happy as Charmander was always one of his strongest friends.

Austin gave a nod remembering how this little guy would one day hold his own against legendaries and be a major help to many of Ash's biggest battles.

"Char." Charmander was panting a bit and that was when Austin saw how the fire looked ready to go out.

"Huh a Charmander is a pretty rare find, do you think he belongs to someone?" Misty asked curiously as Bulbasaur narrowed his eyes a bit looking at Charmander from the bottom up.

"Saur." Bulbasaur growled as he ran forward surprising everyone. "Saur, Bulba."

Pikachu's ears twitched as Kitty's eyes narrowed before the yellow rat ran over with Bulbasaur.

"Pikachu? Bulbasaur?" Austin asked as this never happened. "What's going on?"

Yellow frowned as she saw how Kitty reacted and placed a hand on her head before her eyes widened. "That Charmander was abused." She said in shock.

Misty raised a brow. "How do you figure?" She asked while Austin and Brock exchanged glances knowing how Yellow found out.

Brock took over from there. "The fire on its tail is nearly out and you could see the outline of some of Charmander's bones." He said observing the Charmander as Bulbasaur and Pikachu were talking to it.

"Char?" Charmander gave the two Pokemon a look.

"Chu, Pika." Pikachu gestured to its tail, basically saying it needed to go to the Pokemon Center.

"Mander." Charmander shook his head stubbornly. "Char Char."

Bulbasaur's eyes narrowed even further as he heard that a human promised this Charmander that he would be back. "Saur?" He asked wanting to know how long that was.

"Char." Charmander gave a shrug saying it was close to three weeks.

That caused Pikachu to look worried. "Pi Pika Pi?" He said asking if the light he saw when being released from the Pokeball was white or blue.

"Mander?" Charmander tilted his head saying it was blue and that did it as Pikachu had a clenched paw while Bulbasaur pawed at the ground.

Pikachu ran down to the others as Bulbasaur continued talking to the Charmander and the electric mouse began making some gestures.

"Chu Pika Pi." Pikachu said as he had a look of worry.

"Pikachu was Charmander left here?" Austin asked in an effort to make it look like he didn't know despite how sick it was making him.

Pikachu gave a nod before pointing to Scyther's Pokeball and made a face.

"Released?" Austin guessed and Pikachu confirmed that.

"We have to get him to the Pokemon Center." Brock said.

Charmander heard that and shot an ember attack right at them causing them to duck as the small fireballs barely missed.

"Saur." Bulbasaur growled at him, telling him that he needed treatment.

"Mander." Charmander denied loyally before being surprised as Austin jumped up and grabbed him.

Charmander reacted by biting his arm causing him to cry out, but he didn't let go.

"Just listen we're going to the Pokemon Center to get you treated, your tail is close to going out." Austin said as Charmander was drawing blood. "If that happens you'll die."

Charmander glared at him and bit harder causing Austin to grit his teeth.

"Ash, you might have to let Charmander go." Brock said in worry as Charmander could just as easily snap the bone in his arm, or burn it if he chose to use ember while hanging on.

"Where is the Pokemon Center?" Austin asked ignoring that.

"It's two miles ahead." Misty said already seeing how he wouldn't give up.

"Chu." Pikachu was on Austin's shoulder, trying to pry Charmander's jaw free, but the lizard wouldn't do it, not even when Bulbasaur tried to use his Vine Whip to get him to let go.

"You can keep biting if you want, but I'm not going to let you stay out here to die." Austin said with a frown.

It was one thing seeing this happen in the show and he felt sorry for Charmander in there, but seeing it in real life, seeing how much pain Charmander was in as well as how loyal he was to that asshole Damian just pissed Austin off and he wanted to help Charmander.

… And maybe punch Damian.

As Charmander was about to bite down harder to break the bone, Yellow placed her hand on his head and focused as he began to glow, catching Misty off guard.

"Yellow, what are you doing?!" Misty asked not expecting that.

"Ssh." Yellow whispered as she was trying to form a small empathy connection with Charmander, using her powers to heal him a bit as well as calm him down.

It worked a bit as Charmander slowly let go of Austin to show the bite mark that would need to be bandaged as he looked tired before passing out.

Yellow stumbled a bit as that took a lot out of her before Brock helped her keep steady while Bulbasaur and Misty gave Yellow a look of surprise.

"Wait." Misty looked between Austin and Brock. "You two don't look surprised."

"We'll explain after Charmander is in the Pokemon Center." Austin said as he took off running, Bulbasaur and Pikachu right behind him.

Yellow let out Dody to keep up as she returned Kitty, leaving Brock and Misty to run after them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was just beginning to storm right as they made it to the Pokemon Center, Austin had the vest off with Pikachu on his shoulder, using his paw to help hold it over Charmander's tail as Bulbasaur was keeping up fine, using his Vine Whip to help Pikachu out.

"Nurse Joy." Austin ran in catching the Nurse's attention. "Please help."

Her eyes widened when she saw the Charmander's condition. "What have you done to the poor thing?" She asked glaring at him.

"I didn't do this." Austin denied looking angry at the accusation.

"He's telling the truth, that Charmander was like that when we found him." Yellow said getting off of Dody as they got into the Pokemon Center, soaking wet, Misty and Brock behind her.

"Get the stretcher." Nurse Joy ordered the Chansey as it took off.

Charmander opened his eyes to the noise as he saw where he was and he gave a weak cry, motioning to outside.

"Are you crazy, if you go outside right now, you'll die for sure." Austin said as he kept a hold of Charmander who gave him a lost look.

"Char." Charmander muttered before his eyes widened as he looked past Austin. "Mander."

Following his gaze, Austin glared as he saw Damian, the blue haired teen wearing a pink shirt and brown vest, on the other side of the Pokemon Center and he was laughing with a few guys while a pile of Pokeballs were nearby.

"Is that your trainer?" Austin asked causing the others to look towards where he was looking while Charmander gave a nod.

' _Good, now I have an excuse._ ' Austin thought with a dark look.

Since the stretcher wasn't there yet, Austin gave Charmander to Brock and stomped over there, not caring if his arm was still bleeding and was dripping down his arm, onto his clenched fist.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Ash asked following him as Austin looked extremely pissed.

"Just look at them, it's a pretty cool collection-." Damian began only for Austin to interrupt him.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to own a Charmander would you?" Austin asked giving a glare.

Damian gave a cocky grin towards Austin as his friends were a little wary considering the bleeding arm.

"What's it to you? I did have a Charmander but that puny thing was so weak it couldn't even beat a Magikarp." Damian taunted and Charmander felt his heart shatter at hearing his old trainer say that. "That's why I left the dumb thing on a rock-."

He didn't get any farther when Austin straight up punched him in the face.

That caused the others to begin running over to him as he reared his fist back to punch him again only for one of Damian's friends to interfere and punch Austin, sending him on his back.

"Just who the hell do you think you are-?" Damian raised his fist only for Pikachu to jump in front of Austin, his cheeks sparking and Bulbasaur had a glare of pure hatred at this human.

Austin rubbed his jaw before he spat some blood out, pleased to see that he gave Damian a bloody nose.

"Someone who thinks you don't deserve being a Trainer." He said gesturing to Charmander who was in Brock's arms giving Damian a sad look. "Your Charmander nearly died because he was loyal to you."

"That puny thing stayed there this long?" Damian chuckled. "Wow he is stupider than I thought."

"Chu." Pikachu began to prepare a Thundershock only for Nurse Joy to intervene.

"Enough, this is a Center for healing Pokemon, not a place to have brawls." Nurse Joy said not wanting a fight to break out.

"Tch, whatever they started it." Damian said walking off but he glared at Austin. "Watch your back weakling."

Austin glared at him before he felt something spray his arm and he cried out in shock as it began to sting.

Looking over as he saw a saddened Charmander being placed on a stretcher, Austin saw that Nurse Joy had a bottle of disinfectant and a roll of bandages. "You'll need to check the bandage every few hours." She said to him as she handed it to them. "I'm going to make sure Charmander survives the night."

As Nurse Joy left, Austin clenched his fist again and glared at where Damian left.

"Ash, you need to bandage your arm." Brock said reminding him.

"I know." Austin said as he sat down and got to work.

"How could someone be like that?" Yellow asked, her voice cracking a bit. "He didn't care if Charmander would die or not."

Austin gave her a look of surprise before realizing that despite seeing how Team Rocket were or hearing about Bulbasaur's story, Yellow hasn't really seen anyone truly get hurt.

They were lucky with Team Rocket not killing or severely injuring them so it didn't sink in with her and she only heard the story with Bulbasaur.

But to see how Charmander nearly died like that and how Damian didn't care, that could've been what made it all sink in.

"Unfortunately there are people who don't care for Pokemon at all." Brock said, anger in his tone.

Misty gave a nod at that before walking to Austin. "Hang on, you're doing it all wrong." She said helping out with the bandages, making sure it was on tight.

"Thanks." Austin said looking at the bandaged arm.

"... So are we not going to talk about what Yellow did?" Misty asked causing them to tense. "Was I the only one not to know?"

"I… I have abilities that let me talk to Pokemon, heal them and form bonds with them." Yellow admitted looking down. "It's just something I've always been able to do."

"Ash and I found out in Mt. Moon when we ran into Team Rocket." Brock said surprising Misty as they never told her that they fought Team Rocket. "After that we kept quiet about it because we didn't want the wrong people to hear."

"It's not that we didn't trust you Misty, it's just that we weren't sure how to tell you." Austin said hoping that this wouldn't cause a problem later in the road.

"I… I need some time to think about this." Misty muttered as she walked off causing them to look down.

Thunder began to boom outside causing them to look outside. "Man the storm is tense." Brock said seeing the wind howling. "We were lucky to find this Pokemon Center."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The group waited in front of the door to the emergency room as they were hoping to find out if Charmander would be well.

It was still too soon to know for certain and while Austin could think that he knew, it could just as easily have changed because it took them a bit longer to get here because of his extra 'training'.

' _If Charmander dies it could be my fault._ ' Austin thought sitting down. ' _I knew that he would be in danger but I didn't hurry over to get here, I was worried about just getting home._ '

"Hey don't think like that." Ash said giving Austin a look. "If that happens the only one to blame is Damian… And that's an 'IF' because Charmander won't die, he's strong enough to survive."

Despite the words Ash was saying, Austin could hear the pleading tone in his voice showing that he was extremely worried.

Brock was standing in front of the door, praying that Charmander would survive.

"Chu?" Pikachu was next to Austin looking worried about his trainer.

Bulbasaur left to go blow off some steam at what happened.

"I'm fine." Austin said to Pikachu before he felt someone sit next to him and looked to see Misty was back.

"No you aren't." Misty said hearing him. "Charmander will pull through."

"Yeah he has to." Brock agreed, finally turning away from the door. "Misty are you okay?"

"I'm… Upset that you guys didn't trust me earlier." Misty admitted but she had a determined look. "We can talk more about it after Charmander is fine."

Yellow gave a nod as she had Kitty out again, hugging her.

It was clear that until they heard the news for Charmander, none of them were going to be able to sleep.

The light on the door went off causing them to all tense as Nurse Joy came out.

Right as soon as she saw the group, she gave a reassuring smile. "Charmander will pull through." She said causing relief to go across all of their faces. "He's really lucky that you brought him in tonight, another day and it would've been too late."

She let them go in to see that Charmander was fast asleep with the tail burning a bit brighter than it has been.

"That's the spirit Charmander." Brock said with a smile before seeing Austin walk in.

"Nurse Joy, is it alright if we stay with Charmander?" Austin asked as Nurse Joy had a confused look before giving a smile.

"It's no trouble at all, but let him rest." Nurse Joy warned.

Now knowing that Charmander would be fine, Brock walked up to her. "Oh you are so kind to souls such as us." He said in an attempt to be romantic causing Nurse Joy to give a sweatdrop.

"Uh that's nice?"

"I would be honored if you would-." Brock was cut off when Zubat came out, but Misty grabbed his ear. "Ow, ear! Ear."

"Come on Casanova, I think it's time for you to get some shut eye."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulbasaur came back into the Pokemon Center, soaking wet as he looked exhausted later that night.

He spent most of his time in the woods taking his aggression out on the various trees.

Just seeing what happened to that Charmander made him think of what happened with him and it made him angry.

Sniffing the air as he found his trainer's scent, Bulbasaur followed it to see that they were in the ER room and he saw Charmander fast asleep, looking much better and he gave a nod before he went to stand guard at the door.

No one was getting in there to hurt that Charmander or anyone else in this room any more.

He'll make sure of it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmander slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a fire-proof bed instead of the rock like he expected.

Pushing himself up as he looked around, he paused at seeing the four humans, along with the Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Kakuna from the other day and that was when he remembered the events.

' _That puny thing stayed there this long? Wow he is stupider than I thought._ '

Remembering those words, caused some tear to fall down Charmander's face as he remembered how he tried so hard to be strong for Damian.

He tried to make the trainer proud of him.

He believed him when his trainer said he would be back.

Charmander tried to be loyal.

… He was stupid.

"Char." Charmander muttered causing Bulbasaur to turn around and give a soft smile.

"Saur, Bulba Bulb." Bulbasaur said looking tired as he walked up there.

"Mander." Charmander looked down only for Bulbasaur to frown.

Guessing that he was still thinking about his trainer, Bulbasaur plain out told him to forget him.

That caused Charmander to glare. "Mander Man." Charmander snarled saying that it wasn't that easy.

No it wasn't.

Bulbasaur gave a nod agreeing with that. "Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur said tilting his head to the other humans. "Saur Bulb."

Charmander went quiet at that before he saw Austin slowly open his eyes. "Morning Charmander." He said giving a smile at the lizard who looked down, seeing the bandaged arm and the lizard looked ashamed as he turned away.

"Char." Charmander murmured a brief apology only to flinch as he felt a hand on his head and Austin began to rub him.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm just happy that you're alright." Austin said to the fire Pokemon.

Standing up, Austin looked at Bulbasaur and frowned.

"Were you up all night?" Austin asked as Bulbasaur looked away.

Giving a sigh, Austin pulled out a Pokeball.

"You should get some rest." Austin said to him. "Thank you for keeping watch for everyone."

"Saur." Bulbasaur looked as if he wanted to protest before he yawned and that caused him to give a nod, allowing himself to be returned.

"Hey Charmander, I'm going to go for a walk, do you mind telling Pikachu if he wakes up before I'm back?" Austin asked as Charmander looked surprised that Austin asked him as if he were more than a simple creature before giving a hesitant nod. "Thank you."

 _Thank you._

 _Thank you._

Those two words echoed in his head as Austin left the room.

It was the first time anyone thanked him, especially for something so small.

Looking outside as the sun was shining, seeing the rain water drip off the trees, he saw Austin leave a few moments later.

But his eyes widened as he saw Damian leave a bit later with an annoyed look on his face, following Austin.

He knew that look.

It meant that someone was going to get hurt.

Pushing himself up, Charmander moved to wake up Pikachu. "Mander Char." Charmander said causing Pikachu's eyes to open in exhaustion.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked rubbing his eyes.

"Mander." Charmander said that his trainer was in danger.

All exhaustion left Pikachu's face at that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Fearow come on out." Austin let the giant bird Pokemon out with a cry. "It was raining badly last night so I couldn't let you out to fly, but it's nice out so I figured you would want to."

Fearow gave a nod, not really caring but he was happy to have a chance to stretch his wings as he took off flying.

Austin had a smile on his face as he saw Fearow clearly enjoying himself despite acting as if he wasn't and he watched for a few moments in silence.

"Austin look out!" Ash cried out as footsteps could be heard, Austin turned only to be sucker punched by Damian who grabbed the Pokeballs off of his belt.

"I told you to watch your back kid." Damian said holding Austin's Pokeballs in his hands. "I figured I owed you for that punch you gave me earlier."

Austin glared as he stood up. "If your 'friends' weren't there I would've done worse." He spat out glaring at the guy who pulled out a Pokeball.

"Yeah, well let's see how tough you are without your Pokemon." Damian sent out a Machoke causing Austin to back up. "Go on, try to punch me and get your Pokemon back."

"You're nothing more than a coward." Austin said glaring at him as the guy was smirking.

"And you're a dumbass kid." Damian returned.

" _ **ROW!**_ " Fearow shot down with an Aerial Ace, slamming into Machoke who gave a cry of surprise as he was sent back, spreading his wings to keep it away from Austin.

"What the hell?!" Damian asked as he didn't see Austin let Fearow out earlier.

"Fearow?" Austin asked in shock as the Fearow was glaring at Damian.

"I think you actually did get through to Fearow." Ash said looking relieved as Damian snarled.

"It doesn't matter, I have an army of Pokemon able to beat you down." He said as he sent out a Graveler. "Beat that oversized Pidgey down."

Fearow glared as he looked at Austin giving a nod.

Austin smirked knowing that Fearow will listen. "Fearow use Agility." He ordered as Fearow became a blur right as Machoke and Graveler were about to tackle it. "Now Aerial Wing!"

Fearow appeared right behind the Machoke and slammed into him sending him flying right into a tree, but he got up and performed Rock Throw with Graveler as Fearow dodged using Agility in a way that made it look like he was teleporting.

Austin mentally compared it to the Instant Transmission from DBZ, or how it looked from his eyes even though it was nowhere close in reality.

"Come on hit that damn bird." Damian said clenching a fist. "Smack Down."

"Steel Wing to break through those rocks." Austin said clenching a fist as Fearow slammed right through them showing his power. "Now Fury Attack on the Machoke."

Just like with Team Rocket in Viridian Forest, he was going to focus on one at a time.

Machoke got to one knee as Fearow flew back and Damian looked ready to lose it before he gained an idea. "Rock Blast on the kid!"

That caught Austin off guard as the Graveler fired rocks at Austin who didn't have enough time to dodge as it was coming too fast.

Fearow saw that and his eyes widened, using Agility to intercept, the rocks collided with his left wing causing a loud snap to fill the air as he slammed into the ground.

"Oh no." Ash said as he wasn't expecting for Damian to go that far.

"Fearow!" Austin cried out as he saw the wing was bent at an awkward angle.

"Finally grounded that damn thing." Damian muttered as the Fearow was struggling to get up with a broken wing. "What don't know when to quit?!"

"Row." Fearow stood his ground before Austin ran out in front of Fearow.

"Enough." Austin said in complete hatred as he glared at Damian, his eyes began glowing blue a bit.

That caught the guy off guard before he glared right back. "Machoke, snap him with a Karate Chop."

"Row." Fearow tried to move but the broken wing caused him to fall down.

"Austin move." Ash said knowing that would kill him.

Austin felt his legs shaking before he heard something crackling.

" _ **CHUUUU!**_ " Electricity shot out, enveloping the Machoke as he was sent flying back before Pikachu ran out giving Damian a glare.

"What the-?" Damian was cut off when something bit his hand causing him to cry out as he dropped Austin's Pokeballs to see that Charmander was holding on. "Charmander get off!"

He began punching Charmander and that caused Austin to glare as he ran forward. "Pikachu Sword Strike on that Graveler!" He said as the electric mouse complied, sending the Graveler flying right into the Machoke.

Damian managed to get Charmander to let go with another punch but Austin tackled him, knocking him back before grabbing his Pokeballs.

"Butterfree use String Shot on him." Austin ordered as the purple Bug Pokemon came out and obeyed, wrapping Damian up tightly as he began to protest.

"If you don't let me go-." Damian was cut off by another punch to the face, this time it knocked him out.

Giving a sigh, Austin ran over to pick up the unconscious Charmander and then check on Fearow.

"Can you walk?" He asked Fearow as he didn't know if returning him to his Pokeball with a broken wing would be a good idea or not.

Fearow gave a slow nod as he began to get up again and Austin got under his good wing to help him walk.

"Butterfree, please make sure that he doesn't get loose." Austin said as the Bug Pokemon gave a nod.

With that done, Austin began to walk back to the Pokemon Center.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I just called Officer Jenny to pick Damian up." Nurse Joy said as Austin gave her the story with Fearow now in the ER room with Charmander again.

"I can't believe that creep just tried to attack you." Misty said looking angry that they weren't around to help out.

"Were you hurt anywhere Ash?" Brock asked only for Austin to shake his head.

Yellow gave a sigh. "That's good."

"I'm more worried about Fearow and Charmander." Austin said looking down.

"Charmander will be fine." Nurse Joy said before looking down. "Fearow however will need time for his wing to recover, you'll have to leave him in a quiet place until then."

Austin looked disheartened at hearing that as Fearow was the only one besides Pikachu who has been with him since the beginning and Fearow has just finally began listening to Austin again.

Now he had to leave him?

But he gave a nod as he thought more about Fearow's injury, one that he got protecting him.

"I know a place." Austin said looking at her. "Will he be fine being returned to the Pokeball?"

"Once he's out of the ER it should be fine." Nurse Joy told him before she left to go work on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm going to send you to Prof. Oak's until your wing is healed." Austin said as Fearow now had some binding on his wing.

"Fear." Fearow muttered in annoyance that he let himself get injured like that.

"I'll call whenever I can to see how you and Pidgeotto are doing and I want you to take it easy, you think you're up to more training when you're healed?" Austin asked as Fearow gave a glare for that but gave a nod showing that he would surpass any training given to him.

"Row Fear!" Fearow promised as Austin gave a nod and returned him, turning to Prof. Oak who was on the Video Screen.

Brock was talking to his siblings, the same as Misty and Yellow was waiting to call her Uncle as he saw Pidgeotto next to Prof. Oak giving a cry of hello to Austin.

"Hey Pidgeotto." Austin said with a smile before placing Fearow's Pokeball on the transporter. "Fearow is ready Prof. Oak."

"Alright." Prof. Oak pressed a button and Fearow was transported. "He arrived safely, I'll let him out in a moment to get settled in, your Pidgeotto has been a great help in keeping the Spearow flock away from Pallet Town."

"Really?" Austin asked as Pidgeotto puffed her chest out. "That's great to hear."

"She is something, that's for sure." Prof. Oak chuckled before snapping his fingers. "Oh and be sure to call your Mother, I think she's worried about you considering she hasn't heard from you since Cerulean."

"I'll be sure to do so." Austin said trying not to wince before the man hung up.

Giving a sigh, Austin dialed Ash's home number, to talk with Delia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Man that was awkward." Austin muttered a few moments later as he gave the phone to Yellow to allow her to call her Uncle.

"Thanks for talking for me." Ash said as Austin just repeated what Ash was saying so in a way it was Ash talking to her.

' _It's no problem._ ' Austin thought walking outside to see Butterfree flying back, showing that Damian was most likely picked up by Officer Jenny. "Thanks Butterfree." He said as the bug Pokemon gave a nod.

"Fweh."

Returning the Butterfree, Austin looked surprised to see Charmander looking right at him from near the ER room all healed up.

"Hey Charmander." Austin said as Charmander approached him. "How are you?"

"Char." Charmander had a smile at the question.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Brock asked nudging Austin's shoulder. "Charmander wants to go with you."

"Char." Charmander gave a nod.

"Yeah and you do have a spot on the team at the moment." Misty said as Austin gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, I do." Austin said getting to one knee. "So Charmander, want to join us?"

"Mander!" Charmander ran up and hugged Austin causing him to chuckle.

"Welcome to the group." Austin said pulling out a Pokeball and tapping his head with it, causing Charmander to go in as there was no resistance before the ball dinged.

Yellow had a smile at seeing that as she hung up after speaking with her Uncle. "I think Charmander made a pretty good choice on who his new trainer should be." She said coming out there.

"Thanks." Austin said before he remembered how Charmander acted on evolving. ' _I'll make sure that doesn't happen._ ' He vowed as he figured the best way was to have Charmander out a bit more like how he had Bulbasaur out the other day.

Pulling out the Pokedex, Austin began to scan Charmander.

" _ **Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth, it is said that a Charmander will die if the flame ever goes out.**_ " The Pokedex beeped. " _ **This Charmander is Male and the Ability is Blaze. Currently this Charmander knows Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw and Smokescreen. The Age of this Charmander is Eight Months.**_ "

Austin looked surprised by the age, but he smiled as he put the Pokedex away. "What's say we head to Vermillion now?" He asked with a grin.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Okay I hope you liked how I redid this episode and what happened with Damian, I think I kinda overdid it, but I wanted to make it as realistic as I could while keeping it within Pokemon, along with the loyalty an abused Pokemon would show to its trainer, especially when it's a young one.**

 **I feel like this chapter was kind of all over the place in my opinion, but I think everyone will like it. And Misty will talk to them more about the fact they kept Yellow's ability a secret from her in the next chapter.**

 **Also we have a small sign of Aura emerging from Austin as shown when he and Damian were against each other, so expect more on that soon.**

 **And for those of you wondering where Team Rocket are considering you haven't seen Jessie, James and Meowth since Chapter 06, I'm going to dedicate a full chapter to show what they've been up to after the Squirtle Squad episode, not sure how long that one will be but I'll try to fit it in there.**

 **So let me answer the reviews.**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you, typing the building relations between the characters is always the hardest part. 1) Yeah, Acrophobia is a pain to have, especially when it's amplified by what happened earlier. 2) You'll see soon enough. 2.1) Yeah I think anyone would feel guilty in that type of situation. 3) Don't know really, but I hope you liked how Fearow chose to defend Austin in this chapter, showing that Austin re-earned his trust. 4) He will.**

 **HaPPy2901: He'll try and I'm glad you're getting attached to them.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Oh don't worry, he will.**

 **Indra Senin: I'm not going to reveal whether or not Ash get's his body back considering it's still extremely early in the Pokemon story.**

 **Coldblue: Yeah I figured having a realistic fear like that would make him seem more human as I've been making him go through stuff without any fear, unless you count the Beedrills because of their stingers. I'm happy you liked the cautiousness of Melanie and Bulbasaur's past being more revealed. Oh I'm going to have Pidgeotto be a major part of Austin's team in the chapters to come and while I'll admit it will be Canon with her joining the flock in Orange Islands, Austin will immediately come back before Johto. That is exactly why I had Bulbasaur out when they met Charmander, as well as to start the beginning of the bond between the Kanto Starter Trio that will be complete when Squirtle comes in. And yes they will eventually get a clue to why Austin is in Ash's body, but don't forget they're still only in the beginning of the Kanto Arc, it'll take time before they truly find any answers and Austin doesn't expect to find any until Sinnoh when in reality it will happen a bit sooner than that.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) I think that kind of showed in this chapter as the bite mark will leave a bit of a scar. 2) You'll see. 3) I think Damian deserved what he got, probably deserved worse but I wanted it to be believable. 4) Before getting Squirtle. 5) Eventually. 6) I'm still getting used to typing Misty's character adding to the dynamic with everyone else, I'll show some signs of attraction later on. 7) Yes to all of them. 8) I'll try to come up with one when I type it. 9) Well considering what happened and the time limit they have to get to Vermillion, not that time, but they'll make up for lost time in Vermillion. 10) Maaayyyybeeee. 11) Kanto. 12) Eventually. 13) They will. 14) Sorry about that, I've been meaning to type that. 15) Steel Fury? I think that's a great idea, thank you. 16) Right now it's rivalry.**

 **Galeforte: Well they went through Mt. Moon, not over it so the fear wasn't shown then. Molten Tail? I'll add that later thank you. 1) Probably. 2) Don't know yet.**

 **Speedking535: Yes.**

 **Guest10: I hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **Marshman101: Thank you.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **Ranmaleopard: Thanks, I'm happy you liked that chapter.**

 **Guest11: Thank you and while it's late for me, happy new year to you too.**

 **Bsdurler: Thank you.**

 **Guest12: Thanks.**

 **Guest13: Thank you, it was hard to think about starting this story because I was worried that people wouldn't like the idea as well as him questioning his own presence and the bonds he made so far, but with how people love it and the reviews which helped bring this story so far from where it began as a simple idea, I plan to finish this story from the beginning to end and to keep on updating it in my own time.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thank you, I'm happy that people liked the twist with Oddish joining Misty, I swear that should've happened in Canon from how those two interacted.**

 **A.M.C: Thank you, and I won't reveal anything about the Silver Conference as that's quite a bit away. And thank you for the information on the Poke-Witch.**

 **Selias: I know what you mean, I love SI myself and a lot of them just aren't really done well, in my opinion of course, and I was honestly worried that this one wouldn't be done well, but I'm happy that it exceeded all of your expectations, now the tricky part is making sure it continues to do so.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break and Dig.

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack) and Counter-Shield (Electric-Style)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt *Not Learned Yet*.

*Combo* Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust and Psybeam.

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter and Razor Wind.

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot and Endure.

Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw and Smokescreen.

Pokemon at Prof. Oak's.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace and Double Team.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 49

Pokemon Owned: 13

Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Kakuna (Kitty) (F) Ability: Shed Skin. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

Pokemon Used to Own.

Weedle *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym*

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

Misty's Pokemon Team.

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift and Scald.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Unknown.

 **Alright, now I think I'm going to work on Phantom Stoppable next-... What's with the surprised looks? Of course I'm not giving up on that one. It just took a bit to get my muse back on it and I have eleven pages typed for it, so expect it soon, how soon though is up for debate considering I could just as easily lose my muse on it.**

 **Anyways this is Spidey Signing Out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Squirtle Squad

**Been awhile huh, sorry about that, I had a lot of stuff thrown at me this last month, mostly being called to work a lot of times, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the next one out sooner.**

… **And I'm running out of chapter names, so I'm being unoriginal with this name.**

 _ **Chapter 14: Squirtle Squad**_

Leroy Kevin gave a sigh as he was sitting in a chair next to a bed while he heard arguing outside of the room.

It has been a hell of a few months for the Kevin Family when they all came home, the parents from work while Leroy was coming back from the Skatepark.

When it was quiet, they checked Austin's room to see him passed out on his bed looking to be asleep.

But it was when they tried waking him that they found out there was a problem so they rushed him to the hospital to find out that he was in a coma.

Since then, Leroy has been coming in everyday whenever he could, hoping that it was the day his little brother would open his eyes.

Leroy would pass the time, talking to him as if he could still hear him, saying how some people were asking how he was and to say that some of the other kids at school were worried about him.

"Come on Austin, wake up." Leroy said looking at the unconscious body as the heart monitor was still beating showing that he was alive still. "Please."

The door opened to show an older man in his late forties coming in, dressed in a blue dress shirt and slacks. "Any change?" Mr. Kevin asked his oldest son who shook his head.

"I thought I saw him twitch, but I imagined it." Leroy answered him with a forlorn sigh.

"Your mother is in talking with the doctor, do you want to get something to eat?" Mr. Kevin asked hoping that Leroy would say yes because the young man has rarely eaten since they found Austin like that.

"I want to but-." Leroy looked back at Austin.

"If there's any change I'll call for you." Mr. Kevin promised as he looked at his youngest son in worry, his hand on his oldest shoulder. "Now get something to eat."

* * *

"Alright, Charmander use Ember on Oddish." Austin ordered as he was doing a double battle with Charmander and Bulbasaur against Yellow and Misty. "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf on Dody."

The fire lizard shot a barrage of embers at the small weed Pokemon who ducked and dodged around them while Bulbasaur was keeping the two headed bird away using the leaves on the ground in front of it kicking the dust into the air to smoke their moves.

It's been three days since Charmander has joined the group and they were getting much closer to Vermillion City, training along the way, the bandages were still on his arm from when Charmander bit him and there were some light on them whenever he changed them showing a possibility of a small scar.

Taking a small chance to look over his shoulder, Austin saw Starmie with Raticate, showing the brown rat how to use Ice Beam while Brock was training Geodude against Zubat.

Pikachu and Scyther were sparring, both of them were locked with a Brick Break versus Iron Tail attack. Staryu and Clefy were sparring as well, to get stronger as everyone was busy.

And Butterfree was with Kitty, showing her how to move with String Shot like how he did as a Metapod.

Misty took advantage of Austin's momentary distraction. "Oddish Stun Spore." She ordered as the weed Pokemon fired waves of pollen at the two Kanto Starters, catching them off guard as they felt their limbs locking up. "Now Yellow."

"Got it." Yellow said having a determined look on her face. "Dody use Aerial Ace on Bulbasaur."

Dody took off like a bullet, slamming into the paralyzed Bulbasaur as he was sent flying back, rolling on the ground.

Bulbasaur struggled to his feet before collapsing.

Charmander looked worried as he tried to lift his head when Misty gave an order. "Alright Oddish, let's finish this off with Absorb." He could barely do anything as the vines shot out of Oddish's head, wrapping around Charmander, sapping his strength.

When Charmander collapsed, Yellow and Misty gave each other a high five at winning a double battle.

Austin gave a small sigh as a grin found a way to his face. "You guys did great." He said kneeling down next to Bulbasaur and Charmander. "Especially for your first Double Battle together."

It was actually the first time he used the two of them in a battle at all, he waited until Charmander was comfortable with the idea and thankfully he wanted to join in after the third day, while Bulbasaur was finally happy to receive some training.

"Mander." Charmander looked down at losing.

"Charmander, you and Bulbasaur just joined the group." Austin said kneeling down next to the lizard. "Oddish might've just joined the group as well, but Misty is a Gym Leader in training and Yellow has had Dody for a few months. Don't be so down for losing, it's how we learn to work together."

"You're definitely taking losing a lot better than I did when I began." Ash commented on hearing that as Austin gave a small chuckle.

' _Well there's no reason to be angry and both girls fought pretty well._ ' Austin said as Yellow and Misty were both getting stronger, or in Misty's case having Oddish catch up with the rest of her Pokemon.

But it was also the first time that Yellow actually beat him in a battle, sure it was against the newest members of his team but it showed how far she came as well.

And Misty was taking the idea of Yellow's abilities well now that she had time to think on it and she did understand why they hid it because they didn't know her at the time.

Charmander looked unsure until he saw Bulbasaur push himself up, shaking his head as a determined smirk overcame the plant Pokemon. "Saur! Bulba Bulb." He said causing the Charmander to give a small smile.

"Great job Dody." Yellow was petting one of the Doduo's head when the other one nudged her other hand. "You're getting stronger every day."

Oddish ran to Misty and jumped in her arms causing her to laugh.

' _As sappy as it sounds, it's days like this that makes me smile._ ' Austin thought as anyone could clearly see the friendship between the Pokemon and their trainers here.

"I don't think it's sappy at all." Ash said in response to Austin's thoughts. "It's what makes everything worth doing."

Austin had a smile before he looked back towards Raticate to see that she was struggling with the Ice Beam, nothing coming out as Starmie was patient with her.

"You'll get it eventually Raticate." Austin called out causing the Pokemon to give a cry of confirmation as she continued before seeing Pikachu win against Scyther, doing his victory sign.

Scyther growled and made some gestures, but he didn't look too mad considering how long he lasted against Pikachu in compared to last time.

' _So how close are we to the Squirtle Squad?_ ' Austin asked as he began giving some treats out to Bulbasaur and Charmander now that they were done training for now.

"We should be getting pretty close." Ash said giving a small frown. "How close though is anyone's guess."

As Austin was putting the pokemon treats up, he paused at seeing the Rainbow Feather that was placed in a small baggie.

"Chu?" Pikachu ran up to Austin and up his shoulder to see what he was looking at. "Pika."

"I'm still wondering why he gave it to us." Austin whispered to Pikachu who gave a nod in agreement.

Pikachu was truly curious as he remembered how they saw Ho-Oh on their first day traveling together, and now another legendary gave his trainer the feather a few months later that belonged to the very same Pokemon?

It couldn't be a coincidence.

"What are you looking at?" Misty asked causing Pikachu and Austin to jump a bit.

"Oh nothing, just checking on how many treats we have." Austin lied, not wanting to tell anyone about the Rainbow Feather yet. "Still have enough to where if we make it to Vermillion by the end of the week we'll be fine."

"Yeah we are running low on supplies, I think there's a small town nearby." Brock commented as he turned away from the mock battle, leaving Zubat and Geodude to stop as they were panting in exhaustion, tired but happy to be training.

"How far is it?" Yellow asked straightening her straw hat as Dody was trying to peck it in fun.

"Two hours down the road if I'm reading this right." Brock answered with a smile. "So how about we continue down the road?"

"Sounds about right." Austin said with a nod as they began to prepare to move.

None of them noticed a group of shadows watching from a nearby bush.

* * *

Nothing really happened as they walked down the road, taking in the scenery, Pikachu and Clefy were running ahead, playing a small game of tag as they kept moving, Oddish was joining them.

Everyone else was in their Pokeballs as they were a bit tired from the training earlier.

"Don't wander too far, Oddish." Misty called out as the weed Pokemon was being very playful.

"Don't worry Misty, Oddish was always pretty cautious." Brock said reassuringly as Clefy ran further ahead. "Now Clefy on the other hand I'm worried about."

"Hey, Clefy knows not to wander too far." Yellow proclaimed with a small frown.

"They'll be fine, plus Pikachu is with them and he's pretty responsible." Austin said before he saw Pikachu trip Clefy with his tail as a small joke. "... Most of the time."

"Dish Odd-." Oddish stopped as his foot went into the ground causing Pikachu and Clefy to come to a stop as the ground came out from beneath them.

"Pikachu/Oddish/Clefy!" The collective cries from their respective trainers came as all of them ran to the hole to see the three were unharmed for the most part, just their pride damaged.

"Chu." Pikachu muttered, wondering where the hole came from.

"Bulbasaur can you please lend a hand?" Austin asked sending the plant Pokemon out who gave a cry as he let two vines go down, allowing the Pikachu and Clefairy to climb the vines before they wrapped around Oddish, pulling him out. "Thanks."

"Saur." Bulbasaur looked at Oddish, checking for injuries despite the weed Pokemon saying he was fine.

"But what's a hole doing out here?" Brock asked in confusion before they heard laughter.

Looking ahead quite a bit, they saw five blue turtle pokemon with brown shells that had a yellow underbelly laughing, each of them wore sunglasses, but while four of them had round glasses, one of them had a pair that was extremely different from the others.

"Whoa, those are Squirtle's." Brock said with a raised brow. "Anyone notice how we seem to run into rare Pokemon easily?"

Austin blinked not expecting Brock to say that but it was true.

There was Clefairy, along with Bulbasaur and Charmander, Scyther was a rare Pokemon in Cerulean and that's not counting the two legendaries that he's seen.

"Wait, you were the ones who dug the hole weren't you?!" Misty asked her temper showing as she picked Oddish up who looked fine, if a bit ruffled. "Don't you see that someone could've gotten hurt?!"

The leading Squirtle did a poor imitation of Misty's face, mocking her. "Tle, Squirtle Squirt." He teased laughing.

Misty's face was beginning to turn red as she gritted her teeth in anger. "Why you." She looked ready to charge at them.

"Saur." Bulbasaur ran out there, glaring at them. "Bulba Bulb."

The leading Squirtle stopped as Bulbasaur called him a coward and glared right back. "Tle?"

"Saur." Bulbasaur confirmed that was what it said.

They were having a small stand-off, both of them were waiting for the other to make the first move before sirens could be heard.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle ordered as the other four took off, but as he ran, he gave one more look towards Bulbasaur his expression saying that they weren't done.

"That was weird." Misty said as that wasn't normal behavior for Squirtles.

"What's weird is the fact that there are a whole group of Squirtles out here, they're rarely wild Pokemon." Brock said with a frown. "Do you think they belong to anyone?"

"Are you guys alright?" All four of them turned to see Officer Jenny coming to a stop behind them on her bike. "Has anyone been hurt here?"

"No we're fine." Austin said seeing how Pikachu was glaring at where the Squirtle Squad left along with Bulbasaur. "Just some Squirtles making a pitfall."

"Making a-." Officer Jenny groaned. "Great, the Squirtle Squad is at it again."

"Squirtle Squad?" Brock asked, his curiosity overriding his desire to court Jenny.

"Yeah, think like a Gang, only with Pokemon." Officer Jenny told them as they got the idea.

"I've never heard of a Pokemon Gang." Misty said in surprise.

Yellow gave a nod. "Me neither."

"They're all Pokemon who were deserted by their trainers." Jenny said causing Bulbasaur to give her a surprised look as he glanced back to where the Squirtle Squad left, but this time in silent contemplation.

"Deserted?" Yellow asked as she easily remembered Scyther, Bulbasaur and Charmander's story.

"They don't have a trainer so they go wild and play tricks on the whole town." Officer Jenny explained sadly.

"What is it with trainers deserting their Pokemon?!" Austin asked out loud in anger as this was beginning to grate on his nerves. "All they're doing is hurting them."

"Sadly it's not illegal for that to happen, we've tried making it a law but it wouldn't pass, there were too few trainers who would choose to keep their Pokemon in response to releasing them." Jenny said shaking her head as Austin raised a brow from this new info. "But it's sad that they don't have anyone to look after them, otherwise they wouldn't have turned out the way they are."

"Saur." Bulbasaur had a small look of understanding now.

He was still angry at how their little prank could've harmed his friends, but Bulbasaur understood to a certain degree on why they were acting out now.

"I need to get going, if any of you see the Squirtle Squad give me a call." Officer Jenny said as she took off.

"Hey wait." Brock said as he realized he didn't try to ask her out yet. "Aw man, now how am I going to woo her-?! OW!"

Misty grabbed his ear in exasperation. "The only thing you're wooing is empty space." She said dragging him along down the road.

"You're going to yank my ear off." Brock complained as he struggled.

Austin gave a small chuckle at this.

* * *

"No Pokemon Center." Austin muttered as they were in town now, doing some shopping.

He was actually hoping to swap Pidgeotto out with one of the Pokemon he had to give her some more training as well as see how Fearow was doing with his healing.

But it looked like that would have to wait for a bit longer.

"By the way, how many Pokemon do you plan on adding to the team?" Ash asked curiously as Austin has made a lot of changes to the team he had.

' _I'm probably only going to add the last few Kanto Pokemon you caught, that way there won't be too many._ ' Austin answered back knowing that it would be easier to do it that way.

Looking up from the treats that various Pokemon enjoyed, Austin saw Misty buying a fishing lure and frowned as something was beginning to bother him.

It had something to do with fishing-.

That was when Austin remembered how Pikachu got hurt by the Squirtle Squad while they were fishing in the original timeline.

"Hello, would it bother you at all if I could give you a call-Ack." That sound caused Austin to snap towards the counter where he saw Brock flirting with the store clerk and Zubat intervened causing him to fall over. "Or maybe just a letter would do."

The clerk blinked at the scene as the others approached the counter to pay for their stuff, each of them putting the items they were buying alongside Brock's stuff, he was getting some shampoo and brushes for the Pokemon along with food ingredients.

While they were being scanned, Austin looked confused at seeing a sketchbook before he saw the clerk give it to Yellow who gave a smile in thanks.

' _Oh right, she drew in the Manga._ ' Austin thought remembering how Yellow's sketchbook was like her own Pokedex at one point.

* * *

"Well it's going to be dark in a few hours, we could go on a bit longer before camping for the night." Brock said as they walked out after buying everything. "Then we should be in Vermillion in two days."

"I thought we would never get there." Misty said sounding relieved before a stream came into view. "Hey Brock, do you mind if we fish instead?"

"Well… Why not?" Brock said with a smile.

Austin gave a small yawn as he sat down near the stream, letting Charmander and Bulbasaur out as he figured they would like to be out a bit more as well as to help bond with the two since they were still relatively new to the team.

Brock had a map out and was looking at the various routes between them and Vermillion as the time for the Breeding Competition was drawing closer for him while Misty was getting the fishing lure ready to begin fishing.

"Char?" Charmander gave a yawn as Bulbasaur sat down next to him.

"Saur, Bulba." Bulbasaur had an amused look as Charmander looked a little tired from the battle earlier.

Yellow sat down, leaning against a tree and began drawing in her new sketchbook, she was beginning with Kitty when she was a Weedle.

Giving a yawn, Austin was sitting near Bulbasaur and Charmander before he laid down his hat shadowing over his eyes as he smiled, enjoying the sun's warmth while Pikachu was behind his head, pawing at his hat in worry with how quiet he was being.

"You okay?" Ash asked as Austin hasn't really been acting like himself.

' _You mean besides being pissed off that a lot of people just abandon their Pokemon like that?_ ' Austin asked a bit sarcastically. ' _... Sorry, it's just that it was never shown to be that bad in my world._ '

"I suppose they would take some stuff out if it was on TV." Ash said remembering how the cartoons he's watched as a kid were light compared to reality. "But it's more than that."

Austin sat up again, not paying any mind as Pikachu tilted his head to the side. ' _I'm also angry at myself for what happened to Fearow._ ' He admitted as he could still see the rock coming at him before Fearow took the hit, getting his wing broken in the process. ' _I should've moved._ '

"It happened in a split second, no one would've expected for you to react like that."

' _Maybe._ ' Austin thought before he heard a voice.

"Well, you're certainly taking it easy aren't you, Ashy-Boy?"

Austin turned his head along with everyone else to see Gary with his usual cocky smirk as a Growlithe was next to him.

' _Oh right, he was around when the Squirtle Squad was causing trouble._ ' Austin thought with a shrug.

"He was?" Ash looked confused.

' _Who do you think hit you with the door?_ ' Austin couldn't help but smirk at Ash's surprised look.

"That was him?!"

"What do you want Gary?" Austin asked giving Gary a bored look, secretly smirking as he saw his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but I'm just stopping by to buy some supplies before I head to get my fourth badge." Gary said with a smirk. "How many badges do you have Ashy-Boy?"

"Ashy-Boy?" Misty gave Austin a confused look.

"Two." Austin said already knowing what was going on while Bulbasaur was glaring at Gary, seeing the arrogance off of this young trainer.

Gary chuckled. "Wow, only two?" He asked as he looked from Austin to his companions. "Oh hey Brock."

"Gary." Brock gave a nod of greeting as he remembered the trainer from the Gym Match. "How's your Squirtle doing?"

"Wartortle is doing great." Gary bragged with a chuckle. "Along with all of my other Pokemon, I must've caught 40 by now, what about you Ashy?"

"Seven." Austin said not really caring causing Gary to chuckle. "So I see your cheerleaders aren't around you, did you lose them?"

"Nah, they're just taking a break and I was bored before seeing you." Gary smirked. "But still only seven Pokemon, are you really that bad of a trainer-?"

"Char!" An ember nearly hit Gary as Charmander got up glaring at him for saying that to Austin while Bulbasaur growled as he stood next to him.

"Hey watch it." Gary said a little annoyed by that as he frowned. "Geez, can't even control your Pokemon Ashy? No wonder you're lagging behind."

"Geez, how do you know him Ash?" Misty asked annoyed by his arrogance. "He's very…"

"Detestable." Brock finished for her with his arms crossed.

Yellow gave a nod remembering how he acted on the Nugget Bridge.

"We started our journey on the same day." Austin told her as Gary laughed.

"You mean you started yours late, remember who overslept and missed out on getting the actual starters before making do with your electric rat?" Gary asked in a mocking tone.

' _Was he ever this bad during your journey?_ ' Austin thought as Ash gave a shrug trying to remember.

Pikachu glared his cheeks sparking before Austin spoke up. "So what?" He asked giving Gary a glare. "Yes I overslept, but I'm happy I did otherwise I would never have met Pikachu and I would do it over again."

"You're right I would." Ash said knowing that Austin was speaking for him.

"Psh, that's probably why you're the deadlast of trainers from Pallet." Gary said giving a nonchalant shrug.

"That's not true!" Yellow said to him. "Ash is one of the strongest trainers."

"Oh? You got yourself a little cheerleader?" Gary asked with a smirk as Yellow went red from that. "I thought I recognize her from Cerulean. What did you pay her or something?"

"Yellow is my friend." Austin said giving him a look. "And I don't pay people to say that about me unlike you with your cheerleaders."

That jab caused Gary to frown. "Oh you have a bit more of a backbone than I remember, didn't you use to yell about how you would be a Pokemon Master whenever I dissed you?"

"I decided not to let you get to me." Austin said sweating a bit as Gary was definitely noticing the differences between him and Ash.

"If anyone besides Mom could see that it would be him." Ash admitted as Gary frowned.

"Right, how about I knock you down a peg?" Gary asked pulling a Pokeball out. "Three-On-Three?"

"Chu!" Pikachu clenched a paw while Bulbasaur and Charmander moved out to stand next to him although the latter was nervous.

"You guys sure?" Austin asked as Bulbasaur and Charmander were his newest Pokemon as they gave a nod. "Alright, I accept."

* * *

Both of them were in a field near the forest glaring at each other.

"Kick his butt, Ash!" Misty told him as this guy's attitude was grating on her nerves.

Brock kept quiet as he looked between them, he knew how strong Gary was when he battled him with just a Squirtle only.

Chances are, he was a lot stronger with a more balanced team and Austin was going to be using his two newest Pokemon along with Pikachu.

So Austin would be at a major disadvantage in this fight.

"Gary, Gary he's our man, if he can't do it no one can." The cheerleaders that Austin was speaking about were doing what they did as Yellow gave them weird looks.

"I thought Ash was kidding about the cheerleaders." Yellow said as her Pokemon were out with her.

Unknown to everyone there, the Squirtle Squad was also in the area, using the battle as a distraction to set up another prank for anyone else who walked through this area, although the leader was interested to see this fight, especially since he might watch the Bulbasaur who insulted him get beaten down.

"Last chance to back down before I humiliate you Ashy." Gary taunted as he held a Pokeball, his Growlithe was near him. "Growlithe watch this match and you'll see how strong you can become."

' _Must be his newest Pokemon._ ' Austin thought with a frown as he stood with his three Pokemon out. "Why don't you put your Poke where your mouth is." He returned. "Charmander you're up."

"Char." Charmander walked out, looking determined to win despite how nervous he was.

"Well you found two rare Pokemon I'll give you that." Gary mocked as he was a bit surprised that 'Ash' had two of the three Kanto Starters before he kissed the Pokeball as he threw it, sending a Nidorino out.

Both of them glared at each other before Gary took the initiative. "Horn Attack!"

Nidorino moved quickly causing Charmander to take a step back before Austin called out the order. "Smokescreen!"

Quickly steeling himself, Charmander let out a cloud of dark smoke that covered around him as Nidorino charged through it, missing the Charmander due to lack of visual.

"Now Metal Claw!"

Charmander's claws glowed as he slashed them across the Nidorino's back, the steel typing move negating the poison spikes as the Nidorino landed on his feet, jumping back as he did a Double Kick that Gary called out, sending him rolling back.

Charmander pushed himself up as he winced in pain, that was a lot stronger than the people that Damian fought before he saw Nidorino coming in with another Double Kick.

Seeing Gary's confident smirk, Austin knew that the trainer wasn't taking him seriously as he glared at him.

But that would work for him because Charmander could win if he was careful.

That was when Ash whispered a plan to Austin who gave a grimace as he wasn't so sure about this plan.

"Charmander use Ember."

Gary busted out laughing. "Just an ember? That's one of the weakest fire type moves." He taunted as Charmander gritted his teeth at hearing the word 'weak'.

"Char!" Charmander shot a barrage of embers at the Nidorino who moved through them as the poison Pokemon was getting ready to do another Horn Attack.

"Stay there." Austin ordered as Charmander tensed, fighting the urge to get out of the way as the Nidorino got closer and closer before he reacted. "Use your Metal Claw to stop him."

Everyone stared in surprise as Charmander's claws glowed and he braced himself as Nidorino rammed into him causing him to slide back as he was trying to stop the Poison Pokemon before digging his feet into the ground.

Charmander was obviously struggling as the Nidorino was slowing down, he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, but he looked over his shoulder to see Austin who despite giving the order looked worried and he forced himself to keep going.

He wasn't going to lose this battle, he refused to.

"Char." Charmander growled as the fire on his tail began to get bigger, showing that the Ability Blaze was activating.

"Now use Ember!" Austin ordered as Charmander opened his mouth but it wasn't an ember that came out.

A huge blast of fire shot out of Charmander, causing a small explosion as the Nidorino was blasted back while Charmander looked more injured from the explosion as he was panting.

"W-What was that?!" Yellow asked worried about Charmander.

"That was a Flame Burst." Brock said recognizing the attack. "A powerful one too."

Gary stared in shock as Nidorino wasn't getting back up so he returned it. "Okay Ashy, so you got lucky." He said although there was no arrogance in his tone, he sounded cautious. "I better stop holding back then-."

A scream caused them to stop as they saw that parts of the Flame Burst hit some trees and were spreading at an extremely quick pace.

"Oh no." Austin said in shock as they accidently started a forest fire.

"Staryu, Starmie use Water Gun!" Misty sent her Pokemon out trying to put the fire out before it got worse.

"Wartortle you too." Gary sent his starter out as it landed and began firing streams.

But the fire was spreading too fast, smoke was now filling the air.

"This is bad." Brock had a handkerchief over his mouth and one over Yellow's as he sent Geodude out to use Sand Attack to help with the fire, Yellow had to return her Pokemon as they didn't have any moves to put out the fire.

Austin returned a protesting Bulbasaur as he didn't want him to get hurt while Charmander looked horrified at what he just did.

"Tle!" The cry caused Austin to look over to see that a burning tree fell on the leader of the Squirtle Squad, pinning him while the rest of the Squad was separated from him with the fire going on.

"Squirtle!" Ash shouted at seeing that while Austin ran towards the tree.

"Hang on." Austin said as he stopped with the flames on the log kicking up. 'I could really use some help right now.'

He would normally use either Scyther to slice this tree up or Butterfree to use Confusion to lift it, but with the fire around them it was bad.

"Squirt?" Squirtle looked surprised as Austin grimaced before he grabbed a part of the tree that wasn't on fire and strained, trying to lift it enough to where Squirtle could get out.

"Ash!" Brock saw what he was doing. "Get out of there."

"Not yet." Austin muttered as he wasn't making any progress, Pikachu was trying to help despite the fact that his size wouldn't work like that.

Charmander was even trying to help, trying not to think about how he started the fire.

"Hold on Squirtle, almost have you out." Austin said as he kept going.

"Tle." Squirtle looked over to see the rest of the Squad using their Water Guns, trying to get to their leader before another shape made it to the tree and picked it up.

"Get a move on Ashy!" Gary snapped as he had a Machoke lifting the tree trying to ignore the fire burning his hands.

Giving a nod, Austin grabbed Squirtle and moved, letting Machoke drop the tree to avoid getting burned.

But another tree fell, cutting them off as the rest of the Squirtle Squad made it to them, checking on their leader who waved it off.

"Tle, Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle gave an order as he pointed at Austin while Gary's Wartortle was using Water Gun to blast the fire with Machoke throwing dirt at the fire.

The Squirtle Squad didn't hesitate as they began to fire their Water Guns, everyone working together managing to put the fire out, much to the relief of everyone.

"Oh man, that was close." Austin muttered as he coughed, the smell of smoke still in the air.

"Tch, I can't believe you." Gary said with a frown. "At least make sure your own Pokemon don't start a fire in a battle."

"Hey Charmander didn't mean to do that." Austin snapped at him as the fire lizard looked down in shame despite Pikachu trying to console him.

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened." Gary said as he returned his Machoke and Wartortle before he turned and left, not bothering to continue the battle after what happened.

* * *

"That was very irresponsible of you." Austin winced as Officer Jenny was glaring at him with all of them inside of the Police Station after what happened. "Do you realize the severity of what could've happened if that fire wasn't put out?"

"I do." Austin said looking down.

"Officer Jenny, Ash didn't mean for that to happen." Misty tried to say but Jenny shook her head.

"That's why he's not behind those bars." Jenny said making Austin wince. "You are lucky that the fire was put out or this would've been a lot worse for everyone here."

"Yes ma'am." Austin said looking down.

"By law I'm supposed to take the Pokemon that started it away from you because of your actions." Jenny began as Austin's eyes widened and he quickly placed a hand over Charmander's Pokeball protectively while the others tensed. "But I've heard from my sister on what happened with your Charmander's old trainer and what you did to save him, so I'm giving you a warning. If something like this happens again, you will lose your Charmander. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Austin said as he never knew about that law and made a note to be more careful in the future about that.

Jenny glared at him before her gaze softened up as she could see that he got the message.

"Thankfully something good came out of that mess." She said looking outside as the Squirtle Squad now had coats on, being greeted warmly by people. "The Squirtle Squad are appointed as this town's Firefighters."

"That's good." Brock said with a smile at the idea that the Squad wouldn't cause anymore trouble like this.

"Yes, now all four of you better get going before anything else happens." Jenny said to them as they quickly left.

* * *

"Ash, it wasn't your fault." Brock said as they were traveling again on the road the next morning. "No one would've expected for that to happen."

"Brock's right, Charmander didn't even know Flame Burst until that battle." Misty said as Austin kept quiet.

"I know, but still." Austin had his hand on Charmander's Pokeball as he looked at it. "I almost lost Charmander because of what happened."

"How is Charmander doing?" Yellow asked in concern.

"He's blaming himself for this." Austin said gripping the ball. "His first win and this happens, I should've waited until Charmander was ready instead of just throwing him in like that."

Ash was even blaming himself considering it was his strategy that lead to that.

"Charmander wanted to battle." Brock reminded him. "Ash, sometimes things can happen in a battle intentional like Damian hurting Fearow or unintentional like this, you can't just focus on what went wrong."

Austin went to say something else when another voice cut him off.

"Squirtle!" All four of them stopped and turned to see the leader of the Squirtle Squad standing nearby looking at them.

"What's Squirtle doing here?" Misty asked in surprise before Squirtle ran forward and pointed at Austin.

"Tle Squirt." Squirtle said pointing from Austin to him to the Pokeball before he crossed his arms with a smile.

"Ash, I think Squirtle wants you to catch him." Brock replied causing Misty to groan.

"Lucky, I need another Water Pokemon."

Austin blinked before smiling. "Sure thing Squirtle." He said a little relieved that this part of Canon wasn't screwed up.

Despite the fire being his fault, it was probably because he wouldn't leave Squirtle under the tree.

Pulling out an empty Pokeball, Austin paused before sending Raticate out.

"Hey Raticate, I'm sending you to Prof. Oaks for now." Austin said causing Raticate to glare. "I'll be bringing you out for more training when we reach Vermillion and I will be using you in the Gym Battle as I promised."

"Cate." Raticate muttered before accepting the situation as she saw the Squirtle who gave her a curious look.

"I'll see you later." Austin promised as he returned her before looking at Squirtle. "Are you ready?"

"Squirt." Squirtle smiled as Austin lightly pressed the Pokeball to his forehead as he was sucked in, sunglasses and all.

One button press on the Pokedex later and Raticate took his place of being sent back.

"I guess that's another good thing that came out of this." Brock said with a smile as Austin grinned.

"Yeah, it is." He said taking out the Pokedex as he scanned Squirtle.

" _ **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon,**_ _ **Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokemon to swim at high speeds.**_ " The Pokedex beeped. " _ **This Squirtle is Male and the Ability is Torrent. Currently this Squirtle knows Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect and Aura Sphere. The Age of this Squirtle is Two Years and Four Months.**_ "

Austin's eyes widened at that last move.

Squirtle knew Aura Sphere?!

"Wait, what?!" Ash asked out loud, wondering how he missed that.

"Nice moveset." Brock complimented. "Squirtle seems to be a powerful addition to your team."

"Y-Yeah." Austin said in shock.

Aura Sphere was learned in the games as an Egg Move, so maybe that was how Squirtle learned it this time.

"Come on." Misty said cutting into his thoughts. "We're still on the road, we need to get to Vermillion soon."

"Right." Austin said as they continued down the road.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Whew, this one took forever to type. Now the Forest Fire, you can already tell that will have some negative effects on Charmander right now along with showing some of the laws in the Pokemon World that could happen if Austin isn't careful.**

 **Now I hope you liked the small battle with Gary, I plan to have them fight a six-on-six battle in a later date, it will be before the Indigo League, maybe before the Fuchsia Gym.**

 **Anyways, now Austin has Squirtle, who knows freaking Aura Sphere, how many of you were caught off guard by that?**

 **Finally, Austin's body is in a coma because his 'Mind' is in Ash's body so it makes sense to what happened with him so I hope you enjoyed that little tidbit with showing Austin's brother and father.**

 **Now let me answer the reviews so I can post this for all of you.**

 **Foxchick1: Who said anything about like? I was just worried about going overboard with what happened.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **The Richmaster: Yeah, it always bothered me with how they left Charmander, especially because he was put 'in' the Pokeball showing he was released. 1) Haha yeah, I'm happy you liked with what happened to Damian. 2) Yeah there will be. 2.1) Huh, I should've done it like that. 3) Yeah, it was a hard reaction to type, that was for sure. 4) Hopefully this chapter was done well enough. 4.1) Well I didn't do anything like that, but I hope you liked with what happened. 4.2) Oh he will keep wearing the sunglasses.**

 **Coldblue: *Winces* Sorry for not updating that one yet. But I'm happy you liked how everyone was acting with each other, showing how friendly they were getting with each other, as for Misty using Austin as a shield, it was more trying to save herself considering he was the closest person at the time. Yeah I do need to show Cleffy and Dody a bit more, sorry about that. Haha, thanks it was hard coming up with that and I'm happy you enjoyed how I had Charmander come to the team in that chapter. I would go with the show not showing everything that happens in the Pokemon world with how cruel some people can be.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) Yes, but she'll be back in Vermillion City. 2) Possibly. 3) They'll train for a week, as they did in Pewter and Cerulean. 4) Really soon. 5) Yes. 6) They trained a bit in this chapter, but I will try to show more. 7) Yes, although after this chapter they'll avoid trees for a bit. 8) I only showed a small amount so far, more will come. 9) You'll see. 10) Yes. 11) I guess you can say it like that, but evolution is still a mystery in Pokemon so age probably doesn't have a lot to do with it, except for if they're too young or too old to evolve. 12) Yes. 13) Possibly, Ignite sounds like a better name. 14) Probably. 15) Nope, the rest of the Squad sticks together with the leader going with Austin. 16) Not sure yet.**

 **Galeforte: That's a relief, and yes Charmander is the second youngest of the team, Austin will try to bond with him a bit more and I figured that it was long enough with Fearow not listening to Austin after everything that happened. 1) I'm going to try to have them have a role in the story. 2) Possibly. 3) Maybe. 4) Maybe. 5) I'm interested in hearing the ideas. 6) I haven't really watched XY, I stopped watching Pokemon after Sinnoh because of how Black and White were going. 7) Yes. 8) Possibly.**

 **Sweet Smile: It's fine if it's all over the place, I'm happy that you're still reading the story and sorry if I'm not answering everything, have a lot of reviews and it's getting late on my side with me wanting to post this tonight. Yeah and Oddish is a cool Pokemon for Misty to have. I can understand having Acrophobia after that mess. Nice to see that you enjoyed what happened to Damian as well as Charmander's age being the reason he believed Damian. Yes, Aura is the reason Ash can survive so much stuff happening in the show in my opinion, I have no explanation for Team Rocket though besides sheer dumb luck.**

 **(Now for the Spanish Translation) Está bien si es por todo el lugar, estoy feliz de que usted todavía está leyendo la historia y lo siento si yo no voy a contestar todo, tener un montón de comentarios y se está haciendo tarde de mi lado conmigo, tratando de publicar esta noche . Sí, y Oddish es un Pokémon fresco para Misty a tener. Puedo entender que tiene acrofobia después de ese desastre. Es bueno ver que haya disfrutado de lo que sucedió con Damian, así como la edad de Charmander siendo la razón que él cree Damian. Sí, Aura es la razón por la ceniza puede sobrevivir tantas cosas sucediendo en el espectáculo en mi opinión, no tengo explicación para el cohete del equipo, aunque aparte de pura suerte.**

 **Marshman101: Thank you.**

 **Xbox432: I can understand that with reading Traveler myself, I am picky with some fics I've read and I'm happy that you liked how I've had everyone speaking with each other. Haha, yeah seeing Damian get punched was good.**

 **Chermayne: Thank you.**

 **Matt: Honestly, I have no clue why I took it down.**

 **Ominous Enigma: Haha I wouldn't go that far, read Traveler if you want the best written Pokemon fanfic, but I'm happy that you think of this fic like that.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Yup.**

 **Phantom Fan: Haha yeah, it's one of my better written stories and it was difficult to write Damian without bashing him. … Wow, you actually guessed the planned strategy to face Sabrina.**

 **Blazaboi: Don't worry, she's not going to do that with every Pokemon, all she did was try to calm Charmander down before he snapped the bone in Austin's arm.**

 **Vampireharry the 2: Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah… Although he got the crap burned out of him in Canon, but I was disturbed that nothing happened to him.**

 **Mr. Ulloa: Thank you and I hope you keep enjoying this fic and no the Pokemon have more than four moves.**

 **A. Mario. Ulloa: Thank you and I may have the moves evolve as well. Yeah it's getting a little slow to develop the story, but I hope to continue with it until the end.**

 **Lloryn: Thank you and I'm glad that the first Pokemon Fanfic was one that you enjoyed, hopefully I can keep up with it being good.**

 **Neko-Mitsuko: Thank you, it means a lot that you love this story like that and if you're looking for a better one, I can recommend Traveler as well as The Road to be a Pokemon Master for you.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Yes and yes.**

 **OnepieceZoroOC: Don't worry this story will not be a Harem. There will be a pairing but that won't be until much, much later and this is one story that I refuse to do a harem for.**

 **ShiftFrame: Sorry for the wait on this story.**

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire: Thank you.**

 **Guest14: Thank you and yes I will be adding the movies into this story, I'll try to make sure that they don't contradict each other and yes some characters will make more appearances than in Canon.**

 **Guest15: Yes I will.**

 **PaperWorld: Thank you and I will continue this story.**

 **KitKatMoon: Thank you.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break and Dig.

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack) and Counter-Shield (Electric-Style)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust and Psybeam.

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter and Razor Wind.

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot and Endure.

Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen and Flame Burst *Not able to control it yet*.

Squirtle (M) Ability: Torrent. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect and Aura Sphere.

Pokemon at Prof. Oak's.

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace and Double Team.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt *Not Learned Yet*.

*Combo* Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack)

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 52

Pokemon Owned: 14

Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Kakuna (Kitty) (F) Ability: Shed Skin. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

Pokemon Used to Own.

Weedle *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym*

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

Misty's Pokemon Team.

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift and Scald.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Absorb and Stun Spore.

 **Alright, this is all for tonight, Spidey is Signing Out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bill's Lighthouse

_**Chapter 15: Bill's Lighthouse**_

"Don't tell me we got lost again." Misty complained as the group were still walking, it's only been a day since the incident with the forest fire and this time Austin wasn't trying to get lost due to the Breeding Competition being in two days for Brock.

But it seems that even with trying to make it there, mistakes could be made.

"Maybe it was a left." Austin muttered as Ash chuckled sheepishly.

He gave the directions since he's been there before, but Austin forgot why there should be a rule in where Ash shouldn't lead.

"Chu." Pikachu sighed on his shoulder.

"Well we should be close." Brock said sounding nervous about being lost again. "I can smell the ocean at least."

"Really?" Yellow sniffed the air as the Ocean scent was indeed in the air, showing that they were close to it at least.

"Have you ever been to the beach?" Misty asked her in surprise as Yellow shook her head.

"No, the only places I've been before joining Ash on his journey were Pewter City and Viridian City." Yellow said to her. "The closest thing to me was the lake in Viridian."

"We'll have to change that." Misty said already seeing them relaxing on the beach after traveling for so long.

"The Beach does sound nice." Austin agreed. "There's one in Vermillion we can go to after the Breeding Contest, right?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Brock said giving a smile.

' _Yeah, I haven't been to a beach in years._ ' Austin grinned as they were walking a bit faster. "Come on." He said running ahead, deciding to pull an Ash for the fun of it.

"Wha?! Ash!" Misty called out as all of them were now running to keep up.

* * *

Eventually Austin managed to find his way out of the woods as he saw a beautiful sunset over the ocean. "Whoa, nice view right guys?"

"Chu." Pikachu agreed with a smile.

Ash gave a nod. "It really is."

When no other answer came, Austin turned to see that he accidently lost the others in his run.

"... Well this is bad." Austin said chuckling sheepishly as Pikachu hung his head at the understatement before his ears pricked as he heard a sound and he turned to see something.

"Pi." Following Pikachu's line of sight, Austin saw a small crab Pokemon walking sideways, its upper half was was red while the lower was white.

"Krabby?" Austin grinned as he sent Squirtle out, who gave a cry as the sunset shined off of his sunglasses. "Hey Squirtle you up for your first battle?"

"Squirt." Squirtle clenched a fist as he looked at the Krabby who clicked its pincers in retaliation.

"Rapid Spin!" Squirtle tucked his limbs into his shell and launched himself, spinning at the Krabby as it's pincers glowed and slammed a Metal Claw into Squirtle causing him to fly back, a little annoyed. "Alright, Tackle."

Squirtle gave a nod and ran forward, as Krabby was preparing another Metal Claw, Austin switched it up.

"Use Water Gun to launch yourself into the air!" Squirtle did so as Krabby swung, missing completely. "Now use Rapid Spin again!"

This time, the Rapid Spin hit as Austin unclipped an empty Pokeball and threw it, sucking the Krabby in.

Squirtle landed, ready to attack should the Krabby break out as the ball wiggled.

This was the scene that Yellow, Brock and Misty came out of the forest to as they saw the Pokeball wiggling, all three of them showing surprise that Austin was catching another Pokemon already.

' _Come on._ ' Austin thought before the Pokeball stopped wiggling with a ding. "Alright!"

But then it disappeared causing him to groan.

"Crap, I forgot to switch Krabby out." Austin muttered.

"Squirtle." Squirtle looked happy that he won the match, despite it being against a wild Pokemon as Austin returned him, thanking him for the help.

"Wait, you caught another water Pokemon?!" Misty asked causing him to jump as he didn't know that they found him.

"Well I still need a diverse team to switch out when I get to the Indigo League and there's nothing wrong with having a second water type." Austin said quickly as Squirtle gave a yawn.

"Ash does have a point, it isn't unusual for most trainers to have up to twenty Pokemon at this point." Brock remarked with a thoughtful look. "And you can bet that at the Indigo League they will have a lot more than that."

"How many more?" Yellow asked curiously.

"About fifty."

"Whoa." Yellow whispered in surprise.

"Hey what are we going to do tonight? I don't know about anyone else but I can't stand another night of sleeping in a sleeping bag." Misty said with a frown.

"It does get tiring." Brock agreed. "But we haven't seen a Pokemon Center in days and this beach is far out of the way."

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu cried out causing them to look at him as he was pointing in a certain direction.

"What's that?" Yellow asked as they all saw a giant building on a cliff nearby.

Misty smiled. "It's a lighthouse and every lighthouse has a keeper." She said clasping her hands. "They must have some extra beds."

"And there will be someone there to tell us where we are." Brock said looking hopeful.

"Plus we can see Bill again." Ash laughed with a smile on his face.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Austin said as they all took off running, this time staying together and the sky was dark by the time they reached it.

"That was farther than it looked." Yellow was panting as she gripped her straw hat, looking ready to pass out from all the running.

"Is it just me or does this lighthouse look weird?" Brock asked curiously as there were stone engravings of various Pokemon on the walls.

"I think they look awesome." Yellow said seeing the various Pokemon.

"Well we should ring the bell unless we do want to stay out all night." Misty said.

"I've got it." Austin said approaching the doorbell and he rang it.

The bell was just like how it was in the show causing everyone to shiver a bit and after awhile, the intercom came on. "Who's there?"

"Excuse us sir, but we're travelers and we're lost." Brock explained to the intercom. "We were hoping that you could perhaps tell us where we're at?"

"And we've been camping out for quite awhile so we're also wondering if we could stay the night." Misty spoke up.

Before the speaker could decline, Brock took over again. "And I was wondering if I could use your kitchen to make some dinner for our group, I would be more than happy to make something for you."

"That's great, can you cook without using Tofu?"

"Oh sure I can cook a lot of things without Tofu." Brock confirmed as he heard a sigh of relief on the other side.

"That's good, I haven't eaten anything but Tofu since my cook went on vacation." The voice said. "Come on in."

With that the doors opened by themselves.

Looking at each other, the group walked in, before the voice spoke up again. "Wait, you with the Pikachu." That caused the group to stop. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Red, would you?"

That caused Austin's eyes to widen in shock as Red was the original trainer from the video game and for Bill to ask that just confirmed that the silent protagonist existed in this world.

"Who's Red?" Ash asked in confusion.

Seeing as he had no help there, Austin gave a shrug. "Sorry, but I don't know him."

"Oh, I thought you would've known him, I swear you're the spitting image of him, especially with your Pikachu, although it's been years since I've seen him when he helped me out of a spot of trouble at my cottage on Cerulean Cape." The voice sounded nostalgic.

"Austin, who's Red?" Ash asked again.

' _Red for a better word is the video game version or Manga version of you._ ' Austin responded to him. ' _He's seen as the best because he was the original trainer that people were introduced to with Pokemon._ '

"Wait so he's a version of me?"

' _Well… More to the fact that you're a version of him because I think he came before you in my world._ ' Austin thought not sure how to explain it as it was all so confusing at this point.

"Hey do you have a phone by any chance?" Austin asked as he wanted to see how his other Pokemon were doing.

Of course he had to pretend because it would be weird to everyone if he knew exactly where the phone was.

"There's one near you." Bill said causing the group to turn to see a Computer with a bellsprout phone near it.

"Huh, a videophone?" Misty said causing Austin to smile.

"I'm going to call Professor Oak." He said as he hadn't talked to him since they got Charmander at the Pokemon Center earlier that week.

"I'm sure that your Pokemon are doing fine, Ash." Brock said with Austin already dialing the number.

"Yeah but I still want to see them." Austin said putting the phone to his ear as the video came up to show Prof. Oak cooking something.

"And here is when I was extremely worried about Krabby." Ash said sheepishly.

"Hi Ash, you caught me cooking dinner." Prof. Oak greeted with a wave. "My cook is on vacation and I have to fend for myself until she returns."

' _What's with the cooks taking vacations at the same time?_ ' Austin thought as Bill said the same thing before he shook his head. "Sorry to interrupt Professor, but I wanted to make sure my Pokemon were doing well and if Raticate and Krabby arrived safely."

"No worries Ash, your Pokemon are all doing fine." Professor Oak said with a smile at him. "Fearow's wing is still healing, but he's not letting it bother him, he's actually been using his talons amazingly enough to train despite me trying to stop him."

"Uh yeah, when I first caught him and Pidgeotto, I got them to learn how to fight without flying just in case they were ever grounded." Austin said rubbing the back of his head.

"A clever idea." Prof. Oak said thoughtfully as he looked at Austin curiously, most likely seeing the differences as well. "Well about your other Pokemon, your Raticate is extremely well trained and strong for one of her species. There was a group of Rattata's that were stealing food and she set them straight in less than a minute upon arriving here."

Austin chuckled a bit at hearing that.

"Now as for your Krabby, he didn't receive any training because you just caught him right?" Prof. Oak asked as Austin gave a nod. "I could tell from how small he is compared to Gary's Krabby, see for yourself."

With that he showed the two Krabby's in different bowls of water and Gary's was enormous compared to his.

"Whoa." Brock said in surprise while Misty had a look of awe at the giant water Pokemon.

"That's some Krabby." Misty whispered.

"I-It's huge." Yellow said in shock.

Austin couldn't help the twitch of his eye as Ash groaned at seeing this again.

"But I have to say despite the vast difference in number of Pokemon you and my Grandson have caught, I'm impressed that you've actually managed to catch a Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. It is rare for a trainer to get one without receiving it as a starter from me, yet you've managed to catch them by yourself."

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say by myself." Austin said scratching his cheek.

Prof. Oak gave a nod before he looked curious. "By the way Ash, where is it that you're calling me from? The number isn't from any of the Pokemon Center's."

"We're on a lighthouse on the top of a cliff near Vermillion." Austin answered as understanding dawned on Prof. Oak's face.

"Oh, that must be Bill's Lighthouse, he's the one responsible for creating the transfer system that Trainers use today." Prof. Oak said causing Brock, Yellow and Misty to look surprised. "Why he even helped me make something that you could use your Pokedex for."

"Wait really?" Austin took the Pokedex out.

"The Pokemon Center's have a system where I can add the upgrade from Pallet, once you get to Vermillion just call me and I'll have the upgrade added." Prof. Oak grinned. "Gary already has his and is taking advantage of it pretty easily."

"I wonder what type of upgrade this is." Ash wondered as this didn't happen in his timeline.

Austin looked curious, but Prof. Oak chuckled. "I want to keep it a surprise until you get it Ash." He said as Austin gave a nod. "So is Bill around?"

"I'm right here Professor." Bill's voice echoed around them. "Good to hear from you, so the upgrade was a success?"

"No negative results at all." Prof. Oak said with a laugh. "I'll E-Mail you them later if you want."

"That would be very much appreciated Prof. Oak." Bill said sounding relieved. "Thank you for going through the trouble."

"It's no trouble Bill, this is a great breakthrough for our research." Prof. Oak said before smiling. "But would it be possible if you teach my young friends here what you know about Pokemon while they're there?"

"Of course." Bill answered before a buzzer went off on Prof. Oak's end.

"Oh that's the Tofu, I need to go." Prof. Oak was quickly taking the food out of the pot, blowing on it to get it to cool down before the screen went black.

"Well I guess introductions are in order." The lights came on before they saw a Kabuto walking towards them. "I am Bill of the Lighthouse."

"B-Bill's a Pokemon?!" Misty asked in shock.

"So is he like Meowth?" Yellow asked curiously while Brock was shaking his head.

"No it can't be, that's a Kabuto." Brock said trying to process what he was seeing. "An extinct Pokemon."

Austin however chuckled. "You guys do realize it's a Costume right?" He asked attempting to keep a straight face as they stared at him incredulously.

"Chu." Pikachu however agreed as he could tell it wasn't a real Pokemon.

"He's right, I'm Bill the Pokemon Researcher, I'm just stuck in this costume." Bill explained relieved that none of them sent out Pokemon to attack him. "I need someone to push the button."

"That one there?" Yellow asked approaching as she could see the blue button underneath the arms.

"Yes, I tried to get it myself, but these arms are too short." Bill explained as Yellow pushed it and it opened to show a young man, surprisingly in his thirties, in a red suit with short, wavy green hair as he straightened his back as it cracked. "Thanks for helping me get out, I've been stuck in that costume for hours."

"Why were you in there?" Yellow asked curiousl as Bill finished stretching. "Was there a costume party or something?"

"Nah, it's for my research." Bill explained with a smile. "Getting inside its skin helps me get inside of its head."

"So basically like walking in someone else's shoes?" Austin asked earning a nod from Bill.

"Exactly, there are a lot of extinct Pokemon and I'm currently studying how they lived, just putting on a costume is one way of finding out what they were like." Bill said pointing to the costume. "See how they moved, the troubles they can get into… Although I think I should make the claws bigger just in case I get stuck like that again."

"That would probably be a good idea." Misty said not sure what to make of this guys unique research methods.

A loud growl filled the air causing Austin to wince while Ash laughed.

"I guess that's one other thing we have in common." Ash joked considering that was his stomach.

"Heheh." Austin grabbed the stomach nervously as the others looked amused.

"I think I'll get started on Dinner right now." Brock said getting his backpack off to get his supplies.

* * *

It didn't take long for Brock to make something as they were all eating, all of the Pokemon able to fit inside were out eating as well, although there were some problems with Bulbasaur and Squirtle glaring at each other while Charmander was by himself.

"I have to say, all of you have some good Pokemon." Bill commented as he bit into his portion of the meal happy not to be eating Tofu.

"Thanks." Austin said looking at all of his Pokemon only to see Squirtle itching to try and steal some of Bulbasaur's, earning a Vine Whip in retaliation.

"So Bill, you made the Pokemon Transfer System?" Brock asked curiously earning a nod from the Researcher.

"I did, I got the idea when the rule that a Trainer must carry up to six Pokemon came into motion a few years back, I thought it would be disheartening that they wouldn't be able to catch more so I worked on it and after a few years it was a success." Bill said before going red. "Not to say that there wasn't any issues."

"Like what?" Misty asked wondering what type of problems the early stages brought up.

"I first started when there was only two transfer machines in my house, I was testing it on food, but when I went to work on the inside of one, a wild Rattata ran into the other, starting up the process to where I was merged with it." Bill said earning shocked looks from everyone. "If it wasn't for Red I would've still be trapped as a Pokemon/Human hybrid and the Transfer System wouldn't be as good as it is now."

' _That's from the Manga._ ' Austin thought with a frown wondering if 'Red' was on Mt. Silver or something at this point… Or if Mt. Silver even existed in this Pokemon World.

"This Red sounds like a good friend." Brock said although he frowned wondering where he heard that name before.

"He was, he always came by whenever he was in the area, but he just stopped a few years ago, I haven't heard from him since." Bill remarked before he looked at all of the Pokemon. "But you are all lucky in being Pokemon Trainers."

"How so?" Yellow asked looking up from her meal.

"Your jobs are to catch all of the Pokemon in the world." Bill told them. "Back before I met Red there was only 150 known Pokemon but over the years it has grown to where there are more than 700 different kinds, each of them unique to various Regions and many more that may still be out there."

"That many?" Yellow looked amazed as she never thought about how many Pokemon there were due to just being in Kanto.

"Indeed that is one of the many wonders of this world along with how they're all unique in various ways." Bill said. "Ash you have the Pokedex right?"

Austin gave a nod.

"There are only four Pokedex users out there." Bill said surprising everyone. "The original two belonged to Red and the son of Prof. Oak, Green. Those were mere prototypes for the two that exist now belonging to Prof. Oak's Grandson Gary and you."

Austin had wide eyes as he slowly pulled his Pokedex out.

He always thought that just about every trainer had one like in the Anime.

But to hear that besides the prototypes there were only two created?

"This is extremely different." Ash whispered not expecting this at all.

"Prof. Oak has another one he wants to find the right trainer for and he's in the process of creating more." Bill said smiling at Austin's shocked face.

"Wait then why did Prof. Oak give it to me?" Austin asked in shock standing up. "There were two other trainers from Pallet that left that day so why did I receive one?"

"Only Prof. Oak can answer that." Bill said with a shrug. "But if you ask me it's probably because of how much like Red you are."

' _How much like Red I am-?_ ' Austin stopped with wide eyes as a possibility struck him.

Green was the father of Gary considering how Bill just said he was the son of Prof. Oak.

' _Ash… Do you know who your Dad is?_ '

Ash went to answer only to frown. "I-... I can't remember." He muttered as he used to recall who it was.

Austin slowly sat down as he wasn't sure if he was even right with this line of thought.

… Could Ash's father be Red?

Hell he could be overanalyzing this but the thought just stayed with him.

"But still you should probably keep the Pokedex to yourself." Brock said a little worried. "With the amazing stuff it was shown to do, you wouldn't want it in the wrong hands."

' _Like Team Rocket._ ' Austin thought now realizing the magnitude of this Pokedex as he swallowed nervously.

"G-Got it."

"On another note I hope I'm not being too nosy but how many Pokemon do you have Ash?" Bill asked curiously.

"Uh well I have ten Pokemon." Austin said being thankful for the change of conversation. "But counting the evolutions into it up to Fifteen."

"That's a good amount for a beginning trainer these days." Bill said with a smile. "Not too many but not a small amount either and you guys have at least three each?"

That last question was directed to Yellow, Brock and Misty who gave a nod.

"All together the amount of Pokemon you would have together is nineteen." Bill said to them. "Everyone has a different meaning in using Pokemon. Us being human and the Pokemon being who they are alongside us."

* * *

Later that night, Austin was up by himself, looking at his Pokedex.

Surprisingly there was no mention of the giant Pokemon from the Anime, although Austin was a bit relieved by that considering it would be terrifying to see something like that.

But he was still surprised by the fact about the Pokedex right now.

Only four-well five considering the Professor still has one, exist at the moment.

Red and Green exist and are both adults right now… But Blue and Yellow were nearly in their teens when they should be the same age as Red and Green, but then again nothing makes sense in this world.

Just what else should he expect?

' _Argh I can't stop overthinking everything._ ' Austin thought in annoyance before he saw Pikachu shift.

"Chu." Pikachu gave a yawn as Austin smiled at him.

"Tired?" He asked before looking at the other Pokemon as they were asleep before frowning.

Charmander was missing.

Pushing himself up, Austin looked at Pikachu. "Hey keep an eye on everyone else, I need to find Charmander."

"Pi." Pikachu agreed with a nod as Austin left the room that Bill loaned him.

It took awhile, but Austin eventually found Charmander by himself on the top of the Lighthouse. "There you are." Austin said surprising the fire lizard.

"Char." Charmander gave a nod to his new trainer as Austin stood beside him.

"Trouble sleeping?" Austin asked as Charmander gave another nod.

It was quiet as they both looked outside.

"It wasn't your fault." Austin said causing Charmander to frown knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Mander Char." Charmander shook his head. "Man."

Austin sighed. "Charmander, none of us knew that was going to happen, it was more my fault than it was yours." He said earning a vehement look from the Charmander.

"Mander Man!" Charmander protested as he didn't think it was his new trainers fault.

"Charmander." Austin smiled at him. "Look we can't change what happened, but we can learn from it."

With that he looked up at the night as Ash agreed with him. "That's all any of us can do."

"Der." Charmander muttered as he stared out into the ocean before his eyes widened as he thought he saw the silhouette of a giant Pokemon before it was gone. "Char?"

"Hm?" Austin looked down at Charmander. "What's wrong?"

"Charm." Charander said deciding not to bother with talking about the shadow as he just stared out over the ocean with the light from the lighthouse shining.

* * *

"You just keep down this path and you'll reach Vermillion in four hours." Bill said pointing in a direction early the next morning. "The Breeding Competition is said to start tomorrow so I'll keep an eye on the television for you Brock."

"Thanks." Brock said with a relieved smile at the thought of making it in time.

"And Ash, good luck against Surge, he's the real challenge for Trainers at this point." Bill said turning to Austin as Pikachu was on his head while Charmander was hanging off his shoulder, the fire starter a little uncomfortable as Austin suggested keeping him out of the Pokeball would be good for him.

"I love a good challenge." Austin quipped with a smile as he held out a hand that Bill accepted.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night." Misty said earning a laugh from Bill.

"I should be thanking you four, it's been awhile since I've had such lively company and a good meal to boot." Bill said looking at the four of them. "Be sure to visit whenever you're in the area. I'll keep a room in the lighthouse open for all of you."

"We might take you up on that offer." Yellow told him as they all began to walk down the path, waving good-bye to Bill as he waved back.

"He was pretty nice." Brock said after a bit before Misty let out a small cheer.

"And we're almost to Vermillion too." Misty said now looking happy. "Civilization here we come."

"Along with the Breeding Competition and the Gym." Austin said earning a confident cry from Pikachu while Charmander kept quiet.

Yellow kept quiet as they walked down the path, the others were talking about what they wanted to do.

' _What do I want?_ ' Yellow thought to herself as she has only been traveling with no goal at all.

Ash wanted to be in the Indigo Conference, Brock is doing the Breeder Competition and Misty is training to take over the Cerulean Gym… What was she doing?

Truth be told, she's been thinking about that ever since the Tech School as she was almost a student there.

Breeder, Trainer, Researcher… There were a lot of options.

"Hey Yellow!" Austin's voice broke Yellow out of her thoughts as she saw that she was lagging behind and the others were paused a bit ahead. "You coming or what?"

"Sorry." Yellow called back as she ran to catch up, not missing how the others looked a little confused about her weird behavior.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yeah this is a filler chapter in comparison to the others, but it was necessary to put up various plot points like explaining the Pokedex's as they are shown as well as show Austin catching Krabby. First off I didn't put in the Giant Pokemon because I had trouble fitting it in this story and it's been long enough with this chapter not being out there. And I know I promised to show what has happened with Jessie and James, but I decided to show it on the St. Anne as it would make more sense to do that there.**

 **Now next time I'll attempt to do the Breeding Competition so wish me luck.**

 **Oh and Yellow is now wondering what she's doing because she needs a goal to keep her a rounded character like the others, I enjoy typing her but right now she's… Just there, then again she is only ten at the moment and I do have a few seasons to have her decide what she wants.**

 **And sorry for the long wait, things have been… Hectic for a better word around here, I haven't been able to get on all that much, I'm still trying though so don't count me out yet.**

 **Finally before anyone says anything about Austin catching too many Pokemon, I only have two new Pokemon left to give to him in Kanto and they're already decided, the rest will be Canon Pokemon.**

 **Now let me answer the reviews so I can get ready for work.**

 **Selias: Yeah I know the whole 'coma' thing is a bit redundant but it is realistic with his mind being somewhere else at the moment.**

 **Guest16: Why thank you.**

 **Coldblue: Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoyed the meeting between our heroes and the Protagonists, truthfully I thought it was weird that Pikachu got that injured from the Goldeen when he could've electrocuted it in the water and yes Austin won't get injured every time he helps a Pokemon out… Just most of the time. Yeah that's where I took the idea from, as for Austin waking up… You'll see. Don't worry the showdown between Squirtle and Bulbasaur soon. Yeah I tried to keep Gary in character as much as I could during the Kanto Arc. He might be arrogant and a bit of a show-off, but he can back his boasts up with his Pokemon, the six-on-six battle will be great to type.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) I hope you enjoyed that update. 2) Very likely, especially when he's in mortal danger. 3) This chapter showed the start of it. 4) Yes. 5) I will try. 6) You'll see them on the St. Anne where it will be easier to type them as I had trouble this time. 7) Possibly in Vermillion they'll attempt to make it. 8) He'll learn Psychic soon. 9) Eventually. 10) I'll try to come up with one as well as give him a bit more development. 11) I'll check it out soon, I promise.**

 **A. Mario. Ulloa: That chapter was nearly 10,000 words so how was it short? If anything this one was short. But I'll try to make them longer. Hopefully you'll enjoy more of the story as I go through with all the other changes I have planned.**

 **Galeforte: Thank you and I'm happy I brought out the twist with Austin being in a Coma for everyone to see. 1) Possibly, I'd like to listen to your ideas. 2) Maybe. 3) It might. 4) Well not really much interaction, but hopefully you enjoyed it.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Haha, so very true.**

 **Sweet Smile: Yeah that could bring up some problems if he doesn't hurry, but yes time is moving the same way between both worlds as of this moment. Yes Charmander needs some self-confidence built up after the last chapter, I'll attempt to show the three starters interacting more in the next chapter. It was just a small flicker of Aura that was shown, but it will be expanded on as time goes on. Raticate will make a comeback in the next chapter.**

 **Now for the Spanish Translation. (Sí que podría plantear algunos problemas si no se da prisa, pero sí el tiempo se mueve de la misma manera entre los dos mundos a partir de este momento. Sí Charmander necesita un poco de confianza en sí mismo construido después del último capítulo, voy a tratar de mostrar los tres titulares que interactúan más en el siguiente capítulo. Era sólo una pequeña llama de Aura que fue mostrado, pero se ampliará en la medida que pasa el tiempo. Raticate hará una reaparición en el siguiente capítulo.)**

 **Xbox432: Yeah, that was one thing missing from the games. Like using Dive in a Desert or Dig on a bridge would lead to problems, using fire attacks in a Forest or Earthquake in a city is asking for trouble. No need to worry about over analyzing stuff, I do it all the time.**

 **Marshman101: Actually it's an Egg Move in the game for Squirtle.**

 **Guest17: You'll see when we get to that point.**

 **Matt: I might.**

 **The Richmaster: 1) Yup, coma theory but you'll see why I did that when I get to the right point. 2) I figured it would be an important way for Squirtle to join the group. 2.1) That'll be added soon. 2.2) Haha, yes it would. 2.3) Yeah I think that they threw away a great character development by throwing away the Squirtle sunglasses, yet they let Sandile keep his? 3) Any Pokemon can be dangerous if underestimated, I believe that part showed it well. 3.1) Flame Burst will be taboo to him for awhile. 4) Oh that would be fun to type.**

 **Guest 18: Thank you.**

 **Vampireharry the 2: Thank you.**

 **Jon Taylor: Thank you, I'm going to attempt to keep this story going and short chapter.**

 **Ranmaleopard: Thank you.**

 **Eli: Nah, I already have the last two 'new' Pokemon for him decided in Kanto, maybe in Johto?**

 **Omarnosian10: Never watched Kamen Rider so I can't say anything, but yes that's exactly how it is.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, but there is always next time with the full fight against Gary. And Charmander will need some time to recover from that incident.**

 **Panther Hardraad: Why thank you and I hope you enjoy what is to come.**

 **Guest19: Most likely the game.**

 **GiantGengar92: Nah he won't be banned, but he'll make a joke to Ash's pride around there so look forward to that.**

 **Neko-Mitsuko: Traveler is written by 'The Straight Elf' and The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc is written by 'FanaticLAguy06'. I hope to keep this story interesting for you to follow though.**

 **LiTtLeVoIcEs: He will attempt to do so.**

 **Guest20: Haha, nice.**

 **Laura: No, only one.**

 **StoryNinja: Thank you, I'm happy that you're enjoying it as well as all of the setup I've been slowly adding to it. Hopefully I'll keep your interest as I add more. 1) Yes. 2) Maaaaybeeee. 3) Maybe a bit more. 4) I might have him appear again. 5) Yes, one for each region, the Orange Islands however will be between Kanto and Johto though.**

 **SILVERMOON5449: Thank you.**

 **Lovecartoonsandanime: No, just one Tauros.**

 **Angryboy13: He only has knowledge to Sinnoh but he will be getting a Mega Evolution around Hoenn as a surprise to him. Faking the arrogance is entirely different to me.**

 **Guest21: Don't know about that one.**

 **Now for the Teams.**

 **Austin's Pokemon Team**

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break and Dig.

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack) and Counter-Shield (Electric-Style)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust and Psybeam.

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter and Razor Wind.

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot and Endure.

Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen and Flame Burst *Not able to control it yet*.

Squirtle (M) Ability: Torrent. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect and Aura Sphere.

 **Pokemon at Prof. Oak's.**

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace and Double Team.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt *Not Learned Yet*.

*Combo* Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack)

Krabby (M) Ability: Unknown. Moves: Unknown.

 **Pokemon used to Own.**

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 53

Pokemon Owned: 15

Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

 **Yellow's Pokemon Team.**

Kakuna (Kitty) (F) Ability: Shed Skin. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

 **Pokemon Used to Own.**

Weedle *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym*

 **Brock's Pokemon Team.**

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Geodude (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb and Magnitude.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

 **Misty's Pokemon Team.**

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift and Scald.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Absorb and Stun Spore.

 **Alright, that's enough for now, this is Spidey Signing Out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Rise of a Breeder

_**Chapter 16: Rise of a Breeder**_

It was silent as the heroes of this story were in silent awe as they were on a path, their clothes dirty and unkempt with wide smiles on their faces as the sun was looking like it was ready to set due to some complications on the road that day with a sudden rainstorm earlier.

In front of them was a port-like city with a sign.

' _ **Welcome to Vermillion City.**_ '

"Hooray we're finally here!" Misty cheered in relief as she clasped her hands together. "Bubblebath here I come."

"We'll have to hit the laundromat." Brock said looking at the dirt on his vest. "And I need to register for the competition tomorrow."

"I want to explore the city." Yellow said in excitement barely able to keep her excitement contained.

"I'll put off my training until after the Breeding Competition." Austin said with a smile as he was curious in how it would be like before cupping his chin. "But I'm going to call Prof. Oak to see what he has for me with the Pokedex upgrade."

Besides, Brock saw his Cerulean Gym Battle, so it's only fair he cheered him on with the Breeding Competition.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ash said in complete agreement as he wanted to see the competition as well.

"Chu." Pikachu's pitiful cry caused them to stop and look down to see him weakly laying on his stomach as a growl emanated from him.

"But first how about we get something to eat." Brock proposed with a chuckle as he could ask about registering at the Pokemon Center.

"I second that." Austin said picking Pikachu up.

* * *

As soon as they entered the Pokemon Center, Austin had to stop himself from staring.

There a few tables down was another trainer his own age with purple hair, wearing a purple jacket with black sleeves and dark pants.

Ash however stopped cold. "Paul." He said glaring at his 'current' rival from the Sinnoh Region, especially considering how they haven't finished their rivalry before Ash ended up in this situation.

' _Ash, we just got to Vermillion, we're not going to instigate a battle with him._ ' Austin said not sure how he would stack up against this guy at this point in time. ' _Besides it would be weird if we suddenly knew his name._ '

As if sensing someone was talking about him, Paul casually looked over to see the new arrivals and he snorted not thinking much of them, especially with one of them carrying a Pikachu in their arms like that instead of using a Pokeball.

Although he did recognize Brock from having to battle him at one point in his journey, so he was curious in what Brock was doing in Vermillion.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" The Vermillion Nurse Joy asked as Austin felt his eye twitch.

' _Okay this is ridiculous, how can so many people look alike?!_ ' Austin thought as this one was a 'cousin' yet all of them could pass as freaking twins. ' _Are they robots? Clones?!_ '

This was beginning to bother him.

Ash gave Austin a weird look. "Uh I'm not sure?" He sounded like he was asking as Austin was kind of freaking him out now with his small rant.

Brock looked ready to swoon before he felt a familiar weight on his shoulder and saw Zubat giving him a look despite having no eyes and he coughed before getting serious. "Nurse Joy, uh do you know where I could register for the Breeding Competition?"

"You can register here, you're just in time to." Nurse Joy said with a kind smile that made it harder for him not to swoon, typing in the computer at the desk. "Another hour and you wouldn't be able to enter."

Brock looked relieved at how they made it just in time as he gave the Nurse the information needed to enter.

"Good for you Brock." Austin said with a smile before placing his Pokeballs on the counter along with Pikachu after she was done. "Can you also heal up our Pokemon?"

"They will be at their full health in no time." Nurse Joy promised as the others did the same thing, Brock having to return his Zubat.

Eventually they were sitting at a table which was near Paul as it was the only table available due to how many trainers were in the Center.

"So Ash, what's your plan against Surge?" Brock asked curiously to take his mind off the upcoming competition.

"Well I have three Pokemon planned but I don't know how many Pokemon I will be able to use at all." Austin said cupping his chin in thought. "Pikachu is a definite, despite being an electric type he has a good chance, especially with Dig. Bulbasaur has an advantage due to how electric types don't affect him too much and I did promise Raticate that she will fight in this gym as well."

"You sure about using Bulbasaur, you haven't been able to train him as much as the others." Misty reminded him as Austin gave a nod agreeing with that.

"Yeah but I'll be doing the usual train for a week before challenging Surge." Austin told her causing Misty to look surprised while Yellow and Brock kind of expected that due to how Austin did that in Pewter and Cerulean. "I'm not going to use Charmander because I want to give him some extra time before a Gym Battle."

"Along with what happened in his last battle." Ash pointed out causing Austin to wince.

"And the others are weak to electric moves with four of them being part flying while the other two are water types." Austin finished up with a nod. "But if I would have to choose the last three for this battle just in case it's a six-on-six I would have to pick Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Scyther considering they've been with me longer and Fearow is out of commission with his wing for awhile."

There was no way he was going to use Squirtle or Krabby considering he did just catch them.

"You put a lot of thought into this one." Yellow sounded surprised because while he's made the plans and strategies for the first two, he sounded extremely serious in this one.

"That's because I've heard about how brutal Surge was at times with his opponents." Austin said with a small frown. "Winning the first two gyms is fine and all, but Surge is on a whole different level… And I mean no offense to you guys by saying that."

That last part came out quickly as he remembered that while what he said was true, it would sound like he was saying the first two were weak when they weren't.

"It's fine." Brock said knowing that Austin didn't mean it like that while Misty looked a little annoyed but she didn't yell at him. "And you're right, every Gym from Surge on is a bigger challenge than the Pewter or Cerulean Gym's."

Austin gave a nod looking relieved.

"But enough about that, what do you have planned for the Breeding Competition?" Austin said to Brock who had his arms crossed.

"Truthfully I don't know what they'll be doing, it's going to be a bit of a surprise." Brock said looking up.

"You'll do fine." Yellow said with a smile as she knew how Brock cared for his three Pokemon causing the former Gym Leader to chuckle in appreciation.

"Thanks Yellow." Brock said to the young girl as Austin chuckled before he looked towards the videophone.

"Well I'm going to call Prof. Oak now." Austin said to them. "That way I can figure out what this upgrade is."

* * *

"I was wondering when you would call." Prof. Oak answered with a smile as he knew that Vermillion City wasn't that far from Bill's Lighthouse.

"Sorry Professor, I got a little sidetracked." Austin said rubbing the back of his head before shaking his head. "Anyways, how do we do this upgrade?"

"Just plug your Pokedex into the computer, it has a cord on the side." Prof. Oak said as he had it set up to work on from a distance.

Austin looked surprised as he pulled the Pokedex out and finally saw the small cover on the side.

Pulling it off, there was a cable that he pulled out and plugged into the machine like how someone would hook an MP3 player to a laptop as Prof. Oak got to work.

"This shouldn't take too long, just need to make a few slight adjustments." Prof. Oak said as he began to work on the system that made the Pokeball itself teleport to his lab.

This system was usually on the Trainer ID cards that were given to them, but Prof. Oak had the ID Cards inputted inside of Gary and Ash's Pokedex to have it work like that.

While he worked, he casually checked the Pokemon that Austin has seen or caught. Yes he could've done that without hooking up to the Pokedex, but he wouldn't get the information that the Pokedex itself would give him and he had to say he was impressed.

The Pokedex showed the moves and even the videos showing the first two gym battles, again they're usually sent to the Trainer's ID Card so that was how he could see this, he copied the videos to watch later.

His Win/Loss Ratio was on there as well showing only two losses out of all of his battles, which impressed him because Gary has lost up to four battles total and he hasn't had as many as Ash has spending more time just training them in spars.

Although Gary has more badges and Pokemon than Ash does, so they're both in the lead in certain aspects.

"And there you go." Prof. Oak said with a smile as Austin unplugged his Pokedex. "I made up to two different upgrades."

That caught Austin's attention. "Two?"

"Yes, the first one is something I'd like to call the National Pokedex." Prof. Oak said as Austin's eyes widen from recognition from the games. "The old system only showed the Pokemon of the Kanto Region, now you can get the information from Pokemon all the way to the Alola Region."

' _Alola?_ ' Austin hasn't heard of that one, so he filed it in the back of his mind for now as Prof. Oak continued.

"The second one has something to do with the transportation, first do you have a Pokemon you want to send back?"

"Well they're with Nurse Joy right now." Austin said as Prof. Oak gave a nod.

"Well when you want to send a Pokemon back and trade it out with the others you have here, just press the white button on the Pokedex." Prof. Oak said as Austin opened it in surprise.

"This one?" Austin asked vaguely recognizing this from the Anime.

It was mentioned when Ash first caught Krabby before being dropped entirely.

"That one." Prof. Oak confirmed with a nod. "Now you can transfer your Pokemon on the road to keep up with all of their training."

Austin felt his jaw drop from the potential of this upgrade.

"Amazing, I know." Prof. Oak said amused by the young trainers reaction before he gained a serious expression. "But with that said remember only you and Gary have this feature so you have to use it wisely, I'm trusting you both."

"G-Got it Prof. Oak." Austin promised as he knew how much potential this could have.

"Good." Prof. Oak said now smiling again. "Now good luck in your next Gym Battle."

* * *

That night, Austin was laying on one of the two beds in the room all cleaned up while Brock was in the shower.

There were a lot of trainers at the Pokemon Center lately, so no one could get a room to themselves.

So they compromised with Austin and Brock sharing one room while Misty and Yellow shared the other.

Pikachu yawned as he was curled up next to Austin his fur cleaned and brushed while Bulbasaur was nearby his bulb smoothed out.

Charmander was next to Bulbasaur the fire on his tail curled up in a way to prevent a fire as it was burning brightly as his skin looked shiny from some care given to him.

Squirtle was by himself his sunglasses on while his shell was shining from being scrubbed.

Butterfree was on the back of a chair his body looking shiny as his wings were smooth and Scyther was leaning against the wall his blades sharpened.

Geodude and Zubat were nearby in Brock's bed as well, both waiting for their trainers as they looked cleaned up and healthy.

Austin just couldn't sleep and he couldn't talk to Ash because he left earlier, not sure why or how far he could go though.

Hearing the door open, Austin looked forward to see Brock in his pajamas. "Feel better?" He asked causing the young breeder to chuckle.

"Much better." Brock said to him as he sat on his bed before sighing. "But I'm also a little nervous."

"About the competition tomorrow?" Austin guessed earning a nod from Brock. "Don't be, you'll do fine, if anything I would be worried for the competition."

Brock snorted, his lips twitching a bit. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He said genuinely.

"No problem Brock." Austin said giving a yawn. "Just know that Yellow, Misty and I will be in the crowd cheering for you."

Brock looked a little better before he looked at Austin. "So what do you think the girls are doing right now?"

Austin blinked, not expecting that question before he thought about it. "Probably talking like we are." He said sounding unsure. "Or they went to sleep because it's been a long day."

"I guess." Brock said tilting his head to the side.

"Why did you ask?" Austin asked curiously sitting up as Pikachu grumbled before changing his position to fall back asleep.

"Just trying to keep the conversation going I guess." Brock said with a shrug before he gained a dopey grin. "And maybe I can ask Nurse Joy out to dinner after the competition."

Austin looked a bit creeped out at seeing the grin. "Uh Brock, don't you think you're being a bit too forward with girls?"

That snapped Brock out of whatever daydream he had as he gave Austin a quizzical expression. "What do you mean, Ash?"

"Well, you've been pretty forward with almost every girl who caught your eye these last few weeks." Austin said rubbing the back of his head, not sure how to explain this and he didn't want to say how it was a bit creepy to said girls. "Don't you think it would be better to slow it down a bit?"

Brock raised a brow as he thought about it a bit. "Ash, I'll admit that maybe I could act a bit better but I just don't want to be alone in my life." He said with a sad smile. "I want to find someone to spend my life with and be in a relationship with."

"I suppose I can understand that." Austin said as he thought about how he tried asking Jane out in middle school. "It would be nice to find that one person."

His statement however caught Brock's attention as he looked at Austin with another quizzical expression.

That was a mature sentence coming from a ten year old.

But Brock shook his head. It was how Ash was.

Then he grinned. "Well I think that one person for you is closer than you think." He said chuckling as now Austin looked confused. "Got to say I'm a little jealous."

"What are you-?" Austin stopped as he remembered how he knew Yellow had a crush on him.

If anyone could see it, it would be Brock.

Austin took a deep breath before exhaling. "I'm not that all interested in dating though." He said surprising Brock. "There are other things on my mind."

' _Like getting back to my world for starters._ ' Austin thought as he looked up at the ceiling. ' _Add to the fact that this is Ash's body not mine, it would be awkward to date someone in this body… Let alone someone who is five years younger than the the two of us in our real bodies._ '

* * *

Yellow yawned as she was getting ready for bed as her hair wasn't in a ponytail at the moment as she was in her pajamas now, Dody and Clefy were on the floor fast asleep with Kitty between them.

There was a big tank in their room where Misty had Goldeen, Staryu and Starmie relaxing in while Oddish was sticking with her for the night.

As Yellow sat down in her bed, Misty who was in the other bed turned around and propped herself up with her elbow on the pillow. "So Yellow I've been meaning to ask you something." She said gaining the young girl's attention. "When did you join the group?"

She knew that Brock was the Gym Leader of Pewter so it was obvious that he joined Ash on his journey after the Gym Battle for some reason, Misty hasn't really asked because the one time she did he gained a displeased look on his face as if the answer made him angry.

"Same time as Brock." Yellow said with a smile as she thought about the memory. "But I met Ash in Viridian Forest about a week before."

"Was that where you got… Kitty?" Misty asked with a bit of hesitation as while she was getting used to the Kakuna, the Bug Type still creeped her out.

Arceus forbid when it evolves into Beedrill.

Yellow didn't say anything to Misty's phobia as she shook her head. "No, Ash actually caught Kitty as the sixth member of his team." She said surprising the Cerulean Water Trainer. "I didn't have any Pokemon when I was in there, so I was hoping to catch one, but it didn't work out the way I'd hoped."

"So Ash just gave you Kitty?" Misty wasn't expecting that, sure he was nice and all, but to give someone he just met a Pokemon just like that?

"Yeah." Yellow said remembering the memory with a big smile.

That was when Misty gained a mischievous look on her face. "So do you like him?"

Yellow's eyes widened at the sudden question as her face turned a deep shade of red. "W-What?" She asked her now nervous.

Misty chuckled at how obvious Yellow was being in her reaction.

"I-I mean I-uh." Yellow looked ready to pass out before Misty took pity and stopped her small teasing.

"It's not really that hard to see why." Misty said remembering how Ash saved her from the Scyther and how he acted when Charmander and Squirtle were in trouble during her short time traveling with this group.

Yellow gave a small nod, her face still scarlet.

* * *

Ash sighed as he walked around the Pokemon Center by himself.

He thought he could deal with this, to be able to get through being a 'spirit' around someone who is in control of his past body these last few months.

But it was getting harder with him feeling useless. To see his friends as well as his Pokemon in danger and not being able to do anything to help.

"Why did this happen?" Ash muttered with a sigh.

Truth be told the only reason he didn't lash out that much was because of how Austin wanted to fix this and Austin was a good person from everything he's seen.

If they met under different circumstances, chances are they would've gotten along extremely well.

Giving a frown, Ash thought about how Austin has been acting these last few days.

Slowly he was actually adopting Ash's mannerisms and small habits despite being different.

Why was that? Was it because of how they 'share' a body now?

Shaking his head, Ash also wondered how everything seemed to change from the Pokedex being small in numbers to the new people he never met.

Yellow, that thief girl, the Team Rocket Executive and the mention of this Red.

From Austin's explanation they were from worlds that were similar to his own, yet vastly different.

Was the mess with Cyrus responsible for this in his attempt to create the perfect world?

… This was just giving him a headache.

* * *

The next day, everyone was in front of a stadium inside of Vermillion City. "Here it is." Brock murmured as he was shaking a bit.

The other three looked at each other with resigned looks as Brock has been acting like this all morning despite assurances that he would do fine.

Misty sighed and got behind Brock and began pushing him forward, surprising the breeder as he nearly fell over. "Come on before we die of old age." Misty said in exasperation.

"I was preparing myself." Brock protested as he had to walk to keep from doing a face plant.

Yellow giggled at the action as she tilted her straw hat up and followed before Austin walked behind them with a chuckle of his own.

"So wait there are only four competitors?" Austin asked in surprise as Brock was looking through the rules. "I would think there would be more."

"Well there aren't that many breeders out there and there are contests in other towns today as well." Brock explained as Austin blinked before realizing that would explain how there were a lot of coordinators at the Grand Festival with how many contests were shown in the Anime. "And this is the first year they made this, so it does make sense when you think about it."

"What do you do?" Yellow looked curious as Brock looked back at the transcript he was given.

"We have to have up to two Pokemon." Brock said with a smile as he did fit the criteria. "There are two rounds, the first one is where we brush and bathe our Pokemon in a small amount of time followed by showing some of their skills."

"You have that one in the bag." Austin said as Pikachu gave a nod of agreement.

"Right well the final round is a small battle tournament that would show the bond between the Breeder and Trainers." Brock said putting it down.

"As a former Gym Leader that last round would be easy." Misty commented but she knew that it didn't guarantee victory.

"Former Gym Leader?" A new voice asked causing the group to look over to see a twelve year old boy with black hair and dark brown eyes wearing dark blue jeans and a black jacket with a blue shirt showing underneath it. "Wow, the competition just got tougher."

"Uh thanks, and you are?" Brock asked as the boy smiled.

"Call me Ray." The young boy introduced himself as he held out his hand for a handshake that Brock accepted. "I'm a Breeder-In Training from Unova."

Austin blinked as he didn't remember anyone named Ray from the show that fit his description. Did he appear in a later episode after he stopped watching?

"That's pretty far away." Brock commented in surprise, but he had a smile at talking to a fellow breeder. "You're in this contest too?"

"Yeah, it's my first competition so I'm a little nervous." Ray said a bit sheepishly.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one." Brock remarked with relief.

Austin went to ask Ray about Unova but the intercoms came on saying that anyone participating were to get ready immediately.

"Well that's our cue." Ray said with a wave. "See you on the stage."

"Yeah you too." Brock said returning it.

"He seemed nice." Misty said as Brock left to get ready. "But Unova? That means he could have Pokemon that we don't normally see."

"Yeah, apparently Kanto Pokemon are just as rare in Unova as they are rare in Kanto." Austin said as despite not watching the Unova series, he did see the first episode of it. "Come on, we should find some seats to watch this."

* * *

"Welcome one and all!" A short man with a white beard and black sunglasses, wearing a black suit greeted as he teleported onto the stage with an Abra on his shoulder. "To Vermillion City's first Pokemon Breeding Competition, I am your host as well as the Chairman of the Pokemon Fan Club, Edward Prince."

Clapping could be heard as the man introduced himself while Austin was chuckling due to how this guy looked exactly like he did from the Manga.

"Now I'm sure you're all eager to see the four Breeders to be that we have participating so here we are." Prince said as the curtain opened up to show the four competitors.

Brock looked ready to pass out as he felt eyes on him but he saw the encouraging grins of his friends and steeled himself before deciding to act like how he does when he hosts a Gym Battle.

Slowly he calmed down as his face was set in stone while the competition began and he watched as he saw how the other Breeders introduced their Pokemon.

The first one up was a young lady named Brittany as she sent out a Pidgeotto that looked healthy as it flew around, landing on her arm.

She was followed by an Ace Trainer named Dylan sending out a Seel that clapped excitedly as it did a flip.

Brock was third as he sent Zubat out who screeched as she flew around before landing on Brock's shoulder, rubbing against him affectionately.

Finally Ray sent out a Magikarp that splashed everywhere as it gave a cry of excitement, landing in Ray's arms causing him to chuckle.

"Amazing, you can just see the quality of every Pokemon here!" Edward said in his microphone as the four Breeders to be smiled. "Now let's get started, everyone has their tools?"

' _Huh, so this is like a Dog Show back home._ ' Austin thought with interest as he watched the four begin cleaning their Pokemon from the Pidgeotto getting its feathers preened to Magikarp getting his scales waxed. ' _Makes sense in a way._ '

"Dog Show?" Ash asked in surprise. "What like a Growlithe?"

' _Yeah, we might not have Pokemon but we have animals in my world._ ' Austin explained to him with a smile. ' _Dogs are extremely loyal friends, although I guess I'm kind of a cat person as I had one back home._ '

"Do they battle?" Ash asked now curious as Austin winced.

' _Uh, I guess you could say that but Dog fights are highly illegal and we don't have Healing Centers so it's a death sentence to the Dog in question._ ' Austin thought causing Ash to pale a bit.

Water splashed the stage as the Seel was happy at getting cleaned up.

"Just look at the feathers on that Pidgeotto, the color of them shows how healthy it is." Edward explained to the crowd as the Pidgeotto raised a wing to allow for his trainer to get underneath there. "And that Seel, it's playfulness is proof of how much stamina it has."

The Seel clapped at hearing that as it wanted to play.

"The exuberant scales of that Magikarp shows a lot of beauty in the Pokemon and just look at the fur on that Zubat!" Edward said to the crowd. "Astonishing, pun not intended of course."

* * *

Pretty soon, the four trainers were ready to go through the planned obstacle course as the stage shifted to show up to two different paths one could take.

There were hoops on fire for those who fly and the water with nets making them go in a certain direction rather than swimming all over the place.

"Now while this Obstacle Course is important for winning, it's also good for setting up the matches in the final round." Edward explained to both the crowd and the breeders. "The length for both courses are the same and you will need to make it to the end to have it set up, anything goes. The first two who make it will face each other in the first round, likewise for the last two. The winner of both matches will face each other off in the finals, now are there any questions?"

None of them spoke as the Pokemon tensed.

"Alright then... GO!" Edward ordered and the Pokemon took off as soon as he finished with Pidgeotto flying right by Zubat through one of the hoops, knocking her off course before she steadied herself and used her echolocation to find the hoops and follow after the bird, attempting to overtake her.

Seel and Magikarp both made it into the water where they swam, the Magikarp practically dominating this part with the Swift Swim ability.

Zubat was having trouble as the Pidgeotto kept flying in front of her as she tried to pass while also attempting to not get burned, she wanted to win this race for Brock very badly.

That was when she remembered how the judge said 'Anything goes' and quickly put some more speed in before using the hooks in her wings to latch onto Pidgeotto's talon, surprising the audience while Edward laughed.

"It seems that Zubat is hitchhiking on Pidgeotto, will she turn this around?" He asked while Pidgeotto's trainer looked surprised by that.

"Hey isn't that cheating?" Brittany asked a bit hesitant as this was one of the first Breeding competitions.

"Remember? Anything goes... Within reason." Edward explained causing them to get it as Zubat climbed over the Pidgeotto right as the bird was about to reach the finish line and jumped off the head, making first. "And the winner of the first round is Zubat followed closely by Pidgeotto!"

As soon as he said that, Magikarp shot out of the water and landed on the finish line, splashing all the while as Seel came out a second later.

"That does it for the first round." Edward said overjoyed at how this was going. "In the second round the first match will be Brock of Pewter City vs Brittany of Celadon City. Following that will by Ray of Aspertia City vs Dylan of Cinnabar Island."

* * *

"That was amazing Brock!" Austin said as they were speaking with their friend in the locker room. "Zubat handled that obstacle course like a pro."

"Thanks Ash." Brock said smiling as Zubat was eating to get her energy back, still looking exhausted from the race. "It was a close one though."

"No kidding, that Pidgeotto was fast." Misty said to that. "Not to mention how that Magikarp was quick on the draw as well."

"Imagine when it's a Gyarados." Austin said looking back towards Ray who was calmly feeding the happy Magikarp.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked curiously as he looked at Austin. "You've been giving Ray weird looks since you met him."

' _It's just that-._ ' Austin frowned as he looked back towards the group. _'I've never heard of Ray, he must've shown up in the Black and White series because he wasn't in the game-or maybe he shows up in the season pertaining this Alola Region?_ '

"You're still not thinking everything is like the show from your world are you?" Ash asked a bit annoyed as while he tolerated the idea of him and his friends being fictional in another world, he didn't like to be reminded of it every second.

' _Sorry, it's the main reason I haven't lost my mind yet._ ' Austin apologized sheepishly.

"So who are you using for the next round?" Yellow asked causing Brock to grin.

"Geodude." He said holding up the Pokeball of one of his oldest friends. "The last few times I have battled it was with Onix and I want to make sure Geodude doesn't feel left out."

* * *

"Here we are with the first battling round," Edward said, excitement practically vibrating through him as Brock and Brittany were standing on the stage apart from each other. "Are the contestants ready?"

"So the Pewter Gym Leader huh?" Brittany flashed a grin and Brock looked a bit lovestruck from it. "Just because you won the Obstacle Course doesn't mean you'll win the battle."

"I may have won the obstacle course but you won the beauty contest." Brock flirted causing her eyes to widen.

* * *

Austin groaned as he did a facepalm. ' _Looks like my talk didn't work at all._ '

"That's Brock for you," Ash said although he had a sheepish look as he was happy some things didn't change.

"Brock less flirting more focus!" Misty shouted at him.

"Zubat, calm down." Yellow was saying as Brock left Zubat with them and the bat was trying to fly over there to use Leech Life on Brock.

* * *

"D-Don't think flattery will get you anywhere." Brittany stammered out a bit red in the face before she sent out a purple shell that opened to show two eyes and a pink tongue sticking out.

' _A Shellder._ ' Brock thought as Misty's shout got him to break out of his lovesickness. ' _This won't be easy._ '

"Geodude, go!" Brock said switching to his Gym Leader voice as Geodude came out, slamming his fists together to knock some dust in the air.

"Shellder start off with Iron Defense!" Brittany ordered, the Shellfish closing up as it began to glow a silverish color. "Follow with Take Down!"

The Shellder shot forward, still glowing showing that if it hit, the move would count as a steel type.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Brock said quickly, surprising the others as Geodude opened his mouth shooting flames out that knocked the Shellder back, causing it to cry in pain as the steel move caused the flames to stick. "Now Rock Polish!"

Geodude wasted no time in raising his speed while flames were still on the Shellder showing it was burnt, thereby decreasing the force of his physical attacks.

However Shellder fixed that quite easily by using Aqua Ring, restoring some health while getting rid of the status effect.

"Now keep your distance, use Brine!" At Brittany's order, the Shellder shot a mouthful of seawater at Geodude who smirked and countered with a Thunder Punch, the electricity surging back right at the Shellder before he could do anything, thereby knocking the Shellder out, declaring Brock the winner.

* * *

"Geodude knows Flamethrower and Thunder Punch?!" Austin asked in shock. "That doesn't make any sense, why didn't he use any of those attacks in the Gym?!"

"Ash that was because it was your first Gym Battle, he had to hold back a lot like I did." Misty told him causing his eyes to widen. "Once you get up to seven badges though anymore after that will be a Gym's full strength."

"Great." Austin muttered hanging his head as now it made a little sense with the full team against Brock.

"I don't think Geodude even knew those attacks in my timeline either." Ash mentioned giving a confused look. "Then again, he barely battled with Geodude as it was."

"So wait, that means you were holding back on me as well?" Austin realized looking at Misty who just gave a smirk. "... When I have eight badges we are having a rematch."

Yellow looked at him in surprise. "Why when you have eight badges?"

"Because I want to make sure we can keep up at her full strength." Austin deadpanned knowing that no matter how strong his team was now they still had a long way to go. "Maybe during training for the League I can rechallenge the gyms at their full strength?"

* * *

"That was pretty good." Brock turned to see Ray as they were in the break room. "Your Geodude has some nice moves."

"Thanks, when's your fight?" Brock asked with a smile.

"In a little bit, I was just going over the strategy with the Pokemon I'm using." Ray answered as Brock gave a nod before noticing the small Pokemon by his leg.

It looked like a green bipedal snake with red eyes as it gazed up at him, all while keeping a small paw on Ray's pant leg.

"Is that a Snivy?" Brock asked crouching down a bit to where he was close to its level. "I've never seen one before."

Ray chuckled. "Yeah, Snivy here has been with me for awhile." He said looking down at her affectionately. "And before you ask she won't be the one I'm using here, I'll be using my starter for this one."

"I'll keep a watch out for your battle then." Brock said looking Snivy over as she looked away shyly. "The leaf on her tail is pretty smooth, I take it you brush her everyday?"

"You know it, I also have Pokeblocks and Poffins for her and my other two." Ray said reaching down to pick Snivy up as she curled into his arm, looking happy. "I take it you do the same to your Geodude and Zubat?"

"And Onix as well." Brock confirmed as there wasn't anything wrong with him sharing who his third Pokemon was, especially considering that he wasn't using Onix for this one before they heard the announcement for the next battle. "Hey good luck."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to win this one to compete with you though." Ray promised as he was looking forward to testing his skills against the former Gym Leader.

* * *

"Now for our second round we have the last two Breeders ready to battle!" Edward announced, looking even more excited with Ray on one end and Dylan was on the other side. "Now let's see their Pokemon!"

"I have this with Golduck!" Dylan said sending out another Water Pokemon as it landed, spraying water everywhere, it's red jewel on the forehead glowing as the water glistened on it's blue skin.

"A Water-Type huh? Oh well, I think we can handle this." Ray called out sending a small cicada-like Pokemon with wings, the body mostly yellow with accents of black and gray mixed in. "What do you think Ninjask?"

The Ninjask flew around rapidly as a blur, showing off his speed before landing on the ground, two arms in an x formation.

In the audience, Misty froze up a bit on seeing the Ninjask while Austin recorded both Pokemon in his Pokedex.

Dylan tensed as they both got ready.

"Begin!" Edward declared, backing way up as he did so.

"Hydro Pump!" Edward ordered immediately as the Golduck shot a huge blast of water right at the bug before it vanished in a blur, ending up right behind the Golduck who barely turned around when a Slash ordered from Ray slammed into it, sending it skidding across the floor. "Don't take that, use Psybeam!:

Gathering psychic energy from its beam, Golduck shot multiple beams at the Ninjask.

"Flash Clone!" Ray called out with a smirk as the Ninjask did a combination of Double Team and Agility making extremely fast after-images fly around the Golduck who looked extremely lost.

"Use your Psychic abilities to find the real one!" Dylan said now nervous as Ray was proving to be a powerful fighter. "Then use Aerial Ace on him."

The Golduck focused before shooting upwards right at the one high above the rest.

"Thanks." Ray said with a grin unnerving Dylan. "Finish with Giga Drain!"

The Ninjask shot past the Golduck before latching it's teeth into the side, glowing as the grass move took effect.

Feeling drained, the Golduck fell unconscious and began to fall, but the Ninjask kept a hold until they were both on the ground so the water type didn't slam into it.

* * *

"Whoa." Austin looked intrigued by how strong this guy was, especially with how he used Double Team and Agility like that.

Doing something like that would be an huge advantage in any match, he'll have to see about asking Ray how he did that.

"Can Zubat fight like that?" Yellow asked looking at the small bat who tilted her head, doing a small screech to see what was going on.

"She can learn Double Team, but not Agility as far as I know." Austin answered looking through Dexter. "But it could be something to look into."

"Just as long as there are no more bugs." Misty muttered earning a bemused look from Austin.

"You do realize we have three bugs on the team here right?"

"Doesn't mean I want to think about it!" Misty snapped at him.

* * *

Brock had his arms crossed as he watched the battle, now more worried as Geodude was next to him.

"Geo?" Geodude asked seeing his trainer all tensed.

"I'm fine, but we're going to be hard pressed to win." Brock said to his friend.

' _I'll have to see about catching another Pokemon soon, I could do with some diversity._ ' Brock decided as he has so far been watching only Ash catch Pokemon and he only had two Rock/Ground types and a Poison/Flying. ' _Maybe a fire type? A grass or water type wouldn't hurt either._ '

Geodude however looked at the screen, seeing the Ninjask win as he glowered.

He can't lose this match, especially with how long it took Brock to get started on his dream with having to put everyone else before him.

"Dude." Geodude murmured making a promise to win this match, no matter what.

* * *

"And here we are!" Edward said looking positively thrilled as both Brock and Ray were on opposite sides of the field, facing each other. "The two finalists of our competition, who will win the Breeder Medal from this?"

"Hey Brock," Ray called out causing Brock to look to him. "No matter who wins this, no grudges, alright?"

"Deal." Brock said agreeing with those terms as they both got ready, sending Geodude and Ninjask out respectively.

Edward gave the all-clear and ran off the stage. "Sunny Day!" Ray ordered as Ninjask shot an orb of light to the roof, to create a makeshift sun.

"Quick use Rock Polish and then Flamethrower!" Brock said taking advantage of that development while raising the speed considering how fast the Ninjask was.

Ray grinned as the Geodude finished glowing to show that Rock Polish was complete and breathed in, an orange glow in his mouth. "Counter with Solarbeam."

Ninjask shot a green orb of pure energy at the Geodude right as it unleashed a torrent of flames, both moves slamming into each other, creating a huge explosion that Ninjask used as cover to fly through, creating Double Team duplicates as one of them used X-Scissor, slamming into Geodude and sending him flying.

The Rock Pokemon used his two arms to dig into the arena, slowing himself down before pulling chunks of it out to perform a Rock Throw that Ninjask flew around.

"Ninjask let's finish this up." Ray said as the Ninjask appeared behind the Geodude, using Fury Cutter to send the Rock Pokemon into the air. "Solarbeam!"

The Ninjask reacted faster than Brock as the powerful Grass move was shot towards Geodude creating an explosion.

"Geodude!" Brock called in in concern before a cry could be heard from the smoke as a blinding light emitted from it.

* * *

"Is that?" Yellow asked seeing the light as she recognized it.

"It is." Misty said looking relieved as a new shape landed on the field with a huge thud.

"Grave!" Graveler roared as he was a huge bulky rock with four arms and two legs, his injuries still apparent but not as bad as before.

"Alright!" Austin cheered as Zubat gave a screech to show her relief.

* * *

"Geo-No Graveler." Brock said in awe as in his time as Gym Leader none of his Pokemon really evolved.

Graveler turned towards him and gave a thumbs-up with one of his four limbs before getting ready for Ninjask.

"That was unexpected." Ray muttered although he looked happy that the match was still going on. "Ninjask, use Double Team to make more duplicates."

Ninjask gave a buzz of agreement and got to work, but Graveler wouldn't have that as he showed off a new move by slamming his four arms into the ground causing stone to shoot upwards, knocking the duplicates out of existence while Ninjask was having a hard time dodging before one nailed him.

' _That was Stone Edge._ ' Brock realized before he saw the Ninjask hurtling towards the ground, still able to fly as he was trying to keep upwards. "Finish this with Flamethrower!"

Ninjask was only able to pull himself up, but he took a point blank Flamethrower blasting him back to where he landed on the ground out of it.

"There you have it folks, just like that we have a winner!" Edward jumped on that as Ray sighed, returning Ninjask with a grin.

* * *

"All of you were astounding in our first Breeder Competition, but alas only one of you won." Edward said as all four Breeders were on the stage, all of them having the two Pokemon used to compete out. "We saw the bonds of friendship between each and every one of you with how your Pokemon were willing to go to all lengths to win for you. Brock, step forward."

Brock did so looking both nervous and trying not to cry from joy as Zubat was on his shoulder and Graveler was standing next to him.

"Your Pokemon were the ones to show the most friendship with you with both their willpower and trust in you." Edward said with a smile behind his beard. "One of them even evolved for you in order to win this, so it is with great honor that I award you with the Vermillion Breeding Medal."

He handed Brock a gold medal one side having the docks while the other had the engraving of the Vermillion Stadium where the contest took place.

"You just need two more before you are qualified to compete in the National Breeding Competition." Edward said with a smile. "Good luck."

* * *

"Well, I guess I better go." Ray said already packed up as Snivy was on his shoulder and Ninjask was on his head, nestled in his hair.

"It was great competing with you." Brock said shaking Ray's hand as Austin, Misty and Yellow were off to the side, letting the two talk. "I hope to see you in the Nationals."

"Oh you will, be warned though I will be a lot better by then," Ray said with a grin at the Former Gym Leader. "Don't think you'll be able to beat me just as easily."

"Same here." Brock said giving a nod of respect.

"Alright, rival." Ray said surprising Brock as the Unovan Breeder gave a wave, walking away.

"Rival?" Brock asked before feeling someone elbow him as Misty had a smirk.

"Well of course, you're both aiming to be the best Breeder," Misty reminded him. "You need someone to keep you on your toes."

"So how does it feel to be another step closer to your dream?" Austin asked having a smile of his own.

It was nice to see that there was something for Brock in this version of the Pokemon world.

"It feels great," Brock said holding out the medal as he gazed at it. "All of my time as a Gym Leader I was always giving out the Boulder Badge, but to actually receive something like this, I truly thought I would never accomplish my dream when I was stuck as the Gym Leader."

"Accomplish? You're going to surpass your dream." Austin told Brock firmly. "Just never give up on it."

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped on Austin's shoulder as he voiced his agreement with that.

Ash gave a nod as well considering that was what kept him going despite the losses he suffered in the League Competitions.

"Thanks Ash." Brock put the Medal in his bag, making a plan to buy a case for it later. "But right now let's focus on the Vermillion Gym for you."

"After the beach." Misty inputted as that was another reason they came to Vermillion, causing Austin to chuckle.

Sure he wanted to go and win the badge so they can continue, but the idea of a beach?

That just reminds him of when he was raised in Honolulu.

"Why not?" Austin asked as it was getting dark.

He could get up early to do some training before they spend the rest of the day at the beach.

There was still a week before they actually do plan on challenging Surge.

"So what is there to do at the Beach?" Yellow asked Misty curiously as this would be her first time at one.

Austin didn't listen to Misty begin speaking to Yellow as they made their way back to the Pokemon Center.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Alright, sorry for the wait it took to upload this chapter, not only did I have trouble with deciding how the Breeding Competition would go, I may improve on them in later chapters, but like I've said for awhile I'm in the process of moving.**

 **The Wi-Fi and Internet was shut down this last week, but I kept typing on Microsoft Wordpad and am now using the computer at the Public Library, with this saved to my flash drive, to upload this.**

 **I don't know how long it'll be before I can upload again but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As for Ray showing up, I figured Brock needed a Rival in order to be a Breeder and I had Ray introduced as one in a different story before, so there you go.**

 **Also, YES! This story is over 100,000 words and rising along with over 300 Reviews. And this story officially has Fan Art!**

 **Thank you Myboimrthrash for making the first and only (by my knowledge) fanart of this story!**

 **Now for me to answer the Reviews.**

 **Laura: True, that could be something she could look into, especially with her abilities. But at this moment she's only nine, nearly ten so she has a long time before she'll decide.**

 **Galeforte: Haha yeah, I figured it would be a great way to bring Red in. 1) No because Team Rocket didn't exist back then so Mewtwo will be the movie one. 2) Maybe. 3) Soon and perhaps some Alola Pokemon. 4) Yes.**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed everything being set up. 1) I figured it was appropriate for the situation. 2) Yeah, Red is still one of the greatest. 2.1) He is, it was said in the last chapter. 2.1.1) Yeah, I've seen some weird theories but I figured since Red and Ash look alike instead of being counterparts, they could be related in this one. 3) Yeah, especially after how Fearow turned out after evolving he took to caring for his Pokemon a lot more. 4) It will. 4.1) The dexes were made to be compatible to the Pokemon Center Systems. 4.2) I figured with how complex it would be, then yes it would take years to upgrade but with each upgrade it would get easier to work on them more. 5) Yeah, I have everyone but Yellow decided on the paths they want to take and I figured it would be natural for someone to ask themselves what they want to do after traveling with three people who have goals in mind already.**

 **Coldblue: That's why I was planning on utilizing the Pokedex in such a fashion as it was shown in the Anime Ash could do that before it was dropped entirely. That chapter was more of a filler than anything but it did set up stuff for the future. Yeah, I figured it would make good for speculation but it isn't confirmed as of yet so Red could also not be the father while at the same time he could. Yellow could dabble as well, I haven't decided yet and she will get her own Pokedex eventually, only it will be after the Kanto Arc as she would've grown a lot more then as well as be ten, the age of any trainer, by that point.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) You're right, they did have that in the episode and I always hated on how Ash never took advantage of that before it was forgotten, that's why I had it work as an upgrade for this story to make training a bit easier. 2) Oh he will, in the week of training, Bulbasaur will be working with Oddish on a lot. 3) I'll attempt to do that, but I make no promises. 4) That's actually not a bad idea, I'll have to look into that, thank you. 5) Yeah, Krabby could do with some versatility, especially considering the moves he shown in the show, as little as he was shown compared to everyone else. 6) Good combo idea. 7) I could have that happen, but I'll have to work on how to write the emotional scene if I do have Red be his father. 8) Nah, two different chapters. 9) Starting here, although Austin has no damn clue on how to fight effectively and neither does Ash, he was lucky in all of his adventures, I suppose Brock could get him started as Gym Leaders need to know how to look after themselves considering they also look after the town/city they work in. 10) Yes and yes. 11) Geodude was planned to evolve in this chapter anyways. As for Kitty, I took my time with her because the Kitty (Caterpie) from the Manga didn't evolve until they fought Lance near the end of the Yellow Arc, so I figured Kitty not evolving in this story would make a good reference to how Yellow never did evolve her Pokemon until the end. 12) That would make for a good way for Yellow to decide her dream. 13) He didn't because he knew from the Anime that the Pokemon wasn't hostile, besides why cause a panic when there's no need? 14) They will, it will show very soon. 15) Sorry but I can't focus on my other stories as much, I don't know why. 16) You'll see in the future.**

 **Sweet Smile: Alright let me get rid of some confusion. Surge, Koga and Sabrina never joined Team Rocket in this story, that's what the Executives were created for. Green is Gary's father. Don't have anything for Richie and Luna, the latter will be introduced possibly in Celadon. It will still be a big battle considering it'll be Surge they'll fight in the Gym. Yellow will either be a Doctor/Nurse or a Researcher in training, I'll put up a poll later.**

 **(Now for the Translation) Bien déjame deshacerse de cierta confusión. Sobretensiones, Koga y Sabrina nunca se unió al Equipo Rocket en esta historia, que es lo que los ejecutivos fueron creadas. El verde es el padre de Gary. No tiene nada de Richie y Luna, este último será introducido posiblemente en Celadon. Sin embargo, será una gran batalla teniendo en cuenta que va a ser la oleada que van a luchar en el gimnasio. Amarillo será ya sea un médico / enfermera o un investigador en formación, voy a poner una encuesta posterior.**

 **Ultima-Owner: That's why I put in the reference to Sun and Moon in this chapter, I hope to add them into the story as well.**

 **Chermayne: Why thank you.**

 **Marshman101: Well it's unusual for a person to be in a Pokemon costume if you think about it, after all if you saw a rare Pokemon and had no knowledge of a person being in the costume there wouldn't you think it was an actual rare Pokemon? And at this point it's just speculation on Red being Ash's dad.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Something dictionary related: It does, but it might not. Remember how Oak time-traveled in the fourth movie? That might have something to do with it or it could be a coincidence… Yes I love confusing people on my stories here. And no Pokemon translator, sorry about that.**

 **Serenarey Chiba: Uh sorry, I never took a writing class, everything I've done for writing was from almost three years of self-taught writing so I don't know much about prose, verbs and how to place them that much. I'll try to improve but it may take awhile.**

 **Pedro52: Haha, thank you.**

 **Matt: That could be an interesting idea there.**

 **Guest22: Thank you, I'm happy that everyone is enjoying this story with how I made everything so far and what is to come. I guess adding more filler would make it more expansive as well as explain a lot of stuff that could happen in the future, I'll look into it. I may do a filler starring Gary and the Blue later on, each with their own filler. I'll look into that Pokemon story, thank you.**

 **Nightmaster000: Uh I'll admit I got a little lazy with that chapter, sorry about that. The Pokedex was one of my favorite features in the Manga because only a select few had them, thereby the Pokedex Holders were always in charge of saving the world there, you'll see more of that when the rest of them are introduced, although that may take forever. Ash/Austin being chosen… Remember Pokemon 4Ever the Movie? Ash and Red looking alike, it's all speculation and a theory at this point, it might be true later on or it might just be a coincidence, I love making people guess on it.**

 **Guest23: Haha don't worry, I plan on making this one of the best, not the best as I doubt I would get that far, but one of them, especially with how everyone is enjoying it so far.**

 **Vampireharry the 2: Thank you.**

 **Demonwolf25: All of the Manga is extremely good, although I'll admit I haven't read past the beginning of the DP saga of the Manga, I plan on it though and the GSC Arc was amazing! I'm happy you like how everything is mixing together so far in this one.**

 **A .Mario. Ulloa: Haha no problem, I have it as speculation because I'm not sure if I want it to be set yet or not, but with how everyone loves the idea I may end up doing it. Sorry for how short the last two were and how long it took to get this one out, don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'm going to try and make more chapters with Microsoft Word.**

 **Thedoctor. Johnny: I'm assuming you like it?**

 **Guest24: He might be the Gym Leader or Giovanni could still be the Gym Leader you'll have to see and yes Giovanni is still the Leader of Team Rocket.**

 **Guest25: Thank you, I may give it a shot, I watched some AMV's with some of the XY battles and holy crap it was amazing, but for now I'm rewatching the old ones at the moment to get more into writing this story.**

 **AgentDreamX: Thank you, it was a challenge to make it as good as it could be and I'm happy that everyone so far loves the Self-Insert.**

 **TM11: Why thank you, mixing together everything is fun to do, especially with how everyone loves the twists and changes.**

 **NunuBoy135: Glad you enjoyed the story and yeah, sorry about the update rate, I'm trying to work on it but there's life as well as the move going on now and I'll only be in a place for a year before another move happens, but I will try to keep this story updated.**

 **SuperKitty4789: Sorry about that, I mistyped it and I'm happy you like the story so far and as for the Thief Girl being called Blue, I'm going with that name as there was no Blue Version in Japan, so the Rival was called Green there.**

 **Guest26: *Shrugs* Isn't every character at this point a Gary-Stu? Superman, Hulk, Goku, Batman, Saitama, Naruto. People still like them so why not?**

 **NatNicole: Thanks and don't worry I'm fine with Austin being a Gary-Stu as every character is one in my opinion.**

 **Guest27: Thank you, I was surprised to see that but I was also excited and happy. (I'm guessing you reposted the review as well).**

 **Guest28: Oh man, that was a great Omake, I should do something like that.**

 **HeyStardust: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **Now for the Teams**

 **Austin's Pokemon Team**

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break and Dig.

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack) and Counter-Shield (Electric-Style)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust and Psybeam.

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter and Razor Wind.

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot and Endure.

Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen and Flame Burst *Not able to control it yet*.

Squirtle (M) Ability: Torrent. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect and Aura Sphere.

 **Pokemon at Prof. Oak's.**

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace and Double Team.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt *Not Learned Yet*.

*Combo* Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack)

Krabby (M) Ability: Sheer Force. Moves: Unknown.

 **Pokemon used to Own.**

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 59

Pokemon Owned: 15

Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

 **Yellow's Pokemon Team.**

Kakuna (Kitty) (F) Ability: Shed Skin. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

 **Pokemon Used to Own.**

Weedle *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym*

 **Brock's Pokemon Team.**

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Graveller (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Flamethrower, Thunder Punch and Stone Edge.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

 **Pokemon Used to Own**

Geodude *Evolved in Chapter 16: Rise of a Breeder*

Breeding Medals Obtained: 1

 **Misty's Pokemon Team.**

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift and Scald.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Absorb and Stun Spore.

 **Alright, this is Spidey Signing Out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Vermillion Training

_**Chapter 17: Vermillion Training**_

Austin sighed as he was in front of the Pokemon Center extremely early in the morning, it was at least six as of right now.

Yellow, Brock and Misty were still asleep at the moment while his team was in front of him.

Pikachu, Butterfree, Scyther, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. All six of them were looking very attentive, although tired.

"Alright, it's time for some training," Austin said, making sure that he had all of their attention. "But considering now I have more than six Pokemon I'll be changing some things up in this training. So for now I'll be training you six but it will also be to help Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle to catch up with everyone else as they haven't recieved as much as the others."

The three mentioned Kanto Starters all reacted differently.

Bulbasaur pawed the ground a bit eagerly to get stronger and Squirtle scowled, his sunglasses glinting, at the idea of being weak at the moment, but relented considering he saw how strong the others were compared to him. Charmander however grabbed his tail that was curled in front of him in worry, no doubt remembering the Flame Burst incident.

"Once I do that, I'll have to switch in order to get Krabby up to speed and keep Pidgeotto and Raticate up to par with everyone," Austin said, making sure they all understood that. "Fearow's wing is still injured at the moment so he won't be able to train until it's healed but when he does heal, he'll be joining in on the training."

He didn't mention about the training being more frequent with the upgrade to the Pokedex that Prof. Oak gave to them.

"Now I'm sure that all of you are wondering what I'm going to be helping you learn," Austin said pulling a notebook he was carrying under his arm out, opening it. "Bulbasaur and Butterfree the two of you will be spending some time learning Energy Ball together, I want Bulbasaur to learn a move that will give him some range and Butterfree could do with a Grass Move to counter Rock-Types. I found a video on the Pokedex that will show you how it's done so you can get the basic idea."

Both mentioned Pokemon looked at each other before giving a nod.

"Alright, Pikachu I want you to focus on your speed during this training period, you know a good variety of moves so we'll be working on how fast you go before we work on teaching you Magnet Rise and Double Team," Austin said causing Pikachu to pout and the trainer smiled. "We could also have Bulbasaur show you how to do Grass Knot if you want, to give you an advantage against heavy-set opponents but Magnet Rise is a must-have for you to counter ground-types. I'll also help you with another combo later on."

Pikachu gave a nod, pacified by the thought of the advantage these moves would give him.

Sure his Iron Tail and Brick Break would give him an edge, but Magnet Rise would help get rid of the weakness entirely.

"Scyther, I have a combo I want you to try and learn by the end of the week if possible, but for that you need to know Sword Dance and Air Slash, think you can learn them quick?" Austin asked as Scyther gave an affirmative nod, eager at the thought of finally having a combo of his own after seeing Pikachu, Raticate, Pidgeotto and Fearow's combo attacks.

Butterfree looked a bit down before Pikachu walked over and patted his back reminding him that their trainer would help him make a combo for him if he wanted, making the butterfree perk right back up again.

"Now for you two," Austin turned towards Charmander and Squirtle. "Squirtle, you have some good moves already for offense so we're going to work on your defense a bit, later I can ask Brock to borrow Graveler to show you how to do Mud Sport and I'll have Scyther show you how to use Double Team so you can add that to your arsenal."

"Squirt!" Squirtle looked annoyed at not learning the offensive moves causing Austin to chuckle.

"If you master them I can have you learn Ice Beam alongside Raticate," Austin promised, causing the Tiny Turtle's eyes to widen behind his shades, clenching his small fist in anticipation at learning an attack that would give him a major advantage against Dragon and Grass types. "Good, now Charmander."

Austin looked towards the fire lizard, his face softening a bit as he got to one knee in front of the lizard. "Along with Squirtle I want you to learn Double Team, and I'll ask Graveler if he can show you how to do Thunder Punch to give you an edge against other water types, do you want to work on your Flame Burst-?"

"Der!" Charmander shook his head vehemently at the idea of that attack showing that using it last time left some mental scars.

"Alright then we won't." Austin would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed as Flame Burst was an incredibly powerful move, more powerful than Ember, that was for sure.

But he wasn't going to force Charmander to learn the move when he clearly didn't want to. And he did understand why Charmander was adamant about it.

"Everyone got what you want to do?" Austin asked earning cries of confirmation from all of them. "Good, now gather around so I can show you guys the videos showing the moves I want you to learn."

* * *

A good two hours later, Austin was watching how everyone trained, he could see Bulbasaur and Butterfree trying to form a ball of green energy, although they were having trouble.

Charmander and Squirtle were attempting Double Team, but they kept losing their concentration after only one afterimage appeared. Squirtle however kept pushing himself to master it with the promise of Ice Beam in the future and his determination kept Charmander up and going as he didn't want to be left behind.

Scyther kept focusing as he moved in a dance that he saw from the video on the Pokedex, attempting to learn Sword Dance, but the energy that was needed to work on the blades disappeared as soon as it appeared showing a lack of discipline with it.

Finally Pikachu kept attempting to levitate himself using the magnetic fields on the Earth with his electricity, not having much headway as he couldn't keep it up for more than three seconds showing how much power was needed for the attack.

Austin meanwhile was attempting to write down other combinations to attempt in the future.

' _Maybe something with Squirtle's Aura Sphere to surprise opponents._ ' Austin thought tapping his chin in thought with the end of the pen. ' _And Thunder Armor with Pidgeotto and Fearow when I can train him again._ '

Thunder Armor was such a cool combo and Austin felt like it was such a waste that it never happened again after Hoenn.

"You would have to be careful with Fearow if you want him to learn Thunder Armor," Ash told him, helping him in looking over various combinations. "Fearow needs time to get caught up with everyone else."

"Yeah I know." Austin muttered quietly, so to not have the other Pokemon overhear him. ' _Hey what about something called Chemical Warfare for Butterfree with his Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Poison Powder, mixed in with Confusion to control where it goes?_ '

"That's actually pretty good." Ash said a little impressed with that combination as it would be extremely useful, especially in the League.

Austin grinned and wrote it down before grimacing as some of these combo's he would need to do math for and he hated that subject.

But it was necessary.

Stopping as he was examining the combo he wanted Scyther to learn, naming it 'Thousand Sword Dance', Austin thought back to Squirtle knowing Aura Sphere.

That made him think of Ash being able to use Aura during one of the Movies in the Battle Frontier Arc.

' _Ash,_ ' Austin started a bit hesitantly because he didn't know if this was possible or not. ' _How did you access your Aura in the Tree of Life?_ '

That question surprised Ash. "You saw that too?" He asked not sure to be surprised or not before frowning in thought. "Well I had Sir Aaron's gloves to help me push them out, but I guess you just need to feel the Aura-wait, are you going to attempt to use it?"

' _I don't know if I can, but I have to wonder why didn't you try to use Aura after that incident?_ ' Austin looked at him curiously, mentally berating himself for not asking that sooner. ' _Surely it would've come in handy numerous times in your adventures._ '

Ash frowned, giving a sigh. "I tried," He said surprising Austin as it was never shown in the Anime. "I could never push it out because I never learned how to do it properly. The only times were when I had the gloves or when Riolu helped me."

"Oh." Austin said looking away a little disappointed, but he attempted to hide it.

Truthfully the thought of using Aura would've been pretty cool-then again using too much could kill him as proven with what happened to Lucario in the movie-wait.

"Lucario," Austin whispered his eyes lighting up as Ash gave him a raised brow. "What if we release Lucario early and get him to teach us? The Tree of Life wasn't in danger until the Battle Frontier right?"

"That could work," Ash said in surprise as he didn't think about that. "But we passed by Cameron Castle already, it's near Pewter City."

' _Then we'll visit it before the League,_ ' Austin decided knowing that their team would be stronger by then. ' _Besides, if we release Lucario early his Aura Reserves would build back up and he won't die due to low Aura reserves._ '

Now Ash looked convinced as one of his major regrets was never being able to save Lucario.

"Hey Ash!" Austin and Ash looked over to see Brock giving an amused smile as he had some blue swimming trunks and his shirt on. "You ready or what?"

' _Oh right, the Beach._ ' Austin forgot about that due to the training, standing up as he did so before looking at the others who stopped when they heard Brock's voice. "Okay that's enough for now, I want everyone to relax."

He heard some groans from Scyther and Squirtle, but the others looked happy.

* * *

"The girls said they would meet up with us here soon," Brock said his shirt now off and sunglasses on, giving a grin, Austin was now wearing black swimming trunks as Pikachu was beside them, holding a floatie. "Race you to the water."

Austin chuckled and ran after him, intent on enjoying himself at the Beach for the moment.

He could see Charmander, Scyther, Bulbasaur and Butterfree sitting where their stuff were doing a mixture of guarding and relaxing while Squirtle was running with him and Pikachu to get to the water.

"Ah the water is cool and the beach is hot," Brock said floating on his back. "A perfect combination."

"I take it your Pokemon are taking it easy at the moment?" Austin asked, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes, showing that it was getting a bit long.

"Well none of them wanted to come out at the moment," Brock said with a sigh a little disheartened by that. "You know how Onix and Graveler get towards water and it's too sunny for Zubat to be out without being burned."

"Makes sense." Austin said chuckling as Squirtle played a prank on Pikachu by pulling him under the water causing the electric mouse to come back up, too soaked in saltwater for his electric attacks to be of any effect while the turtle was laughing at the death glare he was receiving.

"Whoa." Brock had a big grin and Austin followed his line of sight only to force himself to look away as there were a lot of people on the beach, most of them were young women in swimsuits that revealed a bit.

"I knew there was a reason you wanted to come to the beach." Austin said in a teasing tone as he kept his eyes away.

Brock chuckled at the teasing as he knew Austin didn't mean anything bad by it.

"Hey how's the water?" Misty's voice caused them to both look towards where she was holding a Master Ball beach ball, dressed in an orange and yellow two piece with three Pokeballs on her other hand while Yellow was fidgeting a bit red in the face wearing a red and black one piece swimsuit.

"Water's great!" Austin said a trying not to stare as he was still a guy. "Hop on in."

"It's weird to see Misty as a girl." Ash muttered, causing Austin to remember that particular scene where he was hit in the face by the beach ball for saying it out loud.

Misty didn't need any further convincing as she jumped in throwing the beach ball at Brock who caught it with a laugh.

Yellow kind of hesitated before she got in as well.

Flashes of light erupted from the Pokeballs that Misty had, sending Staryu, Starmie and Goldeen out into the water.

"Where are the others?" Austin asked at seeing that.

"Oddish is with Bulbasaur at the moment." Misty said gesturing to the beach where they saw Oddish laughing as sand was kind of buried on top of his stomach.

"Kitty, Dody and Clefy are with the others as well," Yellow answered him, although she looked away with a red face. "So how was your training?"

"Got a bit of a headstart," Austin kept the conversation going, smiling a bit. "Even came up with a combo for Butterfree to give him later on."

"Enough talk about training," Water splashed Austin, courtesy of Misty causing him to splutter while Pikachu and Squirtle laughed at him. "Come on, let's have some fun."

* * *

The day was passing by pretty quickly for them as they spent it just having fun. It didn't matter if it was swimming, building sand castles with their Pokemon or just relaxing in the sun.

"We should do this more often." Brock commented as all of them were laying on the beach right now. "All we've done before this was just traveling and training."

"Not to mention how we keep getting involved in problems down the road," Misty reminded them as she sat up. "I mean ever since I joined up we had Pokemon Tech, the incident with Damien, the Squirtle Squad and those are just the ones I can name off the top of my head."

"Yeah, plus with what happened at Mr. Moon," Brock said with a sigh causing Austin to frown as he momentarily wondered whatever happened to Jessie and James as he was expecting them quite a few times the last few months. "It makes days like today worth a lot."

"Hey Ash, did you ever get any problems before we all joined on your journey?" Yellow asked causing Austin to chuckle.

"The Spearow flock on my first day," He said causing Misty to smile as she remembered that. "Along with meeting Team Rocket the first time that night at the Viridian Pokemon Center, meeting the same Rockets in the Forest two days later and then the Beedrill Swarm."

"You just seem to be a magnet for trouble aren't you?" Misty asked with a laugh to show she didn't mean anything by it.

"Hey I'm not trying to find trouble." Austin said a bit half-heartedly as he knew that some of them were going to happen, just not how.

Pikachu just shook his head. "Chu. Pika Pi." He said adding his two cents in.

"E tu Pikachu?" Austin asked giving his friend a look.

The conversation kind of died as they went back to relaxing, but Austin however was thinking on all of those events.

Both that already happened and that were to come.

And those were just the Anime events.

What Game or Manga events will happen?

Will he end up fighting Giovanni in Celadon? Will he have to fight ZapMulCuno in Saffron during the Silph Co. incident? Will Pryce be the Masked Man in Johto?

So many what-ifs that could happen, so little evidence to base anything off of.

He might have the knowledge but he didn't know what to prepare for or if he should have to at al-.

Austin shot up his eyes widening as one possibility just came to him.

Was Surge a part of Team Rocket in this reality?! Along with Koga and Sabrina?

He forgot all about that part from the Manga with all of the surprises that happened.

"Ash? You alright?" Brock asked as Austin quickly sat up in his thoughts.

"I am. I just thought about a combo for Pikachu." Austin lied-well it wasn't actually a lie as he did think of one earlier but he didn't want to share what he was fearing.

"Chu?" Pikachu looked curious.

"I'll show you later." Austin promised the electric type.

* * *

The next day, Austin was back to training, although now he had Raticate and Pidgeotto with him as Scyther and Butterfree were sent back to Prof. Oak for him to check up on as well as to continue their training individually while he focused on the two he has with him now.

Raticate was still working on Ice Beam as well as showing that she managed to master Thunderbolt while she was at the Ranch.

But she and Pikachu were competing on how fast they could go with Dig, causing quite a few holes that had to be covered up by the end of the training session.

Pidgeotto cawed as she flew overhead, happy to be around the others again as well as being introduced to Charmander and Squirtle in the process.

Austin couldn't really think of much besides the Thunder Armor to teach her, so he figured Agility would be a good move for her to know.

"You ready?" Austin asked as Pikachu was on top of Pidgeotto, already explaining the idea, although it was more of a theory to his Pokemon at the moment.

Pidgeotto gave a cry in confirmation while Pikachu got ready.

"Alright, we're going to start slow with Thundershock mostly to build up your resistance to electric attacks up." Austin explained and after a moment, Pikachu began to give small sparks to Pidgeotto, covering her in electricity.

It only took seven seconds before Pidgeotto cried out causing Pikachu to stop.

"Chu?" Pikachu looked worried only for Pidgeotto to shake her head showing she wanted to continue.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Austin said to her with a frown. "I want you to take it slow, not injure yourself badly with this."

Pidgeotto gave a nod, agreeing to that as it looked like Austin and Pikachu to an extent wouldn't budge at that.

* * *

"So in order to learn Thunder Punch, you have to focus energy into your fist." Brock explained as Charmander was next to Graveler, the evolved Rock Pokemon showing how to build up the electricity, Squirtle was off to the side practicing Mud Sport as Graveler showed him earlier. "Once you feel the energy you have to focus on it being electricity but you have to know how it feels first so you might want Pikachu to do a small shock later to give Charmander an idea."

Austin gave a nod, listening to that as he watched the Thunder Punch on Graveler's fist, showing a lot more power than what was in the Breeding Competition, light up.

"Brock, thanks." Austin said while Charmander was attempting to focus.

"It's no problem Ash," Brock told him, flashing a grin. "If anything I have to admire the number of techniques you're teaching your team to cover their weaknesses. I might have to look into some of your combinations myself."

Austin gave a sheepish chuckle at that before seeing Pikachu and Pidgeotto still working on the Thunder Armor, this time Pidgeotto lasted for ten seconds before having to rest after an hour of working on it.

"Just think, pretty soon you can have Fearow back working on that." Brock said causing Austin to remember how Fearow's wing got broken.

"If I was fast enough to dodge that Rock Blast then Fearow wouldn't have been injured like that to begin with." Austin muttered causing Brock to frown, considering something.

"Hey Ash, come here." Brock said sitting down, motioning for Austin to do the same.

Austin blinked before doing so as Brock seemed to be putting on a serious face at this moment.

"Have you ever tried exercising before?" Brock asked curiously, his closed eyes seemingly searching for something.

"Just a few push-ups every now and then," Austin replied thinking back to his life before the Pokemon world. "Why?"

"I'm a bit out of shape myself, do you mind helping me out by being a spotter?" Brock asked, although his tone could tell Austin that Brock had something else in mind. "And in return I could do the same for you?"

"A bit out of shape? You exercised a lot?" Austin asked and Brock's face twitched a bit at the unintended jab.

"You know how Gym Leaders protect the city or town where they reside at?" Brock asked earning a nod from Austin. "To do so we have to know how to defend ourselves and follow a rigorous training so we know how to fight."

That made Austin's eyes widen as he realized that he could learn how to defend himself, he was traveling with two Gym Leaders afterall.

Brock could see that he caught his interest. "I could talk with Misty a bit to see if we could help both you and Yellow learn how to defend yourselves without your Pokemon but we have to see if you can keep the exercising up," He explained to the trainer. "You don't have to answer me now, but the offer is open for whenever you need it."

"I don't have to think about it," Austin said his tone holding no second thoughts. "If it helps me in avoiding my friends from getting injured because they were protecting me then I'm all for it."

Brock gave a nod a little pleased with how Austin took to that. "Alright, we'll start off easy for now, just ten push-ups and sit-ups followed by a small run after some stretches," He said to Austin, both of them standing up. "Over the next few days we'll slowly add to them."

"Got it." Austin said.

* * *

Around two days later, Austin had Krabby out in front of him as the small crab Pokemon stared at him, he sent Bulbasaur back to rest after an incident with Energy Ball exploding in his face.

" _ **Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon. While awkward on land, their pincers are superb weapons that can grow back if broken off in battle. When Krabby senses danger they cloak themselves with bubbles from its mouths in order to appear bigger.**_ " The Pokedex told Austin as he scanned him for the first time. " _ **This Krabby is Male with the Ability Sheer Force. Currently this Krabby knows Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubblebeam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw and Chip Away. The Age of this Krabby is One Year and Four Months.**_ "

"Not a bad move pool," Austin said with a nod to the latest member of his team. "It says here you can learn Fury Cutter, Brick Break and Dig, what do you think of adding those moves to the list?"

"Kookie." Krabby pinched its pincers together, not caring one way or the other, but he did eye his new trainer curiously due to being a wild Pokemon his whole life and began to approach him with a playful glint in his eyes.

"And maybe I can have you join Squirtle in learning Ice Beam." Austin had his chin cupped in thought now before he felt pain as the Krabby pinched his shin causing him to cry out, trying to get the playful Krabby off of his shin.

* * *

"Staryu use Rapid Spin!" Misty ordered while she and Austin were having a Double Battle. "Oddish cover Staryu with Stun Spore."

"Krabby Mud Sport to counter the Stun Spore and Raticate, block the Rapid Spin with Iron Tail."

The four mentioned Pokemon all jumped into action with Staryu flying all around with Rapid Spin, a spray of Stun Spore following behind, enough to where the Starfish wouldn't be caught by accident, but Krabby shot the mud in the air, knocking the Stun Spore back while Raticate watched before jumping up, her tail glowing as she made contact with Staryu.

"Grass Knot when Raticate lands." Misty said, Oddish complying as Raticate found her left foot caught before she could move out of the way. "Now Staryu, Power Gem!"

"Cate!" Raticate grunted the rock move blasting her back, but she got up quickly and unleashed a Thunderbolt that blasted into the Staryu, knocking him down while Krabby used Mud Shot on Oddish's eyes blinding him. The starfish Pokemon immediately got back up.

As Oddish was shaking his head, Austin already gave the next order. "Ice Beam!"

Raticate opened her mouth and fired, but the beam disappeared right before it hit the Oddish.

"Oddish return." Misty said on seeing that as she knew the Weed Pokemon wouldn't be able to win with this disadvantage.

Austin sighed at that. "Oh well," He said a bit down that Ice Beam didn't work, Raticate looked furious with herself in that. "It was a lot better than last time though, give it a few more tries and you'll master it."

Staryu looked up at Misty, wondering if they should continue before she shook her head as they found some problems needing to be addressed in the battle itself. "Ash, Ice Beam is a pretty complex move, especially for a Pokemon who isn't a water or ice type learning it, Raticate was tired when you ordered it."

"So if it was at the beginning of the battle she would've been able to use it?" Austin asked at hearing that.

"For now, when Raticate fully masters the attack she'll be able to use it whenever she wants." Misty told him, explaining the problem right now.

"I see." Austin mused looking at Raticate, to see that she did indeed look tired.

"Krabby on the other hand isn't strong enough yet to fight with your preferred battle style," Misty said catching his attention again. "You always hit hard and fast with your Pokemon, but Krabby's frame makes it hard for him to keep up, especially with him being the smallest of the team."

"So what do you suggest?" Austin asked bending down to look over his two Pokemon.

"Krabby can learn a move called Hone Claw, I would recommend that and then add it with your battling style," Misty suggested to him. "Hone Claw raises the physical power of the Pokemon using it, so it would help a lot."

* * *

Austin was panting the next day, running with Brock, Misty and Yellow through the beach.

The only one suffering from exhaustion at this point besides him was Yellow who was sweating badly.

Austin had Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle running with him and they were fine-in fact they were having fun running with him, while Yellow only had Clefy out so she wouldn't be tempted to get on Dody to rest.

"Come on, just another mile to go." Brock said a little amused but he was also impressed because despite just starting four days ago, everyone was keeping up pretty well.

Pikachu showed off a bit by running backwards earning a scowl from Squirtle as he attempted to do the same, only to trip and get stuck on his shell after rolling a bit, struggling to get back up.

Charmander went to help him up while Bulbasaur was chuckling at the turtle's plight.

* * *

Yellow was sitting under a tree with Kitty and Dody next to her with her sketchbook out as she was drawing a picture of Charmander, Bulbasar and Squirtle as they were resting nearby.

Her drawing skills were getting better with each attempt and she was getting a little more confident with her skills before she felt Kitty move surprising her as he never moved that much outside of battles anymore.

Placing her sketchbook down, she put a hand on Kitty's head and focused, her eyes widening in surprise.

Kitty was getting close to evolving.

Yellow frowned, biting her lower lip a bit as she felt excitement coming from Kitty because of her empathy ability.

Truthfully, she didn't know how she felt about Kitty evolving.

On one hand she was happy that Kitty was excited about it, but on the other hand it was a Beedrill and the swarm flashed through her mind as she thought about that.

"Something wrong?" Yellow jumped as Austin's voice broke into her thoughts earning a growl of annoyance from Dody who shifted in his sleep.

"Ash." Yellow said taking a breath to calm herself as he looked apologetic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you," Austin apologized sitting next to her causing her to feel nervous. "But you looked pretty deep in thought, so what's wrong?"

Yellow looked as if she was about to say nothing before sighing. "Kitty is getting ready to evolve." She explained causing Austin to blink.

"Hey that's great, to be honest I'm surprised it took this long," Austin said before realizing something. "Wait, why is that bothering you?"

"I just... Kitty's next form is Beedrill right?"

Now Austin got it.

"It's not surprising you feel a little unsure after how I met you," Austin said bringing up the swarm. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Yellow looked at Austin in surprise.

"It doesn't matter if Kitty becomes a Beedrill or not, she's still Kitty remember?" Austin grinned at her surprised face. "Think about all the good times you've had with her."

Doing just that, Yellow thought back to when she was given Kitty by Austin as well as how Kitty seemed to adore her and protect her in Mt. Moon and beyond, always trying her hardest to fight not caring if she was a Weedle or a Kakuna.

"You're right." Yellow said feeling a little ashamed by the small uneasiness she had about Kitty becoming a Beedrill.

"I think that no matter what you and Kitty will always be close to each other," Austin stood back up, brushing grass and dirt from his jeans. "Just remember all of the good times you have."

With that said, Austin went to get back to training before Yellow stood up making Dody growl again before he turned over, making himself comfortable. "Ash," She said making him turn back towards her to see a lot of determination on her face now. "I want to battle you."

Austin blinked, not expecting that before seeing that she was holding Kitty, showing that she was going to help give Kitty the final push to evolve causing him to smile as he knew just who to use in this battle. "Got it."

* * *

Holding Squirtle's Pokeball, Austin had the Pokedex in front of him as he pressed the right buttons before it glowed, transferring Squirtle for the right Pokemon as Kitty was on the field across from him.

"This will be a one-on-one match between you two," Misty said being the referee as Brock was making dinner for the group. "The battle will end when either one of the Pokemon is unable to battle or when one of the trainers give in."

"Butterfree, take the field." Austin said sending the bug Pokemon out who looked surprised as he saw his opponent.

It was kind of ironic here, when Austin caught Kitty as a Weedle, Butterfree was a Caterpie, now they were going to have a battle showing how far they came.

Misty looked at them a little unnerved by the two Bug Pokemon but she took a step back. "Begin."

"Poison String!" Yellow made the first move as Kitty shot a net of string with the poison needles on it right at the butterfly, who did a twirl as he dodged the attack. "Quick use String Shot to get to a high vantage!"

Kitty quickly reeled herself towards a tree, hiding in the bushes.

"Can you see her?" Austin asked earning a nod from his Bug Pokemon. "Alright Psybeam right where she's at."

Butterfree wasted no time in blasting the purple energy at Kitty who quickly used String Shot to pull herself out of harm's way, ramming Butterfree with a makeshift Tackle as she did so, sending him rolling in the sky before disappearing into the bushes again.

Austin smiled a bit remembering the first practice battle he had with Yellow when Kitty was a Weedle.

Yellow has come a long way.

' _Time to kick this up a notch._ ' Austin decided his smile becoming a smirk.

"Butterfree use Chemical Warfare!" He said deciding to try out the combo he gave Butterfree that week.

Yellow's eyes widened as she didn't realize he manage to get Butterfree to learn that as the three different spores shot from Butterfree's wings, all of them glowing purple to show that Butterfree was controlling where they would go with his Confusion attack as they shot at Kitty's hiding space, engulfing the cocoon Pokemon before she could move.

The Poison part didn't bother Kitty all that much due to obvious reasons and she was doing good with fighting the Sleep part. But the Stun spore part had her locked up with enough time for Butterfree to slam into her, sending her flying from the tree back to the battlefield where she rolled, struggling to regain movement.

"Psybeam!" Austin said seeing if Kitty could get out of this or if this was the end of the battle.

The purple energy erupted from Butterfree again, but a blinding light emanated from Kitty, the light blasting the Psybeam away.

Kitty was finally evolving.

It was a combination of Shed Skin and evolution as two stingers erupted from the cocoon, followed by the body with the buzzing noise of the wings as Kitty flew up into the air, her two hand stingers glinting from the light.

Austin had to keep his jaw from dropping as Kitty looked much, much bigger compared to the Beedrill's in the forest, almost dwarfing Butterfree.

Kitty seemed to be extremely happy as she flew around the field, enjoying the feeling of being able to fly.

Misty quickly ran to where Brock was as her face was pale at seeing the bee Pokemon while Brock looked surprised and intrigued in the size of the Beedrill.

"Whoa." Yellow said at seeing that, leaving Austin to take the Pokedex out.

"Chu." Pikachu said next to Austin in awe.

" _ **Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. The poison in this Pokemon can take down any opponent with its three poison barbs. Its best attacks always involve high speeds where they are nigh untouchable in the sky. Note-this particular Beedrill is a candidate for being a Queen in a Beedrill nest as the size and strength is bigger than normal.**_ " The Pokedex beeped, explaining the situation. " _ **This Pokemon has learned the moves Fury Attack, Twineedle, Rage, Agility, Toxic Spikes, Brick Break and Aerial Ace. The Ability has changed to Sniper.**_ "

' _Hold up! Brick Break and Aerial Ace?!_ ' Austin was caught off-guard by that as those were moves that a Beedrill couldn't normally learn by themselves. ' _B-But how?_ '

"Kitty has been watching us train, especially when Fearow, Pidgeotto and Scyther used Aerial Ace along with Scyther teaching Pikachu Brick Break," Ash realized after thinking about it. "So she might have picked it up from watching."

Beedrill finally flew back down to the field, making it to the spot she was in less than a second, showing impressive speed.

Seeing that, Yellow remembered they were still in a battle and she also heard the added moves from the Pokedex. "Kitty quick use Aerial Ace!"

That snapped Austin out of his thoughts as he hurriedly snapped the Pokedex shut. "Butterfree use Confusion around you to shield yourself!"

"Fweh!" Butterfree moved quickly, but Kitty was much faster as she reappeared behind Butterfree in a split second right before air slashed into Butterfree, knocking him off center as he was trying to right himself.

Yellow followed up with a Fury Attack and this time Butterfree was ready, blasting the air around him catching Kitty with Confusion and he wasted no time in slamming Kitty into the tree.

Kitty shook her head right as a Psybeam slammed into her but she was still conscious.

' _Just how strong did Kitty get?!_ ' Austin thought wondering what was going on before Kitty glowed and seemed much faster. ' _Crap she used Agility._ '

Now Butterfree was having a much harder time keeping up as he idly wished she was still a Kakuna as he had an easier time fighting before a Brick Break slammed into his head, sending him to the ground where he fell unconscious.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, the winner is Kitty." Misty said surprised by the outcome but no one was as surprised as Yellow was.

"W-We won?" Yellow asked quietly.

Yes she won against Austin before but that was in a tag battle alongside Misty against two of his newest Pokemon.

This was a one-on-one battle against his Butterfree who was with him since before she met him.

"Bzz!" Kitty flew around Yellow quickly, happy to have won before landing on her back, the stingers carefully around her side as it's wings stopped buzzing showing them to be visible behind her while the back stinger was positioned to where it wouldn't hurt her trainer. "Zz Bzz."

Yellow couldn't help but smile as Austin walked up to Butterfree, as the bug woke up.

"Fweh?" Butterfree asked groggily, wondering what large Pokemon hit him.

"You did great Butterfree," Austin said to him before looking at Yellow with a grin of his own. "I have to say that was an amazing battle Yellow."

Yellow smile got wider at that as she tried to ignore her face going red. "Thank you," She said to him. "For teaching me how to battle and-for everything."

"Fweh." Butterfree righted himself as he flew to the top of Austin's head and nodded towards Kitty who let go of Yellow and flew over to him.

"Bzz." Kitty seemed to be poking her stingers together as Butterfree tilted his head in confusion by something she said.

Pikachu busted out laughing at Butterfree's expense, while Austin blinked before remembering how Kitty always acted around Butterfree.

' _You have to be kidding me._ ' Austin thought with a twitch before chuckling. ' _Like Pokemon like Trainer I guess._ '

That was also when he noticed how Kitty looked pretty banged up despite the win showing that while she could deal some damage, she was a glass cannon in taking it.

"So does anyone know why Kitty got so big on evolving?" Misty asked, all of them were sitting down now. "I've never seen a Beedrill that big before."

She was eyeing Kitty warily due to her bug phobia.

"It could be because of all the time she spent as a Kakuna," Brock hypothesized, his arms crossed. "Bug Pokemon typically spend a week in a cocoon to prepare their bodies for evolution, Kitty spent at least a month as a Kakuna. That probably had something to do with it."

' _And a Beedrill's strength is the speed they're capable of combined with the Sniper ability enhancing critical hits, I'll have to work on my team's speed in the process._ ' Austin thought back to who he had with him.

Pikachu, Raticate, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur and Charmander.

The three he had training were ready for Surge.

The battle for his third badge would be tomorrow.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Man oh man, a lot has happened here am I right?**

 **From training to the characters spending time having fun to a battle where Kitty finally evolved and now Yellow has a strong Pokemon to battle with-one that can and will Mega Evolve in the future that is.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed how I handled the training and now it's time to get ready for the battle with Lt. Surge.**

 **Also we finally had Austin ask Ash about Aura and make plans to make a major change in the timeline.**

 **Releasing Lucario four years early... Or was it three years early?**

 **Plus Austin was contemplating on what might happen in the future, the major events from all the sources (Anime, Manga, Game) that he doesn't know if they will happen or not.**

 **Also sorry for the wait on updating. Moving is a pain and I'm only living in a rental place for a year before moving again so there's that to enjoy. Didn't have Wi-Fi until recently.**

 **Oh and I'll be attempting to do a sidestory to this one-Interludes if you will.**

 **Basically it will be showing what happens with some people not in Austin's group in a story.**

 **The first three chapters will be like this.**

 **01-Gary Oak.**

 **02- Blue**

 **03-Jessie and James.**

 **And that will be it with me updating it at random as I continue with this story.**

 **So now let me answer some Reviews and post this.**

 **Darkworkangel: Thank you and sorry but no Growlithe, James has one that I'll be having him take with him and I already have Austin's team planned out.**

 **Jack905: Well to be fair to Ash he didn't know what to do really while Austin has seen the show and knew plenty of what to do.**

 **Xbox432: I figured it would be great to give Brock a goal to actually develop his character quite a bit so I'm happy so many people enjoyed the Breeding Competition. I suppose it would really hit Ash hard if that happened but think of it like this. Austin would've made it farther because Ash helped him in training Pokemon and the instincts in the battle were Ash's from his time being a trainer, without those Austin would most likely have lost against Jessie and James in the second chapter. Just like how Ash would've done better if it was just him doing this again.**

 **HeyStardust: Thank you and I'll admit the beginning is tough to do with how boring it is to set things up, but it was great to have the ball rolling with the other chapters.**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you, it's good to be back. 1) I'm thinking about having it be different each time as well, just need to think about how to do them. 1.1) Thank you, I'll try to expand on their characters more if I reuse them-Ray is a definite but I may have Brittany show up again. 2) Yes it would be great to see how far they came from the first matches, although not so sure about having other people following his example. 3) I don't think anyone would be able to handle it that well, in fact I think the mind would've shattered upon the realization realistically. 4) Maybe.**

 **Madrigal-in-training: Thank you, it was fun giving Brock all of that screen time and have him accomplish something like I think should've happened in Canon. Plus having Austin see the differences was great to type and yes. Psychic and Ghost Pokemon will be able to see Ash.**

 **TheSuperMario: Yeah, when I started this story I kept thinking about what to do and how to add what will happen in the future of this story as well as the games that came out and will come out in our time. Whether I make it far enough for the Alola Region is another story entirely.**

 **Coldblue: Glad you enjoyed this chapter and I figured with how well Ray was liked in Pokemon Flight of Fate, why not have him in this story as Brock's rival considering I knew what to do for his character? I did do some of the cartoon for their arrival into Vermillion, I'll admit but I like to think that from there on out I had it be original with Paul being there along with them staying the night at the Pokemon Center. The interactions between the main characters along with the interactions to come will always be my favorite part.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) I hope you enjoyed how it started in this chapter. 2) Fearow will make a reappearance soon, his wing is almost healed. 3) Yes because they'll enter the Gym right after Paul has his battle. 4) I'm thinking about giving Brock either a Hitmonchan or a Hitmonlee in the future to give him a Fighting Type. 5) You'll see. 6) Haven't decided as of yet.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Huh that could actually be a thing.**

 **Aquarius: Thank you and yeah I do tend to overdo things, I'm trying to work on that. Austin's timeline was mid-2012-July as he was waiting to go shopping for school supplies and he has watched some Black and White episodes-despite hating the season with what they did to Ash. The limited knowledge is also pretty good as it's realistic because a person can't be expected to remember every little detail, especially with something as long as Pokemon and that way it would be a huge shock for Austin when he first hears about Mega Evolution. And don't worry I can understand what you typed easily, your English is pretty good in my opinion.**

 **Angryboy13: Thanks.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **Guest29: Haha thank you.**

 **Smashgunner: I'm happy you enjoyed what was offered and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

 **NunuBoy135: Thank you, I enjoyed typing this story from when I began to where I am now. Developing all of the characters and I hope to type the Austin vs Surge fight in the future. In Ash's defense with Austin being better than him-Austin has future knowledge-something that Ash never had and Austin is having help from Ash in training as well as using some combinations that Ash came up with much later (Thunder Armor, Eating Energy Ball and Counter-Shield) so that was how he was better at the moment in combination with his calculating approach and nature. 1) I haven't decided on Haunter yet and Austin will keep more in contact with Primeape than Ash has, something I can't believe Canon Pokemon haven't done. 2) I might have him catch a Rhyhorn, although Ash did get good ground types with Donphan, Torterra, Gible and Krookodile (One of the good things about Unova). 3) Yes and it might happen in Kanto or Johto. 4) You'll see, I may have the power go to Charmander's head when he becomes Charmeleon, but on becoming Charizard he will listen to Austin after a certain event I have planned (Not revealing anymore than that.) 5) You'll see on Krabby's front. 6) They will evolve but not in Kanto as I think that they have important roles as Bulbasaur and Squirtle, with Bulbasaur kicking ass in his first form and Squirtle being in the 'Squirtle Squad' but they will evolve in the story. 7) Only Aipom for Buizel if I make it that far. 8) He is in a way but not in the way you think. And Gary has his reasons for being like that as I'll show soon. 9) I'm going to attempt a Misty-centered chapter in the future-just not sure what to do with her yet and she is improving, or at least I'm trying to show she is. 10) Yes he will. 11) I suppose someone would, but Austin would miss his family and there's the fact that this isn't his life.**

 **And sorry about the lack of updates, I had a lot of time on my hands when I started this story but recently we had to move and that meant less time typing and more time working. I already accepted that my story isn't the best-written. It's the ideas that I have that make the story.**

 **Marshman101: Thank you and I can't wait either for those games.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: I might do an Omake about that thank you.**

 **Matt: When more is known about them then yes.**

 **Rakaan: I get what you're getting at but the 'Ghost Ash' is an important part of the story and will make a major turn very, very soon.**

 **Mr. Ulloa: I'll handle the growing up the same way anyone would, by having it be a year for each region, in between the first and second year for the Orange Islands. The Romance I don't know if I'll be doing or not as there will be crushes and hints in this story and thank you it's great to be back in action with this story.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thank you and I hope you liked how Brock found a friend/rival in Ray, I may bring Nyx into this story soon as well, haven't really decided yet.**

 **Guest30: It's on hiatus at the moment, sorry.**

 **Galeforte: It's fine, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter along with Paul making a short appearance. Yeah if the Gym Trainers just used different Pokemon then Brock and Misty would both have a lot more Pokemon available in the series-in my opinion at least. Austin only heard about the Alola Region because Prof. Oak mentioned it, he knows nothing more about it.**

 **Now for your questions. 1) Possibly, I for one haven't really seen the subbed version of the movie so Amber is kind of new for me. 2) He's alive, I'll get that out of the way. 3) It's a great idea, but not for this story, sorry.**

 **Guest31: Thank you, truth be told the Breeder part was the hardest to write as I had almost nothing to go on for it. 1) Yes because Greninja is awesome in my opinion, I had one in XY. 2) I will 3) Only three or four and you'll find out when it happens. 4) Yes, I already mentioned the Alola Region in this story. 5) Hell yes.**

 **Neeros: Thank you, I'm happy you are enjoying this story with everything that's been shown and yes Ash will get more screen time soon, beginning next chapter oh and yes Ghost and Psychics can see Ash. Heh, yeah having more than six would be hard because you can only keep six with you, but that was the main reason I had the upgrade on the Pokedex be what it was to give them more screen time.**

 **Now for the Teams.**

Austin's Pokemon Team

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break, Dig, Double Team and Magnet Rise

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack) and Counter-Shield (Electric-Style)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam *Not Mastered Yet*.

*Combo* Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick -Attack)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, Psybeam and Energy Ball.

*Combo* Chemical Warfare (Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Confusion)

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace and Double Team.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot, Endure and Energy Ball.

Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Flame Burst *Not able to control it yet*, Double Team and Thunder Punch *Both not learned yet*.

Pokemon at Prof. Oak's on Rotation.

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter, Razor Wind, Sword Dance and Air Slash *Not Mastered Yet*.

Squirtle (M) Ability: Torrent. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Aura Sphere, Mud Sport, Double Team and Ice Beam *Last three not mastered yet*.

Krabby (M) Ability: Sheer Force. Moves: Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubblebeam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw and Chip Away.

Pokemon used to Own.

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 59

Pokemon Owned: 15

Kanto Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

Yellow's Pokemon Team.

Beedrill (Kitty) (F) Ability: Sniper. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Fury Attack, Twineedle, Rage, Agility, Toxic Spikes, Brick Break and Aerial Ace.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

Pokemon Used to Own.

Weedle/Kakuna *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym* *Evolved to Final Form in Chapter 17: Vermillion Training*

Brock's Pokemon Team.

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Graveller (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Flamethrower, Thunder Punch and Stone Edge.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

Pokemon Used to Own.

Geodude *Evolved in Chapter 16: Rise of a Breeder*

Breeding Medals Obtained: 1

Misty's Pokemon Team.

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift, Scald and Power Gem.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore and Grass Knot.

 **Alright, this is Spidey Signing Out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Electric Showdown

_**Wow, a year has passed by since I started this story and it's easily one of my top stories on this site, sorry for the wait my reason is in the Author's Note at the bottom before I answered the Reviews so without any more problems here's the next chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 18: Electric Showdown**_

Austin was up extremely early again the day of the Gym Battle with Pikachu on his shoulder, standing outside to watch the sunrise.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

Not only would this be the toughest battle yet, he was still unsure on which version of Surge he would be fighting.

If it was the one from the Anime he would be relieved as while that guy was a bit of a dick, he was a good person at heart.

However, if it was the version from the Manga, the Team Rocket Lieutenant, he might be in for a fight of his life.

"He won't be," Ash's voice spoke up next to Austin and he looked his way out of the corner of his eyes. "Surge can't be a part of Team Rocket."

Ash has been in denial since he heard about that.

' _Ash, I could be wrong but we don't know anything about what might happen here, there are way too many differences than what we knew._ ' Austin thought to him before realizing something.

Ash seemed a bit more there than usual, he wasn't see through like when Austin first met him, but now he was almost solid looking.

Austin wasn't sure what to make of it, but he was more focused on the issue that could happen.

"Yeah but," Ash went quiet. "I might've only met Surge once, but he cared for his Raichu, he cared for his Gym, he was an ideal Gym Leader, the thought that he's a part of Team Rocket-it just can't happen."

"Chu?" Pikachu spoke up, his ears twitching much to the duo's surprise before they heard footsteps and turned to see Paul coming out of the Pokemon Center.

"Morning." Austin greeted, looking away as he decided to at least be civil.

Paul didn't say anything, but he did give Austin a bored, unimpressed look.

Austin winced.

Why did he even greet Paul? Oh well might as keep the conversation going. "It's a beautiful morning isn't it?"

… Man that was a horrible attempt.

"What do you want?" Paul asked harshly, not knowing who this was.

"Just being friendly," Austin answered with a shrug. "Well and I'm bored as well considering the Gym doesn't open for another hour."

That caught Paul's attention. "You're challenging Surge?" He asked looking from Austin to the Pikachu on his shoulder. "Are you by any chance using that Pikachu?"

"Yes I am and before you say anything I know about his Raichu," Austin said surprising Pikachu who looked down at Austin before remembering that his trainer did research the Gym's a bit. "What about you?"

"I already beat Surge, anyone can with a competent Pokemon which is more than what I can say for most of the trainers in there." Paul said harshly with a pointed look at the Pokemon Center where various trainers were with injured Pokemon.

Austin frowned, not liking that but he kept it to himself.

He didn't have to from how Paul returned his frown. "You disagree?"

"I find that if the time and effort is put into training, any Pokemon has the ability to be strong." Austin said not really caring what Paul thought.

"Tch, of course you're one of those types." Paul said bitterly.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Austin asked at the same time as Ash before shaking his head.

Where did that come from? Why did he ask that?

"Do I even need to explain it?" Paul asked giving Austin a look. "You'll never make it as a trainer like that."

"I made it this far and I only lost twice in all the battles I've had." Austin said not in a bragging tone, but just telling the truth.

"Is that so?" Paul asked still a bit harsh, but a little curious at that piece of info. "How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Up to ten, but counting evolutions fifteen." Austin answered with a shrug. "I might put more time and effort, but I don't catch too many to keep up. You?"

"Twenty." Paul answered, not saying if he kept them all or not.

Austin really didn't want to know the answer to that one.

"I'm Ash by the way," Austin said realizing that they spoke this whole time and Paul didn't know who he was. "Ash Ketchum."

Huh, he seems to be getting used to doing that now.

Paul just grunted, not bothering to give his name.

Okay now Austin felt himself getting annoyed before smirking. "Actually I think I might know who you are, did you happen to fight someone named AJ?"

That caught Paul's attention as he gave Austin another cold look, this one however was one of confusion.

"He mentioned someone with purple hair named Paul before we battled, would that happen to be you?"

By that point, now Pikachu got a pretty good idea of who this was and remembered Scyther's story causing for him to openly glare at Paul.

"What's it to you?" Paul asked now on the cautious side.

"Nothing really, just thinking it might be fun to battle you someday." Austin said with a shrug.

Paul kept silent as he looked at Austin with narrowed eyes before turning around and walking away.

"That could've gone better." Ash commented and Austin agreed with him.

"Three-on-Three." Paul spoke up, surprising both of them as they looked at Paul who stopped. "If you beat Surge we'll battle tomorrow."

With that said, Paul walked off.

Austin blinked, actually not expecting that as he thought that Paul would just blow him off as pathetic.

But now he had a battle planned with him?

"Austin, don't lose." Ash said with his fists tightened as he remembered all of his battles against Paul. "You can't lose against him."

' _I don't plan to._ ' Austin thought as he knew he would need his three strongest Pokemon to battle Paul.

Any if his original team would work except for Fearow as he would be out of commission for another week from what Prof. Oak told him.

In two days however he could get Fearow back and do some light training that doesn't involve his wings.

So for the battle against Paul he would use Pikachu, Raticate, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Scyther or Bulbasaur.

That was when Austin winced.

He should let all of them, especially Scyther know so he wouldn't be surprised.

"Ash!" Austin's head perked up at hearing the name and turned to see the others walking out of the Pokemon Center.

"Morning guys." Austin said with a wave as Pikachu was still glaring at where Paul walked off in.

"Uh what's wrong with Pikachu?" Brock asked at seeing that.

Austin paused, contemplating on telling them before deciding it wouldn't hurt. "We met Paul, Scyther's old trainer." He said.

That got some reaction out of them.

"What did he want?" Misty asked a bit frostily.

She wasn't one to like anyone who abandoned their Pokemon.

"He doesn't know I have Scyther and I just wished him a good morning before we got into a debate on which was a better way to raise Pokemon." Austin answered with a shrug. "Then he said if I beat Surge we would have a three-on-three battle tomorrow."

"Ash are you sure about that? Paul isn't someone to take lightly." Brock warned, remembering his battle against the young man.

"I have every confidence that my friends will win." Austin spoke up earning a cry of agreement from Pikachu.

"Just don't get too overconfident." Misty said making Austin twitch.

"Hey."

"Don't worry you'll do great," Yellow had a smile on her face. "Against both him and Surge."

"Heh, thanks Yellow." Austin said as both he and Ash rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

That made the two blink.

What was with them today?

"Speaking of Surge, you better beat him," Misty had her arms crossed giving him a look. "You already beat both Brock and me, how do you think we'll look if you lose?"

"Do you really want ne to answer that?" Austin asked with a smirk as he sometimes did that to people back home.

He kind of missed that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty had a glare for him doing that causing him to laugh.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on losing."

"No one ever does Ash," Brock reminded him. "Trust me you don't want to underestimate Surge."

Brock knew that Austin was a good trainer, one that would make it to the big leagues if he kept going the route he was. But Surge was a man who sometimes broke a trainers spirit by beating them in battle.

He didn't want to see that happen to Austin.

"Brock, I never underestimate my opponents," Austin looked up at him with a serious look. "No matter who they are."

The team he had worked to the bone this last week to get stronger, even more so when he began to exercise along with them.

Austin knew that they would refuse to lose in any fight.

Just like how he would from this point further.

And if things kept going like from the game, or Manga instead of the Anime, then he couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

It took a bit to make it to the Gym as they had to ask for some directions before they found themselves outside of a big building with several lightning bolts on it.

"Chu." Pikachu had a determined look as he wanted to fight Paul after Surge, so he was willing to win no matter what.

Austin smiled and reached up, rubbing Pikachu's cheek causing him to give a soft cry of bliss.

Amazing in how in three months, Pikachu was so comfortable with him compared to how when they first started.

"You have to admit, the guy can make a intimidating Gym." Austin commented looking at the building with how while it looked the same from the show, it had a more intimidating feel to if.

"It is, isn't it?" Yellow asked seeing what he meant.

"You going to back out?" Misty asked with a smirk to show she was joking.

"Nope, we won't get strong if we run away from a challenge," Austin said, Pikachu giving a cry of agreement. "That's why we're going to go in and win."

"Are we ever going to go inside?" Brock asked a bit amused by this.

Ash was chuckling as he had a nostalgic feel from this part of the conversation.

Taking a deep breath, Austin pushed the doors open to complete darkness the only light being the sunlight coming in behind the group and the windows.

Austin took a few steps in before two people walked out.

These two, a man and a woman were dressed as if they were a part of a gang and they had unimpressed looks on their faces.

Austin matched their unimpressed looks with an amused grin. "Hi there, I'm here to battle for a Thunder Badge."

The man smirked a little amused by Austin's 'bravado' and turned. "Hey boss, there's another victim for the Emergency Room."

A second later, a large shadow stood up behind the other two and slowly walked into the sunlight.

It was revealed to be a giant of a man, easily dwarfing everyone in the room with spiky, dirty blond hair and brown eyes, wearing an unbuttoned green shirt that showed his muscles and brown cargo pants along with silver dog tag necklace.

Even Austin was shocked. Sure he knew that Surge was easily the biggest human character shown in the series but to actually see how dwarfed he was compared to the giant of a man?

' _Good lord and I have to fight him?!_ '

"Which one?" Lieutenant Surge asked with a smirk despite knowing already.

He just wanted to mess with his future victim a bit.

"Welcome to Vermillion Gym," Surge boomed, his arms crossed not pulling what he did in the show with hugging Misty. "Now I recognize Brock, Lance did mention that you left the Gym, did your father finally have the balls to go back?"

Brock twitched at the mention of his father, apparently still a sore point. "Yes."

"And Misty, I take it that your sisters are finally acting like they should?" Surge asked in a bit of a mocking tone, showing he had no respect for the Cerulean Gym at all. "Or are they still worried about breaking a nail?"

Misty wanted to say something but couldn't due to how he was right about that part.

Surge just smirked before setting his eyes on Yellow. "Aren't you a little young to be a trainer?" He asked with a raised brow, easily seeing that she was nine almost ten.

Yellow fidgeted a bit under his gaze. "I'm old enough." She muttered under her breath a little intimidated by his hulking figure.

Ash felt himself shaking as Surge did seem a bit worse than last time and the info that Austin shared earlier didn't help at all.

Austin openly glared at Surge for messing with his friends and he felt a familiar rush of anger that he felt while fighting Giselle, something that Surge noticed and laughed in amusement.

"Ooh, we have a tough guy here, so what's your name baby?" Surge asked patting Austin on the head.

That was when something weird happened.

"I'm not a baby!" Ash shouted knocking Surge's hand back his eyes glowing blue a bit.

Austin meanwhile blinked as he was suddenly behind the group, looking like he used to before this whole situation happened. "The hell?!" He asked seeing that no one saw him while the others looked surprised by the outburst.

But that wasn't what surprised Austin.

What surprised him was the fact that Ash Ketchum was back in control of his own body.

Surge didn't look too put off considering he had a big grin now, although he did see the glow in Ash's eyes when the switch happened and was curious about it. "I call everyone who loses to me baby, baby." He said pushing Ash's buttons.

Ash meanwhile didn't seem to notice that he was in control of his own body or that Surge just talked with him. "My name is Ash Ketchum-," That was when he noticed. "Wha?"

Ash looked down at his hands in confusion while Surge finally noticed Pikachu who was worried about how his trainer was acting.

"A Pikachu? Hey look at this, baby brought along a baby Pokemon." Surge said to his trainee's causing them to laugh a bit arrogantly.

Now Ash glared again.

"Ash, keep calm." Austin said a bit worried about what was happening.

The roles were switched so suddenly, even he couldn't think straight here.

Ash nearly replied to Austin before remembering how now no one can see Austin like how no one could see him awhile ago and nearly bit his tongue to keep quiet.

"Nothing to say, baby?" Surge asked with a chuckle. "Alright let's do this. This will be a Four-On-Four battle, how does that sound?"

Ash gave a nod, agreeing with those terms, not as surprised as he could've been considering the different rules that the Pewter and Cerulean Gym had.

He was curious in what just happened as much as Austin was but they had a Gym Battle to do-.

Ash blinked and grinned.

He was actually going to battle again after three months of being on the sidelines. Just like that his anger faded to anticipation.

"Alright, the rest of you runts go up to the stands." Surge said jabbing his thumb towards the stands.

Yellow, Brock and Misty gave Ash a worried look as they noticed how he seemed to be acting differently.

Not only in his annoyance with Surge, but with how he was standing and even the look on his face.

"Don't worry I have this," Ash said attempting to smile before looking at Surge. "Pikachu you ready?"

Pikachu gave a nod, wanting to fight this guy for making fun of him and ran out causing Surge to chuckle.

"So you're starting off with a Baby Pokemon?" Surge asked walking to his side of the field, with a vicious smirk. "Pokemon saved my life in the war, what chance have you got?"

Ash blinked, not expecting that. "War?" He muttered in confusion.

Austin spoke up. "He's an Army Lieutenant in the games so he's fought in a war," He said sounding a bit relieved.

It seems he's a mixture of all three versions, just not a part of Team Rocket from what they've seen.

Seeing that Ash and Pikachu were ready, Surge unclipped a Pokeball with a smirk. "Go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball landed on the field and exploded in a white light that formed into a Raichu, surprising everyone but Ash, Austin and Pikachu.

"Oh, you knew I had a Raichu?" Surge asked seeing no reaction from Ash.

Ash just got ready, already remembering how they beat Surge the last time.

"Begin." The Referee raised the flags with Ash quickly reacting, ignoring the impulse to turn his hat around like he used to.

"Agility!"

Pikachu glowed, running as a blur around the Raichu, dirt kicking up but Raichu didn't look too impressed.

"Fast runt, I'll give you that." Surge said the same look on his face. "Shock Wave."

"Rai!" An orb of pure electricity shot forward, closing in on Pikachu despite the speed he was doing.

"Not good." Austin said remembering how Shock Wave never missed, but he didn't say much else as he believed that Ash might have this.

Besides, between the two of them Ash was the main expert in battling here.

Ash looked surprised before thinking over the different moves that Pikachu knew this time.

"Quick use Dig!" Pikachu listened, making it underground right as the orb hit the hole, the earth making it disappear.

Surge however grinned. "Mega Punch!"

"Chu!" Raichu slammed a powered up fist straight to the ground causing shockwaves that sent Pikachu flying out of the ground, before rushing in with another Mega Punch, sending Pikachu flying.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out in shock.

"You really think I'm not prepared for anyone using a ground type move, Baby?" Surge asked mockingly.

Ash quickly kept his cool instead of wasting time worrying about what just happened and decided to use one of those combo's that Austin had a habit of using. "Alright Flash Clone!"

"Flash wh-." Surge was caught off guard when multiple Pikachu's began running around Raichu extremely fast and recognized the move as a Double Team and Agility combo. "Cheap trick."

* * *

In the stands Yellow looked surprised. "Isn't that what Ray used in the Breeding Competition?" She asked remembering that.

"I thought it looked familiar, I never took Ash for someone to use someone else's technique." Misty said not expecting this.

Brock gave a nod. "I remember seeing Ash speak with Ray before he left but I didn't think it was about this." He said a bit intrigued.

This 'Flash Clone' attack had a lot of advantages and with how fast Pikachu was going it would take a miracle to guess the real one so it wasn't that hard to see why Ash would want to learn it.

* * *

Austin sighed in relief that it was working so far, he and Ray both traded a technique to each other. In return for learning the mechanics of Flash Clone, Austin gave Ray the rundown of how Ion Tail worked considering he heard Ray mention something about getting an electric type eventually.

"Ra-." Raichu was cut off when Pikachu slammed into him with a Quick Attack before disappearing back into the clones.

Giving a slight snarl, Raichu used his tail, managing to swipe the real one, sending him flying and shot after the yellow mouse with a Body Slam, but Pikachu quickly regained his footing and dodged, using Iron Tail against Raichu's head to make him dizzy before disappearing back into the Flash Clones.

"Raichu don't let that pipsqueak do that to you!" Surge looked annoyed when it happened a few more times. "Blast them all away with Thunder!"

Ash felt his eyes widen when Raichu unleashed the huge blast of electricity only for there to be no sign of Pikachu as all of the ones running around were clones.

"Where did-," Surge's eyes widened. "The Pipsqueak is underground!"

He knew that with using that much power in Thunder his main Pokemon wouldn't have enough strength to use Mega Punch, especially considering how Raichu hasn't been to the Center in awhile.

Raichu quickly made it to the wall to have his back against it and keep an eye out for Pikachu, but unknown to them, that was exactly what Ash and Austin wanted already discussing this tactic with Pikachu the night before.

"Brick Break!" Ash called out with an excited grin as the wall behind Raichu cracked, surprising everyone, none more than Raichu who was turning as fast as he could.

"Get away from the wall-!" Surge tried to say but it was too late when Pikachu broke through the wall, his paw glowing as it slammed into Raichu right in the middle of his forehead, sending Raichu flying back.

"Rai." Raichu snarled, pushing himself up while Pikachu landed on all fours, ready to continue, the difference in health was evident with how Raichu was panting from exertion and his injuries and Pikachu has barely broken a sweat. "Chu-."

Raichu took a step forward to do a Mega Punch but stumbled and fell to the ground knocked out.

Surge was in shock when the referee called it. "Raichu is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner."

"Chu." Pikachu looked extremely happy at beating his evolution while Surge quickly returned Raichu.

Ash had a grin on his face, happy to have battled like this again. "Great job Pikachu!" He called out before making a decision. "Return."

"Pi?" Pikachu looked towards him before remembering that he promised for everyone else to fight and quickly ran back.

"Good decision, that way Pikachu won't be too tired if anything else comes up." Austin mused, enjoying watching an actual Gym Battle instead of fighting one for once.

It was a pretty surreal experience at seeing a live one and he had to say, seeing Ash battle was pretty enlightening, especially since it was clear that he and Ash influenced each other in these last three months.

"Heh so I underestimated you," Surge said with a smirk as he looked at Ash with a hint of respect in his eyes. "Alright Ash let's do this."

Ash gave a grin at hearing Surge use his name rather than calling him 'baby' and readied his next Pokeball.

Surge didn't call out his Pokemon as he sent it out showing a metallic Pokemon that had three magnet like heads stuck together.

"Bulbasaur it's your turn!" Ash called out sending the bulb Pokemon out who shook his head in preparation for his first Gym Battle.

"Bulba!" The grass Pokemon called out, pawing the ground in eagerness.

Surge frowned at this.

At this point neither of them had the advantage as Electric attacks won't work well on Grass-Types but in return Grass attacks won't work well on Steel-Types.

Thankfully just in case this Bulbasaur had any Poison attacks his Magneton would be immune to them.

Ash didn't waste any time. "Razor Leaf!" He called out with Bulbasaur shooting the extremely sharp leaves from his bulb.

"Block with Metal Sound." Surge returned with a big grin, causing everyone's eyes to widen right as the Magneton spun around, unleashing a horrible noise of metal clashing together, the sound was strong enough to physically block the leaves, knocking them to the floor while Bulbasaur was attempting to unsuccessfully cover his ears. "Now Mirror Shot!"

An orb of steel energy slammed into Bulbasaur, sending him flying back but the plant Pokemon used the momentum to land back on his feet and began to run around the Magneton who calmly used Lock-On.

"Flash Cannon." Surge ordered confidently.

"Quick use Energy Ball!" Ash had a panicked look on his face despite keeping his composure.

Bulbasaur finished the Energy Ball just in the nick of time but he was too close to the explosion and was sent rolling back, a bit burnt but still able to fight.

"Heh you might use baby Pokemon but they sure can fight," Surge stated a little intrigued by how this battle was going.

"Energy Ball again." Ash ordered with Bulbasaur quickly reacting.

"Get ready to counter." Surge told his Pokemon but Ash then did something that not only shocked him but the others in the audience.

"Now eat it."

* * *

"Did he just say for Bulbasaur to eat it?!" Yellow looked shocked by the sheer danger of that move.

"That's a risky move." Brock said despite hearing the idea before from Ash, he didn't expect for it to be implemented this soon in a Gym Battle. "Ash hasn't even practiced the move as far as I'm aware."

Sure it was possible that he did it when the others weren't around but Brock couldn't help but worry. Especially with how Ash seemed to be acting in this battle.

"Take him down Ash!" Misty called out enjoying seeing Surge knocked down a few pegs so far.

* * *

"What you giving up?" Surge asked warily never having this happen to him before while Bulbasaur followed the order with no hesitation, showing that it was planned.

An explosion of energy surrounded Bulbasaur, his bulb now growing a bright green color, not unlike the ability Overgrow.

Deciding not to take any chances, Surge quickly ordered his next move. "Signal Beam!"

The bug-type move blasted towards Bulbasaur only for him to literally disappear into thin air, a huge gust of wind erupting in a path told Surge what happened as the plant Pokemon was now behind Magneton.

Austin whistled in shock, the effects were definitely different than how Grotle used it, maybe it would've been the same if Grotle was still a Turtwig in the series?

"Vine Whip!" Ash ordered, the adrenaline pumping through him.

Seeing that Magneton was about to be knocked out and he didn't want to leave that Bulbasaur into play, Surge gave the final order. "Explosion."

Ash's eyes widened as Magneton began to glow. "Bulbasaur get out of-." He stopped feeling dizzy, his eyes giving a soft glow that was barely noticeable.

Austin stumbled, now back in Ash's body right when the explosion went off blowing dust everywhere as some of the lights shattered.

When the dust and smoke cleared, both Pokemon were on the floor knocked out, Bulbasaur badly burnt.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." The Referee called as Austin glared.

In truth he hated Self-Destruct and Explosion thinking it was a horrible move that hurts the Pokemon using it more. Yes he could see the brilliant strategy in using it but he still hated it.

"If it's any consolation you were about to beat Magneton," Surge spoke up, returning his Pokemon as Austin quickly returned Bulbasaur. "Now I might be confident that I can still win, but I didn't want to leave that Bulbasaur on the field with the speed it was going."

Austin sighed at that.

It made sense.

"Man, talk about bad timing." Ash muttered, sounding tired with Austin nodding a bit in response.

But still, what was that?

Deciding to look into it later considering they were in the middle of a Gym Battle, Austin took out his next Pokemon and sent her out at the same time as Surge. "Pidgeotto take the field!"

Pidgeotto gave a cry when a yellow canine-like Pokemon with a white mane appeared, electricity sparking off around him.

"A Flying-Type?" Surge smirked a bit. "Bad idea. Jolteon use Thunderbolt!"

But he was on edge just in case.

"Steel Wing to disperse it into the ground!" Austin quickly gave the order.

Pidgeotto did it immediately, both of his wings glowing as one took the thunderbolt while the other one lodged itself to the ground.

"Wha?!" Surge looked surprised by that move as it shouldn't be possible.

"If we didn't train her resistance to electricity up, Pidgeotto would've been injured from that." Ash said with a grin that Austin copied.

"Now Sand Twister!"

Pidgeotto took to the air, creating the twister that she used in the Cerulean Gym, only this time she aimed it at the field causing the sand to disperse into the air, getting into Jolteon's eyes.

Jolteon snarled while sliding back as he fired a Shock Wave but the Sand Twister negated the electric attacks, giving Pidgeotto a slight advantage.

Surge saw this and growled.

He can respect the technique but it doesn't mean it's not pissing him off.

"Spam Quick Attack!" Austin called out over the sounds of the Sand Twister and Pidgeotto gave a cry showing her understanding before she flew through the sand, ignoring it as she slammed into the Jolteon, disappearing into the dust before repeating it with the Jolteon getting hit over and over again.

Surge quickly went through all of the moves in his mind for Jolteon, cursing that the best ones were all electric types as Shadow Ball, Pin Missile and Double Kick wouldn't have much of an affect on the bird-.

That's it.

"Shadow Ball on the ground," Surge boomed with the Jolteon quickly launching the ghost move to disperse the Sand Twister, blasting it back so everyone had to protect their eyes. "Now Thunderbolt!"

Pidgeotto barely had time to dodge when the bolt of electricity slammed into her and sent her flying back before she righted herself, winded but not out while Jolteon was panting from the exertion and injuries.

It was time to finish this.

Apparently Surge had the same idea. "Shock Wave with all of your power!" He ordered hoping that this would knock the surprisingly tough Pidgeotto out.

"Aerial Wing."

Pidgeotto shot forward right as Jolteon shot a huge Shock Wave, the steel typing of the move being used to block the electricity to where it surged onto the wing before she slammed into the Jolteon, sending him flying right into Surge who caught the canine with one arm.

"Alright." Austin said with a grin as there was just one Pokemon left, but he was wary.

After all, many people save their best for last and a single Pokemon could turn the tide of a battle like Ash's battle with Gary in the Silver Conference using Charizard to take down his rival's last three Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto return." Austin called out making the bird fly to him and this time landed on his head, nearly bowling him over from her weight.

She was starting to feel heavier.

Now looking at Pidgeotto, he saw how her plumage was a bit more evident-.

' _She's close to evolving._ ' Austin thought with a grin as Raticate showed a few signs before she evolved along with Butterfree, Fearow and Kitty.

"Alright, time to step this up a notch." Surge said returning Jolteon before his hand went up to the dog tag, moving it to show a battered Pokeball that was shrunk. "You'll be facing the Pokemon that got me through the war."

With that he unclipped the Pokeball and enlarged it while Austin returned Pidgeotto and pulled Raticate's Pokeball out and sent the tawny colored rat out.

"Alright Raticate be ready." Austin said as she gave a hiss of excitement, ready to fight.

"Heh, that Raticate's got spunk I'll give you that." Surge said feeling his partner's energy build up inside of the Pokeball from this. "Alright Electivire go!"

Austin and Ash's eyes widened at hearing that while the large yellow and black Pokemon landed on the field the two tails twitching as he gave the Raticate a mocking glare with his red eyes.

' _An Electivire?!_ ' Austin tensed not expecting that. ' _Oh boy._ '

"It's tough." Ash put in already seeing how this one could give some of his best Pokemon from his timeline a run. "But it's also old, a lot older than Surge is."

Austin gave a slight nod understanding the message.

With the age, Electivire wouldn't be as strong as he was years ago and would get tired rather easily.

"Thunderbolt!" Surge didn't waste any time with the attack erupting from the Electivire.

"Dodge with Quick Attack," Raticate barely got out of the way with the arena being scorched and became a blur until she was right behind Electivire. "Hyper Fang-."

"Grab it with your tail." At Surge's order, Electivire's tail wrapped around Raticate's midsection and pulled her off the ground. "Now Thunder!"

Austin paled drastically at hearing that as Surge didn't seem to be holding back at all with this one and he panicked. "Quick Ice Beam!" He called out, praying that it would work.

Thankfully, the Ice Beam came faster than Thunder as the latter had to take a few seconds to charge and the close-range ice attack disrupted the Electivire's concentration causing for him to let Raticate go as the tawny-colored rat made some distance.

"Phew, if Raticate wasn't close then the Ice Beam wouldn't have worked." Ash had a relieved look.

"Heh smart." Surge had a grin on his face. "Alright, Electric Terrain."

"Electric what?!" Austin asked not knowing what that was right as Electivire slammed an electric fist into the ground.

* * *

"Not good, Ash is really at a disadvantage." Brock noted his arms crossed at seeing this. "Now all of Surge's electric attacks are extremely powerful."

"How powerful are we talking?" Misty asked a bit hesitantly.

"Enough to where a Nuzzle can take down a Gyarados."

On hearing Brock's answer, Yellow was a bit worried. "So if Surge uses Thunder again?"

"That would be it for Raticate." Misty answered this time.

* * *

"I have to say Ash, you really have made this a fun battle but this is where it all ends," Surge stated to him giving a vicious smirk. "Think you can win this one?"

Austin's mind was in overdrive, trying to think of what Electric Terrain could do and what his options were, especially when he saw that the electricity was affecting Raticate a bit.

"Electivire finish this with Discharge!" Surge ordered with the smell of ozone appearing in the air due to the enhanced field.

Eyes widening, Austin did the only thing he could think off. "Quick use Sucker Punch!"

Due to the power of the attack, Raticate's speed was increased as she shot in, slamming into the Electivire and quickly used Hyper Fang causing critical damage to the Electivire who stumbled in shock.

Austin didn't let up, no longer thinking this of a Gym Battle but wanted to do anything to ensure this next attack wouldn't hit. "Iron Tail across the face!"

Raticate spun around, slamming her tail right into the Electivire but Surge had enough. "Use Brick Break to get some room."

The fighting type move slammed into Raticate before she could even react and she was sent flying across the field, kicking up dust.

Despite only being hit once by the Electivire, Austin could see how powerful the move was with Raticate having trouble keeping awake as she pushed herself up with Electivire panting, not out but injured.

"Thunderbolt." Surge gave the Raticate a look of slight respect right as the blast hit Raticate sending her flying until she hit the wall and fell over pretty burnt from the attack.

Austin quickly returned her, wanting to rush his friend to the Pokemon Center but he had to finish this otherwise all the fighting she did would be for nothing.

"I can't use Pidgeotto," Austin whispered knowing that despite how strong the bird was, this Electivire was something else.

"Chu!" Pikachu jumped back into the field, his cheeks sparking while the Electivire raised a brow.

Austin's eyes widened, thinking about turning the Electric Terrain back at Surge before discarding the idea as no doubt the Electivire would have the ability Motor Drive.

"Flash Clone!" Austin got on the defensive making sure that Pikachu wouldn't get hit by that move and before long the field was covered with Pikachu's running around making the Electivire look around in annoyance.

"Don't underestimate that runt!" Surge ordered as he could feel his heart race from this battle. "Use Shock Wave to hit him."

"Block with Iron Tail!" Austin countered, the real Pikachu immediately knocking the electric attack away. "Now Sword Strike!"

"Chu!" Pikachu slammed into the Electivire with his speed before dodging the tail that went to wrap around him, expecting that from watching Raticate's battle. "Pika!"

Electivire stumbled a bit but rushed forward with a Brick Break with Pikachu ducking and weaving around, not wanting to get hit along with his speed improving due to how the agility part of Flash Clone was still in effect.

But Pikachu was caught off guard when Electivire used Shock Wave again, blasting him halfway across the field.

"Enough playing around," Surge decided to end this. "Thunder on the whole field!"

Electivire roared and slammed both his tails and arms into the field before charging up.

"Austin, remember what Pikachu did during my first fight with Surge!" Ash shouted at this with a panicked look.

While looking confused at first, Austin quickly got the idea and shouted the order, praying that Pikachu heard him as the explosion that followed quickly drowned out his voice.

Coughs could be heard as the arena safety features barely managed to keep the explosion contained to the field, but the smoke seeped through as everyone looked at the field with anxiety.

Austin tried to peer through the smoke, hoping he wouldn't find an unconscious Pikachu and was dismayed as he only saw Electivire's form standing out through the smoke, but the giant of a Pokemon looked incredibly exhausted, his age clearly catching up with him before the smoke cleared some more and to everyone's shock along with Austin and Ash's relief, Pikachu was okay his tail still glowing from Iron Tail being embedded into the arena, although he wasn't uninjured as the sheer power of the Thunder was enormous.

"N-No way." Surge said not expecting, that while Pikachu smirked.

"Pi." Pikachu quickly got himself free and shot forward, his fist glowing with a Brick Break.

That snapped Surge out of his shock. "Electivire quick use Fire Punch!"

Electivire stumbled as he ran forward, determined not to fall over, but Pikachu used another Iron Tail to jump over the now extended fist and slammed a Brick Break right into Electivire's forehead.

Pikachu quickly jumped back and landed on all fours, looking wary as Electivire just stood there after the attack before he slowly fell over.

"Alright!" Austin gave a laugh while Pikachu sat down with a tired sigh before he turned and ran back to the box where he made his way to Austin's shoulder and stayed there, determined not to walk anymore for the day.

Austin didn't mind that and he easily scratched Pikachu's cheek.

"That was amazing, Pikachu." Austin said a grin on his face.

A loud laugh echoed as Surge walked forward, clapping his hands. "Well I'll be, you actually did it," He said not looking annoyed at all. "I haven't had a battle like that in a while."

Walking until he was directly in front of Austin while the others got out of the stands, Surge reached in his jacket and pulled something out. "You've really earned this," He said placing the Thunder Badge in Austin's hand. "I haven't had a fight like that in a long time."

"Thank you." Austin said with Pikachu giving a small cry of agreement.

Surge then looked thoughtful as he looked at Pikachu earning a twitch of his ears from the stare. "One more thing," He snapped his fingers and one of his gym trainers gave a nod and walked forward handing Surge something. "Take this as well."

Austin's eyes widened at seeing a bluish-yellow stone with a lightning emblem on it.

"That's a Thunderstone," Brock looked surprised when it was handed to Austin while Ash looked a bit worried. "They're pretty rare to find."

"I have no need for it but your Pikachu is pretty tough," Surge said placing it in Austin's hand. "Use that and you'll have a powerful Raichu on your team."

Austin looked at the stone, hesitating a bit.

He was one of the people who watched the anime and was dismayed when Pikachu never evolved as he thought the little guy would be extremely powerful if he did, but now being here and having the chance to do so Austin didn't know.

If he chose to evolve Pikachu hear and now it would definitely be against his will and after the bond he made at this moment it would be like spitting on it, destroying any trust that the Pokemon gave him.

With that said, he pocketed the stone. "Thank you." He said again to Surge, not mentioning that he wasn't going to evolve Pikachu until the little guy wanted to.

Besides it was still too early for him to evolve as he was still young and learning different attacks.

Ash gave a smile at that, seeing what Austin was thinking as he did the same thing with keeping the Thunderstone until Sinnoh when it mysteriously vanished-. Come to think of it what ever happened to it? Maybe Austin knew.

"Well whatever you decide be sure to go far alright?" Surge gave another laugh, this one a bit more friendly. "And make sure you come back for a rematch when you get stronger alright?"

Austin gave a nod, agreeing to that before he began to run out to get his Pokemon healed, the others right behind him.

* * *

"What on earth happened to them?!" Nurse Joy asked at seeing the state of Bulbasaur and Raticate while Pidgeotto and Pikachu got off lightly.

"Surge." Austin quickly said causing her to sigh.

"I told that man too many times to take it easy," Joy muttered under her breath before giving Austin a smile. "But congratulations on beating him."

Austin blinked, how did she know-oh right, otherwise Pidgeotto and Pikachu would've been in worse condition if he lost.

As she took the Pokemon away to be healed, Austin gave a tired grin and walked back over to the others who were waiting for him with what looked to be lunch waiting, some of their Pokemon out at the moment.

So he let Butterfree and Charmander out before he sat in a seat. "Bulbasaur and Raticate will be at full health in a half hour." He said sounding relieved.

"That's good to hear," Brock said thinking back to how those two went down. "They'll probably throw themselves to training more after that."

Austin let out a chuckle. "Yeah they will," He said already seeing that due to their personalities. "Although Raticate might have to take it easy after all that."

"You thinking of sending her to Prof. Oaks?" Yellow asked curiously, earning a nod from Austin.

"Just for a small rest, I'll still be training her." Austin gave a shrug, enjoying the conversation after that heated battle with Surge.

Looking down, he saw Charmander having a small conversation with Clefy, Oddish and Zubat while Butterfree ate while talking to Kitty and Graveler. Dody, Staryu and Starmie were nearby talking to each other as well.

"So where to next?" Yellow asked a bit curiously looking at them.

Brock went to answer only to stop as someone was approaching their table.

Seeing the way Brock looked, Austin turned only to frown as Paul was looking right at him.

"Did you win?" Paul asked earning a nod from Austin as he pulled out the Thunder Badge to prove it. "I guess you're not all talk after all."

"So I take it the battle is still on?" Austin asked earning a nod from Paul who turned around to walk off.

"I'll be outside Diglett's Cave tomorrow at two." Paul told him not pausing. "Don't keep me waiting."

"That's Paul?" Misty asked in surprise, earning a nod from Austin.

"Yeah." Austin said, seeing Ash glaring at Paul before thinking of something.

Considering Ash was in control for the first half of Surge's fight, would the same thing happen during the fight against Paul?

Hell if given the option, Austin would gladly give Ash the reigns for this fight as from what he understood Ash never finished the rivalry with Paul before all of this happened.

Tomorrow would be quite the interesting day.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Man, I am sorry for the wait on updating any of my stories these last two months.**_

 _ **A lot has been happening from finishing the move along with learning the area and we lost a pet this last month as she had to be put down so that kind of left me depressed for awhile.**_

 _ **That and… I lost my passion for writing as well this last month, I just couldn't type anything whether it was fanfiction or not.**_

 _ **But I'm back-as much as I can be and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed typing the battle and next time we'll be having a battle against Paul so look forward to that.**_

 _ **Oh and Austin officially has a Thunderstone and yes Pikachu will evolve eventually like I said in the first chapter, but not for awhile as in this story Pikachu will choose to evolve and I have the moment and reason all planned out, but for now please be patient.**_

 _ **Finally, Ash and Austin can now change places-although only for short periods of time and they haven't figured out how it happened yet but it's possible. Sorry for not giving Ash much screen time until this moment.**_

 _ **I also found a website to watch the Subbed version of the Anime which I will be using as it's definitely a bit more interesting to see the difference from what I grew up with. Speaking of the show, who here is excited about the new Pokemon Generations that will be showing soon?**_

 _ **Now let me answer some reviews.**_

 _ **Madrigal-in-training: Yeah, I always felt that it was weird at how the trainers don't have any sort of self-defense training, although it would be useless against a powerful Pokemon but I still think it would be useful to know, especially when you lose your Pokemon for awhile. Even if it's a decent plan there's still the slight chance of everything going to hell when they get to those moments. Don't know about him having Darkrai on his team for the end of the world moments, but I may change my mind about that.**_

 _ **HeyStardust: Heh thanks and sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **AngryBoy13: Yup, hopefully this battle makes up for the wait.**_

 _ **Chris Ketchum: Thank you and sorry but I will not be revealing any information about anything that happens after Kanto until it gets to that point. You'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **The Richmaster: Thank you, typing the training and all of them relaxing was pretty fun to do. I just wish I got this chapter out sooner.**_

 _ **Now for your extra notes 1) Haven't really thought that part through yet. 1.1) I know, anyone in his position would've experimented with that type of ability unless something was wrong. 2) That is true. 2.1) It depended on the translation, the one I read was called ZapMolCuno. 3) Heh, the reaction to Mega Evolution would be sweet to type. 4) Yeah, I really need to update that one too. 5) Nice combo idea. 6) I'm not sure if I will be having the repeat battles though.**_

 _ **Elquenodebesernombrado: Yup, but he has to be careful in how he uses that knowledge as making too many changes is never good. As for the Anime Attacks, I might implement them but I haven't really watched that much Anime so it might take awhile.**_

 _ **Ultima-Owner: Haha, yes he is.**_

 _ **Selias: Thank you for both the compliment on the chapter and for the correction, I'll look into correcting that.**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**_

 _ **Jack905: Only up to Unova so he doesn't know what happens past the Black/White games. And he may capture up to 3 legendaries but only use them in life-or-death situations instead of everyday battles.**_

 _ **Guest32: I look forward to eventually typing it.**_

 _ **Coldblue: Meh, you haven't been putting much pressure on me with the updates, in fact I enjoyed reading them as they help me think some things through with my story as well as see things I might not've thought off before. Now the training itself was really fun to write along with everyone relaxing after all of the stuff they've been through. As for the side story I will attempt to keep it going as I like the reactions people gave to the idea.**_

 _ **Now for your questions. 1) I haven't really decided if I'm going to have that in this or not. 2) You'll see. 3) Thank you for the idea of Surge giving Austin the Thunderstone. 4) No, that part was just Austin worrying over it and while Surge is a bit of a hardass he's not evil. 5) Yes. 6) Yes. 7) I could've sworn he was in the chapter, sorry if he wasn't. 8) Maybe. 9) You'll see.**_

 _ **Isaiahcarroll968: Maybe.**_

 _ **ProcrastinationIsMyCrime: Thank you.**_

 _ **NunuBoy135: Thank you. 1) You'll see when I get to that point. 2) I haven't really read any story with Ash using Aura unless you count 'Ashes of the Past' so I don't know what the cliches are, sorry. 3) Don't worry he will get a fighting type. 4) Well Ash has Aura, Yellow has some sort of psychic ability with what she can do. I don't know about Brock or Misty besides being capable Gym Leaders. 5) I might introduce him around the fifth or sixth Gym. 6) Haha that would be funny to type. 7) Soon. 8) If Austin happens to win a League, he will stick with Canon in both an attempt to get stronger for the fight against Team Galactic as he thinks that's what got him into this mess as well as to catch the remaining Pokemon that Ash has in the show. 9) Maybe. 10) No, I had Beedrill beat Butterfree because she's been around for awhile and has watched the training while a Kakuna so she knew Butterfree's every move and how he moved, plus Beedrill's are pretty fast. I showed how they lacked durability though as Butterfree nearly beat Kitty. So don't worry there won't be a incident like Snivy beating Pikachu as that was utter bullcrap in my opinion.**_

 _ **Aquarius: Heh I know what you mean, it would've been cool to do stuff like that in the games as well. As for the disguise trick? Well while it is obvious to us 'the audience' I'm pretty sure seeing it in real life makes it a bit more subtle, right? I never knew Brock caught a Tauros, I'll look into that. Nice combo moves, thank you. Er yeah, about Surge using an Electivire, I figured he would be the type to go that far on a challenger given his personality.**_

 _ **Marshman101: Yup, but Beedrill's are no slouches in the speed department either.**_

 _ **Vampireharry the 2: Thank you.**_

 _ **Chermayne: Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Smurfninjaman: Thank you, but I'm pretty sure there are better Pokemon stories then mine and Butterfree may leave or he may not, you'll see. As for Lavender Town yes the Ghosts will see him.**_

 _ **Danmaku-Overlord: Yeah it would've been interesting but I wanted Austin to have some holes in his 'know what's coming' routine he has going and to add some surprises for him to discover. Yes Sabrina will be able to see Ash.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: Thank you, it's tough to make the changes believable and stick but the battles are one of the best parts to type, especially since I think I'm starting to get the hang of it-of course in this case I might've went a tad bit overboard.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Thank you and don't worry I liked typing Nyx's character so she will be brought in, of course I don't know when I will do that.**_

 _ **Galeforte: I get what you meant, sorry for the misunderstanding and don't worry the bitter reunion will show in the next chapter as you can bet Scyther will be a part of the battle. Happy to see that the chapter of what's to come worked on expressing some fear, even if some of it wasn't necessary. 1) Maybe, this is Canon Ash we're talking about but I think they had some form of friendship in the Anime. 2) Oh? Maybe I'm not sure about that one. 3) It'll be Noctowl as the rest of the Pokemon I have planned for Kanto are not shiny. 4) Yup. 5) Possibly. 6) Yes. 7) It will, I was just making a mention of Yellow having a Pokemon that 'could' Mega-Evolve when the time comes.**_

 _ **Lauri3n: Thank you.**_

 _ **Guest33: I might but I don't know if I will considering my track record of stories.**_

 _ **Guest34: I might if I do get back to working on that story, sorry about that.**_

 _ **Guest35: Yeah but knowledge can only get you far because let's be honest here. If he didn't have Ash's experience with the shared mind/body thing Austin would've lost against Jessie and James in the second chapter.**_

 _ **Guest36: Thank you.**_

 _ **Guest37: I figured having an edgy character would make it more fun and no they will not merge together.**_

 _ **UngaroSpinato: Thank you, I wasn't too sure when I first started as self-inserts do have a bad reputation, despite me loving to read them and I found quite a few good ones in various settings like 'Eclipse of Heart' and 'Series 1-Achievement Unlocked: You Are Trapped!' As for Austin catching more Pokemon in Kanto, besides the rest of the Canon Team I only have planned for two more captures for him and that would be it. Sorry but I think what I showed in this chapter has more promise than that.**_

 _ **Kenegi: I read that comic after I read this review and I loved it, thank you for telling me about it. Oh and there's no mistake in that sentence, it was Butterfree wishing Kitty was still a Kakuna instead of a Beedrill, I probably should've made it a bit clearer but thank you.**_

 _ **Guest38: Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Blades of Fury: I know what you mean but I have to set things up for the story as well and yes the Abilities will play more of a role as time goes on. I haven't decided if Gary will still become a Professor and I don't know if I'll have Paul show up in Unova or not.**_

 _ **S-Lioness: Thanks, I'm happy that this story is so well-received and you are right in that regard with Squirtle if I do have the Levels in. A rom-hack? I'll play it if you do make it as it sounds very interesting. Sorry for making you worry about Ash disappearing, what I showed in this chapter was the idea all along.**_

 _ **Guest39: Thank you.**_

 _ **LostGear: And in the Subbed Anime too, heh I was surprised when I saw that as I didn't think there were regular animals in Pokemon.**_

 _ **Dreadlust11: Thank you and sorry for the hold-up.**_

 _ **Now for the Teams.**_

 _ **Austin's Pokemon Team**_

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break, Dig, Double Team and Magnet Rise

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack), Counter-Shield (Electric-Style) and Flash Clone (Double Team and Agility)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam *Not Mastered Yet*.

*Combo* Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick -Attack)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, Psybeam and Energy Ball.

*Combo* Chemical Warfare (Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Confusion)

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace and Double Team.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing) and Sand Twister (Sand Attack and Twister)

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot, Endure and Energy Ball.

Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Flame Burst *Not able to control it yet*, Double Team and Thunder Punch *Both not learned yet*.

 _ **Pokemon at Prof. Oak's on Rotation.**_

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter, Razor Wind, Sword Dance and Air Slash *Not Mastered Yet*.

Squirtle (M) Ability: Torrent. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Aura Sphere, Mud Sport, Double Team and Ice Beam *Last three not mastered yet*.

Krabby (M) Ability: Sheer Force. Moves: Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubblebeam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw and Chip Away.

 _ **Pokemon used to Own.**_

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 63

Pokemon Owned: 15

Kanto Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge and Thunder Badge.

Key Items: Pokedex V2, Rainbow Feather and Thunderstone

 _ **Yellow's Pokemon Team.**_

Beedrill (Kitty) (F) Ability: Sniper. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Fury Attack, Twineedle, Rage, Agility, Toxic Spikes, Brick Break and Aerial Ace.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

 _ **Pokemon Used to Own.**_

Weedle/Kakuna *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym* *Evolved to Final Form in Chapter 17: Vermillion Training*

 _ **Brock's Pokemon Team.**_

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Graveller (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Flamethrower, Thunder Punch and Stone Edge.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

 _ **Pokemon Used to Own.**_

Geodude *Evolved in Chapter 16: Rise of a Breeder*

Breeding Medals Obtained: 1

 _ **Misty's Pokemon Team.**_

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift, Scald and Power Gem.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore and Grass Knot.

 _ **Alright, Spidey is signing out once again, see you soon!**_


	19. Chapter 19: A New Tactic In Battle

_**Chapter 19: A New Tactic in Battle**_

Austin sat in the computer chair during the evening, looking at the three badges he has managed to earned in his time here.

Three months. That's how long he's been here in this world and yet he could still clearly remember his biggest worry being school before this all happened. Now his biggest worry was who to use against Paul the next day.

Pikachu and Scyther were already decided to be in the battle as he spoke to the mantis Pokemon and he practically jumped at the chance to fight his old trainer with a dark look in his eyes, making Austin a bit wary but he felt that Scyther needed this and Pikachu was his strongest Pokemon at the moment being his starter, so he was a guarantee.

Now for the last one.

Raticate was a bit injured from Surge and was feeling down from her loss so he wasn't going to use her, in fact she was at Prof. Oak's in exchange for Scyther to take a small break. Fearow while he will be coming back soon was behind everyone else in terms of training so he was out. Bulbasaur was in the same boat as Raticate so he wasn't going to force the plant Pokemon into this.

Austin definitely wasn't going to use Charmander and Krabby for obvious reasons, especially with the last one being new to the team and considering Paul managed to beat AJ, Austin needed to be at his best.

"That leaves Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Squirtle," Austin looked at their Pokeballs with Pikachu jumping on the desk curiously. "What do you think?"

While his question could be directed at Pikachu, it was also directed at Ash, who looked deep in thought as well.

"Chu." Pikachu gave a shrug not sure.

"Pidgeotto is strong, especially given what she did in Surge's Gym but Butterfree gives more versatility in a fight with his psychic abilities," Ash pointed out chuckling. "Man, I wish I knew about them when I had Butterfree the first time."

Austin gave a small smile of his own before replacing it with a frown.

If he used Butterfree he would have two bug Pokemon on the team for Paul to use fire and flying against him if he had those and Austin knew that Paul had Grotle considering that was his starter unless that changed and AJ mentioned something about him having a Magmar.

It was because of Magmar that he was considering Squirtle, knowing that the turtle Pokemon had quite a few tricks up his nonexistent sleeves. But he lacked any real battle experience except for training.

Then again, he was the leader of the Squirtle Squad so he had to have been in some good fights.

Making up his mind, Austin sent Squirtle out causing him to yawn his sunglasses actually off for once, showing his red eyes. "Hey Squirtle, sorry to bother you but I want to know how you felt about a battle tomorrow?"

"Tle?" Squirtle immediately snapped his head up in attention at hearing that, an excited gleam in his eyes.

Austin chuckled at how Squirtle reacted before looking serious. "It's against Scyther's old trainer and he won't be like anyone we've ever faced," He said to the turtle making him go quiet, knowing Scyther's story as they talked a bit. "I haven't used you to fight except for when we caught Krabby so if you're not sure I won't force you-."

"Squirt!" Squirtle reached inside of his shell and put his sunglasses on with a determined look on his face. "Squirtle Squirt!"

Austin smiled at getting the gist of it.

"Thanks, I'll be counting on you." He said with Squirtle giving a fist pump in anticipation for his first trainer battle to show what he has to Austin.

With Squirtle now pumped up and ready, Austin looked back at the small notebook of combo's he's been writing down for everyone, attempting to think of what type of move to use against Paul.

"Austin, you don't know what Pokemon Paul will use," Ash reminded him, seeing what he was doing. "If you keep thinking like this you won't get anywhere."

' _Speaking from experience?_ ' Austin thought back to him, making Ash silently scratch the side of his face to avoid answering. ' _But you're right, besides we do alright with making plans on the fly._ '

Despite that though, Austin was extremely worried as he wasn't sure what to expect and from what he remembered, Paul was an extremely strong opponent.

Standing up, Austin returned Squirtle while Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder before they left the room to find the others. ' _Now onto another matter, what exactly happened during that Gym Battle?_ '

"I have no idea, I mean I was so angry at Surge and the next thing I knew I was in control." Ash said looking confused about it himself.

' _To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised by how well it went considering it completely blindsided us._ ' Austin stopped to step to the side when some other trainers passed by him. ' _But since it did happen chances are it will happen again so we need to figure out how it happened so we can be prepared._ '

Exiting into the main lobby, Austin smiled when he saw Yellow, Brock and Misty were doing their own thing.

Brock looked to be flirting with some of the girls before Zubat intervenes but he kept at it despite it, Misty was across the room from him looking through a small magazine while eating some food and Yellow was brushing Clefy with a smile.

"Pika." Pikachu jumped off of Austin's shoulders and ran towards Yellow earning a chuckle from Ash.

"Pikachu really has taken a liking to Yellow." Ash commented with a grin.

' _That he has._ ' Austin thought contemplating his choices here.

He could either train or go talk with them.

After thinking about it, Austin smiled and walked over to Brock who was now paralyzed because of Zubat biting him, while the girl he was flirting with looked a bit dumbfounded. "You alright Brock?"

"Just give *twitch* me a minute." Brock managed to get out, his foot twitching.

"Maybe you should stop for the day." Austin suggested knowing that Brock would bounce back from this in no time.

Brock's only answer was a twitch.

"... Zubat I think you might've overdid it." Austin looked at the bat who looked a bit nervous, thinking she might've done that too.

Both were caught off guard when another girl passed and Brock was suddenly on his feet. "Hello there, the sun may be setting but it only magnifies your beauty-." Zubat was suddenly on him, making him fall over. "Just like the sunset, fleeting."

Deciding that he should probably walk away, knowing that Zubat would keep Brock in line, Austin walked over towards Misty to see what she was up to. ' _Come to think of it, I haven't really interacted with Misty as much as the others._ ' Austin couldn't help but think while he did so.

He'll have to fix that.

"Hey Misty, what are you reading?" Austin asked in a cheerful tone, sitting down while Misty looked up in surprise as she didn't hear him approach.

"Just a fashion magazine you wouldn't be interested." Misty commented, turning the page as she looked back at it. "What about you, did you figure out what you're going to do with Paul?"

"I made a plan from what I know so far, the rest depends on the Pokemon he uses." Austin answered with a nod before seeing a page on the magazine showing a familiar person. "Hey isn't that Loreli of the Elite Four?"

"Yeah and one of the best water-type specialists in the world." Misty said with a smile while looking at her idol.

Austin raised a brow. "I could've sworn she was an Ice-Type specialist."

"S-She specializes in both," Misty gave a glare her temper showing. "She's still one of the strongest."

"I never said she wasn't," Austin said with a chuckle. "It would be cool to battle her someday."

Misty gave Austin a look. "Ash, she's a member of the Elite Four, you're not that strong." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I didn't say I was, I said someday." Austin defended himself, but he had a bit of a smile on his face. "Besides don't tell me you don't dream of surpassing her in being a Water Specialist."

Misty looked away not even answering that but Austin could see the smile she had at the thought.

"Chu." Austin looked over to see Pikachu playing with Clefy while Yellow seemed to be drawing in her notebook.

"I'm going to let Butterfree and Pidgeotto out so they can fly around before it gets too dark." Austin voiced when he got up.

"That's a good idea, they love flying around," Misty commented with a smile before looking at her Pokemon as Oddish was currently sleeping. "Hey Ash."

"Hm?" Austin looked back at her curiously.

"Do you think after your match against Paul we can have a small spar?" Misty asked curiously. "I want to have Oddish gain a bit more experience."

"Sure thing I'll use either Krabby or Charmander," Austin agreed thinking on it. "They still need to battle more as well."

Misty raised a brow thinking that Austin would most likely use Krabby as he has a habit of using Pokemon with disadvantages in most of his battles.

They actually work out a lot better than one expected as because of that his opponents let their guard down in the process.

Once he let the two flyers out or stretch their wings, Austin approached Yellow to see that she made a pretty decent drawing of Pikachu and Clefy playing. "Hey Ash," Yellow greeted with a friendly wave at hearing him approach. "Anything I can do?"

"Just saying hi," Austin sat next to her looking at the drawing. "That's pretty neat."

Yellow smiled, her cheeks reddening a bit. "T-Thanks," She said placing the drawing down. "I've been practicing quite a bit."

"It really shows." Austin commented, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Chu." Pikachu hopped into Austin's lap followed by Clefy jumping into Yellows.

Yellow just smiled and rubbed Clefy's head while Austin scratched beneath Pikachu's chin both of them were content just being with their Pokemon.

"You're worried about the battle with Paul aren't you?" Yellow asked after a few moments, surprising Austin.

"How did you-?"

"Pikachu told me," Yellow answered reminding Austin that she can communicate with Pokemon. "He's worried about you."

"I'm fine, just not sure of how the battle will play out." Austin said knowing that it could go either way because he didn't know any of Paul's Pokemon and it was the same for Paul himself.

"You'll do fine," Yellow told him without any doubt. "You're a strong trainer."

"Pika Pi." Pikachu spoke up, agreeing with Yellow, earning a laugh from Austin.

"You're right, thanks." He said to both of them.

The rest of the evening passed by as it normally did for the group, especially when Brock and Misty joined Austin and Yellow at the table.

"So we have the choice of either heading to Saffron City or Celadon after the battle with Paul." Austin said looking over the map with the others.

"Hey Ash, I know you're strong but can we skip the Saffron Gym for a bit?" Brock asked a bit nervously.

"Is this about Sabrina?" Austin asked earning a nod from Brock.

"I agree with Brock, I've heard some pretty scary things about Sabrina." Misty said a bit fearfully.

Austin's brow raised.

This was new.

"Like what?" Yellow asked, beating Austin to the question. "Sabrina is a Gym Leader right?"

Brock gave another nod. "That's right, and she's a Psychic Type Trainer but she is one of the brutal ones, beating Surge by a mile," He said making Yellow's eyes widened. "Not even Dark-Types are safe from her Pokemon."

That caught Austin off guard. "Hold up, I thought Dark-Types were immune to Psychic Attacks."

"They are, but Sabrina found a way around that by having one of her Pokemon using Psychic to lift a part of the field and bash it into the Dark Pokemon." Misty explained making Pikachu pale at the thought of battling someone like that.

"As long as she doesn't turn people into dolls we're fine." Ash muttered under his breath while Austin gave a now nervous laugh.

"I wasn't planning on challenging her yet anyways, you just made that resolve stronger." Austin said really not looking forward to when he would have to.

Maybe he can save Sabrina for last?

Somehow he didn't think he would be able to knowing his luck.

"Now Celadon on the other hand has a more manageable Gym Leader, although Erika is still pretty strong." Austin said trying to change the conversation.

"And you have the main advantage as most of your Pokemon can beat Grass-Types." Misty said making Austin grin.

"Plus Celadon City has quite a few places we should visit like the Department Store, they have some pretty good trainer items we wouldn't be able to get anywhere else," Brock commented flipping through the book. "Along with a Salon for Pokemon and a Game Corner."

"A Salon? That sounds amazing." Misty had a bit of a dreamy look just imagining that.

Austin however froze at the thought of the Game Corner.

Was that one of Team Rocket's hideouts in this world or was he worrying for nothing?

It would probably be a good idea to stay clear of that place for the time being.

Instead he placed a grin on his face. "Now I can't wait."

* * *

Around One-Fifty in the Afternoon, Austin slowly walked towards Diglett's Cave with a determined look on his face, the others trailing behind him.

Paul was already waiting there, his eyes closed while he stood with his hands in his pockets until they got closer. "You're early." He commented opening his eyes to see Austin looking serious.

"So are you." Austin returned earning a light grunt from Paul. "You ready?"

"Let's get this over with." Paul commented walking to his side of the field.

"Good luck Ash." Yellow told him walking off to the side.

Misty followed but not before giving Ash a few words herself. "Make sure to beat him."

Austin grinned in response, the only person staying was Brock who walked to the middle of the field to act as the referee, to avoid this battle from getting out of hand.

"This will be a Three-On-Three Match between Ash and Paul with no time limit, best two out of three wins. Switching out is an automatic forfeit," Brock shouted across the field, the wind blowing the dust into the air between the two trainers while using the rules that were used in the League Matches. "You may begin whenever you're ready."

"Chu." Pikachu glared at Paul, his cheeks sparking before Austin placed a gentle hand on his head.

"Don't worry Pikachu you'll get in this battle, but someone else has some unfinished business with him." Austin said taking out his first Pokemon.

Paul wasted no time. "Nidorino, Stand By For Battle!" He called out, sending a four-legged purple poison type Pokemon out with venomous spikes on its back, giving a cry as it pawed the ground with a vicious smirk.

"Scyther take the field!" Austin sent the Mantis Pokemon out surprising Paul who recognized the bug Pokemon.

"Hmph, so that's what happened to him." Paul commented while Scyther glared daggers at him. "You actually took that weakling in?"

"Scyther is no weakling and we'll prove it." Austin told him with Scyther giving a cry of agreement.

"We'll see." Paul didn't sound to convinced, but he wasn't going to let his guard down for one moment. "Poison Sting."

Nidorino shot a barrage of purple needles at the Scyther tensed.

"Dodge with Sword Dance." Austin ordered as Scyther smirked and began to dance, dodging the needles while his attack was increasing.

Paul didn't look too worried as the first attack was to test the type of battler that Austin was. "Disable."

Nidorino's eyes glowed blue, paralyzing Scyther preventing him from doing that while Austin was caught off guard. ' _That was an Egg Move, but how-?_ '

"Austin remember his brother Reggie?" Ash called out making Austin curse as he actually forgot about that and that meant that any number of Paul's Pokemon could know some good Egg Moves.

"One Sword Dance is good," Austin grinned while giving out the next order. "Use Agility followed by Aerial Ace."

Scyther became a blur of white energy while he shot at the Nidorino before Paul made his next move.

"Mud-Slap."

Once more Austin was caught off guard when the ground practically exploded with mud that slammed into Scyther, knocking him back. "That's impossible, Mud-Slap doesn't look like that." He muttered not sure what was going on.

"Do you seriously not know what just happened?" Paul asked with a raised brow while Scyther was trying to wipe the Mud-Slap. "How did you make it this far?"

Austin just glared while Paul sighed.

"There's a reason I challenged you to battle in front of Diglett's Cave, the surrounding terrain makes any Ground or Rock Type moves a lot stronger," Paul explained while Austin finally noted how the area seemed to have changed quite a bit since Paul used the Mud-Slap. "It's a simple Field Advantage."

' _Field Advantage?_ ' Austin thought his eyes widening when he remembered some various times his Pokemon were strong in certain locations.

When they were lost, Bulbasaur showed a lot of strength in the forests along with Squirtle and Krabby being stronger on the beach. Plus Pikachu was able to fight a lot more effectively inside of Surge's Gym with all the electricity surging around him.

In fact, Austin could remember some other times when it happened now that he could think about it.

AJ's Arena made his Rhyhorn, Primeape and Sandshrew stronger and didn't Zubat's Supersonic seem stronger inside of Mt. Moon with how it echoed around them?

All of those times and he never noticed it?!

It just shows how much he still has left to learn.

Paul's voice brought Austin back to the battle at hand. "Head Smash!"

Eyes widening at the Rock Move, Austin quickly refocused on the battle, knowing that he was at a severe advantage here. "Use Aerial Ace to get away."

Energy surrounded Nidorino as it ran full speed towards the Scyther who used his ears to hear where the Nidorino was and to avoid him by using Aerial Ace to zip past the purple Pokemon.

Paul didn't look too bothered when he gave his next order. "Toxic Spikes."

Nidorino gave a cry when purple energy shot from the spikes on his back, landing on the field.

"Aw man I hate this move." Ash said, clearly remembering when that was used against him.

* * *

"That's not good, now any of Ash's Pokemon will be poisoned when he has to switch," Brock said a grim look at seeing the different fighting styles between both trainers. "Not only that but from what Paul's saying he might only be using Pokemon that can use Ground or Rock moves in this battle putting Ash in a bad spot."

"He's practically leading Ash on in this fight." Misty agreed sounding worried for Ash's team.

"Ash can turn this around." Yellow said knowing that Austin always managed to get out of tight spots before.

"He can, but he'll have to really think outside of the box here." Brock agreed.

* * *

"I think I have your strategy figured out, you try and power up your Pokemon before going in for hit and run techniques," Paul looked at Austin who was going over all of Scyther's current moves in his head. "Not a bad strategy for a rookie but still easy to beat."

"Razor Wind." Austin whispered so Paul wouldn't hear but Scyther picked it up and began to charge the attack.

Paul however caught onto that from how still Scyther was being. "Thunderbolt." Electricity surged from Nidorino right at Scyther who shot the Razor Wind but the electric attack went right through it, blasting Scyther until he was on the ground struggling to remain conscious. "Still as pathetic as I remember."

Scyther could only narrow his eyes before he collapsed.

"Scyther is unable to battle," Brock called out at seeing that. "The first round goes to Paul and his Nidorino."

Austin sighed and returned Scyther. "You did great Scyther, I should've been able to think about the Field along with your attacks." He said putting the ball up before taking Squirtle's Pokeball out, seeing that Paul just returned the Nidorino. "Not even going to congratulate him?"

"Why would I do that when all he did was beat that weakling of a Pokemon?" Paul asked earning a glare from Austin before he sent out his next Pokemon. "Magmar, Standby for Battle!"

"Squirtle your time to shine!" Austin sent out the Tiny-Shell Pokemon right as Magmar appeared on the field giving a roar a flame design on its midsection separating into two colors with red scale-like arms and a yellow tail.

"Squirt!" Squirtle landed on the field, ready to fight only to grimace as purple energy surged through him.

Paul kept quiet with his arms crossed while both Pokemon had a stare-off, although he did raise a questionable brow at the sunglasses Squirtle seemed to be wearing.

' _Just like when you fought him Ash, he's waiting for me to make the first move._ ' Austin realized with Ash giving a nod.

"Normally I would've used a water-type move to take on his Magmar, but something tells me that Paul has a trick to counter them." Ash commented looking thoughtful, thinking back to how he used to act to how he would now.

Deciding to go on the defensive, Austin got ready. "Use Withdraw."

Squirtle gave a nod and retreated into his shell that was now glowing to raise his defense.

"Sunny Day." Paul ordered with Magmar rearing his head to shoot into the sky, the clear daylight turning harsh.

It was only seconds before sweat began to drip down Austin's face from the heat of the day along with the heat that the Magmar was portraying, now knowing he was really at a disadvantage.

He should look into teaching Squirtle Rain Dance.

Squirtle eventually came out of his shell, looking annoyed by the heat, right as Paul gave an order for Mach Punch, the Magmar shooting at him with heightened speed.

Austin barely gave the order in time. "Protect!"

A dome of energy surrounded Squirtle that Magmar slammed into, barely being pushed back for the counter attack.

"Aura Sphere!"

That caught Paul off guard when a sphere of bluish energy formed in Squirtle's hand before it slammed into Magmar, sending him back.

"Quick follow up with Water Gun!"

"Tle!" Squirtle shot a jet of water, although it looked weakened due to the sun.

Magmar easily dodged it, firing a Smokescreen to cover his movements, leaving Squirtle wary in the smoke cloud, wincing as purple energy surged through him again.

"Thunderpunch." Squirtle barely had any warning when Magmar shot through the smoke, slamming an electric fist into his soft stomach, sending Squirtle flying back across the field.

Squirtle shakily pushed himself up, breathing heavily while Magmar looked just fine.

' _This is nuts._ ' Austin thought in a bit of a panic.

This wasn't a battle, it was a curbstomp.

"Austin focus." Ash called bringing Austin back to reality right when Magmar was doing a Body Slam.

Eyes widening, Austin took a chance. "Mud Sport on the whole field."

It was a gamble as Squirtle has yet to master the move, but the Tiny-Turtle listened, first by using Water Gun to launch himself into the air right as Magmar landed where he was, the fire Pokemon barely looking up when Squirtle managed to fire a glob of wet mud at the ground, causing it to go everywhere, landing on Magmar making him stumble, blinded.

Normally it would just cancel out the electric attacks but Austin figured with the field it would turn into an actual attack.

Now that Magmar was stunned, Austin got on the offensive. "Aura Sphere!"

He wasn't risking Water Gun to wash off the mud, especially when it was hardening due to the heat Magmar was portraying.

"Get it off of you." Paul snapped, looking annoyed by this before Aura Sphere slammed into Magmar, knocking him off of his feet.

Squirtle landed on his feet with a smirk, grimacing again when the poison surged through him and getting to one knee.

"Austin we have to take care of the poison on the field." Ash said looking concerned by how close this was getting.

' _There's no point in that if Squirtle gets knocked out._ ' Austin reminded him but he did agree. ' _Wait._ '

A plan forming in his mind, Austin got ready. "Squirtle use Ice Beam on the whole field."

Forcing himself up, Squirtle listened, gathering as much energy as he could before firing the blue beams that slammed into the field making an eruption of ice, the mud freezing, even Magmar froze for a second before the flames melted him out, the mud knocked off.

* * *

"That's good thinking." Brock said seeing what Austin was doing. "If Squirtle can keep moving past the poison he can really turn this around."

"I don't really get it, what did he do?" Yellow asked sneezing a bit from the cold, feeling a bit sleepy.

"He changed the whole field." Misty said looking surprised that Squirtle managed to pull off the Ice Beam already. "Now Paul can't use that against him."

"Not only that but the ice prevents the Toxic Spikes from reaching him so when the final battle comes, his Pokemon won't be poisoned," Brock explained but he still looked wary. "He also weakened Magmar as the cold temperature makes it harder for Magmar to remain active and his fire attacks aren't as strong."

"So it's now a fight to see who will stay awake the longest?" Yellow asked as Squirtle was weakened by the poison a lot more than Magmar being slowed by the ice.

"Exactly."

* * *

"This battle is already over," Paul commented from how weak Squirtle looked while Magmar was beginning to pant from the cold. "You should just stop before you embarrass yourself."

Although Paul had to give some props for him changing the field, perhaps if he did that in the beginning this would've gone differently.

"Tle." Squirtle clenched his fist while glaring, tension felt around the field. "Squirtle Squirt!"

"Thanks for the advice but as long as we have a chance we won't give up." Austin told him, his heart pounding from this battle. "We'll fight to the end."

Paul frowned, for a moment being reminded of his older brother. "Very well." He said giving out his next order. "Lava Plume."

Knowing that would destroy his advantage, Austin reacted. "Water Gun."

Squirtle quickly fired the water attack, one that seemed stronger with the ice making it colder, the shock interrupted Magmar's attack as he stepped back a lot slower from the cold attack.

The poison coursed through Squirtle again making him fall to his knees.

"Just one more time and he's done." Paul commented with Austin gritting his teeth before his eyes widened at seeing Squirtle's tail giving a soft glow.

"Don't you know not to corner someone who's injured?" Austin asked making Paul's eyes narrow before they widened in realization. "Water Gun."

"Tle!" Squirtle forced himself up with Torrent activating as Water Gun erupted from him, slamming into the Magmar, sending him through three iced rocks where he skidded across the ice.

This time the Magmar stayed down.

"Magmar is unable to battle," Brock reacted with how Austin managed to pull through. "The Second Round goes to Ash and Squirtle."

"Alright Squirtle," Austin cheered with Squirtle raising a fist in celebration right when the poison surged through him one last time, forcing him to collapse, right as Austin ran out and picked him up, nearly slipping on the ice. "You were amazing out there."

"Squirt." Squirtle had a smile, happy that he proved to his new trainer that he was strong before he fell unconscious.

Seeing that, Austin returned Squirtle while Paul returned his Magmar.

"You had him and he stole the win, talk about pathetic," Paul said to his Magmar making Austin frown. "It's time we finish this."

Anger bubbled up inside of Austin before his eyes gave the soft glow and in a second he and Ash switched places again.

"I couldn't agree more Paul." Ash said with a frown, quickly realizing what happened and he was going to finish this.

Austin shook his head before giving a nod. "Ash, kick his ass."

Ash gave a slight grin while Paul gave him a look, no doubt seeing something was different but he didn't care. "Grotle, Standby for Battle."

"Pikachu I choose you." Ash said with Pikachu hopping off of his shoulder, landing on the ice field with Grotle appearing, glaring at the mouse despite the small, rare shivers showing the advantage they had.

The tension was thick between the two as they stared each other down, Paul for wanting to end this and Ash for wanting to finish their rivalry that he couldn't in Sinnoh.

"Quick Attack." Ash ordered with Pikachu moving in a blur across the ice, around the Grotle who turned his head from side to side right when Pikachu slammed into him before retreating.

Paul looked a bit surprised from the change of tactics with starting off offensive rather than defensive but he quickly shook it off and changed tactics himself. "Curse."

Grotle began to glow red as he lost his speed, but his attack and defense was rising, something that Ash noticed.

"Use Thunderbolt."

"Chu!" Pikachu gathered the needed electricity before firing it at Grotle, the energy sending him back a bit.

Austin gave a grin.

Just because Curse raised the Defense, doesn't mean it raised the Special Defense.

Paul frowned, seeing how strong this Pikachu was from that electric attack doing damage to Grotle and got on the offensive.

"Leaf Storm." He ordered with Grotle giving a cry, the leaves surging off of him as they fired at Pikachu who crouched and got ready.

"Counter-Shield."

Pikachu jumped, landing on his back to spin around with electricity surging off of him, the ice making him go a bit faster as the Counter-Shield blocked the Leaf Storm.

Paul quickly switched tactics by ordering a Sand Tomb that Ash dodged with Agility.

' _Ash has learned a lot during our time together._ ' Austin said now seeing just how much they rubbed off of each other.

While Ash was a brilliant fighter in the series, he sometimes slipped up and made costly mistakes due to his overconfidence-like forgetting that ground-type Pokemon were immune to electric attacks at times-although that's not the case here as Grotle isn't a Torterra yet.

Although he was currently using only the moves that Pikachu knew in his timeline, which was fine just as long as he doesn't accidently call out Volt Tackle in the middle of the battle.

Pikachu slid across the ice, delivering an uppercut of an Iron Tail, making Grotle stumble back but it left him open to a Razor Leaf, the attack cutting into his fur and sending him flying into an iced rock.

"Ash we need to finish this before we switch back." Austin said going with the assumption that they had a time limit after what happened last time.

Ash gave a barely noticeable nod before tensing. "Pikachu use Electro Ball." He ordered considering how Pikachu really outclassed Grotle in terms of Speed.

As Pikachu launched into the air, Paul reacted. "Leech Seed, follow with Seed Bomb."

Pikachu barely reacted when the first one hit him, the vines wrapping around him while he charged the Electro Ball, but he fired it at the same time as the Seed Bomb creating an explosion that destroyed some of the ice.

"Man we're really destroying the environment here," Austin commented with a bead of sweat on the back of his head while Pikachu cringed when energy was sapped from him looking dirty from the explosion while Grotle looked to be glowing. "Oh crap he's using Synthesis."

Seeing as how Grotle was at full Health now, Paul smirked with Pikachu panting but he kept his guard up.

Overconfidence was how Magmar lost and he wasn't going to lose this time.

' _We need a plan._ ' Ash thought trying to think of something when Austin's eyes widened at a sudden inspiration.

"Ash what about using the ice as a projectile?" Austin asked catching Ash's attention. "Do what I say when I say it."

Getting an idea of what he was suggesting, Ash followed through. "Iron Tail on the ground."

Paul tensed, not knowing what to expect when Pikachu gave a cry, slamming the steel move into the ground to bring a couple of baseball sized ice shards into the air.

"Now launch them with Thunderbolt."

" _ **CHUUU!**_ " Pikachu shot at the shard's, charging them with electricity to fire at Grotle, making an improvised electric-charged ice shard.

Grotle cried out when they slammed into him, sending him rolling, but he got back up, his defensive capabilities keeping him in the fight.

"We really should write that one down." Austin said liking the move.

"Alright now finish this with Thunderbolt."

"Pi." Pikachu was charging when Paul smirked and gave his order.

"Earth Power."

"Pikachu get out of there!" Ash called out when Pikachu finished charging right as the energy composed of the earth erupted from around Grotle, heading straight for Pikachu.

"CHU!" Pikachu knew he wouldn't be able to move in time so he opted to fire the Thunderbolt into the ice, throwing up some of them as a shield to block out the Earth Power as it slammed into the ice, shattering it and slamming into the mouse. "Pika!"

Sliding across the ice, Pikachu struggled to push himself up, the only reason he was conscious was because the ice weakened the Earth Power when it slammed into it.

As the two glared at each other, Pikachu tensed when he felt the Leech Seed drain the last of his energy, forcing him to fall over.

"No." Ash said in surprise right as the time for the switch was up, he and Austin switching back, who was now on one knee panting due to feeling drained.

"Pikachu." Austin ran across the ice right as Brock called the match.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," Brock said looking worried. "The match goes to Paul."

Paul didn't say anything when he returned Grotle and turned to walk away.

But he stopped and looked back to see Austin lifting Pikachu up while his friends ran towards them.

The resemblance to Reggie was just uncanny.

' _That's why he lost._ ' Paul thought harshly turning to leave, not even saying anything else to Austin as he was just bringing back the memories of Reggie losing. ' _He's way too soft._ '

Austin didn't say anything to Paul's retreating figure while Pikachu slowly opened his eyes. "Chu." He said annoyed at himself for losing that fight.

"Hey it's alright you were great." Austin said to Pikachu knowing that he was amazing out there.

"Let me see Pikachu." Yellow said with Austin giving a nod, knowing what she was doing.

Although he was still a little against the idea of using her power to heal Pikachu-not that he hated it but he didn't want to just have that as the go-to thing to do.

While Yellow did that, Brock spoke. "You did pretty good in that battle, but Paul-."

"Is on a whole other level." Austin finished already knowing what he was going to say.

While it was true he gave Paul quite the battle after the first round, Paul was a lot stronger because he was able to beat AJ with no sweat while Austin lost that battle.

Scyther didn't have any advantages to beat the Nidorino-something he would have to work on and Squirtle despite winning-only won because of the unusual strategies and type advantage that he and Ash deployed because he was still new to the team.

Pikachu managed to do quite a bit of damage to Paul's starter but it was because of that Synthesis and Leech Seed that Pikachu was drained.

Not only that but there was also the Field Advantage taking him by complete surprise.

' _I should've seen that coming._ ' Austin thought clenching his fists.

Ash kept quiet, thinking back to the battle.

Once more he lost against Paul… Was-was he right after all?

"You'll beat him next time." Misty spoke up seeing how Austin was keeping quiet. "Everyone loses at times remember?"

"Y-Yeah." Austin gave a nod thinking back on that.

So what if he lost now? He'll use that loss to get stronger. Plus now he knew about the Field Advantages and can implement them in his fighting style.

"Next time we meet you're going down Paul." Austin promised before Pikachu who was healed by Yellow jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed looking determined.

Ash saw that and smiled. "You're right." He said throwing what he just thought away.

There was no way Paul was right in his approach and together they will prove it.

Unknown to the group, a trio in the shadows saw the whole battle and grinned.

"The twerp has gotten stronger," The female of the group revealing herself to be Jessie said. "Think we should give him one of the tickets?"

"Why of course Jessie, after all we do owe him." James said holding a rose.

"Meowth and when they are all there we will steal his Pokemon right from under their noses." Meowth gave a grin. "After all, they're not the only ones who got stronger."

* * *

Across the city, a familiar figure entered with a stretch.

"ST. Anne here I come." Blue cheered with Jigglypuff running in front of her.

The thought of all the suckers to rip off just brought a smile to her face as she ran by a red car where Gary was leaning against it looking through his Pokedex.

He overheard her and gave a thoughtful grin.

The ST. Anne was said to have some pretty strong trainers with rare Pokemon so it would be the perfect place to train his team, especially if he was going to stay ahead of Ashy-Boy.

Closing the Pokedex, he went to make a call to his Grandfather to see if he could find a way to get on the ship.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Man this took freaking forever-I am extremely sorry for the wait I had trouble with the battle as I didn't know who I wanted to have win before deciding in the end to have Paul win-mostly because Austin has rarely lost a battle in this story making this the third one in nineteen chapters-not bad if I do say so myself.**_

 _ **Not only that but he learned of a new tactic with the Field Advantages in a fight-it's something that's used more in a Pokemon Fan-Game 'Reborn' as it makes it to where you have to be strategic in a fight so I figured why not implement that in this story? I hope you enjoyed that little twist.**_

 _ **Scyther will eventually get his day in beating Paul I can promise that but it was too early for him to win as of yet.**_

 _ **Now we have the ST. Anne looming close and not just that but Gary and Blue will both be on the ship-pretty much having them in the same area for the first time in this story and I have a lot of plans for the ST. Anne. And I will do my best to have more come out a lot sooner than this one.**_

 _ **Now let me answer the Reviews so I can get this posted and thanks again everyone for being patient to see this chapter.**_

 _ **Jack905: Thanks and while I would love to type him winning the fight, Paul is the main Sinnoh Rival for a reason-and a believable one unlike Trip. Plus it's too early to have him beat Paul. And all the starters will evolve overtime.**_

 _ **GodOfPixies: Yeah sorry about that, Grammar is my one weakness in writing.**_

 _ **Knight Purkers: Haha thanks and I hope to make more chapters soon.**_

 _ **Selias: Sorry about that, my Grammar still sucks-even if I'm getting better.**_

 _ **Chris Ketchum: Thanks and while I won't say he will definitely get an Eevee-that's a possibility.**_

 _ **NatNicole: Thank you, it was a blast to write that chapter-especially the Gym Battle as they're slowly getting a lot more epic with how much stronger Austin and his team are getting. I hope you enjoyed this battle too.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: Thank you, I had a lot of fun typing that and it's fun to mix the three Pokemon worlds together, even more so as I'm slowly getting into the good stuff.**_

 _ **Marshman101: I'll have to try and top that.**_

 _ **PaperWorld: Thank you, it was tough because that Cat has been a part of this family since 04', and back on the happy note I'm happy you enjoyed that battle and I hope you enjoyed the one with Paul.**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**_

 _ **Something dictionary related: That was a mistake on my end, thank you for pointing that out.**_

 _ **Tatewaki2000: Thanks, I'm happy that you're enjoying the story so far and I hope that you'll keep on enjoying this story.**_

 _ **Danmaku-Overlord: Thanks and yes they will eventually learn to do Aura and I don't know about Sabrina joining the group-I'll keep that in mind when I do get to her.**_

 _ **Helyxsa: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this one.**_

 _ **Vampireharry the 2: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Chermayne: Thanks and hopefully you liked the implemented Field Advantage Mechanic.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Thank you for your condolences. I'm glad you enjoyed the battle with Surge as it was a blast typing it (Pun not intended) and I hope you enjoyed this battle just as much. Paul has mixed feelings about Austin/Ash right now. One one hand he see's their surprising strategies as a good strength but on the other hand he sees too much of Reggie in him.**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: Thank you, when I started this I figured why not have the three merged to try and make a new world-didn't think I would make it this far, hell I didn't think it would be this popular due to how SI's are normally viewed which is why I'm happy that Austin is really bringing quite the interesting story to the mix. I figured how would a person really react in being in a world of Pokemon? What would the laws be? That's the basis that started this story along with why doesn't a person train themselves alongside their Pokemon to deepen their bond-although that came a bit later. No giant Pokemon as even I think that would be a bit too OP for them to have and I might have the Crystal Onix join-haven't decided yet. As for Pikachu's evolution-that depends on where I use the stone and how it happens as I want to have Pikachu believably chose to evolve.**_

 _ **Matt: Heh sorry about that, but I figured that it would be more symbolic for when Pikachu finally does evolve.**_

 _ **Sleepyautumn: Thanks but it's not really the best-although people told me it has the potential to be one of the best as long as I keep working on it so maybe overtime it will be.**_

 _ **Coldblue: And thank you for reviewing. Yeah, I wanted to show just how high-stakes the battles will be getting from here on out as the everything will be getting tougher from here on out. It's more of they're rubbing off of each other like how Pikachu began to act a bit like Ash overtime in the series, in the three months of being forced together they've gotten to know each other quite well-although Ash is still in the dark about a lot of Austin's past as he hasn't said anything due to wanting to hurry up and go home to where 'his' life is, but that will change soon. And once they can control the mind-switcharoo they will be implementing it in their battles.**_

 _ **Now for your Questions. 1) Possibly. 2) You'll see in the next chapter. 3) After the ST. Anne they will. 4) I hope you liked their appearance at the end-I will be typing their Interlude soon. 5) Possibly, not sure yet.**_

 _ **LL: Problem with that is that there aren't that many dark types that are native to the Kanto Region and Sabrina won't be the Anime Version as even I think the Anime writers were on something when they wrote that episode. She'll be a mixture of the Manga and Game version and a powerful opponent for Austin to face later on.**_

 _ **Aquarius: Thanks-although I'm pretty sure they get paid otherwise they wouldn't be able to stay in business-like how else would Brock be able to pay for his Brothers and Sisters? I actually forgot that he knew Team Rocket stole the Thunderstone-been awhile since I've seen DP series. I never noticed that Brock caught a Tauros, thanks for the info. Yeah they can make good disguises but they'll be even better in this story. Maybe but that can only work for so long until someone calls them out on it. As for the Pokemon Genders like with Staryu and Starmie having them, I decided to give them genders for this story to give a bit more character.**_

 _ **Guest40: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Guest41: He will-most likely in Sinnoh.**_

 _ **BladesOfFury: I don't know if I'll add Brock's Mom into this story yet or not but I hope you enjoyed Paul's character so far.**_

 _ **Guest42: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **GreenDrkness: Wow, I didn't even think about that with Fearow being a bit of a Tsundere in that chapter. The skill from writing battles was a lot of practice, trust me if you saw my first Pokemon story-never made it to Fanfic you would wince from how bad it was and I'm happy you liked how Yellow is growing so far.**_

 _ **Galeforte: I actually forgot about Paul using 'Pathetic' as his signature word due to how long it's been since I've seen the DP anime. Happy that you enjoyed the Gym battle as well as the surprise switch-I figured it should happen here-one to keep Ash centered in the story as I realized i was accidently slowly cutting him out and two I figured it would be the best place to happen with how Surge can easily get under people's skin.**_

 _ **Now for your Questions. 1) I might do that along with an Alolan Pokemon, haven't decided that yet. 2) I might have Blake and his team appear in this story, haven't decided yet. 3) Maybe. 4) For now yes, but slowly they will be able to control it. 5) Yes and yes. 6) Just to have him training but I think the Scyther part added a lot more to the chapter. 7) Well I myself haven't watched a lot of Anime-stopped Naruto at the beginning of Shippuden, didn't make it past the Crocodile Arc in One Piece and just started with Fairy Tail-only seen the first five episodes so I wouldn't know many combos that can be used in Pokemon, that might change though. 8) Pretty good, I live a lot closer to family now due to the move and I have nearly 100 pages on the novel done so it's a big improvement on my life, thanks for asking.**_

 _ **Guest43: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Guest44: I know what you mean, it's hard to commit when you don't have a very definitive time-line along with the fillers-recently found the Subbed episodes so I might take more influence from them rather than the Dubbed ones.**_

 _ **Now for your Questions. 1) Yes I planned for him to age one year per region-although the Orange Islands won't really take too long. 2) No Harem for this story and I will have shiptease moments for the mentioned girls I can promise that. 3) He will before the Kanto Arc is done I can promise that. 4) Without Ash he wouldn't have made it past Team Rocket as the only reason he won was because of Ash's instincts but right now I'd have to say in game level terms his team would be in their late-twenties nearly early thirties at this point, maybe stronger with his strategic thinking. 5) I may give him a Ralts in Hoenn-if I reach that far.**_

 _ **Silverking77: Thanks, it's fun to type them like that for the moment.**_

 _ **Guest45: Sorry for the wait on this chapter.**_

 _ **The Richmaster: Thank you it was a lot of fun to type this chapter-hopefully the next few chapters will come a lot easier than this one. Now for your Questions/Suggestions. 1) More like the best battle so far as I still have room for improvement. 1.1) I figured it would rather than Raichu-plus in the Manga he did have a powerful Electabuzz at his disposal. 2) Thanks, those are the tough ones to type so it makes me happy that they're working. 3) I hope you liked his team so far. 3.1) While he did take part in the battle he wasn't truly ready as his moves doesn't give him much for Nidorino-he will eventually win against Paul just not now. 4) I figured after being stuck together for three months they would know each other well to both put it back until later. 4.1) That's the point-and a plan for the battle against Sabrina. 4.2) Oh yes it will, like it did with Paul in this chapter. 4.3) I hope I'll be able to type that well when it happens. 5) Actually more like Sinnoh as Pikachu has learned quite a few powerful moves in other regions-plus it will have a moment where he will choose to evolve when I get there. 6) I might actually use the Manga Erika rather than the Anime one-especially considering how she was quite the archer and fighter. 7) Yeah someone else pointed that out to me-I'm embarrassed I overlooked that-but it's fixed now.**_

 _ **Nine Lives Bladeworks: Thank you and you just gave me the funny image of Pikachu using Surf-I might do that but chances are it might not happen. I hope this will continue to be a good story for you.**_

 _ **Lynxgoddess: Thanks, I'm happy you liked how I'm switching it up-I'm a little confused on how some of the stories usually only go by the Anime, Manga or Game instead of mixing them-I'm sure there are a few but I haven't found them yet.**_

 _ **Badgedbadger: Well they're impressive for the moment but Austin is still building his team and they have yet to evolve yet-plus Yellow was able to hold her own against Lance in the Manga with a team that consisted of Red's Pikachu, a Raticate,a Doduo, a Graveler, a Omanyte and a Caterpie so it stands that she has quite the impressive Pokemon if you think about it.**_

 _ **Hiddenpanda: Thanks and sorry for the wait, haven't decided how far I really want to go yet.**_

 _ **Ranmaleopard: Thanks and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**_

 _ **ZX: Sorry for the wait, I hope this update more than makes up for it.**_

 _ **Guest46: Sorry but that story is on hiatus for now.**_

 _ **DRAGON CONQUOROR: It will go up to Rated M when the characters get a little older-Sinnoh mostly.**_

 _ **W: I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy you and everyone else-it was tough to type.**_

 _ **Zomvee: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Now for the Teams.**_

 _ **Austin's Pokemon Team**_

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break, Dig, Double Team and Magnet Rise

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack), Counter-Shield (Electric-Style) and Flash Clone (Double Team and Agility)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, Psybeam and Energy Ball.

*Combo* Chemical Warfare (Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Confusion)

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace and Double Team.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing) and Sand Twister (Sand Attack and Twister)

Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Flame Burst *Not able to control it yet*, Double Team and Thunder Punch *Both not learned yet*.

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter, Razor Wind, Sword Dance and Air Slash *Not Mastered Yet*.

Squirtle (M) Ability: Torrent. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Aura Sphere, Mud Sport, Double Team and Ice Beam *Double Team not mastered yet*.

*Combo* Counter-Shield (Water Style)

 _ **Pokemon at Prof. Oak's on Rotation.**_

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Krabby (M) Ability: Sheer Force. Moves: Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubblebeam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw and Chip Away.

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam *Not Mastered Yet*.

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot, Endure and Energy Ball.

 _ **Pokemon used to Own.**_

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 66

Pokemon Owned: 15

Kanto Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge and Thunder Badge.

Key Items: Pokedex V2, Rainbow Feather and Thunderstone

 _ **Yellow's Pokemon Team.**_

Beedrill (Kitty) (F) Ability: Sniper. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Fury Attack, Twineedle, Rage, Agility, Toxic Spikes, Brick Break and Aerial Ace.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

 _ **Pokemon Used to Own.**_

Weedle/Kakuna *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym* *Evolved to Final Form in Chapter 17: Vermillion Training*

 _ **Brock's Pokemon Team.**_

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Graveller (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Flamethrower, Thunder Punch and Stone Edge.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

 _ **Pokemon Used to Own.**_

Geodude *Evolved in Chapter 16: Rise of a Breeder*

Breeding Medals Obtained: 1

 _ **Misty's Pokemon Team.**_

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift, Scald and Power Gem.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore and Grass Knot.

 _ **Phew, alright I'm going to leave it of here for now, thank you all for reviewing and reading this story as it is really becoming popular and I hope to get more to you sooner than this one.**_

 _ **This is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	20. Chapter 20: The ST Anne Part 1

_**Chapter 20: The ST. Anne Part 1**_

Austin laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling with a frown.

He was by himself as the others were in the main lobby of the Pokemon Center, even Pikachu was with them as he wanted to be alone.

It's been a day since he lost to Paul and he couldn't help but think about how that battle went from start to finish.

There was no way around it, he was completely outmatched.

Yes Squirtle did win and Pikachu did a lot of damage, but his strategies were childsplay compared to the Field Advantages, something that Paul knew pretty well.

"All of my training and all of my preparation and I couldn't even beat Paul-he's not even as strong as he was in your timeline yet." Austin said to Ash who was looking out the window, feeling the same way.

"Austin, did I ever beat him?" Ash asked after a few moments, looking at him. "In my timeline did I ever win?"

Austin blinked as he looked at Ash. "And here I thought you didn't want to know what happened after the mess with Team Galactic." He said with Ash looking at him.

After Ash came to terms with Austin being from another world-before the battle with Samurai he told him not to say anything about the future he hasn't experienced.

"I know but I have to know did I beat him?"

Giving a chuckle, Austin smiled at him. "In the end, yes you did." He said surprising Ash. "With the same team you used against him at the Lake although Monferno and Grotle were called Infernape and Torterra at that point."

Ash gave a grin at hearing that that Austin copied-that was when he realized something.

"Wait a minute," Austin sat up looking right at Ash. "You said something about hating the Toxic Spike move during the battle?"

"Yeah?"

"You never experienced that until the battle in the Shinnoh League." Austin said surprising Ash. "So how the hell do you remember that when it hasn't even happened for you yet?!"

"I-I don't know, it just popped into my head." Ash said now sounding confused.

"No that's not possible it can't have-," A possibility ran through Austin's mind. "Do you think it's another side effect of us switching or being more in synch with each other?"

"It's possible, I mean I did end up in one of your memories that one time," Ash mused not thinking about that while Austin's eyes widened. "So it's possible."

"What?!"

That surprised Ash before he realized what he said and looked a bit sheepish. "It happened during the incident at Pokemon Tech when you were angry at Giselle, I ended up in a memory that involved a girl named Jane."

At first Austin was angry at Ash for seeing something like that but he calmed himself down thinking it would be hypocritical as he knew a lot about Ash's life due to the show.

Instead he asked. "Has it happened since?"

Now Ash frowned crossing his arms in thought. "Actually no it hasn't, in fact that was the only time, I'm surprised it hasn't happened since."

"I see." Austin muttered looking down.

Austin gave a sigh and looked around the room that was practically clean as they were planning on leaving Vermillion to begin the journey to Celadon that day and Austin saw that it was nine in the morning, he knew that Brock left the room around eight due to being up but pretending to be asleep.

"We should probably head out before the others get too worried." Austin said standing up.

"And to get Fearow back." Ash reminded him making Austin smile a bit more widely.

It would be great to have Fearow back again.

Straightening the cap, Austin stopped at seeing himself in the mirror, still dressed as Ash.

"Hey, do you think it would be alright if in Celadon I can change the look a bit?" Austin asked due to wanting to have his own style.

Plus he missed wearing a hoodie.

But as this was Ash's body he didn't want to make the decision by himself.

Ash gave a shrug but he grinned. "Only if I can help with the selection." He said as while he didn't mind Austin changing his look he wanted to have something normal for him for when they do switch bodies.

"Deal." Austin said pulling the backpack on and leaving the room but not before grabbing a small notebook on the desk.

After the battle, Austin wrote down everything he knew on Field Effects from the battle to his past experiences now that he thought about it.

It wasn't that much but it was better than nothing.

On entering the main lobby of the Pokemon Center, Austin saw the others waiting for him, Brock looking over a map while Misty was petting Pikachu and Yellow looked to be sleeping.

"Pika!" Pikachu saw Austin first and ran over to him, immediately getting to his spot on his shoulder.

"Morning to you to Pikachu." Austin said with a grin scratching under his chin.

"You feeling alright Ash?" Brock asked folding the map up curiously while Austin gave a nod.

"I am, not only do we continue down the road but I'm getting Fearow back today." Austin said with a grin excited about that.

"That's today?" Misty asked in surprise forgetting about that before asking another question. "Who are you going to exchange for him?"

"I'm thinking about giving Squirtle a small break for now, I can always call him back for training later." Austin said with a grin.

So a few moments later, Austin was on the video phone talking to Prof. Oak with Pikachu still on his shoulder. "Don't have him strain himself too much or his wing will start to aggravate him," Prof. Oak warned when they did the switch. "Fearow is behind your other Pokemon in terms of strength."

"Got it Prof. Oak," Austin said with a smile holding Fearow's Pokeball once more. "I don't plan on having him battle anytime soon until he's cleared."

Pikachu gave a nod, intent on helping with that matter.

Prof. Oak gave a nod, smiling at Austin. "Oh and congrats on beating Surge, I saw the battle itself you showed a lot of good tactics in that one. Pikachu going into the wall and Bulbasaur eating his Energy Ball? Brilliant."

Austin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks, but I still have a lot to learn."

"Chu." Pikachu smiled at hearing the praise from Prof. Oak.

"Nice to see these wins haven't gotten to your head." Prof. Oak said with a chuckle.

"So how are Krabby, Raticate and Bulbasaur doing?" Austin asked to check in on his other three Pokemon.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu looked just as curious.

"They're doing fine, in fact Bulbasaur has been sparring with Krabby to help him become a fighter and when they aren't, Krabby has been helping me with some of my errands," Prof. Oak said with a smile. "Bulbasaur has also been helping with keeping the peace between the other Pokemon on the ranch."

"That's great." Austin said at hearing that while Ash chuckled.

"Just like last time."

"Raticate however has been getting restless, I think you should take her with you for the moment." Prof. Oak said surprising Austin before he gave a nod.

"Alright, let me figure out who to send first." Austin said looking through who he had.

He wasn't going to send Pikachu, Fearow or Charmander-the latter because the fire type was still so fragile and he really wanted to help Charmander with that.

Plus he just got Fearow back so he wasn't going to send him back.

But that left the choice between Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Scyther.

Just thinking about Butterfree made Austin hesitant as it was getting closer to the mating season that he left in the series and he wasn't sure if he would be strong enough to allow that because Butterfree really has grown on him.

Deciding to try and make the last few moments with Butterfree matter, Austin chose not to send him back and thought between Pidgeotto and Scyther.

Scyther has been pretty down the last day after the battle with Paul so Austin could send him back for some R&R, but he could also use the time to train him.

But Pidgeotto was already sent back when he caught Bulbasaur and recently joined back up with him so it would be cruel to send her back.

"Give me a moment Prof." Austin said standing up holding Scyther's Pokeball while Pikachu leapt off his shoulder.

Prof. Oak raised a brow before looking at Pikachu. "So how are you doing?" He asked despite knowing he wouldn't understand Pikachu.

Seeing Pikachu smile and give a cry made Prof. Oak chuckle, happy to see how close Pikachu and Ash were considering how Pikachu hated him on the day they left.

While that was happening, Austin sent Scyther out who looked down. "Hey, I'm going to send you to the Ranch for some rest." He said and to his sadness he saw Scyther's head hang a bit lower at hearing that.

"Ther." Scyther muttered looking away thinking that with how badly he failed his trainer he was just going to be left there.

"Hey," Austin placed a gentle hand on Scyther's shoulder. "This isn't a punishment for that battle, you've never been to the ranch and you won't be alone because Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Krabby are there too. I promise to call you back as soon as possible for some training because I'll be using you in the next Gym Battle."

That caught Scyther's attention as he looked at Austin intently for any signs of him lying.

"You stuck with us because you're a part of the family," Austin said hoping that Scyther would believe him. "And someday we'll have a rematch against Paul and we'll beat him.

After a second, Scyther gave a nod happy to hear that.

Giving a smile, Austin returned him and got back to Prof. Oak.

"Alright, I'll be sending Scyther in exchange for Raticate." He said with Prof. Oak giving a nod, accepting that.

"I have her Pokeball ready for the exchange." Prof. Oak said with Austin placing Scyther's Pokeball on the transfer machine and a second later the exchange was made.

Picking up Raticate's Pokeball, Austin thanked the Professor and ended the feed with the man wishing Austin luck on his next Gym Challenge.

* * *

Once outside, Austin held Fearow's Pokeball after letting everyone else out.

But he didn't release the flyer yet due to how he didn't know how Fearow would act.

While it was true that he defended Austin, the trainer didn't know if it was a one-time thing or if Fearow truly does care what happens now.

"Something wrong Ash?" Yellow asked seeing his hesitation while she, Brock and Misty were waiting so they could get on the road.

"Just a little nervous, it's the first time I'll be seeing Fearow since the incident with Damian," Austin said with Charmander nearby looking away at hearing his former trainer's name. "So I want to believe that Fearow is giving me another chance but I don't know."

"Only one way to find out." Misty reminded him and with a deep breath, Austin gave a nod and threw Fearow's Pokeball into the air.

A flash of light later and Fearow gave a cry, announcing his presence.

"Hey Fearow." Austin said to the first Pokemon he caught as Fearow brought his wings against his body and looked down at him. "Welcome back."

Fearow just kept his piercing gaze on him before abruptly turning away with his eyes closed.

"Pi?" Pikachu looked surprised while Austin's face fell at seeing this.

A second later, Fearow opened one eye and smirked before gently knocking his head against Austin surprising him.

Immediately, Austin's face lit up as he hugged Fearow while Pikachu smiled at him.

"That's a relief." Brock said as he and the others were fooled by Fearow's attitude before that.

While Pikachu and Austin were talking animatedly with Fearow- Raticate, Butterfree and Pidgeotto were a bit hesitant due to remembering how prideful Fearow was and having been with him since the beginning.

But Charmander slowly approached Fearow and began to talk.

* * *

Austin gave a gulp when they were passing by the harbor but everyone stopped at seeing the ST. Anne. ' _Hey Ash do you mind if we skip this one?_ ' He thought remembering what happened in the original timeline.

"I don't mind." Ash said agreeing as not only did things go wrong here, seeing the ship reminded him of the mistake he made in trading Butterfree.

All things considering he was lucky to get the Bug Pokemon back before the whole mating season.

"Wow," Yellow said at seeing the giant cruise ship in awe. "I've heard of them but I've never seen one in real life."

"It is amazing isn't it?" Misty asked with a grin. "If I had one of those I would have an easier time traveling to become a Water Pokemon Master."

"Isn't that out the window with you having Oddish?" Austin asked earning a glare.

"I can have a Pokemon that's not a water type on the team." Misty said giving him a look while he laughed.

"I know, I'm just teasing." Austin said rubbing his nose with a grin.

"But Misty is right, you would be able to meet all kinds of Pokemon on this ship," Brock said hearing about the parties on the St. Anne. "It's a ship full of trainers just eager to battle."

"Not only that but I would be able to sunbathe on the ship deck to relax." Misty clasped her hands together a look of enjoyment on her face. "And then see the sunset reflect off the water."

Yellow smiled at the thought. "I would like to meet all the Pokemon on there." She said thinking about it.

Misty agreed with her. "A relaxing sea cruise would be amazing."

Brock however decided to be the realist. "We don't have that kind of money." He pointed out making Misty's face fall.

Yellow looked disappointed as well as everything she heard made her want to go on.

Eventually they walked off dejectedly while Austin followed them with his hands behind his head. "Reality is harsh no?" He asked with Ash giving a snort.

"Depends on the reality."

Pops of fireworks surprised the group while Austin paled in dread at seeing two people-... They looked nothing like Jessie and James.

Austin knew it was them but their disguise was much better than the one shown in the anime-which makes sense really because on the show it was easy to see through them to have the viewers tell who it was but here it was nearly impossible showing how everyone failed to see through it.

"Congratulations, you people are super lucky!" Jessie and James said while Austin felt his brow twitch as he had to remind himself that one of these girls was James cross-dressing and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Or at least you will feel that way."

"Huh?" Everyone asked while Austin kept his guard up.

Pikachu sniffed the air as there was something familiar about the scent with those two 'girls' but he couldn't for the life of him place where he would've seen them before.

"Wow I wonder what ever happened to those girls, were they a part of Team Rocket?" Ash mused thinking back.

Austin felt his eyes twitch. ' _Ash, that's Jessie and James._ '

Ash did a double-take. "What?! It can't be, they're both girls."

' _How many times did James cross-dress? Do you remember?_ ' Austin thought making Ash go quiet remembering a few times, including the beauty pageant.

"This is disturbing."

' _This coming from Ashley?_ ' Austin couldn't help but poke fun making Ash glare.

"That was three times and I didn't like any of them-."

' _I actually counted four._ '

"Four?!" Ash balked as he only remembered three. "Are you telling me I did it a fourth time?!"

His mental debate was interrupted when Jessie spoke up. "Actually we have reservations for, like, this party," She said with James saying 'Super' right after. "Isn't it neat?"

"What is?" Yellow asked curiously while Jessie held out four tickets.

"These are tickets to the ST. Anne, we had reservations with our boyfriends, but they, like, had to cancel last minute." Jessie muttered under her breath as if annoyed.

"Typical guys." Misty said with a huff.

"Uh Misty, you have two guys right here." Austin deadpanned with Brock now hanging his head in shame.

"And we couldn't help but overhear you four not having tickets and we thought, like, why not give them to you instead?" Jessie said holding the tickets out. "You're bound to have more fun than us."

"Is it really okay?" Yellow asked with Jessie giving the tickets to her.

"Like of course." Jessie said with a wink.

"Super." James said in a girly tone that was a bit overdoing it.

"Hold up, what's the catch?" Austin wanted to avoid going on that ship while Jessie and James momentarily froze not thinking he would question it. "People just don't give out tickets like that-."

Misty pulled on the back of his vest making him yelp. "Ash, we have a chance to go on a cruise," She hissed in his ear. "Don't screw this up!"

"And I find this a bit too convenient," Austin hissed back. "You can't tell me this doesn't bother you even a little bit."

"Chu." Pikachu gave a nod at that.

"Ash does have a point Misty," Brock said agreeing with him as he looked at the tickets. "There has to be a catch."

Misty frowned a bit getting that but this was a cruise on the ST. Anne, for most people it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity before she grinned slyly. "So you're opposed to going on a ship full of trainers to battle and beautiful girls to talk to?"

To her surprise however, Austin frowned. "A little."

Brock however was reeled in at the beautiful girls part. "Ash, Misty is right this is quite the opportunity."

"Think with your real head." Austin hissed at him in disbelief that he actually fell for that.

"What about you Yellow don't you want to go?" Misty asked looking at the blonde haired girl who fidgeted a bit with the tickets.

"I've never been on a cruise before." Yellow muttered with Misty giving a nod.

"Are you really going to deny something like that Ash?" Misty asked with Austin's brow twitching.

' _I can't get out of this can I?_ ' He thought to Ash who gave a shrug.

"Well we know what will happen so that's good."

' _At this point I don't have a damn clue what will happen._ '

Austin finally groaned. "Fine but if something happens I have the right to say 'I told you so'." He said with Misty throwing a fist in the air in celebration.

"Don't worry you'll have fun." Jessie said feeling relieved that they took the bait. "Be sure to party hard."

With that she and James left with the latter giving out one last 'Super' while doing so.

* * *

Moments later the group were on the ship with hundreds of trainers walking around.

The cruise much to Austin's surprise was going to be for a week and actually lets off in Celadon City and the tickets they had were first-class rooms showing yet another difference from the timeline he knew.

Misty of course enjoyed it while Brock liked his room. Yellow however looked a bit uncomfortable due to how she wasn't expecting anything so lavish.

The same with Austin because he was always a simple person so this was a bit much for him.

And there were way too many people on this ship, even more than he usually see in school so he was uncomfortable being around that crowd.

But right now he was by himself with Pikachu on his shoulder, accidentally bumping into a girl his age with light purple hair and amethyst eyes wearing black combat boots, black and purple stockings, a black double layer skirt and a simple black shirt with a half-length jacket with white fur on the edges and cuffs. "Sorry about that." He said with her giving a polite smile.

"It's cool." She said disappearing into the crowds.

Austin however blinked as she did that.

She did not look familiar at all but her fashion sense was too outlandish to not notice.

Shaking his head, Austin walked around with a lot of high-class people giving him weird looks.

At first Austin didn't know what was up before he realized that his clothes were a bit scuffed up and dirty compared to them, along with Pikachu despite being brushed in the same boat as him. Thankfully none of them sneered or look down on him, but they were most likely wondering just how he got the ticket in the first place.

"Wow, there are definitely a lot more people than I remember." Ash said in amazement with Austin giving a nod. "Do you think some of them would want to battle?"

' _Probably._ ' Austin frowned thinking that being on a ship wouldn't give any field advantages so he wouldn't be able to practice them. ' _And since we'll be here for a week it'll be the best place to train._ '

Austin briefly wondered where his companions were before thinking that Misty was most likely on the deck taking advantage of this to sunbathe, Brock was probably flirting with every woman on board along with Zubat keeping him in check. As for Yellow-... Austin didn't actually know, maybe she was with Misty?

' _I should probably look for her to make sure._ ' Austin thought as if Yellow wasn't with Misty it would be a bit overwhelming by herself.

The only reason Austin wasn't overwhelmed despite being uncomfortable was because Ash and Pikachu were with him.

"Hey Pikachu, any way you know how to find the others?" Austin asked curiously with Pikachu sniffing the air.

Despite how there were a lot of new scents and people that made Pikachu's head spin, he could just make out the familiar scents of Austin's travel companions. "Pika!" Pikachu pointed in a direction with Austin smiling.

"Thanks pal." He said knowing that he wouldn't get lost.

But as he moved through the crowd he ended up bumping into someone else. "My bad-," He stopped his eyes widening when he was face to face with Blue and from her eyes widening she recognized him as well. "Crap."

Blue just smiled a bit mischievously. "Hey there, Ash wasn't it?" She asked remembering the name from the note.

"Are we in trouble?" Ash asked not sure what to make of this situation as Austin took a step back.

* * *

"Ah this is great," Misty said in her bikini while she was sitting in a chair on the deck, Oddish out with her while Staryu and Starmie were in the pool made specifically for water Pokemon. "I can't believe Ash thought this was too good to be true."

"Dish." Oddish was enjoying the sunbathing as much as his trainer before he saw something interesting and took off towards it.

Misty looked surprised. "Oddish?" She got up and ran after the weed Pokemon to see that it was greeting another grass type Pokemon with a brown, tree-like body and three yellow egg-shaped heads. "An Exeggutor?"

"Exeggutor, there you are." A red haired young teen in a black shirt and a white vest said at seeing him. "What have I told you about disappearing when I turn my back on you?"

His tone was a bit playful as the Exeggutor just smiled and walked up to him, rubbing one of its heads against his chest.

"That's not going to work." The teen said in amusement before looking down to see Oddish. "Oh, who is this? Did you make a new friend?"

"Sorry about that." Misty said walking up. "Oddish just ran off with no explanation."

The teen went to say it was alright only to have his breath stolen from him at the sight of Misty, her beautiful face, her fair skin. "I-It's no trouble at all," He said a bit red in the face. "This Oddish is pretty healthy you must take care of him pretty well."

"Thanks, Oddish just became a part of my team recently." Misty said picking Oddish up who gave a happy cry. "I'm Misty."

' _Even her name is beautiful._ ' The teen thought before straightening himself. ' _Dear Arceus if you're listening please, oh please don't let me screw this up._ '

"It's a pleasure to meet you," The teen gently took Misty's hand and kissed the back of it to her surprise. "I'm Rudy."

* * *

Brock sighed a bit, sitting at a buffet table looking a bit down.

His attempts at flirting didn't go too well, not with Zubat intervening.

He doesn't get it, just why does she do that?

"Better question, why can't I control myself when I'm around beautiful women?" He asked wondering if he would ever find that perfect someone.

Looking back at the food, Brock took his mind off his failed attempts at flirting to taste some of the food, thinking about the different ingredients or spices they used. "Man some of these I might have to ask for the recipe," He mused before tasting something spicy. "Gyah!"

Coughing a bit, Brock sighed in relief. "Way too many Tamato Berries."

Deciding to stop before he risked burning his mouth some more, Brock looked around the room, wondering what there would be for him to do.

"Hey check out my Charmander's skin." Brock's attention was caught by two trainers comparing Charmanders. "Isn't it smooth?"

"The real way to see that Charmanders are taken care of is through their tails, see how brightly mine burns?"

"Whoa, cool."

Brock smiled at that, happy to see that those two took care of their Pokemon after the last few events.

* * *

Yellow couldn't help but feel completely out of place while walking through the crowds, an arm across her chest holding her sketchbook in place. She didn't have Kitty out because despite how that would calm her down she knew the sight of a Beedrill would cause a panic on the ship.

She didn't have Clefy or Dody out either as she would easily lose the former in this crowd while the latter would be too crowded with this many people.

As she walked, Yellow could see other kids just about her age running around-.

Yellow blinked when something small ran into the back of her leg and she turned to see a small pink Pokemon with yellow hair. "Chum." The Smoochum complained before a girl ran up.

"Sorry about that," She said scooping the Smoochum up. "She loves to run around."

It was a girl with bluish hair in pigtails wearing a yellow hat, dressed a red shirt with a white coat on over it and yellow shorts.

"It's fine that's a cool Pokemon, I haven't seen that one before." Yellow said with the girl smiling.

"That's because Smoochum's are usually seen in the Johto Region," She said holding one hand out while holding the Smoochum with the other. "I'm Lyra, but my friends call me Kris and this is my best pal Chumee."

"Yellow," Yellow greeted her with a grin before blinking. "Why Kris?"

"Ethan a friend of mine decided to call me Crystal growing up because of my hair but he shortened it to Kris instead," Kris said a bit embarrassed by that. "So you like to draw?"

Yellow smiled as Kris continued the conversation. "Yeah, it's very peaceful to do and I've seen so much that I want to draw." She said with Kris giggling.

"I know what you mean but I'm horrible at drawing." She said before spying some games that were being played. "You want to have some fun?"

Her friend Ethan was currently exploring the ship, so she was by herself considering her Dad had some business with the Captain of the ST. Anne and it was always better to have a friend than be by yourself.

Yellow blinked a bit as she wanted to find the others before giving a nod. "Sure."

* * *

On the other side of the Party both Jessie and James entered the room disguised as waiters. "So many people." James mused seeing all of the trainers.

"Along with so many Pokemon," Jessie agreed with him. "Just ripe for the taking."

"And with us having a full week, we have plenty of time to look in on potential targets." James said no doubt keeping his eyes peeled for a certain twerp with a Pikachu. "Along with some payback."

"That twerp will get what's coming to him, but right now we have to prove to the boss that we aren't screw-ups so revenge will be on the back-burner for now," Jessie said not liking the idea of waiting, but considering the alternative it was the best course of action. "We've gotten much stronger and both of us have a new Pokemon, the twerp won't know what hit him."

* * *

"Well I have to say, I didn't expect to run into you here." Blue said with a hand on her hip while Austin nervously took a step back. "You pick pocketed me."

Thankfully she whispered that last part so no one overheard them when Austin snorted. "Says the girl who tried to scam me with those vitamins," He retorted to her crossing his arms. "At least I paid for them."

Blue just looked at him before smirking. "Well played." She said sounding a little amused. "So what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to battle some trainers on here," Austin said with a shrug. "What about you?"

Austin was a little suspicious as Blue giggled. "Oh just socializing." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Some people are missing stuff aren't they?" Austin deadpanned earning a small gasp from Blue.

"Why I never, are you accusing me of stealing?" Blue asked sounding like she was offended.

Austin just looked at her, showing that she wasn't fooling him.

"Pi." Pikachu nodded showing that he agreed with his trainer on this matter.

Blue pouted a bit before frowning. "You're not going to rat me out are you?" She asked a keeping her nervousness hidden as while she could easily get away with Ditty, she didn't want the whole ship on alert for the week.

Surprisingly, Austin shook his head. "I should but nope."

"What?!" Ash looked at Austin like he was crazy and he wasn't the only one.

"Pika Pi?!"

"Y-You're not?" Blue asked in disbelief before narrowing her eyes a bit. "What's the catch?"

"Just as long as you don't pickpocket my friends or me I'm fine." Austin said with a shrug.

Blue frowned before accepting that but it still didn't explain why Austin was at ease with her stealing from people like that.

"Alright do it!" Austin and Ash perked up at that voice and turned to see a gentleman with a Raticate battling another trainers Starmie.

"That guy." Ash muttered having mixed feeling about seeing him while Austin grinned.

"Sweet a battle." He said moving to get a closer look before pausing as he looked back at Blue. "You want to watch-er… You know I haven't gotten your name."

Austin was hoping she would tell him so he wouldn't have to remember not to call her by her Manga name by mistake.

Blue thought about giving him a fake name before shrugging. "Blue." She said as Austin wasn't going to turn her in so she didn't mind.

"Nice to actually meet you," Austin joked with a grin. "You want to watch the battle?"

At first Blue was going to decline, thinking about going back to pick pocketing before an idea came to her.

From what she knew about this guy, he loves to battle so chances are he would challenge the winner. Perfect moment to set up a betting pool.

So with a smile, Blue agreed surprising Austin as he only asked to be polite.

They made it in time to see the Starmie get defeated by the Raticate with the Gentleman leaning on his cane a bit. "Very good effort, just keep training." He said while a sign was above him showing a score.

Austin's eyes widened as this guy was undefeated with 20 battles and his Raticate didn't look too tired.

"So anyone else hoping to battle me?" The Gentleman asked spinning his cane to rest over his shoulder, looking expectantly into the crowd. "I'll take on anyone."

"No way." Someone whispered.

"This guy is unreal," Another person said. "I don't think anyone can beat him."

Austin however grinned. "I'll take that challenge." He called out moving to take the boy's place.

"Ah good, now choose your Pokemon." The Gentleman said with Raticate preparing himself.

' _I could have this be a Raticate only fight, but I could also follow the original timeline with using Butterfree._ ' Austin thought as he didn't want to use Pikachu before an idea came to him.

Ash had a feeling what the idea was and smiled. "Yeah this will be good for him."

"Charmander take the field," He said sending the fiery lizard out who yawned only to blink when he saw the Raticate in front of him. "Up for a battle?"

"Char." Charmander looked a bit uneasy, thinking about last time.

"Chu Pika." Pikachu called out his support with Charmander giving a hesitant nod before preparing himself.

No matter his own feelings his new trainer was counting on him, he can't mess this up.

' _I promise, no fire attacks._ ' Austin thought knowing that Charmander would hesitate on them. ' _But you need this to heal from it._ '

"Alright put them up," Austin blinked and looked to see Blue talking with some other people. "100 Poke on who wins, any takers?"

"I should've known." Austin muttered, Ash chuckling in the background.

Much to his annoyance just about everyone bet against him with Blue having a grin. ' _Now Ash just needs to win and that's free money._ ' She thought looking back at the battle.

With everyone betting against the guy and her placing 100 on him if he wins she'll be getting around 3000 Poke.

"Quick Attack." The Gentleman ordered with the Raticate charging right at Charmander who quickly jumped to the side in fear. "Follow up with Hyper Fang!"

"Cate." Raticate lunged at the fear-stricken Charmander.

"Cover yourself with Smokescreen," Austin said calmly, snapping the lizard out of his fear before he fired black smoke all around him, the Raticate landing in it coughing. "Now Metal Claw."

"Der." Charmander was able to easily see through the smoke and slashed at the Raticate his claws glowing with the rat being knocked to the side, right out of the smoke.

Raticate however landed on his feet and did another Quick Attack taking Charmander completely by surprise.

"We're really limited in this battle." Ash muttered as he knew Austin was tempted in having Charmander use Ember or Flame Burst but they had to take this slow to get the Lizard to recover.

"Maybe not," Austin muttered looking like he was thinking out loud right as the Raticate lunged for a Super Fang he reacted. "Thunder Punch!"

Charmander narrowed his eyes in focus as electricity surged through its fist and he shot forward barely hitting the Raticate right as it disappeared.

It didn't do that much damage due to the fact that Charmander has yet to master the attack, but the Raticate landed nearby flinching in paralysis.

"Alright," Austin said with Charmander blinking in surprise. "Now let's finish this up with Bit-."

"That's enough," The Gentleman said walking forward surprising everyone as he picked the Raticate up. "I think it's safe to say we'll call this one a draw."

As he left, Austin frowned. "Tch sure he says that when he's backed into a corner," He muttered before picking Charmander up. "Nice job Charmander you are getting stronger."

"Mander." Charmander looked away at the praise in embarrassment while Pikachu smiled.

"Chu." He said agreeing with Austin.

Blue however groaned as due to it being called a draw she wasn't going to make any money and she wouldn't be able to get in that situation again due to how Austin showed a lot of people that he was a good battler.

"Well, at least you showed an improvement," A familiar voice spoke up making Austin freeze. "Ashy-Boy."

Austin slowly turned to see Gary walking out of the crowd, holding a Pokeball. "Gary." Austin said giving a nod to him while Pikachu glared at the boy.

"So what are you doing here? There's no way you were invited." Gary commented offhandedly, spinning the Pokeball on one finger.

"Got lucky with some tickets." Austin said with a shrug. "What about you?"

"Decided to check this out after working on the Pokedex, speaking of which how far are you in it?" Gary asked with a quirked brow. "I've already caught 40, there are many kinds out there."

Austin frowned as he vaguely remembered that line from the game and had a feeling at what was about to happen. "I prefer to catch not that many Pokemon." He said placing Charmander down.

"Oh really? Care to show their stuff?" Gary asked a challenging smirk on his face. "Think you can do it without causing a small fire?"

Charmander winced at hearing that while Austin finally frowned in anger. "You're going down," He said pulling a Pokeball off his belt. "Three-On-Three?"

It was time to finish what they started in that forest.

"Four-on-Four." Gary said instead his cocky smirk now looking serious.

The crowd gathered around the two could just feel the tension between the two while Blue looked between them, curious in what this talk of a 'Pokedex' was.

Maybe she could find out from this battle.

* * *

"Hey you there, boy!" James blinked as a man in a white shirt caught his attention.

"Hm, me?" James asked looking at the man in surprise.

"Look at this Pokemon," The man said pointing down.

James quirked a brow and looked to see a red-scaled Pokemon with a yellow crown. "A Magikarp?" He asked in surprise.

"Do you know the legends of this Pokemon?" The man asked with a wide grin. "Legends tell that one Magikarp lays a thousand eggs at once and if you can sell them you would be rich."

James just looked from the Magikarp to the man in a deadpanned expression as he knew a lot about Pokemon and knew a scam when he saw one, especially since Magikarp was said to be the weakest Pokemon in existence-.

' _Then again the evolution isn't half-bad._ ' James thought thinking about the possibility of having a Gyarados on his team. ' _In fact that's a major powerhouse there._ '

Along with his other two Pokemon he would be a force to be reckoned with if he could just get it to evolve.

"How much?" James asked curiously.

"3000 Poke." The man said with a grin. "Not much considering the payment you would get in return-."

"You're not fooling me, I already know about Magikarps." James said surprising the man who sweated a bit. "I wonder what the captain would say to such a scam?"

"Okay, okay fine," The man muttered. "500 Poke."

"Deal."

* * *

"So are you here by yourself?" Rudy asked with he and Misty sitting by the pool, Oddish and Exeggutor playing around behind them.

"No, my friends are here as well, we're planning on getting off at Celadon because one of them is doing the Gym Challenge." Misty said with a shake of her head. "What about you?"

"I'm by myself, I wanted to take my sister but she decided to stay back on Trovita Island."

"I've never heard of that place." Misty said in surprise.

"It's on the Orange Islands, think of them as a vacation resort with its own Gym Challenge," Rudy said with a grin, not letting out he was one of the Gym Leaders. "The Captain is a good friend of Drake, another friend of mine and he asked for me to come here in his place."

"The Orange Islands?" Misty blinked at that. "I'll have to look into them."

"You won't be disappointed by what you find, that's for sure." Rudy promised her with a smile.

"So you have a sister?" Misty asked with Rudy giving a nod.

"Yeah, Mahri is my little sister and she's a sweetheart." Rudy said fondly. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Three, I'm the youngest." Misty said with a sigh that Rudy noticed.

"I'm guessing there's trouble at home?" He asked before rubbing the back of his head. "Uh not that you have to tell me considering it's none of my business-."

"No it's fine, I love my sisters but it's hard not to be jealous of them with how successful they are," Misty said leaving out how she thought they were beautiful to a lot of people while she was seen as a tomboy. "And their teasing doesn't help at all."

"Well that's how older siblings show their love," Rudy said with a chuckle as he did that to Mahri a few times and they were very close. "And don't worry about it, I'm sure you're very successful at whatever you put your mind to."

Misty gave a slight chuckle. "Thanks." She said, Rudy giving a grin in response to his chuckle.

"Dish!" Oddish gave a laugh after somehow getting on Exeggutor's heads. "Odd."

"What other Pokemon do you have besides Oddish?" Rudy asked curiously.

Misty perked up at that. "A Staryu and Starmie, I usually use water Pokemon but Oddish is a big exception there," She said with a smile. "You?"

"Besides Exeggutor here I have an Electabuzz and funnily enough a Starmie of my own," Rudy said with a grin. "Back home I have a few other Pokemon but they're looking after Mahri while I'm here."

* * *

"I think I'm lost." Brock muttered as he was trying to find the ship store to get a map of the ship so he could find his way around but ended up finding what looked to be a casino.

"Wahoo, take that." A voice cried out as the teen saw a nine year old with raven black hair, wearing a yellow/black hat that was backwards with his bangs sticking out and a pair of goggles over them, wearing a red jacket and yellow shorts playing competitive billiards and seemed to be winning as he held the billiard cue. "Another 500 Poke."

"Brat must be cheating."

"No, my skills are legendary." The kid said spinning the cue as he picked the ball back up. "There's a reason people back home call me the Gold bringer."

Brock wasn't sure what to think about a 9 year old gambling but from how he was acting he seemed to be winning a lot.

After watching another round, he saw a big biker man break his own cue. "That does it." He said about ready to grab the kid.

Seeing that Brock was about to intervene but the kid smiled as a flash of light emitted from his coat pocket showing he had a Pokemon and a huge hand caught the bikers hand.

The hand was on the end of a tail of a purple monkey who grinned mischievously.

"Ataro, nice timing as usual," The kid said with a grin at his partner right as the Aipom flicked its tail and the biker was pushed back a bit, uninjured but a little shaken. "Anyone else think I'm cheating?"

Brock felt his lips twitch at seeing that and figured the kid could handle himself so he left to continue his search for the shop.

* * *

"Wow, all of these games look fun." Yellow said as she and Kris walked through some of the stalls.

"They are but some of them are rigged," Kris said remembering what Ethan told her due to his love for games. "So you'll have to be careful in what you play."

"Smoo." Chumee agreed with a nod.

"That doesn't seem fair." Yellow noted with Kris nodding in agreement.

"No it doesn't," Kris said looking at Yellow. "You have anything in mind you would like to try?"

Seeing Yellow shake her head, Kris hummed in thought before snapping her fingers at seeing a certain game she would like. "How about that one?"

Following the direction Kris was pointing, Yellow saw a simple one where you had to toss a ball at some bottles with a few prizes showing. "That looks fun."

"Ah welcome young ladies." The stall owner said with a grin. "You looking to play?"

"How much?" Kris asked with confidence.

"100 Poke for three throws." The man said with Kris pulling some out before looking at Yellow.

"Do you have any money to play?"

"I do." Yellow said pulling hers out as she placed hers on the stall, the man picking them up to place 3 balls for Yellow.

"I'll wait until you're done before I play." Kris said wondering how Yellow would do.

Yellow picked up the ball and threw it but ended up missing the bottles. "Not a bad throw but not good enough." The stall owner commented.

Frowning, Yellow threw the second one to miss as well, but on the last one she pretended it was a Pokeball and threw it, hitting two bottles but the rest stayed on.

"That's too bad, you don't win a prize unless you knock all the bottles down." The man said with Yellow sighing but it was a little fun.

"My turn." Kris paid for hers but when she picked up the ball she frowned at seeing that the weight was off.

So with a smirk she motioned for Yellow to stand back as the Johto girl backed up, placing the ball on the ground.

The Stall Owner gave Kris a weird look as the girl looked like she was about to kick it.

There wasn't anything against the rules preventing that but it would be impossible to-.

Kris kicked the ball to where it curved as it hit one of the bars on the stall, bouncing off to knock down to table worth of bottles, earning two prizes as the Stall Owner looked on in shock.

"Alright for me I'll take the Ultra Ball prize and what do you want Yellow?" Kris asked like it didn't happen with the blonde haired girl looking at Kris in a mix of awe and disbelief that she did something like that.

Moments later they were walking away with their prizes, Kris with her Ultra Ball and Yellow holding a Pokedoll. "That was amazing, how did you do that?" Yellow couldn't help but ask when they walked off.

Kris smiled a bit, placing the Ultra Ball in her bag. "A lot of practice," She said remembering why she learned to do that. "Let me tell you, if people say that doing something is impossible then you just have to prove them wrong."

Then Kris smiled and looked at Yellow.

"This time you pick a game."

* * *

Gary smirked as he sent out his Growlithe while Austin had Butterfree out. "Wow, you're really using a bug against a fire type?" He asked him. "Are you asking to lose?"

"How about you quit stalling and we do this?" Austin asked the smirk on Gary's face sliding off.

"Your funeral Ashy-Boy." He said some annoyance in his tone.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Yes this chapter ends right before Austin and Gary officially battle-please don't hate me-but I hope everyone enjoys this along with me splitting the ST. Anne into two or three parts due to the endless possibilities that could come. I also found the Subbed Pokemon Anime so I'll be using that a bit too.**_

 _ **I tried to give each member of the group a bit of screen time as well as introduce other characters like Rudy-who were surprised to see him along with having Ethan (Gold) and Lyra (Kris/Crystal) show up this early-I hope you loved their characters so far. I plan for one of them to be Austin's travelling companion in Johto as well.**_

 _ **I felt that the ST. Anne would be the perfect place to show that.**_

 _ **Also I hope the interaction between Austin and Blue were good as I figured that while Blue was a bit prideful she wouldn't really hold it against Austin, especially with the amount of people she could rob on the ST. Anne.**_

 _ **One more thing, I think James would be smart enough to not fall for the original reason he bought the Magikarp but he would still buy it for its evolution.**_

 _ **Now the battle will be in the next chapter, who do you think will win?**_

 _ **Also before I answer reviews I'm advertising another one of my stories here, if you haven't please read Red-X Volume 0: Origins because I'm trying to get more reviews for that story.**_

 _ **Alright now for the Reviews.**_

 _ **Danmaku-OverLord: Thanks for liking the battle with Paul-sorry but I'm not going to have Sabrina join the group. Don't worry the battle with Erika will not be canon at all. Not sure about the pairing as of yet as we're still in the beginning of the story.**_

 _ **Eliphas-Chaos: Yup, way too soon for Austin to beat Paul but I'm glad Squirtle's first official battle was good. I kind of figured some people would be confused with Blue because of that weird name thing depending on the version but Blue was the original name for her so that's the one I'm using.**_

 _ **DannyPhantom619: That was the intent, happy to see it's working.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Yup but I'm happy that the battle itself was such a success despite the loss and hopefully the ST. Anne is going well-hope you enjoyed the small cameo of Nyx in this chapter, I'll have Austin interact with her soon.**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331: Thanks, it's always fun to do that.**_

 _ **RHatch89: Thank you.**_

 _ **The Sword of Souls: Now that would be interesting to see and I agree, Paul is one of Ash's best rivals.**_

 _ **EddyQ: Sorry about that, I try not to let that happen.**_

 _ **Xbox432: Eventually you will, whether that will be here or in Sinnoh you'll see.**_

 _ **ZX: Thanks, the battle was fun to type, especially with bringing in the Field Moves.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: Hopefully you enjoyed what was shown so far and the Rocket Trio will show their strength very soon.**_

 _ **Lightsbane1905: Yup.**_

 _ **Hunter81095: Thank you, typing the battle itself was fun although I was a bit hesitant on who I wanted to win when I began- I was a little biased in wanting Austin to win-Hopefully this chapter was up to your expectations and you make up some good points with your questions as I haven't really considered those type of moves.**_

 _ **Cissnei69: Thank you, it's fun enhancing their characters a bit and I'll be showing a bit more of Gary in the next chapter and I'll try to add the movies as I see fit.**_

 _ **Jack905: Thanks, it was fun to type.**_

 _ **Iwymoisiraslom: Oh there will be an interaction eventually between Gary and Paul, I can promise that.**_

 _ **NatNicole: Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter for its character development.**_

 _ **Jd-Dox: I know what you mean, it's tough making a realistic character for a SI, I'm just happy so far Austin fit the bill.**_

 _ **Vampireharry the 2: Thanks.**_

 _ **Angryboy13: Haha, thanks it's nice that this fic is loved by a lot of people, establishing field effects definitely makes the battles a bit more interesting and hell yes to Pikachu eventually learning Surf as that would be amazing.**_

 _ **Kenegi: Nope, they'll use a stone when it becomes available for them.**_

 _ **Aquarius: Yup too soon, not sure how many battles between them we would have though. *Looks sheepish* Right I forgot about that, but hopefully the excuse I put for Ash to suddenly remember that is good in the story, thanks for the whole memory thing… I could've sworn he used Toxic Spikes at the battle near the Lake. Nice combo for Scyther.**_

 _ **The Richmaster: Thanks, writing the various emotions was the hardest part. 1) The preparation scene is always the most important part of the story. 2) Thanks. 2.1) I wanted to spice this and future battles up a bit to avoid it being repetitive. 2.2) That's why I added it and depending on how it changes could determine the outcome of a battle. 2.3) Now that is true for all purposes. 3) Giving hints for future events does help a lot. 3.1) Yeah not until the end of the Kanto Arc or near the end of the Orange Islands-if I make it that far. 3.2) I'll have to check that story out, thanks. 3.3) Definitely the Manga version. 4) Hope you enjoyed that part.**_

 _ **Tatewaki2000: Thanks.**_

 _ **Blades of Fury: Yeah, but it does make it a surprise whenever he does lose am I right? Agreed that Paul was his best rival and Pikachu will stay with him but he won't battle with him all that much in the beginning of each region like how Ash sent a Charizard against a Chikorita, Pidgey and Rattata in the Johto Region-that was a bit unfair.**_

 _ **Galeforte: Yeah it is a surprise for Squirtle to win that fight but he's the leader of the Squirtle Squad for a reason so I figured he would be strong enough.**_

 _ **Now for your questions. 1) For the sixth badge. 2) Giovanni and no the Police won't know who he is. 3) Maaaaybe. 4) Nope, sorry but no Porygon. 5) Perhaps, I didn't even think about Looker, I could do that. 6) Maybe. 7) Possibly. 8) Yes, her abilities will make it easier for her. 9) Nope… Brock might. 10) Yes.**_

 _ **Coldblue: Thanks, it was a lot of fun typing the battle itself and adding in the Field Effects would only spice them up in the future. Scyther is a bit affected by his loss but he will bounce back soon. That was Squirtle's shining moments and Pikachu showing he could kick a bit of ass-he would've won if Grotle didn't know Synthesis. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Team Rocket's Battle will show later on.**_

 _ **Now for your Questions. 1) Yes they do. 2) Sorry but no, they will have a few battles on the ST. Anne so Butterfree might learn Psychic in the middle of a battle. 3) I hope you enjoyed that happening. 4) You'll see. 5) Maaaaybe.**_

 _ **Guest47: It's usually depending on how many reviews I have and I make it a point to answer all of them.**_

 _ **Guest48: It hasn't added much yet because we're still in the beginning of the story, slowly it's going to add some stuff. As for the coma thing I can see where you're going with that but with his soul inside another body one has to ask what happened to his real body? Still happy you're enjoying this story.**_

 _ **Guest49: Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

 _ **Ranmaleopard: Thank you.**_

 _ **Now for the Teams.**_

 _ **Austin's Pokemon Team**_

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break, Dig, Double Team and Magnet Rise

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack), Counter-Shield (Electric-Style) and Flash Clone (Double Team and Agility)

*Field Attacks* Electric Ice-Shard (Only useable on Icy Fields)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam *Not Mastered Yet*.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, Psybeam and Energy Ball.

*Combo* Chemical Warfare (Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Confusion)

Pidgeotto (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace and Double Team.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing) and Sand Twister (Sand Attack and Twister)

Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Flame Burst *Not able to control it yet*, Double Team and Thunder Punch *Both not learned yet*.

 _ **Pokemon at Prof. Oak's on Rotation.**_

Krabby (M) Ability: Sheer Force. Moves: Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubblebeam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw and Chip Away.

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot, Endure and Energy Ball.

Squirtle (M) Ability: Torrent. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Aura Sphere, Mud Sport, Double Team and Ice Beam *Double Team not mastered yet*.

*Combo* Counter-Shield (Water Style)

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter, Razor Wind, Sword Dance and Air Slash *Not Mastered Yet*.

 _ **Pokemon used to Own.**_

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pokemon Seen: 66

Pokemon Owned: 15

Kanto Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge and Thunder Badge.

Key Items: Pokedex V2, Rainbow Feather and Thunderstone

 _ **Yellow's Pokemon Team.**_

Beedrill (Kitty) (F) Ability: Sniper. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Fury Attack, Twineedle, Rage, Agility, Toxic Spikes, Brick Break and Aerial Ace.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

 _ **Pokemon Used to Own.**_

Weedle/Kakuna *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym* *Evolved to Final Form in Chapter 17: Vermillion Training*

 _ **Brock's Pokemon Team.**_

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Graveller (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Flamethrower, Thunder Punch and Stone Edge.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

 _ **Pokemon Used to Own.**_

Geodude *Evolved in Chapter 16: Rise of a Breeder*

Breeding Medals Obtained: 1

 _ **Misty's Pokemon Team.**_

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift, Scald and Power Gem.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore and Grass Knot.

 _ **Alright, that's enough out of me and I hope to have part 2 out soon enough. This is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	21. Chapter 21: The ST Anne Part 2

_**Chapter 21: The ST. Anne Part 2**_

The air was tense with Austin and Gary staring each other down, the former had a hand on his hat, bringing it down to where people wouldn't be able to see his eyes while Gary was tense, looking like he was about to run a marathon.

They relocated to a battlefield that was on another level in the Ship to avoid causing unneeded property damage as this wasn't going to be like fighting the Gentleman.

Despite the barbs from both sides they knew that the two of them were strong enough to have caution in a battle as they didn't want to cause any damage to the ship.

Although Austin did ask where the cheerleaders were as he hasn't seen them at all right when they were moving to the field and Gary answered back that he was going to meet them in Celadon.

Finally both trainers moved at the same time with Gary throwing his arms out to the side. "Flamethrower!"

At the same moment, Austin looked up his eyes narrowed. "Psybeam!"

Flames met with the Psychic energy as the two Pokemon seemed to be evenly matched with their attacks.

As neither Pokemon gave up, Austin frowned going over Butterfree's moves. It was way too risky to use Gust as that would ignite the fire rather than put it out, same with String Shot.

Chemical Warfare was just asking for an explosion so he just needed to time it right.

Like Austin, Gary was going through the different moves he taught Growlithe and knew he had the advantage but Austin proved in their last fight that he could pull surprises out of nowhere.

"Agility to out speed that bug and use Flame Wheel!" Gary changed tactics with Growlithe diving out of the way after releasing the Flamethrower, dodging the Psybeam to speed around the Butterfree who kept track of him due to how Pikachu moved a lot faster right as the canine covered himself in flames and launched at Butterfree.

"Spin past him at the last second." Ash took over this time, his eyes flashing right in time with Butterfree listening and performing the spin dodge. "Tackle when he lands."

Butterfree wasted no time as the flames died down around the Growlithe making him cry out as Butterfree rammed him.

"A little warning would've been nice," Austin said right before Ash gave him back control as they decided to try and experiment with this switch as they found out how to initiate it after the battle with Paul. "Chemical Warfare."

"Fweh!" Butterfree shot the three status inflicting moves along with Confusion before the Growlithe could recover, making him stumble as he fell asleep glowing purple with his limbs locking up.

Unlike the Pokemon Games, there's no limit to the status effects you can get here.

"Psybeam!" Austin ordered with Butterfree blasting the Growlithe back, ensuring that the canine was knocked out.

Gary looked surprised by how easily his fire type was taken down before smirking. "I guess I better take this seriously." He said returning his Growlithe while Butterfree landed on the ground, looking ready to fight his next opponent.

Cheers could be heard from the crowd as they wanted to watch more of this fight.

Blue was using this to easily pickpocket some people who were too enthralled in the battle to notice, but she couldn't help but be surprised by how strong these two were in comparison to some of the other trainers she's seen.

Gary sent out his next Pokemon, showing a Graveler that slammed its four hands together.

"Energy Ball!" Austin quickly took over with Butterfree charging the grass move up.

"Protect followed with Rock Blast." A protective dome kept the Energy Ball at bay while Graveler readied the Rock Blast before firing them right at Butterfree.

"Use Gust on the ground." Ash took the reigns over an idea forming.

Listening to him, Butterfree flapped with all of his might and the force launched him out of the way of the Rock Blast but Gary recovered quickly. "Smack Down."

Due to how Butterfree was trying to recover from blasting himself into the air he was unprepared for when the rock slammed into him, grounding him into the ground with cracks appearing.

"That's a tough Butterfree," Gary muttered as despite being a Bug Type the Pokemon struggled to push himself up. "Rock Tomb."

The last thing Butterfree saw before losing consciousness was the rocks shooting from the ground, sending him flying right into the ceiling before he began to fall.

Ash quickly returned Butterfree before looking at the Pokeball. "You were great out there." He said, Austin taking over at the next second, switching the Pokeballs out.

"Raticate, take the field." Austin sent the tawny colored rat out who gave a yawn looking excited as she saw her opponent. "Sword Strike."

Raticate blurred over towards the Graveler who stumbled due to the sheer force of the blow, as the rat jumped back out of reach, landing on her feet.

"Stealth Rock followed by Stone Edge." Gary said with Graveler slamming his fists into the ground, making it glow before huge stone shards shot up right at Raticate who ran from side-to-side to dodge them.

"Iron Tail on the ground to jump up." Austin ordered with Raticate listening to dodge the rest of the Stone Edge.

"You never learn do you?" Gary asked with a smirk. "Smack Down."

"That's what we want." Ash said taking over. "Use Quick Attack to jump off that rock."

"What?!" Gary asked with Raticate following orders, first twisting her body to land on the rock right where she kicked off, becoming a blur towards the Graveler. "Grab the tail!"

He thought that Ash was going to order another Iron Tail, so he figured it would be best to put a stop to that but Ash grinned right as Graveler did so.

"Ice Beam."

A flash later and a frozen Graveler stood on the field with Raticate landing showing that she won.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cheered with Charmander as they watched from beside their trainer at how this was going.

That was Two to one so far.

"Der." Charmander couldn't help but be in awe of how strong both Butterfree and Raticate truly were as while he's been around them for a bit he's never truly seen them battle. "C-Char?"

He looked at Pikachu asking if someday he would be able to be that strong earning a nod from the electric mouse.

"Okay you really do have quite a few tricks up your sleeve, well so do I." Gary said sending Nidorino out. "Let's do this."

Austin couldn't help but have his eye twitch at the thought of fighting another Nidorino as Paul had one like Gary did.

* * *

Brock had a look of intrigue on his face while he stood in front of a stall.

It was a lucky draw one and one of the prizes was an Expert Pokemon Breeder set.

But he knew that even if he entered, getting that set would be a bit of a long shot as there were other prizes besides that.

' _I won't know unless I try._ ' He decided placing some Poke at the same time as someone else.

Feeling curious, Brock turned to see the same kid who was gambling a bit ago. "Sorry, you go first." The kid said a bit embarrassed as he didn't really see Brock in his excitement.

"It's fine," Brock said with a friendly smile. "I'm Brock."

"Ethan, but my friends call me Gold." Ethan greeted back.

"Is it because of that display in the gambling den?" Brock asked curiously earning a snort of laughter.

"Nah, my friend Lyra called me that because I wouldn't stop calling her Crystal growing up," Gold said their tickets being taken to be randomized. "But I like it."

Brock chuckled at that. "You enjoying the cruise?"

Gold was now grinning from ear to ear. "Why of course, the food is great, I made more money here than I did back in Johto and I got to come to Kanto on this cruise." He said sounding happy. "Isn't that right Ataro?"

"Pom" Ataro the Aipom quickly climbed up Gold's shoulders to rest on there for a second reminding Brock of Ash and Pikachu.

"The Johto Region? I've never been there before." Brock commented earning a surprised look from Gold.

"Really? No offense but you look fifteen, shouldn't trainers have traveled a lot by that age?"

"I only started to travel as a Breeder," Brock explained to the young boy. "Up to three months ago I was the Pewter City Gym Leader."

"You were a Gym Leader?!" Gold looked at him in intrigue. "That means you're pretty strong right?"

"I suppose you want a battle?" Brock asked in amusement knowing that type of tone. "How long have you been with that Pokemon?"

"Ataro has been with me my whole life," Gold said with Ataro giving a nod. "I grew up in a house full of Pokemon."

"Here are your prizes." The stall owner said to the two of them showing what their tickets won.

Gold gave a cry of happiness when he saw his was an autographed poster from the DJ Mary.

Brock on the other hand looked surprised at his prize.

It was a black and red egg.

"You're a lucky one, that egg is all the way from the Alola Region." The Stall Owner said with Brock giving a start at that.

He didn't know anything about Pokemon from the Alola Region.

"Wow Brock talk about luck." Gold said carefully rolling his poster up so he could take it home.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun," Yellow commented with both her and Kris walking through the crowds holding bags of prizes. "Thank you."

"Hey it's no problem, games are always fun playing with others," Kris said flashing a grin. "You did pretty good for your first time."

Yellow gave a bit of a shy smile. "Only because I saw how they were played." She returned earning a laugh from Kris.

"So are you here by yourself?" Kris asked curiously as she found it a bit hard to believe that Yellow was, then again with the three Pokeballs on her belt she could be.

"No I'm with a group," Yellow answered her. "Ash, Misty and Brock are somewhere else on this ship. You?"

"Ethan, he's a friend of mine." Kris said with a roll of her eyes but her lips had a bit of a smile.

Yellow blinked at that before Kris saw that she might've confused the young girl with how her tone was.

"Don't get me wrong, Ethan is a good guy but he's obsessed with games and a bit of a flirt with pretty girls." Kris said in amusement remembering how Ethan usually flirted with different girls who only thought he was being cute because of his age.

Yellow let out a giggle as that last part sounded a lot like Brock.

"So what Pokemon do you have?" Kris asked as they both found a table to sit at. "Along with Chumee, I have Parasee my Paras, Monlee my Hitmonlee, Bonee my Cubone, Xatee my Natu and Arckee my Arcanine."

"Whoa." Yellow said in awe at what she heard. "Where did you get an Arcanine?"

"Found him when I was a kid with my Dad." Kris said remembering the small camping trip near Mt. Mortar. "Although he took a lot of convincing to let me keep Arckee."

Especially after the Pokemon was the one responsible for her injury at the time, her other Pokemon were with her since her childhood, a lot like Gold's Pokemon.

"So your turn."

"Kitty is a Beedrill, Dody is a Doduo and Clefy is Clefairy." Yellow said listing them surprising Kris by the Clefairy as those were rare.

"Only three?"

"I didn't have a Pokemon until three months ago," Yellow said thinking back on it. "Kitty and Dody were gifts while Clefy chose to join me."

* * *

"Thunderbolt." Austin said with Raticate blasting the electric attack at Nidorino.

"Double Team," Nidorino glowed before there were countless copies as the Thunderbolt slammed into three, destroying them. "Horn Attack."

The one behind Raticate lunged, leaving her to duck and jump back blasting another Thunderbolt, but Nidorino easily deflected it.

"I've been training Nidorino up a bit since our last encounter." Gary said remembering how he lost that part of the battle because he let his guard down.

"You talk as if you're the only one who's been training." Austin countered. "Sucker Punch."

"Double Kick."

Raticate and Nidorino clashed at each other, neither one wanting to back down.

Ash took control. "Iron Tail."

Raticate smirked and swung her tail, slamming into Nidorino but the Poison Pokemon bit the tail catching it much to their surprise.

"Rock Smash." Gary ordered with Nidorino bringing his paw up to slam into the Raticate sending her flying where she laid unconscious.

"Return." Ash said with the Pokeball out, giving Austin control back as he smiled.

"Nice job out there." Austin said before realizing he was nearly out of breath.

And his body felt incredibly heavy.

It seemed all of this switching was beginning to take a toll both mentally and physically.

"So that's our limit." Austin muttered earning a weird look from Gary while both Pikachu and Charmander looked worried at how out of breath their trainer was.

"You alright Ashy-Boy?" Gary asked a hint of concern in his tone surprising Austin.

"I'm fine, let's finish this." Austin said bringing out another Pokeball.

"No more switching." Ash said sounding just as worried. "If we continue you might pass out."

They really pushed it already.

"Pidgeotto take the field." Austin sent the bird out, seeing Blue in the crowd out of the corner of his eyes, freeze up with fear on her face. ' _Huh so she does have the fear of Flying Types here._ '

"So she's like Misty with Bug Types?" Ash asked with Austin giving a barely noticeable nod while Stealth Rock took affect much to Pidgeotto's surprise.

"Have to say Ashy-Boy you're really surprising me here." Gary said sounding like he was having fun. "A good rival as both a trainer and having a Pokedex."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Austin said as this battle was fun.

"Well of course." Gary then grew serious. "Sludge Bomb!"

"Block with Steel Wing!" Austin refocused back on the battle with Pidgeotto's wings glowing as she crossed them together to block the sludge bomb from Nidorino the steel-typing preventing her from getting poison. "Now Aerial Wing."

"To!" Pidgeotto cried out as she shot forward at blinding speed.

Nidorino met the flying type head on with a Head Smash, both Pokemon not giving in with their struggling.

"Double Team," Austin quickly ordered with Nidorino ending up going through a copy as multiple Pidgeotto's appeared on the field. "Sand Twister!"

All of the Pidgeotto's cried out when they shot twister at the ground, they were so close together you wouldn't be able to tell which one was the real Pidgeotto as a twister of sand erupted around Nidorino, practically blinding him as he slid back the sand doing damage to his tough skin.

"Use Ice Beam to break through it," Gary said thinking quickly with blue energy erupting from the twister, just barely nicking Pidgeotto in the wing, sending her to the ground. "You got her, now Poison Jab!"

Nidorino's horn glowed purple as he ran at Pidgeotto, able to see her out of the corner of his eyes.

Austin looked worried as Pidgeotto seemed to be struggling for some odd reason, but he wasn't sure what it was.

' _Focus._ ' Austin told himself as he quickly called out another order.

"Gust."

… He really should look into adding to Pidgeotto's move pool as she was pretty limited.

Pidgeotto gave a huge cry as she blasted the field with a powerful gust, surprising both battling trainers as the field was left unseen not just by them but by everyone who was watching.

Added in with a blinding light from the gust, no one was sure what was happening until the dust died down with the Nidorino blown back to the other side of the field, standing but injured.

What caught everyone's attention however was the evolved Pidgeot on the field that grew in size upon evolution with its glossy plumage glimmering from the ship lights.

"No way." Austin said in shock with Ash in the same boat as his Pidgeotto didn't evolve until after the Indigo League.

Then again he rarely used Pidgeotto in a battle all that much.

Charmander looked too much in awe to speak while Pikachu was giving a cry to show his support for his newly evolved friend.

In the stands however, Blue was even more petrified by the sheer sight of the huge avian Pokemon.

Austin took out his Pokedex to scan the Pidgeot, something that Gary quickly took notice of. "Toxic!"

"Rino." The Nidorino shot the glob of Poison at the Pidgeot who wasn't used to her new size to dodge effectively, poisoning her.

"You should at least wait until we're done to check the Pokedex." Gary said a 'tsk' in his tone to hide his surprise at what just happened.

Austin knew Gary was right, but he had to see if Pidgeot learned any new moves so he quickly checked only to smile at seeing two.

"Wing Attack!" Pidgeot shot forward a bit awkwardly but managed to score a hit on Nidorino with her glowing wings, knocking the purple Pokemon back-the blow obviously much stronger than if she was a Pidgeotto, the bird wincing as the poison surged through her.

Gary was sweating while trying to come up with a move to counter this new development.

Although he knew his last Pokemon could easily beat this bird, he wanted to save it for his opponent's last Pokemon already knowing who it would be.

But this was showing him that no matter how much he trained he needed to do more if he was ever to become a strong person… He was still too weak despite all of his achievements.

"Venoshock!" Gary called out with Austin looking panicked remembering that move from the game.

Nidorino roared as purple energy began to spin around Pidgeot, pouring into her as the attack was twice as powerful due to the poison.

Knowing he had to get rid of it, Austin quickly called out the next move. "Heat Wave!"

Flames exploded from Pidgeot's wings as she flapped them forward, blasting the poison back as the fire slammed into Nidorino knocking him out, giving her a moment to breathe before Toxic surged through her, taking the last bit of health, knocking her out.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon with Austin looking at Pidgeot with a proud smile.

She came so far from the Pidgeotto in the forest and she evolved a lot earlier than in the original timeline-.

For a moment Austin wondered what would happen to her after the Indigo League considering he caught Fearow, so that would mean she doesn't really need to stay behind.

But he had a battle to finish, so he placed the Pokeball on his belt. "You were amazing." He said knowing Pidgeot heard him from how the ball wiggled a tiny bit.

Looking down, Austin smirked.

"You ready Pikachu?"

"Chu." Pikachu ran out there his cheeks sparking wincing as Stealth Rock took effect once more.

Gary gave a nod expecting that as he sent his starter out. "Wartortle let's finish this."

"Tle." Wartortle landed on the field with a smirk, his ears alert and his eyes shining in anticipation.

"I figured that we could finish this with the Pokemon we both got from Gramps." Gary said with Austin raising a brow.

"Even if it puts you at a disadvantage?" He asked not showing any signs of underestimating this move as he used that tactic all the time.

Gary just smirked.

* * *

"So how long are you staying on the ST. Anne?" Rudy asked curiously both he and Misty were eating some lunch together now, their Pokemon out eating some store bought Pokemon food.

"Just a week, I'll be getting off in Celadon with my friends." Misty said with Rudy giving a nod.

"Celadon is a pretty big place." Rudy commented thinking back on one of his visits there.

"It is and I'm looking forward to exploring it." Misty said a smile on her face. "What about you?"

"I'll be heading back to Trovita Island once this is over with." Rudy commented with a chuckle. "Mahri is probably bored out of her mind staying with Drake while I'm here."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't bring her with you, the way you talk about her she's really special to you." Misty said as Rudy gave a laugh.

"I asked if she wanted to come but she wanted to stay in the Orange Islands, something about being warmer there." Rudy said with Misty giving a nod, getting that.

"Yeah it can get a little cold in Kanto, especially when winter hits," Misty said thinking more about it. "Or if you're in the Mountains."

Rudy nodded at that, giving a slight chuckle in doing so. "But the snow is beautiful." He said remembering the first time he's seen it considering he too has lived in the Orange Islands all his life.

* * *

"Thunderbolt!" Austin quickly ordered with Pikachu launching the high-voltage attack at the water-type but Gary was just as quick.

"Iron Defense," The steel type move deflected the electric attack while Wartortle's durability went up. "Now Rock Tomb."

Pikachu had to use agility to dodge the rocks shooting from the ground, the two Starters giving a glare at each other-both of them wanting to win this for their trainers.

"Quick catch that mouse with Ice Beam." Gary said showing that he's been teaching Wartortle all sort of moves as the ice attack shot right at Pikachu.

"Block with Iron Tail." Pikachu's tail glowed as it slammed right into the Ice Beam, keeping it at bay. "Combine it with Thunderbolt."

"Chuu!" Pikachu cried out as the electric attack shot through the Ice Beam, blasting Wartortle back, but he looked fine showing that he had training to resist electric attacks.

"Tle." Wartortle smirked in anticipation as he shot blasts of Water Gun at Pikachu who began to flip around them.

"Alright time to kick it up a notch," Gary said a grin on his face. "Scald."

Austin looked shocked as boiling water shot right at Pikachu who used Double-Team to dodge it with Agility to run around Wartortle the turtle looking very annoyed by this.

"Der!" Charmander began to cheer for Pikachu as the mouse kept dodging the attacks.

Blue watched the fight a bit more as she pick pocketed enough people for now and she was truly curious in who would win this.

The battle could go either way at this point.

Besides it's been awhile since she actually enjoyed watching a battle due to her lifestyle.

Well that and she wanted to find out more about this Pokedex after seeing Austin pull his out when that-er bird evolved.

"So still think I'm the dead last of Pallet?" Austin asked Blue's eyes widening at that little part.

These two were from Pallet Town as well?

"Yeah you were still late to start your journey Ashy-Boy." Gary said looking at the running Pikachu's and grinned. "Wartortle the one to your bottom left is the real one, use Water Pulse."

"War." Wartortle spun around throwing the sphere of water right at Pikachu before he could dodge, sending him flying across the field before he landed a bit dizzy-showing the side effect of the attack.

"Oh no Pikachu." Ash said realizing that the mouse was now confused.

Wartortle didn't waste any time as he rammed into Pikachu with a Tackle, the physical assault snapping Pikachu out of it but he lost quite a bit of health from that hit alone.

Wartortle grinned only to grimace with electricity sparking around him.

"Damn Static." Gary muttered while Austin took advantage of that.

"Electro Ball."

Gary ordered a Protect as Pikachu jumped into the air but the Static took effect with Wartortle's limbs locking up right as the ball of electricity slammed into him, knocking him back.

Seeing how Wartortle looked ready to collapse along with Pikachu, Austin ordered one final attack. "Thunderbolt."

But it seemed that Gary had one last trick up his sleeve. "Facade!"

Electricity met the energy blasting from Wartortle the attack much stronger due to the status effect before an explosion took place covering the whole field.

"Why is it that an important battle always seems to end with something like this?" Austin grumbled while Ash blinked and thought about it.

That was a pretty good question honestly.

Eventually the smoke began to clear as everyone-trainers and audience began to watch before seeing both Pikachu and Wartortle were unconscious.

... It was a tie.

Austin sighed and walked to the field to pick Pikachu up while Gary returned his Wartortle with cheers from the audience.

While the young trainer will admit he was a little upset at not winning he was happy with how it turned out because it was a fun battle.

Besides there was always a time to finish this later on when they're both stronger.

Gary looked at Wartortle's ball as he held it now seeing just how far he still has to go to try and be the best.

In their last encounter Gary only saw Charmander battle and thought that his 'Rival' only won that one battle as a fluke but now seeing the strength of his other Pokemon including him having a Pidgeot on his team now showed that he truly underestimated Ash.

"Tch." Gary turned away with Austin looking back at him. "At least you're raising your Pokemon."

Austin just rolled his eyes at that.

"But nice battle." Okay that surprised Austin and he was pretty sure it showed up on his face when Gary looked at him. "Next time however I'll be sure to win Ashy-Boy."

With that he walked off, although his face had a frown as he saw the surprised look.

Something was seriously wrong with Ash and he intended to find out what.

Maybe he could speak with him while they were on the Ship?

"Chu?" Pikachu forced himself to sit up so he could climb on Austin's shoulder and a few seconds later, Charmander joined him on the other one.

"Mander." Charmander shrugged at what Pikachu said both of them finding that a bit odd as they remembered Gary's last interaction with their trainer pretty well.

"Right well come on, let's get you guys healed up." Austin told his Pokemon.

* * *

Later that day, Austin sighed as he went to meet up with the others to eat dinner.

After he healed up his team he's been bombarded by other trainers for battles and he used them to train up his team a bit-especially where Fearow was involved as while he was gentle with the bird Pokemon he didn't want him to feel left out.

He won some and lost others but just about everyone on his team gained experience.

Although he also lost sight of Blue after a while as the girl slipped away while he battled.

His mind froze as he saw Brock, Misty and Yellow but they also had three people he didn't think he would see for quite awhile.

Rudy he knew he would eventually meet but not this soon but the other two.

' _Gold and Crystal?_ ' Austin thought in shock knowing it was them because of the Aipom and Smoochum next to them.

"Ash." Brock called out snapping him out of his shock.

"Hey Brock." Austin said walking up to them while Ash gave him a curious look wondering what that was about.

Sitting down, he looked at the three he hasn't met-yet- and smiled.

"Hi name's Ash."

"Nice to meet you." Kris said giving a polite grin in return. "I'm Lyra, but call me Kris."

"Or Crystal." Ethan butted in earning a look from his friend. "I'm Ethan or Gold whatever you prefer."

Austin gave a nod, feeling relief that they had those nicknames so he wouldn't slip up.

"And I'm Rudy from the Orange Islands." Rudy greeted holding his hand out for a handshake that Austin accepted.

"Pi." Pikachu jumped off of Austin's shoulders onto the table while Charmander climbed down to sit in Austin's lap as he sat down.

The food looked amazing as Austin had to keep his mouth from watering while they all began to eat. "So what have you guys been up to on this cruise?" Austin asked curiously, switching to Ash so he could enjoy a bite to eat.

As they ate he learned about what they did with Misty sunbathing and meeting Rudy in the process, Brock exploring the ship before winning an egg much to his surprise and he had to keep himself from laughing when he learned of how he met Ethan. Hearing at how Yellow and Kris took to the stalls made him smile.

Despite how he was a bit afraid of what will happen on this cruise he was happy that everyone was enjoying themselves.

"What about you?" Yellow asked curiously while Ash swallowed his food before switching to Austin.

"Ran into Gary again and we battled." Austin said surprising them. "Although it ended in a tie."

"Chu." Pikachu grumbled under his breath.

"Hey we'll win next time buddy." Austin said with Pikachu giving a nod. "Oh and Pidgeotto evolved."

"Already?" Brock asked not expecting that but it did make sense with how Austin trained everyone.

In fact he was surprised that none of the Kanto Starters evolved yet with the training Austin was giving them.

"So I take it you're doing the Gym Challenge?" Rudy asked curiously as Austin seemed to be the battler of this group.

"Yeah I have three badges so far." Austin said a grin on his face. "Just five more and I can compete in the Tournament later this year."

Austin knew he wasn't going to win though considering the sheer amount of people there who have been at this for years compared to him but he was still going to give it his all.

"The Pokemon League? That's pretty ambitious." Ethan said scratching his nose.

"Didn't you say you wanted to compete once?" Kris asked looking at him earning a laugh from the gambling addict.

"Yeah but everyone's doing it so I might do something else." Ethan said to her. "Not all of us are intent on catching every single Pokemon out there."

"That's pretty ambitious." Misty said in surprise at hearing that.

"No one's done it before, so I want to be the first." Kris said her eyes glinting at the challenge. "The person who has caught every single one out there."

"Some fine dreams at this table." Rudy said with a sweat drop at how these guys definitely dreamed big.

"Ah you are enjoying yourself, no?" Everyone turned to see the Gentlemen that Austin battled earlier approaching them with a woman in a dress by him-most likely his wife or date.

Brock went red at seeing the woman while everyone else was confused at who this was before Austin spoke up. "Yeah this ship is great, I've had a lot of fun on here."

"And you were so reluctant to come on before." Misty said with a smirk while Austin rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me for being cautious with how we got the tickets randomly." Austin pointed out to her.

"Your Charmander was pretty magnificent." The Gentlemen said to get the conversation back on track.

"Thanks so was your Raticate," Austin said forcing a smile on his face as he could see what was going to happen. "I was actually thinking of trying my Raticate against him but figured Charmander would like to battle."

He saw the Gentlemen twitch a bit at realizing that Austin already had a Raticate, showing that he narrowly dodged the man asking to trade as he placed a hand to rub Charmander's head making him happy.

While that could be seen as a sign of affection, it was also a guarded one and he gave a look to the man to let him know without saying that he was not going to trade any of his Pokemon.

The Gentlemen saw that and gave a polite smile saving face. "Well if you ever want a rematch I'll be more than happy to oblige." He said making seem as if that was what he was going to say before walking off.

"What was that about?" Misty asked with Austin shrugging pretending not to know.

Best not to continue the issue as it was done with.

* * *

"You what?!" Jessie demanded as James told her what to do. "You bought a Magikarp?!"

Meowth gave a nod of agreement. "How stupid can you be?!"

"It's not as if I fell for the scam, do you even realize how strong it will be when it evolves?" James asked making Jessie stop short as she wasn't the expert on Pokemon that James was so she didn't know anything about Magikarp except that it was laughingly weak.

"It evolves?" Jessie asked skeptically with James nodding.

"Into a Gyarados."

Meowth's anger immediately changed to fear as he took a step back. "G-G-Gyarados?"

"Yes imagine us with the might of a trained Gyarados on our side?" James explained to them. "They're pretty powerful."

"And temperamental." Jessie said now agreeing with Meowth. "I'd rather not have one try and kill us."

"Unless you raise one from a Magikarp which many people aren't willing to do," James explained to them. "A Gyarados that's raised from a Magikarp is extremely loyal to their trainers where wild Gyarados are the most temperamental."

Jessie quirked a brow in thought.

All together they had five Pokemon now-six if Meowth counted himself as a part of their team as they forced him to train with the others in order to keep up and not be a liability.

Now that James explained everything she could see the genius in this plan with how he thought it through and the rewards far outweighed the costs he already paid.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get that fish to evolve?" Jessie asked looking at her partner in crime who gave a nod.

"I'm pretty patient with this type of thing and I intend to take my time to do it correctly." James said with Jessie sighing.

"Fine, it was your money anyways."

* * *

Austin sighed while he was on the deck late that night.

Much to his surprise Team Rocket hasn't revealed themselves at all like he was expecting during dinner, but he was still on edge.

After all they still had a week before he would be safe.

"Row." Fearow cried out as he was flying above them with Pidgeot and Butterfree the three of them racing.

It seemed that with Fearow's newfound attitude he began to respect his teammates a bit more and the three got along a bit better, although his passion for wanting to be one of the strongest flying types still remained.

Pikachu, Raticate and Charmander were nearby goofing off the former two trying to get the lizard to relax a bit more.

"You're up late." Austin blinked and turned to see Blue who had a Jigglypuff out that walked with her-one that walked over to the other Pokemon to say hi.

"Couldn't sleep," Austin said looking back over the ocean. "You?"

"Still suckers to take from even late at night." Blue said with a wink showing that she was still having fun. "They're a lot easier when they're intoxicated."

"Aren't you a little young to be in the bar area?" Austin asked dryly as he passed by it and one of the ship waiters stood guard to keep anyone underage out.

"I'm a thief, sneaking into places is my specialty." Blue reminded him as he gave a nod, seeing what she meant.

Blue glanced up to see his two flying Pokemon and quickly looked away to hide any fear.

Austin however took that chance. "Are Fearow and Pidgeot making you uneasy?" He asked much to her surprise. "One of my friends is scared of Bug Pokemon, so I can spot a phobia when I see it."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Blue said sharply while Austin shrugged already knowing the story.

Even if he didn't he would've respected that wish on not talking about it.

"Alright," Austin said before thinking about something. "So if there are still 'suckers' for you to pickpocket what are you doing out here?"

He quickly checked his pockets making Blue snort in amusement. "Don't worry I keep my promises," She said as she hasn't made any attempt to pickpocket him or his friends. "I'm just laying low for a bit as I made a lot of money already."

Blue then sat on the rails to look back at the ship.

"I was just walking by when I saw you by yourself, which was odd because I figured you would be with your friends."

"And you came out here to talk?" Austin asked not buying it.

Blue smirked as Austin really did seem too smart to fall for her plays as she wanted to try and learn about this 'Pokedex' and what it was.

Well that and on learning he was from Pallet Town had her curious on the place because she knew that was her home before she was kidnapped, but on making it there first she couldn't find her parents showing that they moved away from the town after her disappearance.

"So you and that other guy are rivals?" Blue asked hoping that she could get the information she wanted.

"Gary? Yeah we both left Pallet Town on the same day." Austin said with a chuckle. "Although he see's me as more of a rival for the Pokedex than anything else."

As he mentioned it, Blue jumped on that chance. "Now you have me curious, what exactly is a Pokedex?"

Austin stopped as he realized his slip-up before shrugging. "It's an electronic encyclopedia on Pokemon created by Prof. Oak to help give information on them as they're scanned, whether it's their natural habitats, or behavior patterns as well as what moves they could learn." He said not bothered by her knowing. "Prof. Oak gave one to Gary because that's his Grandson and gave one to me considering I remind him of an old friend… He still has a third one if I remember correctly."

"Austin what are you doing?" Ash asked hesitantly looking at him while Blue had a thoughtful look.

' _Blue was the owner of the third Pokedex alongside Red and Green in the Manga, so I'm guessing she'll try and steal this one because of personal reasons._ ' Austin told him. ' _In the end, Prof. Oak gives it to her. Just trust me on this._ '

Ash looked a bit conflicted before giving a nod, although he was sure to bring it back up with Austin later on.

* * *

The next two days passed by slowly really as Austin was just beginning to believe that he may be wrong in Team Rocket being on the St. Anne.

His Pokemon were definitely getting stronger with the other trainers battling him and Fearow was catching up quickly.

In those two days he saw that Misty got to know Rudy a bit better and he made a teasing remark at one point. The end result was Rudy looking red while Misty threw her plate of food at Austin covering him in it.

It was still worth it.

Brock usually kept to the egg as he knew that hatching it was a good step in being a Breeder, Ethan typically spoke with him showing some interest-not surprising since he was the Hatcher in the Manga although Austin kept that quiet.

Yellow hung out with Kris when she wasn't with the others showing that she made a good friend, something that Austin was happy about as she didn't have many friends outside of their little group.

Gary has also been seen on the ship a few times but only battling as it seems that he took their tie as a loss.

Austin sighed as he won another battle with Charmander who looked like he was getting more confidence.

"Nice job." Austin said with Charmander smiling.

"I'll say," Austin turned to see that purple haired girl he met on his first day here. "You're a pretty good trainer, how long have you been battling?"

"Three months." Austin answered trying to think on who this was but nothing came to mind.

The girl looked surprised by that. "Three months and you're already that strong?" She asked not expecting that.

"Thanks, but who are you?" Austin asked with the girl rolling her eyes.

"Oh no one special really, I'm just here to enjoy myself." The girl said with a giggle. "Call me Nyx."

"Nyx?" Ash looked at Austin in confusion as the teen had confusion on his face.

"That's a pretty unusual name." Austin noted while Nyx didn't look too bothered by that.

"Oh and what's your name?"

"Ash." Austin answered simply.

Nyx blinked as that was a pretty normal name before she shrugged.

Oh well.

"So what can I do for you?" Austin asked curiously only for Nyx to hold up a Pokeball.

"I'm curious about your strength for myself, care to battle?"

Raising a brow, Austin gave a nod.

* * *

Brock had a smile as he used a cloth to carefully clean and polish the egg, Zubat on the table crawling towards it to use its sonar to try and see in the egg, giving a small cry when it didn't work while Graveler sat in the room watching with a smirk.

"You just have to be patient," He told the bat Pokemon with a smile. "I'm just as curious in what Pokemon this is too, but I can wait until it hatches."

Zubat gave a small cry as she crawled over to his arm earning a laugh from Brock with Graveler's body now shaking in amusement.

As he looked back at the egg, Brock found himself wondering how the next Breeding Competition would go and if he would win it or not?

' _I'll need to get a whole team so I stand a chance._ ' Brock thought as he had to have diversity as each Breeding Competition was said to have their own rounds.

* * *

Ethan sighed as he sat back his goggles over his eyes and in a pair of swimming trunks, relaxing for once with Ataro sitting next to him wearing a pair of sunglasses.

They were on an inflatable tube in the pool currently.

He had to avoid the gambling den for a bit as he didn't want to be banned from it, but there were some good things about being out here.

Notably the swimsuits he could see.

His goggles covered his wandering eyes as he took in the view hiding a grin.

Ethan was well known in New Bark Town as a terrible flirt despite his age but Ethan felt that was his advantage considering people let their guard down with his age.

Although he never gets far with the flirting as if it becomes clear that he's annoying someone he stops.

"This is the life right Ataro?" Ethan asked looking down at the Aipom who somehow got a fruit drink and was sipping it through a bendy straw making the boy blink. "Where did you get that?"

Ataro's tail hand pointed to the side of the pool where someone was passing some out to the other guests of the ship.

"Huh." Ethan muttered wondering if he should get one before shrugging.

* * *

"So how many Pokemon?" Austin asked curiously with him and Nyx making it to the battlefield.

"Just one-on-one." Nyx commented with a shrug.

' _Alright._ ' Austin thought as they stood on opposite sides of the field with her sending her Pokemon out.

"A Noctowl?" Austin asked in surprise, not expecting that.

"Think you can get past Ying?" Nyx asked with a grin showing she had a lot of faith in that Pokemon.

Austin looked at Pikachu, giving a nod as the electric mouse ran out there his cheeks sparking.

' _Hey Ash you want to do this?_ ' Austin asked curiously his eyes flashing blue.

Nyx took note of that with a raised brow as Ash took over with a grin on his face.

"Agility." Both trainers cried out at the same time as both Ying and Pikachu began to move quickly around each other becoming blurs.

"Chain it with Quick Attack." Ash said with Pikachu's speed becoming greater.

Nyx was prepared though. "Reflect." The wall of energy surrounded Ying right as Pikachu collided with the barrier wincing from the pain in his head. "Now Moon Blast!"

The blast of pink energy slammed into Pikachu but the mouse used the momentum to land on his feet and continued to run around the Noctowl.

"Ash, physical attacks won't do good unless you use Brick Break to destroy the Barrier." Austin warned as so far this Nyx proved to be a good battler.

"Then let's try this, Thunderbolt!" Ash said with a grin as Pikachu fired the blast before Nyx smirked.

"Mirror Coat." Ying cried out as the Thunderbolt rebounded right at Pikachu who narrowly dodged it. "Shadow Ball!"

The Ghost Energy shot at Pikachu who used Iron Tail to slice through it.

' _She can counter Physical and Special Attacks easily._ ' Ash thought as for a second while Austin muttered about her being like Conway.

"Yeah but just because they reflected the attacks doesn't mean they didn't connect." Austin reminded him as despite the strategy Nyx was using there was a few flaws in it.

Ash gave a subtle nod right as Ying began to use Feather Dance to further lower Pikachu's physical strength.

"Flash Clone." Ash called out with Pikachu listening as multiple Pikachu's ran around the field with Ying frowning.

"You do realize Ying can tell which one is real considering he can use psychic attacks right?" Nyx asked with Ash blinking, not thinking about that but he steeled himself right as she ordered a Whirlwind to blow them all away.

Pikachu however was gone.

Nyx looked taken aback, wondering where the mouse was right as Pikachu shot out of the ground using Magnet Rise to latch onto Ying who cried out. "Shake him off with Giga Impact!"

Energy covered Ying as he flew around the move slowly causing damage to Pikachu who stubbornly held on while Ash took advantage of this. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika." Sparks covered Pikachu's cheeks before he let out a huge blast. "Chuuuu!"

It definitely wasn't a Thunderbolt as the electricity surged all over the field, going everywhere and tearing the battlefield up.

"Ash I think that's Discharge." Austin said in shock while Ying was crying out in pain before going silent as he slammed into the field out of it.

Pikachu rolled off of Ying's back a bit dizzy while the bird pushed himself back up, intent on continuing the battle but Nyx called him back.

"Ying you did great, take some rest." She said returning the Noctowl while Pikachu stood up a bit unsteadily.

"Pikachu you alright?" Ash called out with Pikachu giving a nod.

Giving a sigh, Ash returned control to Austin so they wouldn't wear themselves out.

"Thanks, it was nice to have another battle." Ash said with Austin giving a smile in return while he walked out with Pikachu jumping in his usual spot.

"I have to say not many people can give Ying a work-out like that." Nyx commented holding her friends Pokeball. "Any chance you'll be competing in the Indigo League?"

Austin looked surprised as he gave a nod.

"Then I'll see you there." Nyx said turning to walk off. "See you."

As she walked, a crowd of people passed in front of her and she was gone.

* * *

Proton frowned as he watched the various screens of the ship showing the different trainers they plan to ambush.

They may have bitten off more then they could chew but it was still doable if they were careful.

But what held his attention were the screens showing the trainers that got in their way in Mt. Moon.

The Boss said not to touch them as he had plans for them but he knew that when the time came they would most likely interfere with their plans.

But Jessie and James could handle them as he's seen how much stronger they got with the training he personally took a hand in to make sure they wouldn't fail again.

Turning away from them, he looked at the various rare Pokemon and smirked.

The rewards far outweighed the risks here.

"This is Proton, I want various grunts to disguise themselves at these locations to set ambushes for when we strike," He ordered through the com link. "I also want the bombs set in these locations."

They had three more days to make their plans and they will strike on the last day when everyone is worn out from this cruise.

* * *

Yellow hummed to herself as she sat on the deck with her fishing rod out, calmly fishing in the waters, Dody sitting next to her along with Clefy and Kitty relaxing with her.

The sight of Kitty kept people from bothering her too much, not that she minded.

Kris was sitting nearby as well going over the regional map so she could make plans to capture various Pokemon when she could truly begin her journey in the next year.

After speaking with Yellow and her friends, she learned of various places to catch Pokemon.

"So what are you hoping to catch?" Kris asked looking at her fishing friend.

"Nothing really, it's just relaxing." Yellow said with a smile, tilting her straw hat to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Zz!" Kitty buzzed as she flew above Yellow and began flying over the water.

"Careful Kitty." Yellow called after her.

Kitty gave a nod as she continued to fly, happy about being in the air.

Dody just rolled his eyes and looked at Yellow grabbing her hat with his beak to fool around.

Yellow gave a small cry before looking at Dody with a smile. "Give that back." She laughed.

* * *

Gary sat in his bedroom with Wartortle out as he went through his Pokedex going over the different moves he could teach his starter as well as his other Pokemon.

He also made plans to go to the Game Corner in Celadon to win enough so he could get the elusive Porygon thinking that would make an excellent addition to his team.

Then he would plan a route for his next Gym Battle.

Gary paused at hearing someone walking by his room before shaking his head thinking that it was nothing-.

That was until they knocked.

Wartortle immediately got on guard while Gary tensed before using the peephole to see who was out there.

On seeing who it was, Gary immediately opened the door to show someone that looked like an older version of him wearing a black jacket.

"D-Dad?" Gary asked in surprise while Green Oak gave him a smirk.

"Gary it's been awhile."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Man this took a long time to type and the ST. Anne Arc is definitely coming along nicely. Will have one more chapter and then a finale showing the Team Rocket fight-so two more chapters for the ST. Anne Arc.**_

 _ **Now who expected for Green to make an appearance like that?**_

 _ **Not only that but the first official battle between Ash and Gary ended in a tie-it's way too soon for either side to win and it also helps with Gary making a decision on his journey-one you will see after the ST. Anne arc.**_

 _ **I had Austin interact with Blue a bit more because she probably won't make another appearance until they do get to Celadon-for obvious reasons- and Nyx will make another appearance in Lavender Town to add to her character in this story, although I might have her make another appearance on the ST. Anne.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed Brock getting the egg-I wanted to add to his team and came up with the perfect Pokemon-don't know when I will have the egg hatch.**_

 _ **Oh and Pidgeotto evolved-I figured that in Canon Ash rarely used Pidgeotto which would explain how in Canon Pidgeotto never evolved until the end-in this story however Austin used her a lot and has been taking the time to train everyone instead of rushing to each Gym so I figured she would evolve earlier.**_

 _ **One more thing, Kris has a full team because those were the Pokemon she had right when she was introduced in the GSC Manga Arc before she even got the Pokedex.**_

 _ **Okay not let me answer Reviews so I can post this.**_

 _ **Chernayne: Thank you, it's fun to type the characters and show them slowly changing over time.**_

 _ **Vampireharry the 2: Thank you, sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Johnathen: I have no idea who those people are, sorry.**_

 _ **The Richmaster: Yeah that was what I was going for along with this chapter-the next one will be the final one and then we'll get to the action part. 1) I figured with being stuck together for three months they would know how the other ticked at this point along with them both trying to figure stuff out. 1.1) Haha yeah, plus hoodies are pretty great to wear, anyone in Austin's position would most likely change the look a bit. 2) That's always the best way to go in a situation like this. 3) Yeah Team Rocket is always fun to type as well as seeing their thoughts to some stuff in Canon. 4) Yeah, I had that part planned for awhile. 4.1) Well I wanted to think about how I wanted to do their characters when I did that so I hope you liked that. 4.2) That was Nyx, one of the OC's I use a lot. 5) Well that and they're usually together all the time in the story so I figured this would be a chance to type them separately. 6) Thanks for giving the inspiration to that little scene. 6.1) When he sees the recording I'll put something like that in there. 6.2) Interesting little tidbit-and this Arc is also used to try and help Charmander get used to battling, he'll be using fire attacks again by the end of this Arc.**_

 _ **Angryboy13: Why thank you, it's nice to see this fic so well received, Gold and Kris are definitely great characters and they will get a lot of screen time come the Johto Arc, this was just to introduce them a bit early. I always figured that Misty and Rudy were cute together to be honest. I don't have a Anime List Account, sorry.**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**_

 _ **Blades of Fury: I think the end of this chapter answered that question. True on the whole name thing but while I call Ash, Ash I wanted to use the original intended names with Blue and Green as originally it was supposed to be Red and Green versions appearing in America, but for some reason it didn't happen like that.**_

 _ **LL: He does but that's only for if you catch a wild one, if you raise a Magikarp however it's like a puppy.**_

 _ **Tatewaki2000: Haha thanks.**_

 _ **Zx: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter-with so many characters it's a bit difficult to give them all screen time that's why it took so long. Yes we'll see Janine.**_

 _ **RHatch89: Thank you.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Thanks it was fun to type her characters-to be perfectly honest I'm still trying to decide what I want to do with her. Yeah, the trio I felt were a bit more competent then the show let on and I figured this would be the perfect way to prove it. Team Rocket even without the Gyarados will still be a threat in this story. Yeah I'll admit Rudy was a bit of a last minute addition but I'm happy I added him. Well I had requests to pair Austin up with either Yellow or Blue so far in this story-when they're old enough of course. Well not Austin's Pokedex but the one at Oak's lab is fair game. That kid was Ethan, the Protagonist of the GSC games. Hope you enjoyed the battle with Gary as it was the main part of this chapter and no Delta Pokemon… I might change my mind just not sure.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: He may or may not be… You'll find out if I make it that far.**_

 _ **Jack905: Thanks and no Austin and Ash will not merge.**_

 _ **Guest50: Bulbasaur and Squirtle will evolve but the latter won't evolve until near the end of Johto for reasons (Squirtle Squad), Bulbasaur might evolve in the Kanto Arc but haven't decided yet.**_

 _ **Ventus Kurosaki: Thank you and he may be paired up with someone much later on if I do decide to have a pairing. I'll try to do other regions and he will catch more than Canon Pokemon.**_

 _ **Iwymoisiraslom: Well he won't really rub it in her face but he will say I told you so when it does happen.**_

 _ **NatNicole: Thanks, that's what the ST. Anne Arc is about before we get to the action.**_

 _ **Aquarius: Nah, but I think this battle did it better than Austin losing because as strong as Gary is he wouldn't be able to go against Paul like he is now-he will get stronger by the time he's at the League.**_

 _ **A. M. C: That might be a pairing, haven't decided yet and I plan to keep this story going.**_

 _ **FateBurn: Thanks, it's nice to see that you enjoyed this story so far.**_

 _ **AlienGhostWizard14: Thank you, I'm happy that people enjoy this story despite how shaky it was to even begin it. 1) They will eventually-I promise it will be in the Kanto Arc. 2) No it does not, the Rainbow Feather has another purpose that won't show in this Arc.**_

 _ **Galeforte: True on the part with Squirtle. Yeah I figured with the ST. Anne being a cruise ship a lot of trainers would appear on it. Yeah I was surprised by how smooth the interaction with Blue and Austin went when I typed it. Now for your Questions. 1) It might sink, as for Looker I honestly didn't think about him until now. 2) Well not just Yellow but you may see another way for him being revealed. 3) I'll have Suicune show up in the next chapter. 4) Yes but he will get over it near the end of the Kanto Arc. 5) I don't know considering that would involve Pikachu going into the Pokeball-which he hates and besides don't people usually keep their starters on them at all times? 6) No because that would be too OP for them… But you're close. 7) That will be explained in a later chapter. 8) I didn't think about that to be honest.**_

 _ **Lazymanjones96: Thanks.**_

 _ **Danmaku-OverLord: Thank you and if I do a pairing it would most likely not be a harem as that's taking the easy route in a story in my opinion. It's also too early for Austin to beat Gary and I want to have him grow a bit before we actually have the final battle between them.**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: Thanks, it was pretty fun to type how he handled the defeat as it opens up different scenarios that I could put in the story. I figured Charmander needed a confidence boost. Yeah I thought James was stupid in kicking the Magikarp in Canon, not so much in this story. Yeah… I love doing cliffhangers :P.**_

 _ **Guest51: Why thank you I was honestly surprised by how soon I posted that last chapter myself and they won't reappear that much but they will make other appearances in the Kanto Arc. Misty might change her hairstyle. Yeah good call on the reasons for the pairing and Blue will find out about Austin's secret later on along with the others.**_

 _ **Epicjorjorsnake: Thanks, it took a long time to even get this far with all of the interactions and I hope you continue to enjoy them.**_

 _ **Haselnut: Yeah, to be honest I'm surprised at the lack of people doing something like that if you think about it.**_

 _ **Shadowolf: Haha wow that's an original review right there, thanks and I'm happy you enjoyed this story so far.**_

 _ **Sky Hooves: Thank you, I hope to continue to write the Pokemon story like this.**_

 _ **ARSLOTHES: Sorry but that's not how it'll end-I won't say anything more on that matter to avoid spoilers.**_

 _ **Now for the Teams.**_

 _ **Austin's Pokemon Team**_

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break, Dig, Double Team, Magnet Rise and Discharge.

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack), Counter-Shield (Electric-Style) and Flash Clone (Double Team and Agility)

*Field Attacks* Electric Ice-Shard (Only useable on Icy Fields)

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam

*Combo* Sword Strike (Quick Attack and Iron Tail) and Burrow (Quick Attack and Dig)

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, Psybeam and Energy Ball.

*Combo* Chemical Warfare (Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Confusion)

Pidgeot (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Wing Attack and Heat Wave.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing) and Sand Twister (Sand Attack and Twister)

Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Flame Burst *Not able to control it yet*, Double Team and Thunder Punch *Both not learned yet*.

 _ **Pokemon at Prof. Oak's on Rotation.**_

Krabby (M) Ability: Sheer Force. Moves: Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubblebeam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw and Chip Away.

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot, Endure and Energy Ball.

Squirtle (M) Ability: Torrent. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Aura Sphere, Mud Sport, Double Team and Ice Beam *Double Team not mastered yet*.

*Combo* Counter-Shield (Water Style)

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter, Razor Wind, Sword Dance and Air Slash *Not Mastered Yet*.

 _ **Pokemon used to Own.**_

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod (M) *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow (M) *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata (F) *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pidgeotto (F) *Evolved in Chapter 21: The ST. Anne Part 2*

Pokemon Seen: 69

Pokemon Owned: 16

Kanto Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge and Thunder Badge.

Key Items: Pokedex V2, Rainbow Feather and Thunderstone

 _ **Yellow's Pokemon Team.**_

Beedrill (Kitty) (F) Ability: Sniper. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Fury Attack, Twineedle, Rage, Agility, Toxic Spikes, Brick Break and Aerial Ace.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

 _ **Pokemon Used to Own.**_

Weedle/Kakuna *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym* *Evolved to Final Form in Chapter 17: Vermillion Training*

 _ **Brock's Pokemon Team.**_

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Graveler (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Flamethrower, Thunder Punch and Stone Edge.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

Egg (Alolan)

 _ **Pokemon Used to Own.**_

Geodude *Evolved in Chapter 16: Rise of a Breeder*

Breeding Medals Obtained: 1

 _ **Misty's Pokemon Team.**_

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift, Scald and Power Gem.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore and Grass Knot.

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	22. Chapter 22: The ST Anne Finale

_**Chapter 22: The ST. Anne Finale**_

Gary just stared in surprise before wordlessly stepping to the side to allow his Dad to come in.

Once inside, Green looked at Gary's Wartortle and gave a small smile. "You raised him well." He said, the Wartortle's chest puffing out in pride despite being confused on who this was.

"Thanks," Gary said unsure of what was going on. "Why are you here?"

He meant to sound polite but it came out a bit accusatory.

"I mean, you're usually busy with being the Viridian Gym Leader." Gary said trying to backtrack while Green shook his head showing that he knew what his son meant.

"I meant to come to see you off on your journey," Green admitted surprising Gary. "I lost track of time to find someone else to do the same for their son, but I haven't been able to track him down yet. But then Dad called and said you were going to be on the ST. Anne so I figured I could pay the long overdue visit."

He then looked at Gary with a smile.

"I saw your battle with Ash, you did pretty good." Green said not saying how he felt a huge wave of nostalgia from that fight remembering the battles with his rival.

"It was a tie." Gary said with a frown before blinking as Green chuckled.

"You definitely got my personality at that age," Green muttered with a smirk. "It doesn't matter if you won or lose if you can learn from that battle to improve yourself."

Green then placed a hand on Gary's shoulder.

"You're already well on your way to becoming a strong trainer, just don't forget that one lesson Dad and I taught you."

"To treat my Pokemon like family." Gary said remembering that lesson that Green made sure he would learn before starting his journey.

"Exactly," Green said giving a nod, remembering how he failed to do that at one point which had cost him the biggest battle of his life before he learned to do that before he smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Come on let's get something to eat."

* * *

"Alright Raticate!" Austin cheered two days later with the tawny-colored rat standing across from an unconscious Machoke. He managed to catch it with an Attract before firing a barrage of Thunderbolts at it, winning Raticate the fight.

Raticate looked extremely pleased as the trainer recalled his Machoke and gave a nod of congrats to Austin, walking off afterwards. Once he was left with his thoughts, Austin couldn't help but wonder how he seemed to be winning so easily these days.

Then the battles with the Gym Leaders, AJ, Gary and Paul came to mind making reminding him that he still had a lot to learn in terms of battling. That's not to say that these trainers were weak, they just didn't seem to have the same drive he did at this point.

… Or the real Ash coaching-at times taking over-that probably helps a bit. Come to think of it it's pretty much an unfair advantage compared to the other trainers.

Still Austin would be lying if he said he wasn't having any fun on this ship as it was definitely going a lot better than he thought it would, but he was still on edge. He would probably remain that way until they were off the ship tomorrow because he knew Team Rocket was here, it was just a feeling though.

"Cate?" Raticate looked up at him in concern as Austin has been drifting off a lot more lately.

"Hmm? I'm fine thanks." Austin said with a smile despite how Raticate saw right through it.

Pikachu looked as if he agreed with her. "Chu." He said still sitting on his shoulder.

' _Hey Ash you want to battle?_ ' Austin asked as another trainer was approaching with a grin, holding a Pokeball.

A second later, Austin closed his eyes to hide the blue glow-noticing that as he wondered how it looked in a mirror and a second later, Ash took over.

Unknown to him however, Pikachu could sense the change from how the posture shifted while he remained on the shoulder and grew worried about what was going on with his trainer before he sent out Krabby, having trade Pidgeot out for him to give her a small rest and let her stretch her wings and fly over Pallet Town instead of the ship.

Austin just stepped back and watched Krabby holding his own against a Vulpix and smiled.

This was going pretty well.

* * *

Outside Yellow gave a nod while she continued to fish once more, nearly nodding off a few times while only Clefy was with her as both Kitty and Dody were asleep inside of her Pokeball.

She still hasn't caught anything and Kris left earlier to check out more of the ship-the Johto native invited Yellow but the blonde declined as she wanted to continue fishing-.

Yellow blinked as she felt a tug and pulled, giving a frown as whatever it was seemed to be stuck in place.

Taking a deep breath, Yellow pulled harder feeling the line about to break before it came loose and whatever it was shot out of the water, landing on the deck with a thud.

It was a Tentacool and she looked at it as the blue jellyfish like Pokemon with red orbs on its head tried to back away from her.

"Hey it's okay." Yellow said with a smile at the Tentacool that looked at her with distrust. "Sorry about that, I didn't really think I would catch anything let alone you."

"Tenta. Cool Tenta." Tentacool got out trying to slither to the edge, but looked at Yellow to see she wasn't attempting to stop it. Instead she was reaching into her bag and pulled out some Pokemon food.

"Want some?" Yellow asked with the Tentacool looking hesitant. "I promise it's good."

As if to prove her point, Clefy took a piece and bit into it happily.

Slowly, Tentacool slithered its way towards Yellow and used one of its tentacles to swipe some food and ate it, sighing in content as it was pretty delicious-.

Tentacool stiffened up when Yellow placed a hand on its head before it felt a calming presence and the Pokemon looked up at the blonde in surprise.

Yellow smiled at the Tentacool as she saw it was a girl and was being hunted a few days ago by a Sharpedo. "You're pretty tough." She said with a smile that made the Tentacool look away a bit embarrassed.

Most trainers just look down on Tentacools due to how common they are, calling them the Zubats of the water. So to hear someone call her 'tough' felt pretty good.

"So do you want help getting back into the water?" Yellow asked with a friendly smile that made the Tentacool hesitate before looking at Clefy and asked him about the girl.

Clefy smiled widely and regaled Tentacool about the adventures that he had with Yellow and the other Pokemon on the team and that made Tentacool curious as she's only seen the Ocean her whole life. She had dreams of seeing the world but was too focused on survival to do so.

However if she was with a Trainer, she would be able to see the world with ease.

So she slithered towards Yellow and bowed her head. The action catching Yellow off guard as she placed a hand on Clefy's head to make sure and smiled brightly.

"You want to come with us?" Yellow asked grabbing an empty Pokeball out of her pack.

After Clefy joined the team, she made sure to buy her own Pokeballs so she wouldn't have to ask Ash for one whenever she made a new friend.

So with care, Yellow lightly tapped the Tentacool's head as the Water/Poison type was sucked into the ball not putting up a fight.

* * *

Blue sighed in content, sunbathing right now wearing a black bathing suit while reading a book. She stole more than enough money from the unsuspecting passengers of this ship and decided to spend the last day relaxing. It was mostly to make sure she doesn't draw any attention as some people have noticed stuff missing and reported it to the Captain so she had to lay low.

Still it's not like they would know it was her as she only stole and pickpocketed with a disguise thanks to Ditty so she should have no issues whatsoever… That is if Ash really does keep quiet.

Truth be told she can't help but be nervous because that was one person who saw through her tricks and knew she was a thief. Heck when she did run into him she was prepared to disappear into the crowd and used Ditty to disguise herself for the whole trip to avoid being ratted out. But then he chose not to report her.

Why would he do that? Does he have something in mind?

At first Blue was expecting there to be blackmail-like conditions but he did nothing but be 'friendly' with her, it just weirded her out. Nobody is that friendly.

There had to have been a catch.

Then there was the fact that both he and this Gary were from Pallet Town, same as her.

If she wasn't taken from her home that day, she would've started a Journey on the same day as them. Was there a chance she would've gotten to know them? Would she have been the same way she was before she was kidnapped? So carefree?

The more she thought about it the more she began to scowl as the her grip tightened on the book she was reading.

It wasn't fair.

She wanted to still be that little girl, to be with her parents. To have started a journey in Pallet like everyone else. Instead she was kidnapped and was forced to survive. The only good thing that came from that was meeting Silver and Jiggly who were both like family to her.

* * *

"Ow! Kris let go of my ear." Gold complained as Kris was dragging him out of the Game Room using a technique that she saw Misty do to Brock when he was getting a bit too weird with his flirting. "I was about to win big time!"

"You've been gambling for the last few days, there's more to life than that Ethan." Kris told him, letting go of the ear with Gold rubbing it in pain, giving an irritated glare at his friend while Ataro was snickering on his shoulder.

"But I won a lot of money, look with this much I'll be able to get all the best items for our journey when we start." Gold protested clutching the case where he had the money.

"We need to have a talk about your addiction." Kris deadpanned while Gold stubbornly looked away, not wanting to admit that he had a problem.

But then he blinked when he saw Austin walking past them. "Hey Ash."

Austin blinked and turned looking surprised as he was lost in thought and didn't see them. "Oh hey Gold." He said before pausing. "Or do you prefer Ethan? I'm not too sure what to call you."

"Gold's fine." Gold said waving his hand to show he didn't mind. "Same with Kris being called that or Crystal."

Kris just glared at him. "I usually prefer my real name thank you very much." She said crossing her arms.

Austin chuckled while Pikachu gave a small cry out to Ataro who snickered.

"You two enjoying the ship?" Austin asked curiously.

In truth he was looking for one of the others out of boredom because while this was actually a fun cruise he was starting to get annoyed because he really wanted to continue exploring Kanto, to continue this journey.

Plus after Celadon he'll be halfway through the Kanto League which will be amazing to think about.

"Of course I cleaned out the Game Corner until somebody dragged me out right before I could win big." Gold jerked his head to Kris who smirked.

"Or before you get cocky and lose it all… Again."

"That never happened." Gold protested pretty quickly.

Austin just chuckled at seeing them interact.

One would think they were siblings from how they spoke.

"What about you?" Kris asked.

"It's kind of weird being on a cruise ship," Austin admitted as back in his world he never been on one. "But it's quite an interesting experience."

"And it's definitely going a lot better than last time." Ash said with a grin.

Last time it was only a single day on this ship, here they've been on it for almost a week and a lot more has happened with the battle with Gary, Pidgeotto evolving way too early, Brock getting an egg and just meeting some awesome people.

… To be perfectly honest this is starting to worry Ash a bit as while this was awesome nothing this good happens without something else happening in retaliation-League Matches aside.

It was just a strange feeling he had and he knew Austin agreed from how the kid was on edge.

Gold then grinned. "Hey how about a battle?" He asked wanting to test himself against Ash, he did hear about some of his matches when they all ate dinner together that one night and he was really excited about the thought.

Austin blinked before grinning. "Sure, how many?"

"Two on Two." Gold said twirling his Pool Cue, looking like he was about to fight.

Kris just rolled her eyes, knowing how Gold was with his battles.

* * *

"That's great." Brock said talking to Forrest back in Pewter City. "So you finally got your first Pokemon?"

"Yeah, it's a Geodude but I can't wait to train him up, I want to be a Gym Leader like you were bro." Forrest said an excited grin on his face.

"Being a Gym Leader is harder than it looks." Brock warned his younger sibling. "You really have to commit to it."

"I know but you were amazing as a Gym Leader, I really want to do this." Forrest said with conviction in his tone before looking down. "Hey when are you going to visit?"

"Hm?" Brock looked surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just we miss you," Forrest said turning away. "We watched your win in the Breeder Contest on TV and we're happy you're on a journey but we can't help but miss you."

Brock hummed in thought. "Next time I'm in the area I'll drop by, we'll be in Celadon after this boat ride," He said to Forrest. "I can introduce you to Zubat and maybe my Egg will hatch by then."

Forrest grew excited. "Oh man I wonder what Alolan Pokemon it'll be." He said with Brock chuckling.

"You'll have to wait and see." Brock teased before a serious look came across his face. "What about Flint?"

Just like that Forrest looked a bit awkward. "I know you haven't forgiven Dad yet but he's trying." He said wishing that Flint and Brock would patch things up soon. "He nearly collapsed one day without saying anything with trying to make things right."

Brock twitched a little worried but he didn't say anything.

Maybe it was petty for him to still hold a bit of a grudge on his father but after he practically abandoned everyone he had a right to be angry, especially after Mom's death.

* * *

Moments later the two were ready as Austin used the Pokedex to make a switch.

He sent Butterfree and Krabby back for Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

It's been a bit since he used the two of them for a battle and while he was sure that Gold was strong he didn't want to use Pikachu, Pidgeot or any of his strongest for this battle, unless it was for emergencies.

Gold grinned and placed a Pokeball down before he surprised everyone watching by using his Pool Cue to hit the ball where it bounced around, releasing a Poliwag that landed with ease showing how much they practiced that.

' _Just like the Manga._ ' Austin absently thought remembering how in the Manga, Gold did that to get his Pokemon behind various Team Rocket members for a surprise attack.

While not good to use in an official match as that would be considered cheating, it was a smart one for a battle of survival. Although Austin had a feeling that Gold was just showing off here.

"Let's do this Politaro." Gold said to one of the Pokemon he grew up with.

Giving a grin, Austin decided to send Squirtle out.

Sure he could use Bulbasaur for a Type Advantage but this was a battle for fun and he was eager to see how this match-up would go.

' _Okay there's a slight chance that Poliwag has the skill Water Absorb so water type moves are a no go._ ' Austin thought letting Ash take over. ' _He did in the Manga but that could be different here so we can't let our guard down._ '

They were really starting to get the hang of switching as it helped them make great strategies, although it was also coming from how the two of them were beginning to trust each other explicitly with everything that was happening.

"Rapid Spin." Ash ordered going on the offensive with Squirtle tucking his limbs in and launching himself at Politaro while Gold grinned.

"Use Water Gun to launch yourself into the air and use Body Slam!"

Politaro listened with no hesitation as Squirtle flew past him before Austin was back in control. "Protect, follow up with Aura Sphere!"

"Tle!" Squirtle barely threw up the force field right as Politaro slammed into it, using the time to prepare the blue orb.

"Aura what?" Gold asked not hearing of that attack but decided he didn't want that to hit. "Quick Hypnosis!"

Politaro listened as he made eye contact to put Squirtle to sleep but was surprised when it had no effect on Squirtle who threw the Aura Sphere sending the tadpole flying.

"Huh?! How come that didn't work." Gold asked dumbfounded with Austin blinking just as surprised.

"It's the Sunglasses." Kris shouted earning a surprised look from Gold. "Blackglasses power up Dark-Type Moves but they also have the side effect of resisting Psychic Energy due to that."

"Is that legal?" Gold asked incredulously.

"I'm not sure." Austin said bewildered. ' _Ash?_ '

"You're asking the wrong person, if I knew that I would've had Squirtle fight with those glasses more often." Ash said not expecting this.

If it's legal it would make a great addition to Sabrina's Gym Battle.

"It is." Kris said with an eyeroll at how Gold asked that, it was well known that items were used, how do you think some people fought with Quick Claws or Silk Scarfs that their Pokemon had.

"That would've been good to know a minute ago." Gold muttered but quickly got back into the fight. "Double Slap."

"Ice Beam." Ash flashed back into control as Squirtle prepared the ice attack. "Hold it… Hit the ground in front of him."

"Wha?!" Gold asked when Squirtle fired the beam hitting the ground before Politaro stepped there causing him to slip.

Squirtle took advantage of that with another Rapid Spin, knocking Politaro out.

Squirtle gave a laugh and posed as if he was being cheered by the Squirtle Squad, leaving for Pikachu to sigh but have a smile on his face.

"Nice job Squirtle." Ash returned him while Gold sighed and did the same with Politaro, but he had a grin on his face.

"Have to say you are strong Ash, but it's time for me to get serious." Gold said looking to his shoulder with Ataro jumping off landing on his tail hand with a grin.

Knowing that was the Pokemon Gold considered his Starter, Austin took over. "Bulbasaur take the field!" He said the Plant Pokemon giving a cry happy to be in a battle after that mess with Surge.

"You have all three Kanto Starters?" Kris asked in disbelief as she knew how rare they were. "How?!"

She needs that kind of luck if she wants to catch every Pokemon out there.

"Luck." Austin answered a bit evasively but he chuckled. "I don't care if they're rare or not, they're a member of my family."

"Saur." Bulbasaur grinned at that while Gold laughed.

"Well said, now let's see whose family is stronger." He said really getting into this. "Ataro use Swift!"

Knowing that it was unavoidable, Austin tensed. "Counter with Razor Leaf."

Leaves met Stars as they kept each other at bay right as Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to launch himself over them.

"Leech Seed!"

"Double Team to dodge." Ataro grinned as copies appeared with Bulbasaur going through one. "Now Swagger!"

Ataro quickly got in Bulbasaur's face glowing white as he made some faces, annoying the Plant Pokemon but the energy began to mess with his head as he stumbled, glowing red in the process.

"Saur." Bulbasaur muttered stumbling around, not sure which was was up anymore despite the increase in strength.

"Endure." Ash took over knowing that was the only move that they could risk while Bulbasaur focused.

Ataro however quickly intervened with a Focus Punch, knocking Bulbasaur back before jumping as he glowed.

Recognizing the attack as Aerial Ace given how Aipom could learn that, Austin panicked as he took back over. "Vine Whip, send it in an arc."

Thankfully Bulbasaur comprehended that and followed the directions, knocking Ataro out of the air before the Aerial Ace could connect. Bulbasaur then shook his head, able to see again.

"Alright." Ash took over. "Now use Energy Ball and eat it."

"Wait what?" Gold was caught off guard when they did that and Bulbasaur exploded with energy surrounding him. "This doesn't look good, Ataro be careful-."

"Take Down."

It happened in a split second, Gold, Kris and Ataro had no chance to see it when Bulbasaur became a blur, slamming into Ataro sending him flying right out of the field, unconscious.

"Whoa." Gold whispered before looking at Ash while he picked Ataro up. "If I get a grass type can I use that?"

Ash chuckled. "I don't mind." He said switching back to Austin who was also chuckling knowing that Gold might get a Sunflora someday.

"Nice job Bulbasaur." He said with the Kanto Grass Starter looking pretty happy with himself.

As he returned the Grass Starter, he saw Ataro shake his head and climbed back onto Gold's shoulder as the kid laughed. "Man that was intense, you're pretty tough."

"Don't count yourself out you were pretty good yourself." Austin said with a grin.

He didn't think he would actually battle Gold, but it was pretty fun, especially seeing how strong he was already. Once he becomes a trainer he will definitely be someone to watch out for.

"Heh thanks." Gold said with a laugh. "Hey when I become a trainer watch out, I'll be looking for a rematch."

That made Austin's grin get bigger while Kris sighed. "Boys." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Misty gave a laugh as she was washing Starmie's jewel out, looking like she was enjoying herself in the process. Rudy watched with a smile, his Electabuzz just giving him a smirk. "Buzz." He teased with Rudy giving a jump, his face going red as despite not understanding he knew what his Pokemon was doing.

"B-Be quiet." He hissed in embarrassment with Electabuzz giving a chortle.

"What did he say?" Misty asked curiously looking up.

"Oh nothing in particular." Rudy said quickly, not wanting to get into it, giving a glare when Electabuzz snickered at his embarrassment.

Misty shrugged before sighing. "This was a pretty fun week." She commented with Rudy giving a nod.

"It has been," He said in agreement happy to have gotten to know her.

Rudy was also a bit sad because chances are after this he probably wouldn't see her again considering she lived in Kanto aspiring to be the Cerulean City Gym Leader while he has his responsibilities as the Gym Leader of Trovita Island.

Fate can be pretty cruel to the heart.

Still he can't say this was boring.

"So they're going to be having a dance on this final dinner in the ballroom," Rudy spoke up sounding nervous. "Any chance I can bother you for one?"

Misty looked surprised but smiled. "Sure, I love dancing."

* * *

Just like that the last day on the cruise ended with it being evening, the sun setting off the water. "Almost over." Austin whispered, eating dinner while having a view of the others, enjoying themselves.

Brock looked to be back to flirting and he actually made a girl blush showing that he didn't have all bad luck when it came to that but it might also have to do with the fact that Misty was hanging out with Rudy one last time before the cruise ended along with the fact that Zubat was currently asleep.

Yellow was with Gold and Kris as they were her age and looked to be enjoying herself, although she did look a tad uncomfortable when Gold flirted with her but the boy stopped when he saw that and the way Kris glared at him to cut it out with their friend.

Pikachu was currently curled up in his lap asleep while he thought about the other five Pokemon he had with him.

Raticate, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

It was almost an exact copy of Ash's original team, just missing Pidgeot.

Once they got to Celadon he'll see to exchanging Squirtle out for Fearow and used him, Butterfree and perhaps Charmander for the next Gym Battle-it depends on how Charmander felt about that to be honest.

Austin smiled as Charmander was doing much better on the battling front, the little lizard was gaining a lot more confidence with each battle, but he still refused to use fire attacks.

But he did learn Dragon Rage which was one of his favorite moves to use as it doesn't cause fire-something that Austin was surprised by.

Hearing someone sit near him, Austin glanced to the side to be surprised as Gary was watching the party. "Hey Ashy-Boy," Gary greeted, not looking at him. "Man I thought this week would never end."

"You got bored on here?" Austin asked with Gary nodding.

"Don't get me wrong it's great and all but I like traveling more." Gary said, glancing at Austin. "Something I think we can agree on."

Austin gave a nod.

A silence descended between both Gary and Austin as they looked at mingling trainers, just enjoying the peace. It didn't last long however as Gary sighed.

"Hey I've been meaning to talk to you Ash." Gary began surprising Austin as he didn't say the insulting nickname.

' _Uh-oh, Ash you want to take over?_ ' Austin thought right before the switch happened so that way he wouldn't mess up.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked with Gary eyeing him cautiously no doubt seeing the change in posture.

Shaking his head, Gary continued on what he was going to say. "It's just you've been acting kind of weird ever since we started our journey." He said making Ash and Austin a little nervous.

"I have?" Ash asked and Gary chuckled feeling some relief.

That right there sounded like the Ash he knew, maybe he was overthinking it a bit?

"You know what, never mind Ashy-Boy." Gary said with a cocky smirk directed at Ash. "Just know that next time we battle you better be ready to lose."

Ash just grinned. "We'll see Gary."

Just like that things seemed back to normal for Gary.

Hearing the ship's intercom go off, both Ash and Gary went quiet as the Captain of the Ship walked up to be seen from his quarters on the top floor on a balcony, a microphone in his hand. "Hello this is your Captain speaking and I am pleased to let you know that the final hours of this deluxe cruise are almost up, we'll be hitting landfall in Celadon City around nine tomorrow morning so it would be best if you do one last sweep of your belongings to ensure you don't leave anything on the ship," He said to the countless trainers listening to him. "I want to personally thank every single one of you for joining us on this marvelous cruise and don't fret because tonight we have quite the farewell party for each and everyone of you-."

Static began to erupt from the speakers making a lot of people cover their ears, Ash being one of them while Pikachu's ears flattened to his head before they froze as they heard familiar laughter on the intercoms.

" _ **Prepare for Trouble.**_ "

" _ **And Make that Double.**_ "

Immediately Austin took over in slight fear, standing up while Gary blinked. "Is this a part of the cruise?"

"No it's Team Rocket." Austin said making Gary's head snap up in shock his eyes scanning the crowd to see Yellow and Brock freezing up, no doubt recognizing those voices.

The Captain turned to find out who was in his Cabin when a bolt of electricity slammed into him, knocking him off the balcony where he landed in the crowd, luckily that ended up saving his life while Jessie, James and Meowth showed themselves, James returning a Pokemon in the process.

Just seeing their uniforms made the crowd erupt in a frenzy before the 'Sailors' threw off their Uniforms to show they were Rocket Grunts, various Pokemon erupting from their belts.

Countless Golbats, Raticates, Grimers. It was endless as people were beginning to panic further.

"No need to panic, as long as you cooperate things will go smoothly." James said holding a rose while he scanned the crowd, his eyes landing right on Austin picking him out. "For most of you that is."

Jessie smirked seeing Austin. "Resist and things will get messy."

Meowth gave a laugh, climbing onto the rails. "So listen to your betters, Meowth!" He said shocking everyone by speaking.

"However some of you won't be getting off this ship." Austin nearly cursed when Arianna walked up behind the Trio, a sadistic grin on her face. "But don't worry it's only three of you that won't get off, and I can already see one of them with the Pikachu."

Gary's eyes widened when people turned towards Austin as Pikachu snarled, his cheeks sparking as he was the only one with a Pikachu out.

"This is bad." Ash said seeing they were severely outnumbered while Austin was reaching for his belt to send out Butterfree and Raticate but a toxic smell hit his nose causing him to gag when a Weezing got in his face.

"There will be none of that, Ash was it?" Proton spoke making his presence known and now Austin will admit he was scared.

He clearly remembered the last time he fought an Executive in Mt. Moon, Pikachu and Butterfree were taken out in one hit from a Gloom despite Butterfree having a major advantage.

Now he was coughing as the Weezing near him was giving off more gas, barely hearing shouts as he could see Brock, Yellow and Misty trying to get to him through the crowd.

Pikachu launched at the Weezing but an Arbok intercepted as Arianna sent her snake out, knocking Pikachu into a table.

"I have to say you certainly made an impression by getting in our way so many times." Proton said his hands clasped behind his back. "Viridian City Pokemon Center and then that mess in Mt. Moon, you even fought our Admins in the Forest did I get that right?"

"Wartortle use Water Pulse!" A sphere of water slammed into Weezing allowing for Austin to breathe as Gary had his Starter and Nidorino out glaring at Proton.

Sucking in clean air greedily, Austin quickly made some distance, sending Butterfree out who looked confused but his eyes narrowed in anger at seeing Team Rocket while Pikachu ran back in to defend his trainer, weakened but not out.

Seeing those two ready to fight sparked something and the countless trainers began to send their Pokemon out with Proton sighing. "The messy way it is."

"Ying use Psybeam!" Proton barely blinked when Arianna's Arbok was sent flying past him as he looked at the new trainer.

"Nyx you're pretty infamous in the Team Rocket ranks."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Nyx said with a glare.

She was about to interfere herself when Gary intervened but right now she was going to take down the Executive-.

"Forgetting about me?" Arianna asked her making Nyx's eyes widen as she turned to see a Golbat flying right for her neck with its fangs showing, Ying attempting to intercept when the Arbok got in his way.

"Golduck Psyshock." A huge blast of psychic energy blasted the Golbat back as a tall blue skinned duck with a red jewel on its forehead landed next to Nyx as Green approached the fight, wearing a cloak to avoid being recognized by the passengers at the moment. "You're getting sloppy Nyx."

Nyx didn't say anything but gave a nod of thanks to Green while Arianna tensed, knowing exactly who this was.

"Ash just what have you been getting into?" Gary asked incredulously as Proton just looked at them in a cold, calculative gaze. "Messing with Team Rocket?!"

"Hey it was all Self-Defense I wasn't actively looking for them." Austin snapped with Proton chuckling.

"Is that right? Well Self-Defense or not you made us lose a lot of money." He said right as a Graveler, Starmie and a Beedrill shot out of the crowd followed by their respective trainers. "And everyone is together how about that?"

"Exeggutor use Leaf Storm." Rudy called out as a blast of leaves shot into the Weezing cutting him deeply as he glared. "You all have some nerve attacking this ship."

Proton just looked amused at them thinking they can do anything.

Sure the Elite Trainers would be a massive threat, but the rest are nothing but bugs to all of them when a Psybeam slammed into the Exeggutor. "I had that handled Petrel." He said as a third Executive showed up with a Hypno.

This Executive looked laid back with purple hair styled in a mohawk a look of disinterest on his face.

"Can't let you have all the fun now can I?" Petrel asked in a mocking tone before glancing at the Hypno. "Separate."

Hypno's eyes glowed as Austin disappeared both Butterfree and Pikachu crying out in shock.

"Where is he?!" Brock asked grabbing Zubat's Pokeball cursing the fact that they were on a ship otherwise he would've sent Onix out.

"Oh don't worry he's still on this ship, but I'm not responsible if someone else finds him." Petrel said playfully. "It is so much easier to deal with all of you separately."

With that said Yellow, Brock, Gary, Misty and their respective Pokemon disappeared.

"Now the real fun begins." Petrel said walking off while Proton gritted his teeth at him for interfering. "The Orange Island Gym Leader is yours."

Rudy tensed when Proton turned towards him praying the others would be safe before Nyx got next to him her Noctowl ready.

* * *

Austin coughed when he landed in the Kitchen right in a sack of flour, the substance kicking into the air covering him. "Ugh I feel sick."

"First time teleporting can do that." Ash said looking around. "Pikachu and Butterfree are gone."

"Shit." Austin cursed quickly pushing himself up, quickly sending Raticate out. "Team Rocket is here we got separated from the others."

Raticate gave a nod, understanding that and got ready to defend her trainer.

After a moment's hesitation, Austin sent Squirtle out as his Blackglasses would come in handy if they run into Petrel again.

Exiting the kitchen, Austin had to duck as a blast of fire nearly took his head off and he saw Jessie and James standing nearby. "Worked like a charm Jessie." James said sending a Magneton out while Jessie had a Magmar, making Austin cautiously back up surprised by the two new Pokemon to their ranks.

Okay this is bad.

"Surrender twerp or be prepared for quite a beating, this has been a long time coming." Jessie warned him. "Your electric rat and annoying bug aren't here to protect you."

"You forget about my other Pokemon." Austin said his eyes flashing blue when Ash took over with Raticate and Squirtle preparing themselves. "Bring it on."

While caught off guard by the eye flashing, Jessie and James got to commanding their Pokemon.

* * *

Pikachu groaned and held his head before shaking it.

He can worry about the splitting headache later, right now Ash needed his help.

So he went to take off only for a familiar Pokemon to cross paths with him.

"Hey there rat," Meowth greeted with a smile as his claws came out. "Fancy seeing you here, Meowth."

Getting on all fours, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. "Pika Pi." He warned not wanting to fool around.

Instead of looking intimidated like he did in their first meeting, Meowth just grinned before becoming a blur and Pikachu felt blinding pain in his side as Meowth was suddenly past him, dark energy on his claws.

"How do you like my Shadow Claw?" Meowth asked Pikachu quickly shaking the pain off surprised by the sheer speed Meowth just showed. "You're not the only one who got stronger, Meowth."

* * *

An explosion of flames erupted around the kitchen area as Squirtle fired Water Gun after Water Gun at the Magmar, using Rapid Spin whenever the Magneton got too close before Raticate shot in with a Brick Break slamming the Magneton away.

"Sonic Boom." James ordered the move hitting Raticate, slamming her into the fridge where Magmar went to take advantage of that with a Flamethrower.

Austin took over ordering a 'Protect' with Squirtle moving in front of Raticate before deciding to fight dirty by looking around, seeing the flour.

Sending out another Pokeball, Charmander popped out looking surprised by what was going on. "Quick use Dragon Rage on the Flour."

Blinking in confusion, Charmander quickly listened catching Jessie and James off guard as flour covered the whole kitchen from the following explosion covering them all in flour.

"Fighting dirty huh?" Jessie coughed out. "Well two can play at that game, Ekans come on out and take that lizard out."

"Kans!" Ekans roared firing a barrage of Poison Stings at the Charmander, hitting him and knocking him back before a Water Gun and Thunderbolt combo slammed into the snake but that left Squirtle and Raticate open to being hit by Magneton and Magmar knocking them back.

Cursing, Ash took over. "Squirtle use Counter Shield to keep them at bay, Raticate Attract on Magmar."

"Ash don't the Magmar-," Austin tried only for Magmar to roar slamming into Raticate with a Fire Punch. "Is a girl."

' _Not to self, study more up on Pokemon Gender._ ' Ash thought with a wince. ' _But man these guys are tougher than ever._ '

Charmander eyes widened as Raticate looked pretty badly burned before wincing as poison surged through him showing that the Ekans managed to really put him at a disadvantage.

Magmar smirked about to fire another Flamethrower when Austin took over and saw a Fire Extinguisher. "Hey Flamehead!" He shouted grabbing it and spraying the Magmar making it roar in pain.

There was no way in hell he was playing by the damn rules in this type of situation.

This wasn't a tournament regulated battle, it was a battle of survival.

"Squirtle quick use Aura Sphere on Magneton!"

"Tle!" Squirtle roared firing the Aura Sphere right at the Magneton knocking it out as Raticate lunged, firing an Ice Beam at the Magmar whose flames were put out, knocking it out.

"Koffing use Sludge Attack!" James ordered outraged by this. "On the twerp!"

His main Pokemon shot past a surprised Squirtle and Raticate with Austin tensing, moving back only to hit the wall showing he was trapped.

Okay he honestly didn't expect James to do this considering his Anime personality but then again he was in freaking Team Rocket so it was to be expected.

As the Koffing moved to do that, Charmander quickly jumped in the way a glare on his face not wanting anything to happen to his trainer so he opened his mouth and a Flame Burst erupted, the force of the attack sending Charmander flying back into Austin who caught him as the attack flew into the Koffing's mouth right as the sludge was about to exit, causing a huge explosion the last thing Austin saw was a blue flash of light before passing out.

* * *

Yellow moved quickly having Dody and Clefy out with a few unconscious Team Rocket Grunts behind her feeling very grateful that she got Ash to teach her how to battle because it really came in handy.

While running she placed a hand on Dody focusing as he healed. 'Got to find the others.' She thought feeling scared.

Yes this wasn't the first dangerous situation that she has been in since starting this journey but it's the first time she's been on her own.

"Hey you!" Yellow tensed when a Rocket Grunt got in her way with a Rhyhorn. "Hand your Pokemon over girly!"

Yellow however took a deep breath and stood her ground. "No." She said not giving up her friends. "Clefy use Magical Leaf! Dody Pursuit!"

The Rhyhorn growled at the barrage of attacks but didn't look too affected as it ran at Dody using Rock Head to take him down quickly.

Eyes widening, Yellow returned him before remembering her new friend. "Tenty come out and use Supersonic!"

Tenty landed on the floor and followed directions with the Rhyhorn stomping around.

The grunt glared and went to send another Pokemon out when a Pokeball suddenly shot behind him with an Ataro popping out, using a light Fury Swipes on the Grunt's face making him howl grabbing his face now covered with scratch marks right as another Pokeball slammed into his gut with a Hitmonchan popping out to punch him in the face knocking him out a star emblem on its glove.

That was enough of a distraction for Clefy to use another Magical Leaf to take the Rhyhorn down as Gold and Kris quickly made their way to Yellow. "You alright?" Kris asked in concern while Yellow breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you guys," She said before growing worried. "Have you seen the others?"

Twirling his Pool Stick after poking the grunt to make sure he was out, Gold shook his head. "You're the first one we found, it's complete mayhem out there." He said before grinning. "Nice Tentacool by the way when did you get her?"

"Earlier today." Yellow said with a smile as Tenty wrapped a tentacle around her wrist. "Thanks Tenty."

"Best to stick together right now." Kris said returning Monlee and sending Xatee out, the Psychic Bird stretching her wings, a star shaped sticker under her left eye. "Xatee can you locate the others?"

Xatee looked at Kris, her eyes glowing with him looking through her memories to get an idea on who to search for and gave a nod, her eyes glowing but they heard chuckling as Petrel walked towards them his Hypno nearby eyes locked with Xatee. "Now we can't have that it'll make things way too easy for you."

Seeing as how Xatee was locked in a Psychic fight with Hypno, Kris sent Arcee her Arcanine out while Ataro jumped off of Gold's shoulders ready to fight followed by Clefy, surrounding Petrel who didn't look worried at all.

With a grin, toxic gas began to spread around the room with a rather large Muk erupting from the ground around them. "You won't believe how many Grimers we sacrificed to make this guy." Petrel said without a care in the world.

"Sacrificed?" Gold asked a sick look on his face. "You killed them?"

"No we held hands and sang Kumbaya." Petrel said mockingly, snapping his fingers. "Suffocate them."

* * *

Austin groaned in pain as he took up the brunt of the explosion and was sent through the wall. A freaking metal wall, he had no freaking clue how he was alive, but he tasted iron showing his lip was bleeding and from the pain in his head he probably has a concussion, or at least he should.

' _How did I survive?_ ' Austin thought expecting an answer but he blinked when there was no answer. ' _Ash?_ '

That was when he remembered.

At the last second Ash took over and there was a flash of blue like a shield.

Ash somehow used Aura and took the brunt of the explosion.

Pushing himself up he saw Charmander unconscious but badly injured and quickly returned him with Squirtle and Raticate looking pretty injured but awake as Jessie and James were knocked out by the explosion their Pokemon in the same condition.

Stumbling as he stood up, Austin caught his reflection on the porthole window, slowly wiping the flour off of it to get a better look.

Blood was dripping from his face, half of it caked in a mixture of blood and flour-the flour is probably clotting the wound up now that he thinks about it. His clothes were singed badly and the hat was practically destroyed as he grabbed it to place in his backpack.

"Tle?" Squirtle looked at his trainer in concern.

"I'm fine." Austin told him spitting some blood out. "I'll be better when we're off this ship."

The only Pokemon he had with full health at this moment was Bulbasaur and he did lose a bit of blood along with Ash seemingly knocked out showing that depending on who is controlling the body at the time they can still be knocked out.

Before leaving however, Austin looked at the Pokemon that Team Rocket had before grabbing their respective Pokeballs off their belts and returning them, placing them back.

While he really didn't like Team Rocket right now he didn't want to leave their injured Pokemon out, maybe it was because of Ash rubbing off of him?

Seeing some grunts in the other room when he went to leave, Austin quickly returned Squirtle and Raticate before sending Bulbasaur out.

Opening his eyes, panic quickly flooded at seeing the state of his trainer when Austin quickly placed a finger over his lips to shush him. "Team Rocket," He said with the Kanto Grass Starter getting it as he heard stories from the others. "Grunts in the hallway use Sleep Powder."

"Saur." Bulbasaur focused as spores shot from his bulb

Sniffing the air the Grunt's swayed until they fell over unconscious with Austin breathing a sigh of relief.

"Alright return-," Austin went to do only for Bulbasaur to take the Pokeball with a Vine Whip, giving him a slight glare. "Seriously?"

"Saur." Bulbasaur said with a nod showing he wasn't going anywhere.

Giving a sigh, Austin just went with it having a feeling that Bulbasaur would be too stubborn to listen and he smiled slightly at him. "Let's get going." He said with Bulbasaur giving the Pokeball back that he placed on his belt. "We still have to find the others."

He really hoped they were doing alright.

* * *

Misty was trying to catch her breath as she hid, seeing way too many for her to try and take on alone. Staryu was the only Pokemon she had besides Goldeen and Oddish with Starmie somewhere else on this ship.

Goldeen can't fight here without there being a pool and Oddish was still too young to be involved in a fight like this.

If she had Starmie along with Staryu or the Gym Pokemon she left behind for her sisters she would've been able to take them all down by herself. So right now stealth was her best option-.

Hearing buzzing, Misty froze and turned to see Kitty landing right by her making her pale as she tried desperately not to scream.

It might be Kitty and one of Yellow's Pokemon but it was still a Bug and she had a very severe phobia of them. Taking a deep breath as she tried to stop shaking, Misty scolded herself.

' _Stop Kitty is on your side,_ ' Misty kept thinking that. ' _Just keep a calm head and try not to give away your position._ '

Once she was sure she was calm she looked at Kitty. "Any idea where Yellow is?"

Kitty shook her head looking frustrated that her trainer was most likely alone. "Bzz-Z." Kitty buzzed waving her needles.

Misty went silent before nodding as an idea came to her.

Kitty was pretty strong for a bug Pokemon and being a Poison type gives her a good advantage.

"Think you can shoot a Toxic Spike around them?" Misty asked before rephrasing. "Non-Lethal Toxins."

Yellow will kill her if Kitty accidentally killed them.

Giving another buzz, Kitty glowed with Agility and took off catching the grunts by surprise.

"Holy!"

"Look at the size of that Beedrill!"

"Quick take it down!"

They went to prime their Pokeballs only for Toxic Spike to shoot into the ground, catching them off guard before they surged purple with the non-lethal poison coursing through them paralyzing their limbs as they fell over.

Giving a nod, Misty then sent out Oddish. "You mind absorbing the Toxic Spikes?" She requested as Oddish would be unaffected by them and she didn't want to risk stepping on one after all that trouble.

"Dish!" Oddish said with a grin running around glowing purple as he began to absorb the spikes, Misty following behind him to get out of the room.

"Thanks Oddish and great job Kitty." Misty said her grin becoming slightly forced.

Kitty gave a nod not bothered by Misty's phobia as this was progress from when she was a Weedle.

* * *

Brock sighed when he returned his Graveler and Zubat happy that he ended up near their room as he caught some grunts attempting to make off with the Pokemon Egg and Graveler ended up around the corner so he didn't have to look far for him.

He wasn't gentle about the followed beat down either as while the Grunts were still alive they had a lot of bruises and broken bones ensuring they wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon.

"Really should've listened to Ash about those tickets being too good to be true." Brock muttered as his libido ended up biting him again considering that was what convinced him to get on this ship.

He knew that he and Misty would have no trouble given their status as Gym Leaders and Ash shouldn't have any problems with the Grunts considering how much stronger he gotten. Brock was worried about Yellow but trusted that she could take care of herself until they regroup.

Still it was the Executives he was worried about as he remembered the last fight with Arianna the only reason they survived was because of Lance's untimely arrival.

"Fweh!" Brock paused when he saw a Grunt fly back with psychic energy while a battered Butterfree flew into his view, landing nearby looking exhausted.

"You alright Butterfree?" Brock asked in concern with Butterfree's shoulders sagging in relief at finding someone. "Hang on I have a potion in my bag."

* * *

"Ataro Swagger!" Gold shouted as he was running with the others, dodging swipes from the large Muk his Aipom making funny faces at the Pokemon.

They were still in the same room that Petrel left them in as Kris was not going to leave Xatee who was still in the psychic battle with the Hypno and losing if the injuries showing up were of any indication.

Arcee got poisoned badly with a Toxic making Kris recall him because if left untreated for so long there was a chance he could die.

Seeing the Muk glow red, they were given a small reprieve when it was stumbling, leaving for the three to take cover behind some of the debris that fell down during this fight.

"We're getting nowhere." Kris panted not sure what they should do.

"Kris don't you have your Cubone?" Gold asked seeing Ataro jumping and weaving around the Muk with Tenty giving him support from a distance with Water Pulse.

"Yeah but he's not strong enough to take the Muk head on like this." Kris warned him. "Especially since Muk is now stronger thanks to your Swagger."

"Well excuse me for giving us some breathing room-." Gold's retort was interrupted when the Muk snapped out of its confusion and nailed Ataro, sending him flying into the wall. "Ataro!"

"What if you get behind the Muk?" Yellow asked rushing over to Ataro to grab him for Gold because she felt that if there was a time to use her ability it was now.

"That could work-." Kris began only to pause at seeing Ataro glow and heal due to Yellow holding him. "What was that?"

Gold however grinned. "Awesome since when could you do that?" He asked with Yellow looking away.

Muk's roar as Tenty came crashing near them brought their attention back to their problem. "As much as I'd like to know too we have a bigger concern." Kris said tossing Gold her Cubone's Pokeball. "Think you can get him behind the Muk?"

"Just give me an opening." Gold said still having his Pool Cue, Ataro awake again and on his shoulder. "You know what to do Ataro?"

"Pom." Ataro gave a nod.

"Give me Arcee's Pokeball," Yellow said with Kris giving a nod trusting Yellow before the Pokeball glowed. "Okay the poison and his health is healed."

Relief flooded Kris's face before she sent Arcee back out. "You're a godsend right now Yellow." She said happy that the blonde was there with them while Yellow felt herself blush a bit at that never being called that before.

"T-Thanks." Yellow muttered healing Tenty and Dody now that she had the chance before realizing she was out of breath.

All of this healing was really taking its toll on her.

"Arcee use Flamethrower!" Kris ordered as the Arcanine shot a jet of flame to engulf the Muk as it roared in pain followed by a stream of stars from Ataro while Gold calculated where to hit before placing Bonee's Pokeball down and readied himself.

A cry however made them look towards Xatee to see her looking pretty injured almost out.

"Crap if that Hypno wins we might get separated again." Gold said with Yellow frowning before sending Dody out to help distract Muk and ran towards the Psychic Types. "Yellow?!"

"Trust me!" Yellow called back nearly flinching when the Muk swung at her but Tenty intervened with a Water Pulse, knocking the arm back right as Yellow jumped to reach Xatee her hand resting on her head to heal the psychic bird to full health.

Now healthy while the Hypno was tired, Xatee had no trouble finishing it off, blasting it against the wall.

Seeing that, Gold quickly hit Bonee's ball sending the Cubone right behind the Muk where it popped out wielding a Thick Club a star shaped crack on its skull. "Bone!" He called out using Bone Club to severely weaken the Muk leaving for Xatee to turn her attention to it her eyes glowing for a Psychic, attacking Muk's brain to knock it out.

"Alright we rock and we rule!" Gold said with a cheer despite the acid-like liquid all over the room. "Definitely a lot more fun than the local scammers in New Bark Town."

"How was that fun?!" Kris asked in disbelief thinking she should get her friend's head checked. "That was dangerous right Yellow?"

Hearing no answer the two grew worried and rushed to Yellow only to see that she was asleep with Gold snickering. "Guess she got tired."

"Makes sense she did heal our Pokemon," Kris muttered as that type of energy had to come from somewhere. "Come on we need to get going."

* * *

"Chu!" Pikachu had a few scratch marks as he shot a Thunderbolt at Meowth who seemed to know Double-Team before using his ears to locate the real one, blocking another Shadow Claw with an Iron Tail. "Pika Pi!"

"Not so fun when you're on the losing side huh?" Meowth taunted trying not to pant because while he was certainly giving a lot of damage to the mouse, he was taking a lot as well because this Pikachu was tough dammit.

And this was Pikachu without following his trainer's orders so he knew that if Pikachu was with that twerp he would definitely be in a world of trouble.

"Get a load of my Payday!" Meowth said jumping into the air as coins littered the floor right when Pikachu tried to use Agility having him slip on them as he went sliding. "Now take this!"

Running in for a Fury Swipes, Meowth was caught off guard when Pikachu took advantage of being on his back, spinning in place letting out electricity, zapping him his limbs locking up to show he was paralyzed.

"Oh man." Meowth muttered right as Pikachu slammed a Brick Break into his face, sending Meowth into the ceiling where he fell to meet an Iron Tail from Pikachu knocking him out.

Panting slightly, Pikachu's ears drooped happy to finish that before he took off sniffing the air to find his trainer.

* * *

Arianna frowned as she had to return her Vileplume with Green easily beating her leaving only her Arbok. "You would be wise to give up," Green said his Golduck not even winded the deck was practically cleared as the passengers all ran either to the lifeboats or inside of the ship. "You're outmatched."

Glancing over to see Proton was struggling with Nyx and Rudy she smirked. "If it was just my Pokemon yes but after that run-in with Lance the boss gave us Executives a Pokemon," She revealed making Green tense as she pulled out a specially made Pokeball. "To think I get to use it against you."

"Golduck quick use Psychic!" Green ordered hoping to stop her before she could send it out but the Arbok got in the way leaving her free to send the creature out. "The hell?"

It looked like a mess, a humanoid figure with cat-like features but it's ribs were showing along with its eyes missing and a bloodied tail.

"It's not perfect but it's a prototype of the real one." Arianna said with a cruel smile. "The boss has been wanting to test its capabilities but to think we get a chance with a 'former' Champion."

The way she said former made Green bristle as while he was a bit more calm he hated how people would bring that up. ' _Calm down._ ' Green told himself.

Analyzing his opponent, Green wasn't afraid to admit he was nervous.

He has never seen anything like this and that meant he had no idea what type it was but given its state he figured if he could get a hit in he would be fine. "Hydro Pump!"

Golduck breathed in but Arianna smirked. "Energy Ball!"

The grass attack came a lot faster than Green was expecting and Golduck was out like a light.

Now Green was extremely worried.

Golduck was from his championship team so for that to happen meant he had to really watch himself.

' _I'll need better defense._ ' Green thought sending his Scizor out as the giant metal red mantis Pokemon came out with a cry. "Aerial Ace!"

Much to his surprise however the unknown Pokemon teleported and appeared above the Scizor unleashing a Fire Blast knocking the Steel/Bug Pokemon out.

"As expected of a Legendary." Arianna revealed, Green tensing at that.

Team Rocket were trying to make a Legendary? If this was how strong the 'Prototype' was he shuddered to think of how strong the final product would be.

And she said all of the 'Executives' had one showing that he needed to plan carefully.

' _Red now would be a good time for you to come out of nowhere to help out like you used to._ ' Green thought sending Tyranitar out, thinking that using a Pseudo-Legendary would give him a better chance seeing Arianna walk off. ' _She doesn't even need to give this thing orders._ '

Still he needed to focus on this and then end this before anyone really got hurt.

* * *

Austin grimaced as he nearly lost his footing when the ship shook.

Whatever was going on around the deck was really affecting the ship.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur asked looking concerned as he grabbed Austin's waist with a vine to help him regain his footing.

"I'm fine just need to find the others." Austin said a the pain had long numbed showing he was adapting to it.

Footsteps made him pause before he heard an unfamiliar voice. "Arianna we haven't found that Ketchum boy yet."

Hearing that made Austin tense and duck behind a box that was in the hallway, Bulbasaur crouching next to him as some Grunts came in sight along with Arianna.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Arianna asked with a hint of a snarl making the grunts tense looking very nervous. "Go search the other floors, I want him brought to me alive do you understand?"

"Alive?" One of the grunts looked a bit dumbfounded. "But earlier you said for us to kill-?"

Arianna primed a Pokeball with a dark look. "If you value your life you will stop right there," She warned making the grunt pale before they rushed to get to the stairs. "Idiots."

Austin peeked over the edge of the box seeing Arianna leave only to accidentally knock a bucket that was on the box over the loud clanging noise making her turn her head as he quickly hid again.

It didn't take long for slow footsteps to make their way towards his hiding spot as Bulbasaur looked ready to defend his trainer.

"You might as well come out Ash I know you're there, we won't have long before those idiots realize they've been tricked."

Austin froze at that voice.

No way.

Slowly he stood up in time to see 'Arianna's' face melt off making him look a bit disgusted while Bulbasaur still looked wary before Blue smiled while a Ditto sat near her.

"I did say I was a master of disguise." Blue said although the smile fell at seeing his state. "Wow you really got messed up."

"Blue what are you doing here?" Austin asked in surprise with Blue crossing her arms with a look, Bulbasaur backed down on confirmation that his trainer knew this strange girl.

"Really? A pretty girl like me comes to the rescue and that's what you have to say?" Blue asked in a mock hurt tone.

"You know what I mean." Austin said a bit short but he quickly shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just on edge."

"Can't really blame you there, you did piss off Team Rocket somehow." Blue said with a shrug. "I figured I owed you one since you didn't turn me in, now come on."

Accepting that explanation, Austin gave a nod and walked towards her with Bulbasaur close behind. "Have you found any of the others?"

"No you were the first one I found." Blue said wishing that she could use her Abra's teleport to move but without knowing where the Grunts were and being on a ship in the middle of the ocean she can't risk it.

* * *

"Wartortle use Water Pulse, Nidorino Shadow Ball!" Gary ordered his two strongest Pokemon blasting Team Rocket away.

These Grunts were practically cannon fodder for him considering he was able to plow through them, don't get him wrong they were dangerous but his Pokemon were definitely stronger.

' _Sis was worried for nothing._ ' Gary thought with a smirk before reminding himself about the Executives.

They were the ones he needed to worry about, especially given how they were trying to kill Ash.

"Ashy-Boy you really stepped into it this time." Gary muttered right as Brock and Butterfree rounded the corner. "Brock you alright?"

Brock gave a nod relieved to have found someone. "I'm fine, you?"

"Just peachy, I'll feel better when we find Ashy-Boy." Gary said showing some concern.

Seeing the concern gave Brock a small smile as despite how Gary acted he was showing a lot of worry for his rival. "Sorry you got caught up with this."

"Tch you should be, this is taking too much valuable time as it is." Gary said realizing he was showing too much concern and quickly put his arrogant facade back despite how Brock saw through it easily.

* * *

A groan resounded from the kitchen as Jessie woke up with a pounding headache, before remembering what happened. "That twerp." She snarled before shaking James awake.

"Five more minutes mommy," James muttered sleepily before being kicked in the side. "Ah I'm up!"

Taking in his surroundings, James coughed a bit embarrassed.

"Where's the twerp?"

"Gone, we had him." Jessie said looking very annoyed.

James gave a nod looking around. "I'm surprised he played dirty like that, he seemed like too much of a goody-two shoes to not do that." He responded remembering the last few times they fought him the twerp always played fair.

It was why they didn't attack him directly until he tried playing dirty, in fact his Koffing's sludge wouldn't have killed him just knock him out as he trained his Koffing specifically to do that.

Pushing himself up, James saw the huge hole in the wall as well as some blood. "Jessie you think we might've killed him?" He asked with some worry as they might commit a lot of crimes but murder wasn't one he wanted to do.

Seeing the hole, Jessie will admit she grew a bit worried and checked. "No body." She confirmed seeing footprints with flour and blood mixed together walking away. "But the twerp is injured."

"Uh Jessie how come our Pokemon are already returned?" James asked surprising Jessie as she looked around in concern.

While she did want to catch that twerp she will admit that she was concerned about the state of her Pokemon. ' _Did the twerp do this?_ ' She thought looking at her Pokeballs.

It was the only thing she can think of because how else would they be in their Pokeballs already?

Shaking her head, Jessie looked at James. "We need to get going," She said deciding to cut their losses as the only Pokemon they had left was James Magikarp. "Hopefully Meowth had better luck than us."

The ship began to rock pretty violently. "Jessie you don't think they'll try to sink the ship right?" James asked considering there were a lot of Grunts on this ship.

"Don't be stupid if they did then Team Rocket would lose a lot of members." Jessie scoffed but she couldn't hide the worry she felt.

* * *

"Bzz." Kitty made some motions with her stingers while Misty followed her right as they ran into Yellow, Gold and Kris. "Zz!"

Kitty buzzed as she flew right up to Yellow in concern seeing her unconscious.

"What happened?" Misty asked as Gold was carrying her on his back.

"Team Rocket had some sort of Super Muk that tried to kill us." Kris explained to her while Gold looked a bit taken aback when the Beedrill gave him an evil look for some odd reason. "Yellow fell asleep after the fight though as she was exhausted."

"Uh can someone stop this Beedrill from threatening me?" Gold asked with stinger pointing right at his throat. "What did I do?!"

"Gold just put Yellow down." Misty said knowing that Kitty was pretty overprotective of Yellow, especially considering how much like Brock Gold was at times with his flirting.

And with how they were all separated, chances were that Kitty was now paranoid beyond belief about her trainer.

"Pi?"

Heads turning they saw Pikachu running towards them relief in his eyes but he looked worried on not seeing his trainer.

"At least we're finding each other." Kris said with Misty giving a nod in agreement.

But she wasn't sure where the others were.

Xatee's eyes glowed once more as she looked down the hallway before she began to fly. "Alright Xatee found someone else." Kris said running after her small bird, the others not too far behind her, finding Gary and Brock who looked relieved to find them.

* * *

Green dove out of the way as his Tyranitar and Rhyperior that he sent out were sent crashing across the deck badly beaten, his cloak being blown off in the process.

That was four of his Pokemon that were defeated and he barely put a scratch on this thing.

' _All I have left is Umbreon and Pidgeot._ ' Green thought unsure of how this would work.

True they were by far his strongest Pokemon considering Umbreon and Pidgeot have been with him since his first day as a trainer but given the strength this thing showed they might also be defeated.

He felt useless right now.

"Ying!" Nyx called out returning her starter while Rudy had to switch his Exeggutor out for Electabuzz.

Proton was on his last Pokemon, a Weavile.

Looking over her shoulder and seeing Green's state in this fight, Nyx bit her lip before sending out her next Pokemon. "Wynn!"

A Wynaut appeared in front of Green as the Legendary Pokemon shot at the small blue Pokemon who glowed right as it hit him.

"Sorry Wynn." Nyx said as the creature froze.

Proton saw that and cursed. "You used Destiny Bond?" He accused with Nyx looking smug but it turned horrified as the creature began to spasm in pain and melt. "Huh so if defeated the prototype melts?"

"That's messed up." Rudy said looking sick while Green was relieved it was over right as the Electabuzz delivered a Discharge, knocking the Weavile out. "Alright you're done for."

"Oh really?" Proton asked taking out a dark Pokeball making Green tense.

"Umbreon Quick Attack!" He ordered trying to stop him from using it but Proton already released another creature strikingly similar to the first one, only this one was missing an arm and half of its face was gone showing its skull.

The creature delivered a Meteor Mash, sending the Umbreon flying backwards very injured but not out showing how strong it was.

Nyx and Rudy tensed at seeing this. "Any chance you have another Pokemon with Destiny Bond?"

"No I don't." Nyx said not sure how they might win this.

Proton however decided to end this. "Hyper Beam through the ship!"

* * *

Austin felt the ship shake again. "Man I'm surprised this hasn't sunk yet." He had to return Bulbasaur because the Plant Pokemon was getting tired from all of the Sleep Powder he's been doing.

"Don't jinx us." Blue said not wanting to think about that, her Ditto was nearby before she heard a lot of footsteps so she grabbed Austin and pushed him against the wall, pressing herself against him. "Ditty now!"

"Wha?!" Austin was cut off when Ditty jumped and covered them, actually making them look to be a part of the wall. "This feels weird."

"Quiet." Blue told him as a lot of grunts were passing by.

' _Note to self catch a Ditto._ ' Austin thought in amazement at this.

He never thought that Transform could be used in this way.

That was when he realized that Blue didn't have Ditty uncover them even after the Rocket's left, instead she was looking at him with a quirked brow. "You going to take your hands off my hips anytime soon?"

At first confused, embarrassed realization kicked in.

When Blue pushed him into the wall he reacted by throwing his hands up to push her away as she got way into his personal space but he had to force himself not to when Ditty disguised them and forgot that his hands were holding onto her hips in the process.

Quickly he let go his face turning beet red. "Sorry." He got out with Blue backing up looking amused at his reaction, Ditty forming on her shoulder looking ready to laugh.

' _Oh man this is so embarrassing._ ' Austin thought as nothing like that ever happened to him back home.

Austin coughed to compose himself and decided to ignore what happened. "Now that was a pretty cool trick." He complemented with Ditty now sporting a pretty pleased.

"Well of course, master thief here." Blue said a bit smugly.

"Humble one at that." Austin snarked back with Blue smirking.

"I try." She said always one to banter if given the opportunity, especially if someone banters with her.

Silver never did that sadly enough finding it to be a waste of time.

Still they needed to hurry up.

"Ugh my head." Ash's voice made Austin perk up while Blue checked around the corner tensing at seeing a few other Grunts. "Austin? What happened?"

' _Do you want the long version or the short one?_ ' Austin thought back as Ash focused and saw Austin's condition.

"Oh right the explosion." Ash muttered remembered that he took over right as it happened.

' _Yeah, already dealt with a few grunts, but all of our Pokemon are either injured or tired, we haven't found Pikachu or Butterfree yet._ ' Austin explained before blinking as Blue jabbed his arm.

"Are you listening?"

"Sorry can you repeat that?" Austin said looking sheepish.

"You have a concussion or something?" Blue asked showing some worry as if he did, chances are he might pass out and that would make getting him out of here pretty hard.

Austin just shrugged.

"Alright, I have a plan but it involves contact and since you're the one injured you'll have to get on my back," Blue said smirking before adopting a teasing tone. "So watch where your hands are."

Austin spluttered a bit making her laugh, finding him too easy to tease.

Ash just blinked wondering what he missed.

Still it was the best option they had so Austin sucked it up and pretty soon Ditty disguised them as a random female Rocket Grunt. "Just leave the talking to me." Blue told him, Ditty disguising her voice in the process.

While unsure of how that worked Austin just gave a nod considering this type of stuff was something he wasn't used to.

"Hey have you found those kids yet?" One of the Grunts asked but Blue shook her head.

"Negative, Executive Arianna ordered me up to the deck, said something about sweeping the upper cabins." Blue answered smoothly as if she's been in Team Rocket her whole life.

"Need any back-up?" The grunt asked but Blue shook her head once more.

"No keep here just in case they pass by."

"Wow." Austin said in surprise as they made it through no problem.

Ash was in complete agreement. "I wonder if Duplica ever does something like this at times." He said remembering the Ditto Trainer he met during his first year as a trainer.

"Don't be impressed yet we still have to get out-," Blue stopped talking when around the corner came the others who tensed at seeing them considering they were disguised. "Oh crap."

Gary opened his mouth to order his Wartortle to take them out only for Pikachu to pause and sniffed the air before giving a joyful cry as he ran towards the disguised duo.

"Pikachu?!" Misty called out their Pokemon however relaxing as they heard Pikachu's declaration right as Pikachu jumped on the Grunt's shoulders.

"Oh thank god you recognize us Pikachu." Austin said surprising the others as the mouth didn't move but they recognized the voice.

"Uh since when can Ash do that?" Gold asked a bit freaked out because this was a very convincing female disguise.

Blue laughed relieved they weren't going to get attacked. "Nah it's my skill he had to rely on me for this one." She said with Ditty revealing their true selves. "Nice job Ditty."

"Ditto." Ditty said pleased while Austin got off of Blue's back, stumbling in the process, his current state however drew him some concerned glances.

"You alright Ash?" Brock asked him seeing the injuries.

"Yeah I also learned not to have a Flame Burst go inside of a Koffing's mouth when he tries to use Sludge." Austin said in a joking tone. "It's bad for the health."

Seeing Butterfree looking tired, Austin returned him before seeing Yellow unconscious with Kitty carrying her. "What happened to Yellow?"

"Fell asleep after we defeated a Muk on steroids." Gold explained to him before looking at Blue. "And you are?"

Before she could answer, Kris elbowed him. "Can you not do that while we're in danger?" She scolded.

"Hey we're fighting for our lives I'm entitled to speak my mind," Gold protested. "Besides I'm not even flirting, I'm actually curious in who this is."

"Call me Blue, I owed Ash a favor so I helped him out." Blue said not saying why she owed him. "So does anyone have a plan?"

As if answering her question the ship rocked extremely violently this time the roof caving in separating Ash, Blue and Gary from the others as they coughed.

"Oh come on, really?!" Gold protested in annoyance.

"Water is coming in quickly!" Misty warned showing the ship now had a leak, Brock giving a slight curse.

"You guys alright?" He called out.

"We're fine," Gary said looking around seeing the water now at their ankles. "Head back up, we'll go to the other exit."

"I could have Xatee use Psychic to get this debris out of the way-." Kris offered but Misty interrupted.

"Don't, that's the only thing keeping the rest of the ceiling from collapsing."

"You three better hurry up." Gold said as they had to go now.

"Got it." Austin said only to hear footsteps and they turned to see the Rocket Grunts they tricked earlier. "Pikachu use Thu-."

"Are you crazy?! We're in water!" Blue snapped with Austin blinking in surprise actually forgetting about that.

It's the first time he's battled like this so he didn't think about it.

"Er right, Quick Attack!"

"Jiggly use Body Slam!"

"Wartortle Rapid Spin!"

As their Pokemon went to town, Gary keeping Nidorino out near him along with Ditty looking ready to defend his trainer. "Ashy-Boy you going to send out a second Pokemon?"

"They're either too tired or injured from getting up here." Austin said holding Raticate's Pokeball. "This one is the least injured thankfully."

And he can't swap them out because it was evening, Professor Oak explained that he wouldn't be in the lab around at that time so it had to be shut down.

"Then send it out."

Giving a nod, Austin sent Raticate out as their Starters made a path through the Grunts, allowing for the three to run.

' _Ash you want to take over?_ ' Austin thought as he was getting exhausted.

Giving a nod, Ash went to do so only to blink. "Austin I can't." he said trying.

' _What?!_ ' Austin came to a stop in complete surprise before Gary pushed his shoulder.

"Come on we can't stop." Gary said the ship rocking again. "Seriously what is going on up there?!"

"Austin I think it's because of your injuries or maybe because I took the brunt of the explosion." Ash said thinking about that with Austin silently cursing as it was most likely both combined so they won't be able to do that until they were healed up.

' _Okay we can work around this-._ ' They came around the corner only to see Arianna waiting for them.

"Is our luck really this bad?" Austin asked aloud with Pikachu looking ready to agree.

"I see those stupid Admins didn't finish the job but I'll admit they did rough you up pretty good boy," Arianna said looking amused at seeing the injuries. "I guess I better finish the job."

Sending her Arbok out, Austin felt Blue tense in worry as her Starter was a Fairy Type and thus at a disadvantage while Gary looked ready to plow through this.

Thankfully the Arbok looked injured and she didn't seem to have her Gloom out but they needed to be careful.

"Venoshock." Arianna ordered with the Arbok blasting the poison move right at them.

Gary quickly called out a Protect with Wartortle making the forcefield to protect them, along with Austin calling out Agility to have Pikachu outspeed the snake and Blue went with Disable preventing the Arbok from calling that move out again.

Dropping the Protect, Wartortle shot in with a Rapid Spin with Pikachu supporting him with an Iron Tail, knocking the Arbok back right as the Jigglypuff used a Defense Curl/Rollout combo.

Arianna despite being annoyed just smirked. "I have to say you children are impressive it's a shame you three are against us, you could've gone far in Team Rocket."

"We're on a sinking ship." Gary told her harshly the water now reaching their calves, almost at their knees. "If we continue this you'll die too."

"What better way to have a fight?" Arianna asked a bit sadistically showing she actually didn't care. "Quite the thrill isn't it?"

"Guys we need a plan." Austin muttered his eyes looking around as he could see that Pikachu was having trouble and had to get on Wartortle to keep out of the water while Jiggly just puffed herself full of air to float.

However Blue saw that a shape was darting through the water right for Austin. "Ash look out."

"Wha?" Austin was caught off guard as a Qwillfish shot out of the water, glowing purple for a Poison Jab.

Seeing that, Raticate jumped in front preparing an Iron Tail but the Qwillfish slammed into her the poison now surging through her system as it wasn't gentle at all, actually ripping its spikes out of her.

"Raticate!" Austin called out in horror his Pokemon slumping into the water breathing extremely heavily as there was actual blood showing around her.

"Tch that was supposed to be for you but I guess killing your Pokemon will suffice." Arianna said with a smirk as she had her Qwillfish overcharge that with enough toxins to actually kill.

Eyes widening, Austin quickly returned Raticate hoping that putting her in stasis would put off the poison before an idea came to him. "Gary can you have Wartortle cover us with Protect?"

That question surprised Gary. "I could but-."

"Do it."

A bit surprised, Gary gave a nod. "Wartortle!" The turtle doing so leaving an angry Pikachu in the water as he got an idea of what his trainer was going to do while Jiggly was still in the air.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Arianna's eyes widened as Pikachu's cheeks sparked before he let out a surge of electricity that surged through her, Arbok and Qwillfish the attack amplified by the water around them, knocking her and her Pokemon out.

"Smart thinking." Blue said in surprise as she didn't think about that before remembering Raticate. "I don't have any Antidotes."

"Neither do I, we need to hurry." Gary said the water now reaching their knees as they took off, a bit slower due to the water, him returning Nidorino as Wartortle swam alongside them at a decent pace, Austin grabbing the tired Pikachu while Blue returned Jiggly.

As they left, Petrel came around the corner with a sigh. "Well now this looks terrible." He muttered in amusement before sending a Kadabra out. "Teleport us back to base."

The Kadabra glowed taking him alongside Arianna and her unconscious Pokemon.

* * *

"Where are they?" Brock asked in worry as they made it to the decks and were on some of the remaining lifeboats, not leaving until they saw a sign of Ash, Gary and Blue.

He already forced Gold and Kris on one Life Boat having them take Yellow seeing an unconscious Rudy on it knowing that they would meet up with them in the nearby island Porta Vista and Misty was with him having found her Starmie while they were running.

"Come on." Misty muttered hoping the three of them would make it out of there.

Green was next to their lifeboat, with an unconscious Nyx who was injured in the blast, wanting nothing more than to rush in there on learning that Gary was down there but he couldn't afford to do so as his Umbreon prevented him from going in there despite his protests.

Thankfully the door opened to show Gary along with 'Ash' and this Blue girl who looked relieved to see the lifeboat. "Come on." Green ordered not missing how 'Ash' looked at him in surprise as if seeing him for the first time.

While he was initially confused about that, he shook it off as they had bigger things to worry about, the three of them piling into the lifeboat with Green jumping in after them, placing Nyx in the ship before Brock let the boat fall.

"Staryu! Goldeen! Starmie come on out." Misty said sending her water Pokemon out to help push the Lifeboat, 'Ash' sending his Bulbasaur out to use Vine Whip to tie the three to the raft, sending his Squirtle out to help pull it alongside Gary's Wartortle.

As they escaped the sinking ST. Anne, Green turned back towards it his eyes burning with anger.

Just how many people died because of this?

Team Rocket will pay.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Holy crap this took freaking forever. It's my fault because I was stretching the ST. Anne part too thin and I wanted to end the Arc this chapter but I kept putting it off which was stupid on my part. I am extremely sorry for the year long wait and I will try not to let it happen again. But this is quite the action packed chapter so much happening in it as it went from zero to a hundred really quickly. Truth be told I'm worried I might have overdid it or messed the story up because of it, but only time will tell.**_

 _ **It's also the longest chapter I've ever typed in any of my stories because there are 14282 words before the AN and 47 pages. Haha hope that makes up for the wait.**_

 _ **I would normally type up what's happened so far but I think I'll just get to answering the reviews to keep people from waiting.**_

 _ **TheSuperMario: Haha yeah but I think I might have done too much for the ST. Anne, holy crap it was a challenge to type but I'm glad you enjoyed the twists before this one.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Thanks, it was great to type an actual battle between the two and then show another change in canon with Pidgeotto evolving. The interactions were great to type and I was happy to have brought in several characters in early, some of them you won't be seeing again for a long time as they will leave in the next chapter. The egg will probably hatch sometime in Fuchsia or Cinnabar, haven't decided yet. Nyx was great to type as well as show in this next chapter.**_

 _ **Dicky: … Uh thanks I guess? I'm not sure how to respond to this one.**_

 _ **Uber Ghidorah: Yeah I fixed that one thanks for the heads up.**_

 _ **Caitycaterpillar: Yes they will because honestly that's the most logical conclusion to come to but people like Sabrina would easily be able to see through that explanation. Haha thank you I am amazed at how well recieved this story has been considering I just started it with no plan whatsoever, I expected the first chapter just to have flames oddly enough.**_

 _ **Eliphas-Chaos: That will have to wait until the next chapter and it was great to type the battle. Silver won't show up until much later because I already introduced several characters too early, so no more unless it's a reference or I can make it work. Yeah James always seemed the most sensible of the Rocket Trio so he wouldn't piss off the Magikarp like that. Ash/Austin might get an Alolan Pokemon but not for a long time.**_

 _ **Jordanlink7856: Haha so true. Yeah I'm surprised by the lack of fanfics with the three elements (Game/Anime/Manga) combined, there are a few but I haven't found that many.**_

 _ **Something dictionary related: Nah Nyx is just an OC I really like to use. The Saffron Gym seemed like the best place for the secret to be revealed. I don't think anyone is going to really comment the names of the towns because why would they?**_

 _ **Rosewillow narusasufangirl: Thanks and I'm still working on how to do the Mewtwo part if I do make it that far, hope you liked the 'prototype' one showing in this chapter.**_

 _ **Johnathen: Huh, I might add him if I can make it work but no promises.**_

 _ **RHatch89: Thank you very much.**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Lightsbane1905: Thanks and I hope I can only improve from that-hehe you should've seen my first attempt at a Pokemon battle before this story it was horrible. I will not reveal if Charmander will evolve first or not.**_

 _ **DannyPhantom619: They can but right now it's just instinct like when Ash took over during the explosion.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: Thank you.**_

 _ **Jack905: You'll see when it happens.**_

 _ **Danmaku-Overlord Wang-Yu: Thanks, but it doesn't mean I won't do a ship tease every now and then like I did with this chapter.**_

 _ **Bowser Jr's Descendant: Sorry but it's not a Litten. Hopefully this chapter still messed with it the right way, but I won't be doing anything like this again for quite awhile.**_

 _ **Zx: Thank you hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Reven228: Thanks, let's cross our fingers that this was a solid conclusion to the ST. Anne Arc. I will not answer on what the egg is at this time.**_

 _ **Ranmaleopard: Thank you.**_

 _ **LL: I'm not doing the Mecha Pokemon park in this story, while it will be referenced I'm not going to show it.**_

 _ **Sleepyautumn: Thank you.**_

 _ **Aquarius: While it was possible for him to use Fearow, he is behind in terms of training along with the others and just healed up so it's reasonable to take it slow with him. Nope it's not a Litten. And Green will appear during the Silph Co Arc, I promise that.**_

 _ **Galeforte: While he would be the one who would guess it first let's not forget that Gary is only ten so he won't be making a guess like that for a long time. The battles are fun except I keep trying to outdo myself with each new one and I think that's what's getting to me. Blue like always usually looks after herself but I think she would help Austin as she did owe him for not ratting her out on this ship. Luna is the name of the girl who beat Ritchie in the Anime as they haven't given her a name-she had an Ivysaur shown so I figured why not?**_

 _ **Now for your questions. 1) I'm actually trying to work on that, haven't done anything yet. 2) Nope. 3) Yes. 4) No a year difference instead of a three year difference. 5) Nope. 6) Just one Tauros. 7) I'll try to show them again soon but they won't have any idea what's going on with Austin. 8) Nope. 9) I thought it was shown when the Pokedex was updated? 10) I enjoy it immensely as I only started it on a whim making the first chapter up as I typed it, now it evolved into this and I love doing it but this last year I was stuck do to a lot of stuff.**_

 _ **Michael78: Thank you, I try to make it as interesting as I can.**_

 _ **Guest52: Haha yeah I'll try to update Red-X soon enough as that story is almost finished.**_

 _ **NatNicole: Thank you hopefully this one was on par with length and everything.**_

 _ **Guest53: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Phantom Fan: Great to see you again, haha funnily enough Ashton was the original name for Austin before I changed it.**_

 _ **Matt: Huh now there's an interesting idea, it could be for the Johto arc.**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: Thank you that battle was fun to type and I think I pulled out all the stops with this one-hopefully. Yeah it was too early for there to be a decisive winner between Ash and Gary. I figured with the switching the energy had to come from somewhere so why not? Along with how given how injured and tired they were in this chapter show further flaws in it as if hurt enough they can't switch. Yeah Brock was due for an expansion as I gave Misty an Oddish and changed Yellow's team quite a bit, so why not with an Alolan egg to spice things up? I think having this many characters is what took so long in the first place, especially because I was stretching the ST. Anne arc out too much. I figured Yellow would do well with a Tentacool, it is pretty versatile and can be strong-I have one in a Soul Silver Nuzlocke and it saved my ass too many times to count.**_

 _ **Guest54: Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Guest55: Thank you.**_

 _ **Jack905: Haha yup, especially because they have more Pokemon than Ash did in Canon giving them more options. Actually he has seen them, it's not hard to find them online to watch although the Porygon one was annoying with the flashes-thankfully I'm not epileptic and I don't recommend anyone who is to look for them.**_

 _ **Paul92: Why thank you this chapter was really a long time coming.**_

 _ **Snare646: Yeah I'll have to fix that sorry.**_

 _ **Trunkssan766: Sorry I have a lot of responsibilities in real life along with not having too much time to type and then at times I get writer's block.**_

 _ **Wham: Sorry for the extremely long wait.**_

 _ **Guest56: Pft hahaha that is hilarious.**_

 _ **Guest57: Now that is an interesting question, this requires further thought and study. Lance is a definite but he's not evil in this story, but Giovanni would make it very interesting. (I'm going with the impression you're the other guest in the latter reviews and I'll answer the ones that didn't answer themselves in future chapters). Good call on Wild Charge being used instead of Electric Impact, that's Gen VI though so Austin doesn't know about it, it'll show eventually. I didn't know who Ray Rizzo was until I looked him up, no Ray was an OC I usually use alongside Nyx.**_

 _ **Guest58: He'll only catch one Tauros, the other three non-canon Pokemon will be caught somewhere else. As for Paul's view that will show in a future interlude.**_

 _ **Nukacobra: Well that would be quite the explanation but it wouldn't explain the Kalos/Alolan Pokemon as Austin had no idea about them. It does bring up interesting points however.**_

 _ **Mickey: Don't worry he's keeping it.**_

 _ **Guest59: By one-sided you mean the girls all liking him? I will show ship-tease moments with girls that might gain crushes on him but that's the length of it.**_

 _ **Guest60: I'll try, he'll definitely be getting a new outfit after this mess. And thank you I think Pikachu should evolve, but only when he chooses to and he will sometime during either the Battle Frontier or Sinnoh arc.**_

 _ **Eagle Master17: Thank you.**_

 _ **Guest61: I wanted to use Pokemon that some people don't use and they can surprise you if used correctly.**_

 _ **Aoin88: Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Destroyer of All: Sorry, had a lot going on.**_

 _ **Alicia Olivia Mirza: Thank you and while yes the Ash/Austin thing can be confusing-it was actually a last minute thing added I'm happy you gave this story a chance. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**_

 _ **Render Oakdrane: Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Guest62: Haha thank you I like doing the fights in ways that haven't been used and I don't think anyone used a Metapod like that in any fight.**_

 _ **The Richmaster: Why thank you, it was nice typing the battle and how both Austin/Ash and Gary viewed each other, especially given how long that battle was.**_

 _ **Now for your questions/suggestions. 1) Yeah and Charmander definitely made quite the choice in using Flame Burst again, I have to say I love typing that little lizard in this story. 2) Sorry but it's not a Litten-man a lot of people are guessing that. 3) Thank you. 4) Thanks and hopefully their short battle was good-it could've been longer but I wanted to save that for a much later date. 5) I might. 6) Yeah but it was still fun.**_

 _ **Reptil: Cause and effect/Butterfly effect is quite the event in cases like this, I figured his presence and how he does things would change quite a bit-even if unintentionally. Besides it would've been boring if he just steamrolled his opponents.**_

 _ **Sheaon13: Ice Aura Sphere? Now there's an idea thank you.**_

 _ **Nathanforte40: Thank you, happy you're enjoying this story and no they won't merge in the future. But something will happen much later on I can promise that.**_

 _ **TFlameNeedsAMega: Thank you for the concern and I am sorry for the near year wait on this story-ten months wow-I'll try to not do that again, it was stupid and inconsiderate of me to do so. This particular story will end after the Kanto Arc and I'll be doing the other regions as separate stories. I'll look into Soft Reset since you put it in the Review so thank you once again.**_

 _ **Guest63: Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Guest64: Here you go.**_

 _ **Nikhedonia: That was the point, Austin was too judgmental and opinionated about the Anime which was one of his flaws, I think his growth so far has gotten rid of that flaw. The twists and showing events from the Anime/Manga/Game only add to the story, happy that you're enjoying it.**_

 _ **Guest65: I haven't seen it and I can't promise anything.**_

 _ **Master of Dragons God: Haha thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

 _ **LordAzrael1: Thank you.**_

 _ **MAJORMATT1234: Thank you and hopefully it played out well.**_

 _ **Calypto: Thank you for giving this story a chance and while I'm sorry that I lost you at the 'body switch' part, I had a feeling I would've lost some readers at that point.**_

 _ **Guest66: Probably throw up, although I don't see how he would see it considering Austin never saw any of that.**_

 _ **Guest67: Oh man you had no idea how hard I laughed at reading this one. It really caught me off guard to where I double-checked to make sure it didn't say that.**_

 _ **Viviene001: I am extremely sorry for the wait and I'm happy you enjoyed this story, hopefully this chapter kept the enjoyment going.**_

 _ **Now for the teams**_

 _ **Austin's Pokemon Team**_

Pikachu (M) Ability: Static. Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack Iron Tail, Electro-Ball, Thunderbolt, Agility, Brick Break, Dig, Double Team, Magnet Rise and Discharge.

*Combo* Ion Tail (Iron Tail and Electro Ball), Sword Strike (Iron Tail and Quick Attack), Electric Impact (Thunderbolt and Quick Attack), Burrow (Dig and Quick Attack), Counter-Shield (Electric-Style) and Flash Clone (Double Team and Agility)

*Field Attacks* Electric Ice-Shard (Only useable on Icy Fields)

Raticate (F) Ability: Guts. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, Attract, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam

*Combo* Sword Strike (Quick Attack and Iron Tail) and Burrow (Quick Attack and Dig)

 _ **Note: Severely Injured Status: Unknown**_

Butterfree (M) Ability: Tinted Lens. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, Psybeam and Energy Ball.

*Combo* Chemical Warfare (Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Confusion)

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing)

Bulbasaur (M) Ability: Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Grass Knot, Endure and Energy Ball.

Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Flame Burst *Not able to control it yet*, Double Team, Thunder Punch and Dragon Rage.

Squirtle (M) Ability: Torrent. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Aura Sphere, Mud Sport, Double Team and Ice Beam *Double Team not mastered yet*.

 _ **Pokemon at Prof. Oak's on Rotation.**_

Fearow (M) Ability: Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Assurance and Agility.

Pidgeot (F) Ability: Tangled Feet. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Wing Attack and Heat Wave.

*Combo* Aerial Wing (Aerial Ace and Steel Wing) and Sand Twister (Sand Attack and Twister)

Scyther (M) Ability: Technician. Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Cutter, Razor Wind, Sword Dance and Air Slash *Not Mastered Yet*.

*Combo* Counter-Shield (Water Style)

Krabby (M) Ability: Sheer Force. Moves: Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubblebeam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw and Chip Away.

 _ **Pokemon used to Own.**_

Weedle (F) *Given to Yellow in Chapter 04: Viridian Forest Part 2*

Caterpie/Metapod (M) *Evolved in Chapter 05: Pewter Showdown* *Evolved in the same Chapter from Metapod*

Spearow (M) *Evolved in Chapter 07: Challenge of the Nugget Bridge*

Rattata (F) *Evolved in Chapter 09: The Sensational Gym Battle*

Pidgeotto (F) *Evolved in Chapter 21: The ST. Anne Part 2*

Pokemon Seen: 74

Pokemon Owned: 16

Kanto Badges Obtained: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge and Thunder Badge.

Key Items: Pokedex V2, Rainbow Feather and Thunderstone

 _ **Yellow's Pokemon Team.**_

Beedrill (Kitty) (F) Ability: Sniper. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Fury Attack, Twineedle, Rage, Agility, Toxic Spikes, Brick Break and Aerial Ace.

*Combo* Poison String (Poison Sting and String Shot)

Doduo (Dody) (M) Ability: Run Away Moves: Growl, Peck, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit and Aerial Ace.

Clefairy (Clefy) (M) Ability: Magic Guard. Moves: Pound, Growl, Sing, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Metronome and Heal Pulse.

Tentacool (Tenty) (F) Ability: Rain Dish Moves: Mirror Coat, Aurora Beam, Poison Sting, Supersonic, Constrict, Acid, Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse and Wrap.

 _ **Pokemon Used to Own.**_

Weedle/Kakuna *Evolved in Chapter 10: The Unofficial Gym* *Evolved to Final Form in Chapter 17: Vermillion Training*

 _ **Brock's Pokemon Team.**_

Onix (M) Ability: Rock Head. Moves: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb and Rage.

Graveller (M) Ability: Sand Veil Moves: Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Rock Tomb, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Flamethrower, Thunder Punch and Stone Edge.

Zubat (F) Ability: Infiltrator. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray and Air Cutter.

Egg (Alolan)

 _ **Pokemon Used to Own.**_

Geodude *Evolved in Chapter 16: Rise of a Breeder*

Breeding Medals Obtained: 1

 _ **Misty's Pokemon Team.**_

Staryu (M) Ability: Natural Cure Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift, Scald and Power Gem.

Starmie (F) Ability: Analytic. Moves: Psyshock, Power Gem, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.

Oddish (M) Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore and Grass Knot.

 _ **This is Spidey Signing Out!**_


End file.
